Identity Crisis
by hibiki red
Summary: Ryoga Hibiki finds new changes in his life. I have a certain girl reserved for him as many would know, but this time it could be anyone. This story is written with yet another girl in the Ranma Universe who I believe matches Ryoga Hibiki perfectly. . .BTW, I'm going all weird on this story. Sorry about it.
1. Chapter 1

Characters based on Rumiko Takahashi original work. I owe nothing but the idea on the story. . .I offer deep respect for the Japanese culture and their tragic history. Lastly, This story handles one character never used before (I can't even find her on the category list) who I believe fits Ryoga's life perfectly. . .Even more so than Ukyo or Akari.

Peace was never the right word in this place but when miracles swept the nation, the usual suspects originated from the humble district of Nerima, Japan.

The picture focuses on people running on the streets of big cities like Tokyo. Panic reigned all over the place when men and women escaped the hospitals still wearing their gowns, fear over some kind of illness just like the ones you see in zombie movies began to spread like wild fire. When the police arrived, the first reaction became the safety of the rest so, they created a barricade around the building while questioning the behavior these crazed sick patients presented.

The chief of police managed to tackle a man just leaving the hospital to the ground where he noticed nothing wrong with him. No disease or virus noticeable. "Hey! . . .Why are you running out of the place like crazed goats. . .What's going on inside?"

The man turned to see the officer puzzled at his behavior which made him smile at him in turn. "No Sir. . .We are not sick . . .Is the other way around. I'm . . .I'm cured. . .Five years of intense agony thanks to my cancer and this . . .boy comes close to me, touches me with his index finger and then . . .I'm cured!."

The man raised from the floor waving at the crowd when more patients joined him close by. "Hey everyone! . . .Someone cured my cancer! . . ." "And my kidney failure! . . ." "I had hours to live, and "he" cured me as well . . .!"

The T.V. news arrived to interview them when a child pointed at something the patients recognized immediately. "There! . . .On the roof. He is our hero . . .!" The cameras managed to catch a shadow leaving the place after jumping from roof to roof and disappearing into the distance.

From that moment on, many hospitals and clinics in Japan became empty buildings where once terminal patients awaited their demise. Who is this boy who saves everyone was the question in all the papers and the T.V. but even when some claimed responsibility, no one could prove the power or talent to help people that way.

In a well guarded building another meeting applied pressure in a different form. "Damn it! . . .You cannot go around saving them like this. . .This is not the right way!" His yells kept most of the presents quiet, staring at the boy receiving the punishment.

"I don't care what you say. . .People are dying indiscriminately and there is nothing anyone else can do . . .Anyone but me. . .I will . . .I . . ." The boy fell in a thud to the floor making the rest rush at his side. "Damn it! . . .Healing them that way deplete your own energy. . ." He ordered to be taken to his room then he directed his judgment over his guard.

Another voice intervened when he wanted to reproach the boy's sidekick. "Sir. . .Other agencies are trying to investigate and hack into the network. Japan internal affairs and some federal departments are asking questions about our operation."

Agent great-fang hit the desk with fury when all the attention the boy raised began to seep into secret agencies thirsty for his powers. . .Something had to be done for now. The man walked to the next room where only a small chamber filled with a clear liquid had something floating in the center.

"Don't worry my darling, your father is learning but it's a long way for him to accept his fate. . .Just a bit longer Ok?" The man walked back into the meeting room only to give his last instruction of the day.

"I'm sorry, but he is not ready. . .Take him to the serum machine and do him again. This time dump him in the forest near the Nerima district." The woman in charge to look after him tried to argue, but their eyes met and she obeyed him on her new task.

The place near a well-known city reflected confusion when the estranged boy arrived with shaky steps from a long journey. Ryoga Hibiki entered a white building near Nerima district where Akane Tendo waited patiently inside.

"Ryoga-kun! . . .You made it." The boy blinked several times after staring briefly at his dream come true staring back at him. The girl became his beacon of hope when he met her a few years ago. This time though, the reason changed dramatically when a certain pigtailed boy declared her as his fiancée and destroyed the core of his self-esteem.

The bandanna boy made sure the coast was clear until another female somewhat older than the little Tendo welcomed him in. "Young Hibiki I presume. . .My name is Esther, Dr. Esther Yamato. Miss Tendo has told me about your "special problem" and if it's Ok with you, I would like to treat it."

The raven haired girl smiled in such a way Ryoga didn't realize when he nodded with the request, went inside and sat in a small room with Akane at his side and the Dr. in front of the couple. The professional revised several manuscripts while giving the two teen to feel comfortable for their session.

Akane grabbed the trembling hands on the boy and smiled sweetly at his shyness making sure he could feel her full support. "Don't worry Ryoga-kun, Dr. Esther knows everything about your problem with Ranma and the recent incident that took you over the edge."

Ryoga tried desperately to forget that moment when a furious Ranma changed into his female disguise only to alter his plans of finally declare his feelings towards the girl. Everything went accordingly until the strange redhead lunged at the boy, kissing him passionately in front of her, the Tendo's and his fiancées before the moment of his declaration.

When everything passed, the lost boy made use of his name as he began running away in confusion and humiliation. Akane saw how her fiancé smiled at the outcome in a way she described as possessive and demeaning. The boy had signs of prideful joy when it came to embarrass Ryoga-kun with those demonstrations which made her think if it was friendly teasing or his way to mess with men.

She believed the pigtailed boy really loved her, but used the worst ways to show it, giving her the moral duty to fix his mistakes, hence, her participation on Ryoga's re-habilitation. The youngest Tendo tried ever since to find the young Hibiki and take him to someone capable to resolve their problems.

The blonde haired Doctor read while nodding a few times after putting the stack of papers aside while staring at the two teenagers afterwards. "Hibiki-san, According to our past sessions I have learned how this boy has turned your self-esteem and pride as a male upside-down."

" This . . .Magic curse . . .Sure is controversial to say the least and takes the taboo men are not supposed to know from women to an unfair advantage. Than again, I have listened at how serious he takes his own manliness even when he uses his "female" ambiguity in a very careless behavior. Tell me if I'm wrong from the next statements."

The older woman made sure both boy and girl were comfortable before she went into detail about her conclusions in the matter so, after some fixing of chairs and stares between them, she proceeded to mention them carefully.

"You met him before arriving to Nerima, when you two were very young and at that time he managed to humiliate you in a somewhat healthy way. . .Just like normal teens do for rivalry." Ryoga assented positively at the description to the point where he scoffed silently at how everything began.

"Second. He fell into this magical pool turning him into a female when interacting with cold water. According to Akane Tendo's recollections, he begins to "understand" this curse like a tool he can manipulate in his pursuit of fighting his enemies . . .Case in point . . .You."

Once again the boy nodded quietly while Akane smiled at him with a face who told him he had her back and support. The boy smiled back, turning quickly around to keep tabs on the doctor's study.

"Third. From all the males in this boy's life it seems you are the most affected by his curse. Family and friends have described through Miss Tendo's comments how he considers you his only rival and friend which gives him the misplaced right to do so inconsiderably."

"Fourth. He is Akane Tendo's fiancé and future possessor of the Saotome-Tendo school in martial arts. His father taught him about the inequity women possess as weak and defenseless beings in the art, life and pretty much anything out of being a house wife."

"Fifth. He is engaged yet with another three fiancée who have deserved the title fairly and who believed themselves the right ones even though the family follows a pre-arranged marriage enforced by their own rules."

Her vision moved to the raven haired girl expecting jealousy or hatred toward her boyfriend, but her demeanor never changed for as long as her friend was in the line of fire. Consequently, she began to see certain dependency the girl had over Ryoga Hibiki. .. The observation went into the records while the doctor proceeded to finish her statement.

The expert moved the stack of papers oddly around the table until they all were neatly stacked in formation and then, she changed her leg, crossing it reservedly from one to the other while staring at the boy. "Lastly, the straw topping your crisis turned out to be the only demonstration of love many teenagers consider the last rite of passage in a relationship."

"This boy turns into a girl and by showing his dominance as a male, he uses his female charms and kisses you in front of everyone you hold dear. Now after some deliberation we have come to the understanding that you are attracted to his curse and wishes to find a way to take that feeling away for good. . .Am I correct ?"

The last point passed so fast Ryoga had no chance to react at the implication he developed thanks to Akane's boyfriend. The girl was right there listening at everything he went through and the smile never left her lips. He waited for a big tantrum, an undignified reproach or the infamous mallet ready to strike but non came.

The girl sighed at his demeanor with desire to help a friend and to correct what the other boy had caused from the start. "Ryoga-kun, I'm here for you. . .The Doctor knows about the rod of love incident and I explained how Ranma has wronged you with his curse on every turn."

Shades of red and pink adorned his face when the sudden comment about his most embarrassing time with the pigtailed boy made him squirm on his seat in shame. "I swear Akane-san, the rod was meant to hit . . ." He stopped before the cliff only to contemplate the shrugged brows the girl displayed when waiting for the last part.

"Oh, right . . .About that. You see Ryoga-kun. I know . . .Well, about your feelings and I am very flattered. The fact is . . ." She liked him very much, but not in the way he expected so, to tell him about it would be something she wasn't prepared to do just yet though.

"I . . .I like you too. . .It's just . . ." The boy looked to the floor in a defeated manner when the "I like you but I love Ranma" declaration loomed in her explanation. Trying to sound goofy, the lost boy drove his hand to the back of his head while laughing hysterically at her lack of words.

"I know . . .I really do, and I'm glad for you two. . ." He damned it all to hell inside but his feelings for the girl's well being were still true. The doctor saw how they cared for each other even though their relationship meant different applications for both.

The practitioner cleared her throat in such a way, the teens turned together to see her, she meant to do that and when everything had been settled, she returned to the case. "I see you too are very close and I'm happy for it. Now Mr. Hibiki. . .The problem you have warrants very dangerous repercussions as an individual and the future interactions this Ranma could develop as husband and acquaintance."

"I propose a center for re-habilitation where you can surpass these emotions while giving Miss Tendo's boyfriend a chance to change his ways."

Ryoga thought about the idea as something strange but given the circumstances, he did not object with what he believed was an expert opinion. With nervous determination, his shy nod let the doctor know he agreed with her idea completely.

"Yes . . If it helps me take away this darn feeling for that bastard I will go anywhere you want me to." Akane felt relieved when Ryoga accepted her counsel and friendship even when love wasn't part of the deal. The girl always saw him like a true friend capable to get her out of trouble just like Ranma, but he lacked the drive the Saotome heir had towards leadership and challenges.

"I'm glad you agree Ryoga-kun, I'm sure this all be in the past soon enough and we can all be a big family like before." Both teens were happy for the new objectives and while they talked about how they would at least write or keep a communication by phone, the doctor left the room coming back pushing a table with syringes and a bottle a moment later.

"Mr. Hibiki, I need you to sign this piece of paper in accordance to the treatment I will enroll you in, and Miss Tendo. . .These are release notes I need you to sign as well. Only to make this session an official one." Completely unaware of any disturbance or unfair treatment, both teenagers signed happily the documents while they ignored everything else.

The doctor left the room after grabbing all the requested paperwork and waited outside for a brief lapse of time. Ryoga ran out of words and valor when the girl began to blush at the situation where they waited alone in the room. There was nothing wrong to it, but they were never left like this before.

A sudden hiss made the bandanna boy shrug puzzled by the noise only to feel the heaviness on his pupils forcing him down. He fought desperately to stay awake but by the time he realized the amount of gas pouring in the now sealed room was too much, there was nothing else he could do.

A voice through an intercom told him to relax and let the gas keep its course. The boy recognized the tone as the doctor's words filled his ever sleepier mind. "Relax Mr. Hibiki . . .This is part of your treatment. There will be no discomfort of any kind and you will be ready in a few minutes."

The woman gaped at the amount of tranquilizers she pushed into the room when the boy finally dropped asleep for what it looked like days. "I swear. . .Patient zero-zero-three must be the best example we could ever retrieve."

Another group of scientists wearing white uniforms entered the now breathable room with different tools and medical instruments while preparing the boy and the girl for their specific procedures. The Psychologist rushed at the leader's side making sure her clients would be well taken care of.

The tall man with the brightest white suit calmed her down with his interpretation of the law. "Don't worry Miss Esther, patient 003 has eluded us forever, but we finally caught him thanks to this girl. She will be treated as part of the experiment without her knowledge so rest assured, nothing will harm them during the "procedure"

Medical equipment was placed besides the hospital bed where Akane Tendo laid from the anesthetics. The leader went ahead and inquired every detail prior to the crucial moment with the older medic before any insertion. "Dr. Esther, tell me. . .Has the patient undergone the Follicle-stimulating hormones treatment and the . . .?"

The doctor rolled her eyes at the obvious questions the man tried to impugn on her. "Of course. I have treated Miss Tendo with the injections, hormones and checked her vitals. Blood samples have been taken and she is the perfect candidate for Mr. Hibiki in that aspect."

After the man is satisfied, he orders his team to go ahead. A small ultrasound guided needle is inserted, extracting the desired objective from the youngest Tendo. After the operation, the team begins to evacuate the area while taking Ryoga as part in their experiments. The Doctor grabs forcibly at the leader only to provoke him in ire, but her message goes across without any more altercations.

"Sir. What is the point of free him a week ago and bring him back this way. . .Why didn't we just kept him secured?" The man had to give her detailed information on a "need to know" basis but her question was valid as well. "Miss Esther. Ryoga was followed that day we extracted him. . .I had to "kick" him away from us on a place where everyone know him as a nobody. . .That's why I did what I did.

"Don't worry Doctor. . .Patient 003 will be taken care of in our facility and you are invited as well. . .This is the fifth sample we have procured from this girl so there's no need to keep her with us." They left just before Akane woke up a few hours later with a headache. The girl felt strange when the doctor seemed to discuss something with another person but, when she waved at her, her disconcert grew even more.

"Dr. Esther, excuse me but did anything just happen while I waited for Ryoga-kun? And for that matter . . .Where is he?" The woman gave a stack of sheets to the nurse in question and proceeded to sit with her friend. "Akane-Chan, Mr. Hibiki has been trans-located to a new facility where he will be attended properly."

She moved even closer trying to make clear her instructions. "Akane, Ryoga is going away for some time so I don't know if he'll be able to establish a way to communicate with you, but this is for the best . . .According to my study, he has suffered physiological scarring due to these contacts with a female who doesn't even exist in the first place."

"He would end up falling entirely for "him" or would arrive to the conclusion to harm him more seriously from his teasing. I believe he needs the constant counseling where I can supervise him and where he'll have the environment necessary to heal once and for all."

The girl felt cornered by her feelings to keep him safe and the desire to see him at home, just like an important part in the family. After some doubts, her shaky nod and bow told the doctor she would support the decision no matter the immediate consequences.

The girl left the clinic in the outskirts of town with lousy steps, Ryoga Hibiki left his image running in her mind as she walked into a more identifiable zone in the Nerima district. An hour later, she felt back at home when Ranma jumped out of no where hugged by Shampoo and Ukyo following close behind.

The boy blinked several times when he realized his "main" fiancée stared at him with a frown of her own. "Akane . . .This ain't what it looks like . . .I . . ." The girl scoffed at his explanation and at the other two girls while avoiding the boy inquiring looks altogether.

"Can it Ranma. . .You can keep them for all I care . . ." The youngest Tendo re-initialized her walk back home lost on the bandanna clad teen who she gave to a stranger for his own good. Ranma stopped and read her physical language until the glomp came from both girls in a desperate way to proclaim their dominance over him.

"Damn it Shampoo . . .Ucchan . . .This ain't time to joke around. . .Let me . . .Let go!" The boy tried to release away from them while the two teens fought valiantly for their prey. "Me no let husband go. . .Akane no obstacle today. . .You I love . . .I keep."

The other girl managed to separate them quickly enough but her struggles died when the Tendo girl left the battlefield without a fight. Ukyo accepted something was going on and a dumb girl with nothing in her mind but the pigtail boy was not her.

"I'm with you Ran-Chan, Something must be bothering Akane so much to let this pass like nothing. . .Than again, she is the strongest candidate against my love and rightful place as your cute-fiancée." Her struggles continued once again only to be held back by his relentless eyes.

Ukyo could be the sanest of his fiancée when serious matters fell on the teen, she is the quiet and reserved teen who needs to take care of a business for her survival so, she immediately moved away after boasting a cute giggle at the boy.

"Fine . . .Fine, let's see what's wrong with Akane Ran-Chan . . ." As long as the purple haired girl was attached to the Saotome boy, there was nothing impeding the plan which she followed happily. Moments later, a worried Kasumi sat on the living room of the Tendo residence. The teens arrived when Soun kept walking up and down with a frown on his face and a desperate worry for his youngest daughter.

Ranma walked in with Shampoo and Ukyo when his father and Mr. Tendo rushed over, grabbing him by his shoulders and inquiring on the girl's odd behavior. "Ranma-kun! . . .What did you do this time?" The pigtailed boy kept blinking at them lost by the question, he wanted to know the reason as well for her sudden lack of interest by his affairs so, he pushed them gently and began to walk stairs up . . .Into her bedroom.

"I don' know what happened . . .She got all distressed an' sad by somethin' . . .Let go . Let me find out." The teen moved softly at her door, when her voice told him she knew of his presence. "Ranma . . .I know you are there. . ." There was no rebuttal or argument from any of them until the girl spoke again. "Come in."

The boy did as asked and entered her bedroom after closing the door behind. "Akane . . .What got you so spooked? . . .It ain't like you to pass a fight with me an' you seemed tense by somethin' . . .Did anythin' happened on your school trip?"

The girl looked exhausted by the lack of answers or sudden reactions she is so famed to do when angry. Normally, Akane would mallet him first and demand an explanation or blame him for something he did not do in the first place, but this girl presented a questioning look. . .More like wanting to know something.

"Ranma . . .Why? . . .Why did you kiss Ryoga-kun "that" time?" The girl turned her chair around to give him her full, undivided attention which made the boy even more nervous than before. "I know you two have history and yes, I know you love to tease him in the most extreme situations, but it never went beyond the pretense of being a loved one."

"You lied to him about who you really were to take advantage, dressed provocatively to push him away from telling me how he feels . . ." At that point, the pigtailed boy gasped silently, but the girl nodded anyway to let him know she is not the fool they always made her out to be.

"Yes . . .I know he loves me and I know he has desperately tried to declare it to me. . .I talked with him and I let him know "gently" that I am not interested in him that way. I know is hard for Ryoga-kun to accept, but he did anyway . . .I could see it in his eyes . . .I . . .I felt terrible . . ."

The girl's eyes began to tremble, fact she didn't hide any longer. "It took him all the strength in the world to confess me about P-Chan and the beating I gave him could have sent you to the hospital. . .Believe me, I accepted his misguided explanation for hiding it to me in the first place, but I saw it. When punch after punch, he never avoided or defended himself. . .Taking every hit in and even though I know he can take that and more, his eyes told me how sorry he was."

The girl's last comment escaped her lips with shaky tones to where she couldn't hold it anymore, crying bitterly by something else. Ranma felt like a jerk so he walked closer to her and with all his power, moved his shaking hand on top of her shoulder. . .Something he had never done before.

Akane felt the contact to the point where the girl turned and hugged him forcibly while tears damped the boy's red shirt. "Akane . . .I'm sorry . . .I don' know what came over me that time. . .I thought to myself. . .Well, if Mikado did that to me an' others tried, why not force the same hell on him once an' for all . . .I never meant . . ."

The girl finally rested on his chest not caring for foolish pride or self-respect as a strong woman. Her eyes darted into his, trying to prolong the moment a bit longer. "Ranma . .. I . . .I love you and I know you love me, but what you did to him pushed him into madness. . ." The teenager braced herself for his reaction and the reason of her despair before she could let everything go. "Ranma . . .He is so confused by what you did and how you pushed him in front of everyone that he told me how "in love" he feels for you. . .Can you understand how humiliated he is? . . .He loves you because you kept slipping through his guard with all that teasing, and now . . .Now he is gone from my life maybe for good . . ."

That was the reason. That was the point burying her in sadness and sorrow. The funny thing is, he began to feel the same way. The pigtailed boy grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her gently away for a moment while staring at the girl with puzzling interest.

"W-What . . .What did you do?" The girl sobbed and hiccuped for a few seconds before she went on about the several appointments she and Ryoga had for the past month with a psychologist. The treatment he underwent where the doctor ran a mental scan for his insecurities and weakness received by the girl-type Ranma and his own curse were damning at best, creating new forms of depression the boy had trouble to recover from.

"We assisted twice a week for the last five weeks after you did that to him . . .Ranma, those were my extra-curricular activities with my friends. We made a lot of progress and in that small room we talked about our feelings and his curse, but I could see how desperate he was when the doctor mentioned you and him as an item."

"It must be really hard to accept you are attracted to another boy while your best friend stabs you in the back with "I like you but not love you" speech and that depressed me a lot more than anything. I learned his gentle side. . .And I saw how the strongest man in the world is the weakest, most sensitive boy who no one understands, one who lives with no family but us, made me endear him as more than a friend. . ."

The girl signaled him to sit at her side on the bed so the conversation could go more comfortable. "Ranma . . .I love him like my very best friend. . .I can separate your love from him, but I want him in my life. It sounds selfish, but he has been there for me as much as you have and he deserves a loving family . . .Someone who can take care of him when lost or depressed. . .I need him with me . . ."

Ranma felt something stabbing his hearth as well when he realized how always everything goes out of control when you least expect it. "Tell me where he is . . .I will find him an' I'll beg if necessary to be at our side . . .Well, I may not beg, but I'll find a way to repair what I've done. . . I just need . . ."

He wanted to keep pushing a challenge, to show his determination for someone who always had his back and considered him a friend, but her sad expression never left his sights. He waited for the girl to finish before he could lung into the dying afternoon to look for his ally in need.

"R-Ranma . . .I thought I was doing the right thing . . .I . . .I recruited him into a rehabilitation center where he is supposed to re-evaluate his feelings and psychological problems. The doctor told me I wouldn't be able to see him . . .Maybe ever."

She let herself fall in a thud against her pillow where not tears but silence filled her sad face. The boy stared away in pain and indignation by it, he grabbed his legs forcibly trying to find a way to rescue him but with no idea where to look.

"We'll try first thing in the morning Akane. . .We will find him an' he'll be at our side. . .He may love you an' it may get awkward but we'll find a way to make it work. . .Hell, even if he likes me like that, I wouldn't mind learning "that" side on my own."

His nervous smile told her his last statement meant as much as the response he gave her all those months ago in Jusendo, he understood being part woman was in him, so maybe learning the whole thing would be as well. "Ranma . . .Do you have any idea what your talking about?"

The boy nodded and then shook his head negatively. "Well no . . .I don' know what am I getting' into, but if you need him in our family . . .I'm willing to compromise." There was again. Akane saw how Ranma loved to declare his feelings in the most romantic and retarded of ways and by giving himself in girl form, he told her how far he was willing to go for his love. . .Than again, she thought the boy had an attraction of sorts after so many intimate demonstrations with Ryoga.

"Fine. . .I'll hold you to your word when the time comes. . .It may be a mistake, but I'm willing to compromise too if we manage to rescue him from himself." The boy swallowed harshly when the promise stayed up in the air.

This was no technique to learn like the Ryo-Shoten-Ha or the Moko-Takabisha though. This was a promise to see Ryoga as a male, thing he despised above anything else. . .Yet, accepted at some level from the lost boy's guilt ridden result.

His doubt floated in the air a moment later when the words he said began to sink in. "Y-You wouldn' let me go that far . . .Would ya?" Akane giggled at the question with a sudden gasp afterwards. "See Ranma. . .You need to think before you open your mouth. . .What if I was a pervert and would allow you to do that?"

The boy turned blue for a moment then, his smirk told her how stupid his declaration really sounded. "I really need you to keep tabs on me 'kane. . .Otherwise . . ." They both smiled at the comment only to go back to the matter in hand.

"Let's pay a visit to this doctor tomorrow. . .I'm sure we can convince her to let P-Chan leave that place." Akane frowned at the name for an instant but a sigh of relief escaped her lips when thinking about her friend instead of pounding on the boy.

They decided to stay close the rest of the day which in turn made two teens downstairs very angry. "Why he taking so long? . . .Husband need Shampoo! . He must be in trouble." The chef scoffed at her with disdain when silence occupied the bedroom, giving her the right idea of what was happening there.

"I should go and storm the place, but this is not my house sugar. . .You do what you like, but I believe Akane won this round." The girl swung her giant spatula on her shoulder while leaving the Tendo residence with a heavy heart.

Minutes later, the Chinese girl left reluctantly as well. Genma and Soun finally sighed in relief, they had plans to force the two stubborn teenagers together, but the missing lost boy proved a lot more effective for their objectives than what they hoped for.

"At last Soun my friend. . .It seems our children will be together." The Tendo patriarch joined him with such a smile, Kasumi and Nabiki wondered about his sanity. "Indeed Saotome-Kun. . .We have ourselves a wedding at last! . ."

Back on the bedroom, the tension seemed to center on the boy more than the girl this time. Ranma had the nagging sensation of danger, something he could never explain told him their new goal might not have the desired result in the end.

Akane noticed this too when her eyes darted into his. "What is it Ranma? . . .We can't have everything set only to doubt a second later." The boy sat on the bed, a few inches away from the girl. "Kane . . .What I did. . .What if . . .What . . .If . . ."

The girl sat near the edge of the bed contemplating his question. This wasn't a doubt for what they planned to do. . .This was about. . .Akane gasped in awe when it finally dawned in her mind. "You. . .You really like him. . .That must be it. You must feel attracted to him when in female form isn't?"

The boy blushed at the idea and at her disconcerted face. "I. . .I can't explain it damn it!. . .I'm a man among men. . .I will not fall for those stupid sensations!" The girl suddenly realized something new, something he needed to know.

"I am a fool. . .I've been trying to help Ryoga-kun from his problems when you needed me as well. I'm sorry Ranma. . .I was blind by the idea of you as a jerk. . .Not a victim." The girl lunged at his side comforting him with an honest hug, not in a romantic way, but a supportive one.

"We need to go and talk to that doctor. . .Maybe she can help you too." The boy moved in place fearfully when thinking others would know of his weakness. He never accepted the idea before, but he understood what happened in his life threatened to change it for good .

"This is what Pop told me a few years ago, I can' believe he was right." Akane looked sternly at him. . .Waiting for his reason. "He said, If I accept the girl curse that I would open a gate and let a bunch of stuff in. He said that in time I would accept other things which could destroy me in the end. . .This is one of 'em Akane. . .I began to see my curse as part of me an' now I feel weird when seeing "him" close by . . .I have to tease him trying to notice me. I'm doomed . . . !"

Akane pulled his sadden face back at her with a decisive move. "No Ranma. . .Your female form is part of you and your not the only one. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I have a male side. . .Maybe not a physical one but your teasing has told me so."

"Tomboy . . .Un-cute. . .I know how you work and I've become self-conscious about it. Still, in the end I realize I can live with it if I let it." She needed to tell him how important the boy was in her life but Ranma wasn't her sole purpose in her world.

"If we had never met and Ryoga would be here, I would be at his side. You don't replace him and he does not replace you. . .Is just the way he is and I know how loyal he has become to you. . .You don't owe me any explanation, but I'm glad you let me know."

This was the beginning of the real relationship they needed to establish before becoming a couple. Ranma and Akane felt a common denominator in the lost boy, thing that solidified their link even more. They began to open up like never before and the conversation kept going all night long. A few hours into the morning , the two exhausted teenagers gave their last hug before readying for school.

**Kyoto,** **Japan**

Far away in a laboratory set in Kyoto, Ryoga Hibiki laid on a bed when he first woke up from a long nap. The boy examined his surroundings only to find the bed and a door. . .Nothing else. He was dressed which made him wonder why but ignored it all together thinking on pressing matters.

The fanged teen walked into the door, finding yet another room with a table and two chairs in the center. Something pushed him to walk and sit on one chair while waiting patiently for another person. Not two minutes had passed when a man entered the room, sitting in front of the fanged boy.

He looked strangely familiar to Ryoga, something told him he existed in his mind long before this visit, but couldn't place him well enough. "I . . .I know you." Said the boy with a shrugged eyebrow. The man did nothing but stare at him until a smile crept in.

"That's . . .Impossible. We have met before, but the company has erased your memory more times than I can count. . .Interesting. . ." The older man rested his elbows on the table while hiding his face with his intertwined hands.

Ryoga tried to stay focused on him, but something kept sneaking in his mind. . .Something telling him to stare at the far wall on the left. The boy did as his sensation told him. His captor raised his eyebrows this time at the sudden change on the boy, questioning his motives.

"Why are you staring at the wall? . . .All the answers you need rest on the person in front of you." Ryoga ignored him after his eyes searched something specific set on the white drywall. "There is something . . .No . . .Someone behind that wall . . .Who is it?"

The man smiled happily at the boy when his instincts began to manifest. A loud laugh followed next which made Ryoga look back at him. "Good one Ryoga Hibiki . . .No matter how many times we re-program you, you always find "her" . . .I'm utterly impressed."

The lost boy tried to make sense on all the information he heard. He had been here before and he had met him on several occasions. His memory had been wiped for some reason and someone special in his life and who he doesn't remember right away stayed right next to the room.

"Fine old man . . .I think is time for you to explain this. . ." The man changed into his serious demeanor but stopped from talking any further until another person entered the room. Dr. Esther stood at the old man's side with a notebook and a pen in hand.

He sighed when a familiar face arrived, giving him a more relaxed composure. "Dr. . .I'm glad you're here . . .Tell me . . .Where is here?" The older woman did nothing but readying her pen over the notebook. The old man proceeded to talk when the boy set his attention on him.

"Ryoga Hibiki. . .This is not a coincidence. . .We have monitored you for the past year and a half. Although is a shame we couldn't get in time when you were in Jusenkyo, we managed to keep tabs on you when reappearing in Nerima."

The man's tone turned even more serious when the reasons for his stay were declared. "This is the Omega complex. An organization with the purpose to monitor and protect private interests in Japan. We have existed by several names and denominations but this time everything has changed."

The man began to make sense on the boy when his voice and eyes reminded of someone close to him. Ryoga gaped at the sight the moment the old man opened his mouth to keep talking and a fang popped unannounced.

"Those eyes. . .And . . .The fang. . .Who are you?" The man tried to control himself but his pride beat him to it. "This is very hard to explain, but I will do my best . . .Son . . ." That word threw him off guard. Ryoga Hibiki grabbed his head when a fit of dizziness invaded his head.

"But . . .But mom and dad are away. I wrote them a few weeks ago and they were fine . . .You're lying!" The old man sighed at his response, moved back to the support of the chair and pulled a letter from his pocket. "Mom . . .Dad. This is Ryoga. . .I have traveled all over the world in hope to find you and maybe discover new techniques for my art."

"I have met this girl Akari who seems really nice . . .Not as nice as Akane-san but that bastard did something so awful I don't think I'll ever go back there. . .Anyway. I hope I can meet you soon and we can be together for good. . .I'll try to stay focused and write you more often. Your son Ryoga Hibiki."

The lost boy felt a pang when his letter reminded him of family. He stood up, letting the chair drop noisily besides them. "How . . .How did you get that . . .Are you my . . .My father?" he tried to explain everything logically but failed terribly when the man before him didn't resemble his memory at all.

On the speaker near the second door, a voice he recognized brought him back to reality. "Damn it Kenta . . .Stop messing with my son! . . .I need to see him . . .Now!" The man scoffed at the commanding tone only to wave at the mirror Ryoga didn't noticed before. His face contorted into the biggest smile he could muster when after so many years his mother walked into the room. "Mom! . . .It is you!" Mother and son hugged for several minutes before the man intervened with a cough.

More chairs were brought in and the four sat at the table. Ryoga waited patiently for everything that happened to his family. His mother tried to talk, but Kenta forbid her to go on. "Ryoga. . .There is something you need to know." Said his father before beginning his story.

"A few years ago. . .1936 to be exact, your grandfather Kyo Hibiki worked for a scientific development department in Japan. He developed new theories for a new alternate mode of energy. . .A human type. In the next years he perfected this through the help of old Buddhist masters who told him the fabled Chi energy human possess was the type of energy he had attained."

"Kyo was forced into the world war two with the mission to protect this country. He was sent to Hiroshima on August 6, 1945 to explain about Chi induced defense systems when the Americans dropped the first nuclear bomb."

His old man stared directly at him hoping he was understanding so far. "Your grandfather ended up in the middle of the blast who took the life of 166,000 people. All of the city was decimated and in the next days many more died by it's exposure, but my father prevailed somehow."

"According with his records, your grandfather managed to use his own Chi to bury himself during the attack. He hid from everyone he knew, leaving the rest behind and beginning a new family away from any city."

His father kept on the story as Ryoga gaped at the impossibility of someone surviving such blast, but he kept listening intently. "Later on, he developed certain abilities which were passed to his first born. I developed immunities to many virus and illnesses alike. . .In the end that was my undoing."

"The government finally caught up to me and I ended up as a prisoner after your mother fled with you. She kept you safe but sooner or later we knew they would find her as well, so . . .She left you at home and took all the hounds away from our little son."

His mother began to cry when remembering his face and the last goodbye they shared that moment. "I swear Ryo-kun. . .If there was another way for me to stay at your side I would have done so before leaving you, but they were on to me that fateful day."

Ryoga remembered that time when his mother kissed him on his forehead and wished him all the luck in his life. He didn't understand the reason entirely but he knew Ranma Saotome and his father had left the city and he needed to satisfy his pride as a fighter, so he left everything else behind and went for his challenge.

His father talked next about his involvement in all this. "With time, the riches my father amassed helped him fund this operation where the Hibikis were set free from any persecution. We established a team who helps and controls other super-humans while protecting the innocent."

"This is where you come in. We have met before. . .Ever since you returned to Nerima chasing that cursed boy. We tried to contact you and give you purpose but you refused and denied anything so we had to erase that memory and set you back in the land."

"This time is different. . .Isn't it?" The question made him wonder at the reason for his acceptance but the nagging sensation kept pushing him towards the far wall. "You are telling me all this now because of who is on the other side of that wall right? . . .I may deny or fight back, but you're sure I won't do that because of that person. . ."

Mother and father nodded agreeing with the boy. There was another surprise in Ryoga's life and he never expected anything like this, forcing him to accept the explanation and wait for the last part.

"Fine. . .I understand I have some kind of ability thanks to you dad and my grandpa by consequence, but what am I doing here?" The doctor scribbled every detail on the conversation as well as the reactions on the boy and how he handled all this new information.

His father continued with the explanation as her mother moved her chair at the boy's side. "Son. Your grandfather died a year after I was born. His Chi couldn't keep up with the exposure of radiation in that day, but all the energy manipulated his DNA and when the time came, it manipulated mine as well."

"It mutated him. . .Me. . .And now you. . ." Ryoga knew something was inside giving him power when techniques like the Bakusai-Tenketsu would have killed a normal fighter. Ranma managed to master many powerful techniques and he knew that, but every time they fought. . .Every time he faced terrible odds, something forced him to hold back. . .To not go all the way in this power

His father nodded when he recognized his own prowess as a martial arts expert. "I know what you are thinking Ryoga and yes, Ranma Saotome and others are capable to learn and develop many incredible abilities normal human beings can't. . .But you excel in something else. . .Something they can't learn or master."

"You are born with the hidden power many look after. Your immune system and defense capability are perfect. You may not be as powerful as that ascending dragon your rival can release, but you most certainly can resist it and even overpower it."

The man threw a set of pictures on the table where he proudly smiled at him. "I'm very impressed for your training on the ShiShi-Hokodan technique by the way. . .No Hibiki has been able to actually use offensive attacks, that is, until now."

This time his mother carried the conversation on her own. "Ryoga-kun, I know how much it hurts you to be alone but believe me. . .I've been there for you every single time you were lost. . .and" The older woman hugged him tenderly when telling him about his intimate problems.

"Son. . .This Akane Tendo seems a bit tomboyish but I'm glad she took care of you. Now, Ranma Saotome might be just as blunt, but that curse sure made you suffer the most. . .I will have a word with him soon enough. In the meantime don't let it bother you. . ."

Ryoga sweat-dropped while turning red, but seeing the comprehensive eyes in her mother helped him release that pent up agony. "Thanks mom. . .Ranma has a way to sneak in you. . .I like him as a friend, but he is annoying when pride make him do stupid things. . .Still, he is a good guy."

Everyone talked about their relationships and how everything was turning a lot better than other times which made him go back at his memories. "Dad. . .If I can do that and we have tried before. Why erase my memory at all? . . .What was the point?"

The man chuckled at his own puzzled tone when the old Ryoga would fight him relentlessly about it. "Because when you learned to develop your abilities, you chose the hero path." He moved closer to him trying to make the next instruction a lesson in life.

"Son. . .We cannot be the heroes. . .We were made to stay back on the side-lines and let others take the publicity. We are the unknown heroes who save the day, but no one can know about." Ryoga frowned at him not understanding but sudden realization told him about Ranma and him as fighters.

"I think I know what you mean. Every time Ranma and I fight, in the end I move away. . .Personally I don't like being the center of attention, but honestly. . .I don't think I can handle it either." His mom nudged him on the head gently while smirking happily at him.

"Son, Ranma Saotome and Nerima are very nice and all, but outside your zone of comfort there are others who try to take advantage of boys like you. For instance, we knew you found a home with the Tendos so we had a little chat with the Yakuza family and they do not get near Nerima.

Other organizations in the government have tried too, but they were denied thanks to our intervention in matters of national security. . .They owe us so we made that place safe, otherwise all those highly trained masters would be captured and turned into agents at the service of others."

While the conversation took a nice pace, Ryoga's sight kept moving to the left wall with more interest than before. "All this is great and all, but tell me dad. . .Who really is on the other side of this room. . .I feel something but I can't pinpoint the sensation."

Mother and father got up and walked at the second door. "Come son. . .Is time you meet her once again. . ." They kept leading him through a series of corridors and doors until entering into a dark room with machines, lights and a chamber filled with some kind of viscous liquid.

Inside the chamber, a small fetus was kept in check, the small baby seemed healthy when tiny kicks and hands moved every now and then. Ryoga saw how a tiny life form was becoming a real human being, but in a tube . . .Somehow . . .

"Mom. . .who is he?" His mother ran her arm around the fanged boy's neck while touching the crystal from the chamber. "I'm sorry Ryoga-kun, but "she" became too strong to insert her into a normal surrogate mother. This chamber can barely keep her alive."

His father felt the duty to deliver the news so with nothing else to explain he grabbed his son's shoulder. "Ryoga. . .Your mother and I saw how important this Akane Tendo is for you. When we studied my physiology, we got into the conclusion that a sixteen year old human being is the best age to procreate a baby with the strongest genes so. . ."

Father and mother looked each other before releasing news that could destroy or comfort their son, swallowing harshly after a moment. Seven months ago we. . .Took . . .A sample from you and Akane Tendo, fertilized them together and this little bundle came from that procedure. We kept taking samples from your friend to keep supporting the baby and when you were brought here, the last remaining sample was taken. The baby has no need for that any longer so we don't need her anymore."

"She is ready now and will be delivered in two days premature baby." Ryoga turned purple, red and then white when understanding something he did not before. "I-I'm a father? . . .And. . .Is Akane's . . .?"

His mom brought a hand to her trembling lips in worry while his father waited for a yell of indignation but the boy's lips turned up into the biggest smile he could ever conjure. "I'm a father! . . .I'm a dad! . . .Dad! . . .I'm a Dad! . . ." Afterwards, he composed himself but his feeling never left his heart of glass.

"S-Sorry . . .I should be angry for that, but the truth is I feel a big piece of happiness when looking at her. She is the only gift I could ever get from Akane-san and I want to cherish her that way. . ." He established a direct line of sight with the growing baby while walking closer to her.

"If we tell the Tendo's they will take her from me . . .I don't want that mom. . .I . . .I love her already and I don't want her away from me." Mother and father sighed in relief when their instinct for their son's fatherly responsibility kicked in, giving them peace of mind from their choice.

He moved even closer to the chamber only to be pushed away by someone who suddenly walked into the room. The girl looked the same age as him but she looked strong enough to be a match against the boy. "Ryoga Hibiki . . .You may be her father, but you are a brute. . .Stay back away from my niece for now! . . ."

"Niece . . .?" The fanged boy tried to see who it was until the light hit her on the face. He met this this girl once, when Akane and female Ranma fought for the Dojo. "You. . .You are Natsume aren't you?" The girl smiled when her name popped without her saying so.

"Akane seems to have told you about me. Yes, I am Natsume Tendo and this is my sister Kurumi. We are the official name sake holders for our little niece so don't think she is an illegitimate daughter for the anything goes family. . ."

He could have replied with a taunt of his own but this was something he considered honorable for the little girl about to be born. Instead, he fell to his knees bowing respectfully before the serious girl. "I thank you for this honor Miss Natsume. . .My daughter is the most important being in my world and thanks to you, she'll be an official Tendo."

The girl smiled at the boy's humility, something she never expected from one of Saotome's friends. "Ryoga Hibiki. . .I'm glad we understand each other and please, stand up. . .It's an honor to be at your side and hers." Kurumi ignored any protocols when the girl jumped at the fanged boy with the charismatic happiness she always displayed.

"It's amazing!. . .We are a family once again . . ." Ryoga stared at the little girl while standing up. After a few seconds, he turned to question his father. "Dad. . .What did I do for you to erase my memory?" The old man sighed worriedly but assumed he needed to know.

"Son. . .You learned to elevate your abilities to a point where you healed others sickness. It is a noble sentiment, but a dangerous one to use when so many people try to abuse that power for their own wishes. You went into a rampage curing every terminal patient you found in hospitals and clinics."

"Like I said. . .A very nice deed, but you were hunted by agencies trying to dissect you and study how everything works inside of you. I had to bring you back, erase your memory and drop you in the wilderness again for the time being. . .I let Dr. Esther in Nerima as a way to keep tabs on you and luckily, Akane Tendo met her in time."

Ryoga had reservations towards the phsycologist but when his father cleared her own reasons the boy bowed before her. "Sorry Senpai. . .I had the wrong idea when you sedated me before. . .Forgive me and I thank you for all your help."

The doctor smiled back at him, tilting her head to one side before she could tell him this wasn't over. "Thanks Mr. Hibiki. . .But our sessions aren't over. You still have "that" problem that needs attention and I promised to supervise until you get rid of those feelings."

The boy remembered that sensation when the memory of a cute redhead pushed him against the wall with demanding arms and tantalizing lips pressed into his with such passion he slowly bled from his nose. When everyone gaped at the scene, there was nothing he could do but to contemplate a dominant female Ranma and him as a push over. . .He just had to run away.

"Yes. . .Please, help me forget . . ." His parents felt the sinking sensation his son was burying himself. His mother raised her hand into the air with a burning desire to meet that boy. "I swear . . .When I meet this boy's mother I will have a talk of my own . . ." Kenta sweat-dropped when seeing his old flame roar with the fire he always admired in the woman.

Natsume and Kurumi scoffed angrily as well when they were told how the redhead humiliated Ryoga. "I swear Ryoga. . .We left our goal to find our master and to work hard so the name of the anything goes school could not be ashamed and that . . ."boy" stays like the sole owner. I hate him for that. . .He is so arrogant. . ."

They stopped ranting when the heart-shaped eyes on the boy skipped the conversation the moment the little bundle smiled. "Mom! . . .She . . .She's smiling . . .That is amazing . . ." The older woman began to laugh like a little girl when the baby reacted to them, something she hadn't seen before.

"She recognizes you son. . .She is your daughter after all. . ." Ryoga stared with begging eyes at Natsume until the girl rolled her own, giving him permission to get near. The fanged boy gently grasped the glass, getting lost on that tiny smile a few inches away from him.

When the little baby widen her smile, a very small . . .Almost diminute fang popped into view. Everyone cheered and clapped silently hoping not to scare her, but happy the new Hibiki family became whole again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenta Hibiki walked impetuosity when the screen before his wife showed something he didn't expect at the moment. The old man saw how the massive reactor his son managed to fix a year back threatened to break down again thanks to unscrupulous people regarding matters like optimum maintenance obsolete.

"Akemi. . .Those bastards almost killed my son when they hid the truth about the caustic fumes. . .Now they are trying to hide this new leakage I was able to hack from their systems. . ." The man clearly exhibited his fangs when something tried to hurt his kin.

"I always knew the Yakuza was behind it all, but to show dominance by killing a whole town is just wrong. I will find a way to pay them back. . .Or better yet, my son will find a way. . .I just hope he'll be ready for a task like this."

On the other side, a very calm Akemi Hibiki patted his back with the security a mother has for her son. "Kenta, Ryoga managed to escape the fumes and survive the radiation. . .I am very proud of his actions and I know if there are people in danger, he will choose the same path again."

Both parents hugged for a minute before going to meet Ryoga in the baby's chamber. When they arrived, a very frustrated fanged boy argued with Natsume about things he could never learn in life. "Don't you get it Ryoga? . . .You need to understand how to feed a just born baby. . .How to change her and take care of her as a father. . ."

The boy kept nodding with a blank expression when terms like breast feeding and diaper change took him to a purple face and a nosebleed. "I-I know what you're saying, but there is no way in hell I'll be in front of you while the baby is fed . . .I just can't! . . ."

Kenta shook his head disapprovingly while her mother walked at his side. "Don't worry son. . .When the time comes all those confusing feelings a man has for a female body disappear. If Natsume-Chan offered to raise your daughter, it's only natural that you are present. . .Stop thinking like a boy for a moment and you'll see everything with a new perspective."

His dad walked close to him too, but his motives were a lot different from what his mother explained. "Don't worry son. . .Natsume is a beautiful girl and look at those breasts . . .Aren't they so big and perky?" The desired effect showed the instant Ryoga turned mechanically to see a fuming girl crossing her arms before her chest.

Natsume assumed the position of disgusted girl by the way men think, but the moment she raised her arms, the girl's two well endowed breasts jumped and kept moving up and down for the space of a second or two . . .Enough time for the lost boy's nose to explode in a stream of blood, rendering him out cold from his enormous imagination.

The offended girl and Akemi stared at the man with such indignation that he just shrugged his shoulders, leaving the room in a hurry. "Gee . . .Can't anyone take a joke around here? . . .Better get myself scarce." As usual, Ryoga managed to wake up while throwing an apologetic look at the girl, hoping his behavior didn't let her down.

The girl sighed at the innocent look on the boy, but an old carpet beater popped out of no where anyway pointing right in front of him. "Ryoga Hibiki. . .I know you have a good heart, but don't let others sway your thoughts. . .Don't let your "base behavior" dictate who you really are. . ."

The boy blinked several times when he saw how cold and calculated this girl really was. "You are a combination of Akane-san, Nabiki and Kasumi somehow. . .Interesting. . ." He promptly got up, bowed in respect and nodded accepting her instruction.

"Thanks Natsume-san. . .I'll keep that in mind." He couldn't help it when the girl smiled back at him while nodding amicably. The problem was the motion she did afterwards when her breasts agitated once again, forcing him to look away promptly.

His mother giggled at Natsume's occurrence when noticing how a girl must tease as part of her charms. "Good one Natsu-Chan . . .That'll keep him on his toes . . ." The girl walked back to another room while Ryoga's mother left the chamber alone to attend matters with the Nuclear plant in trouble. As soon as she arrived, her husband was explaining the plan to her son.

"In 1995, a private organization corrupted the news for the Monju power plant situated in the Fukui prefecture. These. . .Men. Managed to hide the fact that a massive amount of sodium coolant leaked through one of the pipes. . .We were asked to assist on the prevention of radiation and other contaminants so we sent you to supervise the operation."

"They never told us how many kilograms of the sodium coolant escaped into the ground and the rest made contact with open air, creating very corrosive caustic fumes and raising the temperature in some rooms several hundred degrees Celsius."

"You went in and helped seal the defective weld points, but this organization took credit while editing videotapes and producing falsification proof about the incident. . ." The old man stopped for a moment when he tried to harsh-swallow a word of regret.

"Son . . .We almost lost you that time when you used the full extent of your ability to survive. . ." Mother and father looked desperate, thing that made him think over his so called powers. "Mom . . .Dad, I'm glad you are here for me. . .But there had to be someone in danger for me to risk my life. If there is one thing I learned on the road, is to protect and serve the innocent and weak. . .That always has been my goal."

Akemi smiled happily when knowing how his son became a real man thanks to her efforts and her husband's. "I know son. . .I really do, and if there are people needing our help we will be there for them too. . .You can count on it."

Kenta decided to intervene when the moment became too endearing for mother and his boy. "Sorry son, but even when that is nice and all, you are meant to protect more than a few victims in a catastrophe. . .We Hibikis have the duty to perform for our nation, but our nation does not recognizes us and will hunt us down for their own interests. . .Can you see what I'm trying to show you?"

The boy nodded when realizing the outside world had its claws ready to shred on those who uphold honor and the law as their way of life. "I know dad, but what is our duty when those people force themselves on the weak? . . .Are we supposed to stand on the sidelines and just watch?"

Akemi smiled proudly at her husband when seeing how her son turned more into the Kenta she once knew that what he cared to admit. With a gentle shove, the older woman winked at him to remind him of it. "I seem to remember someone who believed in the same ideals. . .Someone who saw how his wife and little son were about to fall in that net, but he offered himself in exchange for his family."

Thanks to the experience he suffered by hands of his own father's demise, Kenta Hibiki learned to survive the harsh environmental researching labs and padded rooms meant to tame him in his life. Such reality gave him the perspective to always be ahead of anyone and see all people as the enemy.

"Son. . .When you are captured in a testing facility, you aren't given any freedom of choice. . .You are the rabbit and the rat subject to every known illness while the so called scientists gaze at your agonizing face with voices of triumph. They think I could defeat cancer, and when the test showed positive, they celebrated with wine while I was thrown back to my cage."

The Older Hibiki rested a hand on the boy's back to assure him of his intentions. "Ryoga. . .There will be a time when you'll need to choose giving yourself for the good of others. . .Especially your own family or to survive for the need of a greater good. When that happens, I'm afraid you will go through the same hell I did,"

The mood sure was gloomy, but something reminded him about the reason for his own hellish days. "That might be so dad, but until then, I will live my life with the ones I love." Finished while staring at the next room.

"Anyway. What's this about a Nuclear plant?" Mother and father briefed him about the place and the special instruction he needed to learn while on the job.

"Ryoga-kun. . .You are a very strong boy who has faced many odds but there are others who don't share your same perspectives. There are three other members we are trying to recruit because they had become the target of these organizations."

His mother set three separate pictures on the table where Ryoga remembered at least one of them. "According to our Intel, this boy has ties with Ranma Saotome's old master. For some odd reason, the name assimilates that of a "Pantyhose Taro" . . .He has developed several mutations by the use of that magical water, giving these agencies the wrong ideas to begin with."

"The next one is Ryu Kumon. He is another student for the Anything goes style and has mastered a somewhat powerful technique derived by the original Genma Saotome's creation. . .The last one is Rouge, a girl who fell into a very strange pool in Jusenkyo."

"The Asura form and the mixed change Taro developed have become the perfect prey for the agencies as weaponry and military defenses. . .The Japanese government has agreed to let us intervene in their capture and try to bring them peacefully into our own complex. You know that is going to be doubtful at the very least so, be ready for anything."

His father gave Ryoga a bottle with medicine and a pack with passports, money and credentials he would need for the journey. The lost boy blinked puzzled by the orange, plastic bottle but soon his father explained the use.

"Ryoga,. Your mother, you and I are afflicted by a natural illness our bodies acquired as a protective self-mechanism. DTD is a Developmental Topographical Disorientation disease our bodies created to suppress the genetically induced effects by the most dangerous types of radiation."

"Your grandfather died when his Chi mutated with the blast. He gave me the same power and ability and when we conceived you, your mother acquired the same effect. . .That's one of the reasons why we chose to use an artificial method for your daughter, otherwise Natsume-san would be bound to you."

His father understood the problem with Ranma and Akane when forced to reach an understanding by a forced marriage, something he never intended for his own son. "I know how hard and confusing you feel towards Akane Tendo and that brat who likes to pretend to be a girl, so we decided to leave her out of your life for now."

The old man moved the bottle once again in front of the boy, making sure he could understand how it works. "This pill suppress the inability to generate a mental representation of the environment around you. Like I said, our bodies need to be "lost" to keep up with the negative effects in our DNA, so this isn't a cure. . .Rather a way to slow the process to the point where you can direct yourself slightly steadier than before. . .Take it once a day and you'll be able to go places you want to go."

Ryoga took one pill right away and began to revise the different documents with his picture but other names on them. "So. . .False credentials and money? . . .Am I a secret agent or what?" his smile vanished the moment his father frowned back in anger.

"Ryoga. . .This isn't a game. . .We are being hunted and if you're not careful, you will fall in their hands." He composed himself after the even angrier eyes on his wife told him to knock it off. "Son, I know you felt alone all these years when roaming the world with no one to call family, but if we manage to fix this, we will be together as a one. . .Remember, you have us and the kids. . ."

Something didn't sound quite right when Akemi Hibiki drove her hands to her lips caused by her husband's blunder. Luckily, Ryoga was too into the briefing on the Nuclear plant that he omitted the last comment completely.

"Fine dad. . .Am I the only one on this? . . .When can I leave?" Kenta pressed a button where Natsume's voice answered him back. "Natsume-san. . .Tomorrow the little girl will be born. This means the plant can hold until then so, be ready after her birth to accompany Ryoga on this mission."

"Ok. . .I will stay the night with the baby and in the morning I'll hand her to Ryoga. When she learns to recognize our scent, we'll be on our way. . ." Said the girl before cutting the communication line off. The boy fell into strange territory again when something about babies called for his assistance.

"Scent? . . ." His mother told him about the most powerful sense a baby begins her life with. The nose becomes the first way for them to recognize, and even remember their mothers and fathers. "Tomorrow when she is born we will let her impregnate her smelling capabilities with Natsume-Chan and yours. Afterwards, you guys can leave while I take care of her."

* * *

The next day Ranma and Akane left the house with no books or dressed in uniform. The pair decided to meet this doctor and to find a way to bring Ryoga back. .When they arrived, the clinic looked empty and dusty. The teenagers entered to a reception room where a nurse welcomed them.

"Hi. . .Good morning, we would like to talk with Doctor Esther please?" The nurse gave them a piece of paper where they filled the reason for their visit. After a few minutes, the nurse let them pass to the next room where the doctor waited on them patiently.

"Miss Tendo . . .And this must be Mr. Ranma Saotome. What can I do for you?" The pigtailed boy felt the sudden impression his throat became as harsh as sand paper which forced Akane Tendo to take the initiative.

"Doctor. . .We were wondering if there could be a way for Ryoga-kun to come back to us. Ranma feels terrible for what he did and he is willing to solve everything with him. I believe whatever they talk it out can be a lot better than any session he could have with strangers. . .No offense."

The practical woman smiled worriedly when the part she feared the most about her job came knocking on her door rather sooner than she expected. "No offense Akane-san. I understand you feelings and believe me, if Ranma really means well, his involvement could be a lot productive than any therapy Mr. Hibiki could receive. . .But."

The doctor opened the drawer on the right side of her desk, pulling a set of yellow folders from it for them to see. "I have written statements signed by you and Ryoga where describe me the rather unscrupulous behavior Mr. and "Miss" Saotome displayed when near him."

"The female curse in Ranma has freed him of any self control over the meaning a girl has over a boy." The woman changed her attention this time to an increasingly nervous boy. "Ranma. You have put Ryoga's manhood and identity as a male in question. . . You think the practical jokes you play on him and probably other males give you the satisfaction to feel powerful and in control of your own."

The second she pressed her presence closer to him, Ranma moved a few inches away from the stare. "Mr. Saotome. . .You don't need to tell me anything, but I wonder anyway. How do you feel as a woman? . . .I have extended notes about your prideful bravado over your manhood but. . ."

The annalist moved away from her impetuous position, resting more comfortably on the back of the chair. "Don't misunderstand me please. . .There are two terms you need to comprehend. Homosexuality and gender confusion."

"The first applies to all those who are attracted to their male friends and strangers alike where the gender selective mechanism our body comes with can refer to our "inclination" as human beings. . .A boy doesn't necessarily feels attracted to another because of his gender identity does not fit the first option, he simply feels right as a female."

The woman drove both hands to the front of her lips where they functioned as support on the following speech. "You are a special case where two different identities clash the one with the other. There is irrefutable proof that you can be one-hundred percent feminine and move from the male version without any regret, albeit your upbringing has forced you to negate that possibility."

The boy saw words everywhere, but the meaning rang in his ears with such force he stood up undignified by her accusations. "No! . . .I'm a man amongst men like my mom and pops want me to be. . .There is nothin' that can prove I can be a girl. . .I tease because I can prove my enemies I will always have the upper hand. . ."

The pigtailed boy walked backwards unconsciously dropping the chair in the process when the woman's smile began to creep in his mind. "There is nothin' you hear? . . .I am a guy an' I will always be a guy." The doctor raised her hands in a defensive notion when the teen seemed to begin loosing his composure.

"Like I said Mr. Saotome, you don't owe me a thing. . .But consider what has happened in the past." Dr. Esther passed by several pages until stopping in the middle of them. "Page 45, exert B." The woman of letters read out loud making sure the protagonists knew the premise on the conversation.

"Saturday afternoon. Mr. Saotome and Ranma practiced on the roof while Kasumi Tendo prepared breakfast. Akane Tendo decided to help on the elaboration of food and when called in, Ranma Saotome stepped accidentally on Miss. Tendo's plate causing a chain reaction where the subject lost any knowledge of who he was."

The woman stopped briefly to stare and ask the Tendo girl for her participation on the case. "Akane-san. Could you describe Ranma's behavior those days he hit his head. . .Loosing the memory of who he really was?" She stopped for a moment to stare at the boy who went back to his seat, ready to hear what he had gone through.

"Doctor. . .He changed completely. There was a time where he described himself as a full fledged woman who hated the Anything goes martial arts and her sole desire was to learn to cook and master the flower arrangement techniques for her marriage with a husband. . ."

Akane felt the need to hide, but she understood the reason the doctor confronted Ranma with his own words. "When I asked him about how he really felt in a restaurant we stopped by, he told me what I think he really felt as a woman. . .He . . .She told me how the hit woke her up from a long nap where she had no power over her actions."

"She considered me a strong, independent woman and that the Ranma I knew was the fake mask . . .The farce who existed no more. . ." The pigtailed boy trembled when deep inside his mind those words struck him. He knew his mind had a dormant personality waiting to free herself if something so extreme as that hit happened again, which scared him the most.

"I . . .I ain't no woman. . .I . . ." His eyes turned a shade of gray from the steely blue hue he always showed the moment doubt sneaked in. "I don'. . .Know Doc . . .I don' really know if I should talk 'bout this. . .I need to leave. . ."

The pigtailed boy rushed away from them, the waiting room and back to the place he believed home. Akane saw how desperate he looked, standing up after and bowing before the doctor. "Miss. Esther. . .I will be back to see my friend, but Ranma needs me more right this moment. . .I think he needed to see that side of him. . .I just don't know how this will affect him as a boy. . ."

The older woman's hand resting on her shoulder reassured her of the role she needed to fulfill. "Go Akane-san. . .He is confused and you are his beacon of hope . . .He doesn't know just yet, but I can see how dependant he is of you. . .Go take care of him."

When the girl went after Ranma, the doctor sighed relieved by what she feared was the biggest weakness in her armor. The nurse walked in while taking the white face protector off and setting a carpet beater on her back. "That was a close one Sensei. . .I thought you were about to tell them the truth. . ."

Dr. Esther saw her disciple with gentle eyes when realizing how well she knew her. "A little more and I would have. . .Let's close this place and head back to headquarters. . .Is good to know our contacts were right about their visit and we could time everything right."

"By the way. . .Has Ryoga thought of a name for the baby?" The younger girl nodded with her question when the lost boy took almost all day thinking on the right one. "Yes Sensei . . .He felt Michiko symbolized what she meant for him. . .A beautiful intelligent child. . ."

Dr. Esther frowned at the name and meaning since most teens would never go to those lengths these days. Still, she shrugged happy by the name and finished packing all the important papers. "And what do you think about this Natsume-san?"

The girl stared down at the floor when the same thought ran in her mind from day one. "I love her Sensei, but Ryoga is so confused about Akane and Ranma as a girl he has no time to look "somewhere else" . . .I decided to accept him as a friend and little Michiko as my niece more than a daughter."

Sentiments were high but the psychologist agreed with her. Ryoga had a jigsaw puzzle with a missing piece in his head and there was no one else fitting in his love life until he'd sort his feelings for Akane and the pigtailed boy. . .Than again, something else loomed over his new found happiness and that would swallow him whole.

* * *

Hours later, doctors filled the medium size room where Ryoga, his parents and the rest arrived. The chamber finally opened and the fanged boy saw how the viscous gel began to smear everywhere as the leading doctor carefully pulled the little girl from the tubes and transparent wires.

Little Michiko rested on a tiny bed after they cleaned her up, readying her with clothes and setting the baby in an incubator. "Dad. . .Why did they leave her in there. . .I-Is she alright?" His mother's tears ran freely when a sudden wail told them the girl was conscious and healthy.

"Son. The reason we set her in that capsule is to protect her from the outside environment. This place is disinfected thoroughly but all the presents confuse her." She signal him to walk inside the small crystal chamber after the doctors left the room. Ryoga walked inside just as Natsume did.

The little girl rested comfortably while a giant hand ran across the tiny bundle. When Ryoga's index finger reached her head, the most incredible thing happened in the boy's life. Michiko opened her eyes, staring in such a way the boy bowed nervously at her.

"Hi. . .Miss Michiko Hibiki . . .Welcome to the real world. . .I'm . . .I-I'm you dad. And this is Natsume-San. . ." As if understanding every word the little girl moved very slowly to his left where a crying girl stared back at her. The baby's smile made both teens tremble proudly at her, Natsume found a new way to see the lost boy when tears left the sides of his face openly.

"_He. . .He doesn't care about me or everyone. . .How can a boy be this close to his feminine side is just beyond me. . .I'm glad I got to know him. . .He sure is one of a kind."_ The girl scoffed jokingly when the boy whimpered the moment Michiko wrapped her tiny hand around the tip of his finger.

Through the intercom, the people outside laughed when Ryoga talked to them with a tense tone. "M-Mom! . . .She grabbed my finger . . .What do I do. . . .What if I do something wrong . . .What if I . . ." His mom rushed by the window where her boy tried to escape the baby and his brute force proved a deadly effect on the child.

Kenta and Akemi stayed quiet even when the mother tried to scream with all her lungs. Natsume walked near the fearful boy, resting her lips on his ear. "Ryoga-kun . . .Let your instincts take over. You are her father and creator. . .You are in control. . ."

The boy stared at her eyes than at the little girl's. The peaceful face in the infant made him relax to a point where he smiled once again at her. "Thanks Michiko. . .Natsume . . .Thanks for that . . .I really needed it." The fanged boy never moved for the rest of the night while the girl felt tired from hours of traveling from Nerima.

She fell on his arms after the tiredness took over. The boy left the chamber for a few minutes to set her on a nearby bed then, He began to see something when his hand traced her bangs away from her face only to stare at someone who has been wronged by Ranma as well. . .Someone just like him.

"Thank you Natsume-san . . .Rest for now. . .I'll take point and you can see her in a few hours." The boy went back to the girl while his mother raised an eyebrow towards her husband. "You think . . ." The man nodded as well with a sense of pride over his son.

"They're identifying more intimately? . . .I would think so. Seems Ranma Saotome's curse is finally being lifted from my son." The older couple left the boy alone trying to make sure everything would be ready for the next few days.

Kenta had an understanding with Mr. Kobou about his son's intervention over the Nuclear plant, but there were other concerns he needed to keep an eye on. With time he would share those worries with his son, right now, his daughter was their first priority.

When Ryoga saw the motion of the clock outside the chamber, hours turned into seconds when someone so precious laid at his side. Little Michiko slept peacefully for the rest of the night giving him a sense of well being simultaneously.

When morning came, the boy stood up when hearing someone enter the incubator. Ryoga stared frantically at a naked breast in front of him. Natsume looked to the side with a blush on her face while the boy tried desperately to look else where.

"I . . .I . . .I'm sorry. . .I . ." The girl grabbed his hand, directing it to cup her female part while motion him to massage it in a pattern. "Ryoga-kun, you need to learn how to feed your baby. . .Now, I already took a warm bath and rubbed a warm cloth around my bust for a few minutes so this should be easy."

Ryoga was totally petrified the moment his hand touched the base of her breast, but when she took his other hand and lead it to her chest wall area, his nose threatened to explode. The blue shirt looked very skimpy as it was so when she moved his hand into her cleavage, it completely opened, showing the other breast as well.

"Use the flat of your fingers. . .Start at my chest wall and stroke towards my nipple and areola. Gradually move around my whole breast . . .Yes. . .Like this. It should take about a minute or two." Something happened to the boy he had never experienced before.

He stopped looking at her female part like a sexual object the moment the baby cooed in their direction. Ryoga followed the instructions blindly while staring at his daughter with devotion which in turn helped Natsume relax.

After the allocated time, the girl set her thumb, index and middle finger into a C shape about an inch and a half away from her nipple. Starting at 3 o'clock and 9 o'clock positions to press in towards her chest wall. "When I press the thumb and fingers together gently . . .The milk should flow steadily."

The second she did that, a shot of milk explode in all directions, splattering on the boy's clothes and face. He did not expect this which turned his face in the reddest hue color he could muster. "Oops. . .That can happen the first time a mother breast feeds. . .Sorry I didn't mention it. . ."

Both teens saw how the practice made a lot sense but above anything else their bond became even stronger. The milk filled a small mouth sized container which Natsume gave to the lost boy. Ryoga took it while preparing for his next hellish time.

With all the care he could summon the boy moved closer to the baby, but the little girl rejected the cup while beginning to cry. Natsume felt lost until Ryoga pointed a finger into the air. "Maybe she wants to be fed directly?"

The girl blinked at his question but agreed that idea had merit, so the lost boy moved to the other side trying to look away when Natsume nudge him back. "Hey! . . .This is a two people operation. . .Stay put." The girl grabbed the little girl from the base of her head carefully while leading her to the front of her chest. Just like magic, little Michiko latched effortlessly to her nipple beginning to suckle with desperate gasps.

"What do you know. . .She prefers the real deal . . ." Both boy and girl displayed the perfect picture up to the moment the boy opened his mouth. "Her eyes remind me of . . .Oh Akane-san . . .If you could only see her."

Natsume frowned angry by the mention of someone who never did a thing but keep him down like a puppet. She decided to ignore the comment for the good of the baby, but soon realized he wasn't free from his feelings for the other Tendo teen.

"_You are messing your life all over again. . .Stop talking about Akane. . ."_ Ryoga blinked disconcerted by the comment when he realized no one was talking around him. "Did . . .Did you say something?" Asked to the girl next to him with a puzzled expression.

When Natsume shook her head, the boy scratched his questioningly. "Well . . .I seem to . . ." He couldn't finish when that someone spoke once again. "_Don't mind me. . .I'm here to protect my interest which in this case happens to be yours as well. Now, say something nice to her for all the things she is doing for you and walk away for now. . .When you meet you father, request to go alone on our mission . . ."_

The boy stood up somewhat doubtful, but before walking to the room's entrance, he turned around to talk to the girl. "Natsume-san. . .I really appreciate all the things you are doing for us. . .You are the best woman a man could ask for. . ." His blush told even more volumes to her when the comment aimed at the girl as a woman more than a friend.

Her blush told him about her acceptance and the nod offered him an even stronger bond between them. Ryoga left the room in direction to the main hall where his parents discussed the details for the mission. The moment he entered, Kenta stared at him in attention.

"Son . . .Are you ready to depart with Natsume-Chan?" The boy grabbed the documents he needed for the journey while looking intently at the desk. "Dad . . .I can't explain this now, but I need to go on my own. Leave Natsume in charge of the baby . . .I will be back shortly."

The boy walked with papers on hand ignoring any order his father issued after he left. When he arrived to the LTD express thunderbird or Raicho, the transportation's operator in charge assured him a good two hours of wait he'd be on his car until arriving to Fukui.

Ryoga sat comfortably on his seat while focusing in his mind. "_Fine. . .You got my attention. Who are you and why you never talked before?"_ The second voice appeared in the shape of a net made of light-blue pulses sparkling in the darkness of his recess.

"_Me? . . .Well . . .I have always lived in here, but lately I've been forced to come out of retirement and beat some sense into you."_ A version or projection of Ryoga formed inside his mind standing right in front of that net of stars.

"_Why until now. . .I could have used a friend in my desolate times. . .Even if it was in my mind." _The cluster of stars began to dance at the pace of this voice, laughing at his comment. "_Moron. . .Who do you think keeps you up when things get rough? . . .There is a fine point where you fight to the end. But when the time to give up comes, I stand before you and push the extra mile. . ."_

Ryoga tried to make some sense of that when moments like the Bakusai-Tenketsu training or the time he almost gets it by the Ryo-Shoten-ha training left him out of this world. "_I know what you mean, but why I can't remember you?"_

The tone kept quiet for a second until a memory tried to pop in between. "_Do you see that flashing image? . . .That's the time you were destined to die. The nuclear plant did its work on you when the high temperature and the fumes ate your body in seconds."_

"_You were able to survive by spending all your senses at the same time, but the damage was irreversible. . .You were dying a fast and painful death."_ The constellation of lights kept dancing around the image and the boy who stared at the memory saw nothing but white noise in it.

"_I was forced to leave my nest to come at your aid. . .I gave you a last resort to save yourself. . .A last chance to survive and believe me, you did it but at a costly price. . ."_ Ryoga felt the need to ask. He hated the idea to sacrifice something of value but he really needed to know.

"_Tell me. . .What did I lose?"_ The cluster highlighted in bright colors when the memory before them both tried to "tune in" from the white noise but failing to do so. "_I offered you to erase a memory from our mind Ryoga Hibiki. A memory is more than images stored in your noggin. . .They are accompanied by feelings which in turn makes them incredibly powerful."_

"_When you were about to bite it, I offered you the choice to erase your father and mother just when you met them a year ago. . .The sheer happiness in your soul was enough to restart all your senses and heal you in a faster speed. . .But you lost those moments forever."_

Ryoga understood why even when his parents used a method to erase his memory he couldn't make sense before about who Kenta really was. . .Not even before they met. The lights spoke once again in his mind. "_Ryoga. . .I'm you unconscious mind. . .The one awake even when you sleep. I will protect you since it protects me so remember, when you use everything you got to give come. . .Look for me. . .I'll be waiting."_

The boy meditated about how lucky he really is when not only his parents finally took him in, but Natsume and Kurumi entered in his life and now his inner Ryoga alerted him of more choices for survival. "That's why I sacrificed everything before. . .I must've met you but I erased my memory of it. . ."

The steady march of two hours kept advancing as the boy and his mind talked about things to come and what he had to do about his heart. Ryoga turned the conversation to his inner voice into the only advice he needed help with. "_Tell me. . .What do you think about "them" . . .?"_ The constellation of lights danced at the rhythm of slow, paced music.

"_Who do you mean? . . .Are we talking about Akane Tendo. . .Natsume. . .Or Ranma Saotome?"_ Ryoga blushed at the idea of a pigtailed boy closing in on him with a smile and turning into that dreaded redhead. He shook those thoughts away with fury making other passengers look concerned at him.

"_Natsume is really nice. . .I think I could live my life with her. Akane-san is a love I'll always keep in my hearth but I don't think I'll ever have the guts to tell her something. Ranma. . .Ranma is just a mistake. . .A feeling he forced in me by all those tricks. . .I don't even think that way about her. . ."_

The cluster in his mind shone brightly again when he tried to negate what it was clear as water. "_Are you trying to lie to me? . . .Ryoga . . .I'm you. The you who never sleeps. . .The you who savors those feelings. Ranma is a good friend and his curse makes him the best companion you could ever wish."_

The boy scoffed internally when recognizing his own mind. "_And what good does that do me?. . ."He" is a man and that beautiful mirage is just that. . .An illusion. You might know how I feel, but be practical. . .I will never let him in my life. . .Not like that."_

The cluster went silent for a few seconds as a way to give up on their discussion. "_That is a theme for another day. . .Right now we need to be ready for what's to come. Just a last comment before we get off this train. . .Ryoga. . .You may focus on everything you can, but I do that a lot easier."_

"_When we come back, you need to ask your parents about "the other child". . .You may have ignored it but I can't. . .We need to find out. . ."_ With a stern tone Ryoga spoke rather out loud and to no one in particular. "O-Other child? . . .!"

There was no time left for the boy to think when an hour before arriving to Tsuruga, a man joined his seat. "Excuse me Mr. Hibiki. . .My name is Zhao. . .Zhao Masashi. I represent a very distinguished family who would like to have an audience with the famed Hibiki child."

Ryoga measured him from his seat until revealing a piece of paper from his side pocket. "Oh yes. . .I believe we met before. . .Mr. Masashi. . .Weren't you the hired assassin in charge of the misplaced accident on the plant a year ago?"

The man clearly felt annoyed when the young teen mentioned his title so carefree and in front of other strangers. "Mr. Hibiki . . .Is not wise to treat these "deals" on the open. . .Would you accept my invitation?" The boy had never gone for these treatments so he did like any other innocent boy would do. . .Accept. That is until someone decided to intervene.

"_Damn it Ryoga! . . .He is the one who let the fumes free. . .Don't you dare follow him."_ Ryoga blinked several times by the new information and the desire not to punch him through the train's wall. "I really appreciate your invitation Mr. Zhao, but I must deny it. . .I'm sure we will see each other soon enough."

The man left angry but politely from his spot but he only moved three seats behind him. The rest of the time went without a problem, the passengers left the train in an orderly fashion while Ryoga walked outside taking his own path. When he considered the place as a safe zone, he brought up a tiny plastic device to his ear.

"Dad? . . .Mom? . . .I'm in Tsuruga. . .Heading to the hotel you set me on. . .Yes, I met someone but is of no concern to now. . .Yes, I will let you know when everything is ready for the meeting. I know. . .I know, I'll keep the transmission device on at all times. . .Let me get everything in place and I will talk to you later on."

The rest of the day passed with no consequence while the boy learned to develop his own talents in his mind. His subconscious taught him from scratch how to articulate his secret ability. This wasn't a super powered technique he had to master, but something he already lived with.

Ryoga learned about his senses and how they were stripped independently from his system when the irradiated genes affected his DNA. Inner Ryoga taught him how to separate them and even use them as part of his own power. It took him the rest of the day to assimilate and practice every sense individually and at night, he managed to understand his healing factor.

Back in Kyoto, another kind of relevant issues presented a new challenge for Natsume and Kurumi. The girls tried desperately to make the little girl eat comfortably while tiny hands pulled Kurumi away from her sister. Natsume is a very kind girl, but the harsh reality in her life forced her to be a more mature teen for the good of her sister and her.

"Ichiro! . . .Leave my sister alone for two seconds. . .Can't you see we are feeding your little sister?" The little boy changed stares between the two girls and the wailing baby on her arms. His small hands flew all the way to his back while his big, expressive eyes sent the message of a prompt wail of his own.

Before he could start crying, Akemi managed to reach for him, swooping the boy on the side of the bed and playing with his tummy. Natsume saw with sadden eyes at how lonely the little child was and to what extent his father would recognize him as his own.

"Mrs. Hibiki. . .Don't you think Ryoga should know about little Ichiro? . . .I mean, he accepted Michiko with such pride I think he should be thrilled by a first son." Akemi Hibiki sighed deeply when her longest pray ever was for Ryoga and his children to be reunited.

"I agree Natsu-Chan, but I don't know about this little bundle. He may love him right away but as soon as he sees his red hair I'm sure he'll blow through the roof. . .I know is my fault for convincing Kenta but I just wanted what was best for my son. . .Can you blame me for that?"

The younger girl shook her head accepting the older woman's defense without reproach. "Then we need to tell him. . .I don't know how hard this mission really is, but the sooner he finds out about them, the better he'll become a great dad. . ."

Akemi's abrupt sixth sense told her to lift the little boy with her, leaving the other two with the other infant. "Excuse me Natsu-Chan. . .I need to confirm something." Her steps became more pressing the moment she reached the main hall.

Inside, Kenta rubbed his chin with slow motions. She of course knew what that meant which made her close the gap even quicker. "What is it Kenta. . .Is my son Ok?" The Hibiki father stared at her for a moment before handling Pantyhose Taro's picture on the table.

"It seems the "family" hired Taro as a personal guard. . .Intel tells me he is in Tsuruga too and Zhao is accompanying him everywhere he goes. . .I don't like this. I think I should pull Ryoga off the operation."

Kenta took the communicator immediately with the help of his wife. Both parents tried to establish a link as soon as possible, but static was the only sound they could hear on the other side of the line. "Kenta. . .What's going on?" asked fearful Ryoga's mother when nothing came through the other side of the line

They both looked at each other with the dreading feeling that something already happened and they were out of the loop from it. On the other room, a concerned girl looked at her sister while biting the lower side of her lip with worry.

"Ryoga . . .Be Ok. . .You have two beautiful boys waiting here and I . . . ." The sensation and the thought never left her lips when the girl pressed her eyelids close and kept mouthing the rest of her wish. Afterwards, she just smiled at little Michiko and went on with her feeding faking the worry she had for the boy.

The scene felt somehow eerie when blood damped the bed while Ryoga hid behind it. The boy reached for his right ear looking if everything was right and finding a cut just under it. "Damn it. . .I got here barely minutes ago and they already tried to kill me?"

The boy covered his window with the mattress, stopping any sharpshooter to attempt another shot at him. He went to the bathroom, washed with warm water and then it hit him. Ryoga left the room with an idea of where the assassin was shooting from.

With hurried steps he managed to find a man matching the one he observed from the window, setting up the chase and following him until arriving to a desolate area. Of course his sub-conscious was already alerting him of a trap, but something told the lost boy to wait patiently by the dumspter.

Not five minutes later an old face popped from the end of the corridor. "We meet again stupid piggy. . .It seems this time you won't be so lucky." The bandanna teen saw the old pantyhose taro standing confidently before him.

"Taro. . .What are you doing here?" The older boy scoffed with disdain at him when Ryoga opted to omit his first name. "That is of no concern to you. . .leave this place now and I won't kill you. That cowardly transvestite isn't here to vouch out for you and I won't go easy like I have done in the past. . ."

Ryoga fumed when someone always left him in a second plane after putting Ranma as his leader or better. "Shut up. . .Ranma is not even here! . . .I am on my own and this "Is" my business. . .Tell me what you're planning and maybe we can work something out. . ."

The older boy shook his head disapprovingly before turning around and leaving him alone on that corridor. Ryoga scoffed back at him when he realized there were other concerns to take care of first. The lost boy left the place and set back on his room for the next day's meeting with the Nuclear Plant's supervisor.

On the next morning, Ryoga walked into the main office where a short man awaited patiently. The supervisor looked somewhat annoyed by something and his nervousness was clearly visible to him. "M-Mr. Hibiki. . .Your father has told me lots of things about you. It's a shame for what happened a year ago, but as you remember I wasn't even on duty that time."

The teenager smiled back while nodding as if he knew what he was talking about. They sat and the short man began to talk about the family, a powerful Japanese organization constructed primarily by the Yakuza. "This group has sized full control here in Tsuruga and they have threatened the prefecture's leaders with blowing the plant."

"Now, don't get me wrong, I am afraid of them as you can see but their bluff became reality the moment a monstrous being waltzed in here with one of their lackeys. They targeted this place and the incident will happen no later than this weekend. . .If we either comply or defend, they will back off from the contract."

Details were always sketchy at most since the people feared a leak in information if transmitted to external sources. Ryoga agreed to guard the plant from that day, until Monday morning. The supervisor gave him the key to a small condo besides the complex where he prepared everything to guard the place.

At the doors, all employees were dispatched leaving just a few as an emergency crew. "Mr. Hibiki. . .I hope everything goes as planned and we can meet again soon." He bowed before the teen and left in a hurry.

The teenager set his things on the small bunker with nothing anyone could recognize. No family pictures or other materials someone could count as Intel against him. Ryoga sat comfortably on his bed revising every instruction his inner voice told him about his fighting capabilities.

His subconscious took him by surprise by a yell so loud, he barely fell off the bed. "_Damn it. . .What's wrong with you! . . ."_ The sparkling lights in his mind turned from the pure white to a red hue. "_Damn it! . . .Focus on your training. Stop thinking about your second child. . ."_

Ryoga chuckled the moment he understood there is nothing you can hide from yourself. "_Fine. . .But I want to know. . .Yet another child. . .Why mom never told me and more importantly. . .Who's mother is he?_" His inner Ryoga version popped into his mind's view with a painful bonk on his head and the boy managed to see the image rolling his eyes in desperation.

"_Keep practicing but remember this. . .Akane Tendo is your first childhood love and your family thought her "involvement" was necessary. . .Now think about this. . .Who else sneaked in our mind with "her" tricks and made you fall for the girl only to realize she is a guy?"_

Yes. The idea of putting two and two together gave him the right result when a whisper left his tighten lips with hatred for such boy. "Ranma. . .Ranma's curse is the mother . . ." His thoughts flew miles per second about all the images he had with the redhead.

Memories about a cute girl calling him fiancé, a tiny sister he never had and even those times where he pretended to hug him, declaring her love for the boy flashed between his image and the net of stars. Ryoga lamented the moment he laid eyes on that redhead but a shadow with the shape of a much younger Ranma in female form peeked from his mind making him feel at ease with the idea.

"_Fine. . .If I had a baby artificially with that bastard I guess is Ok. . .Is something I can live with. . .Besides, the little boy has no fault on this. Of course I'll love him just as much." _The net of lights formed a big smile who let him know he finally opened up to his own soul with the truth.

After their conversation, the training went a lot smoother and the peaceful state the boy looked for some time appeared before him.

Saturday noon came and certain loud noises told him the attempt was underway. The lost boy took his medicine for the DTD and went on his way believing ready for the fight. On site, a group of men and Taro were yelling at the smaller crew to leave the place while other three men were carrying packs he assumed were explosives.

There was no denying any longer. The moment Ryoga stepped in the area, Taro felt him with such desire to exterminate him, he left the group unattended. Zhao of course had the family's honor at stake so he tried to go by the book.

"Shishi-san. . .We have rules and a confrontation isn't allowed until ordered by our father." The older boy scoffed madly at his own employer when his agenda came in full view. "I came to you as my goal to rule the world. . .I will not bow to you as a pet waging my tail at your command. . .Let me be or I'll kill you too."

The old man paced back when Taro walked away from them and closer to Ryoga. The bandanna boy chuckled when his new name made some sense. "Shishi?. . .They call you beast instead of . . .The other name, that is an improvement and it sounds scary once you transform I bet."

His enemy began to walk in circles around his enemy trying to intimidate him but he saw how this boy felt in control. "Stop patronizing me little piggy, your mistress is not here to save you and you can't run and hide under her skirt. . .That transvestite is nothing but a big mouth and I can tell how in love you are with him just by looking at you in action."

"Oh. . .To love another man most be painful, but to live from the scrapes he throws at you when done with that girl is just shameful. . ." His laughter made Ryoga tremble inside and the verbal attack sure was doing a great job too. If he were the old Ryoga Hibiki, that would be the only taunt he needed to go at him, but something or rather someone calmed him down in his mind.

"Well. . .Either I hit the jackpot and your secretly love for Ranma Saotome is now on the open or you have grown out of you childish years. I don't care. . .This ends now." The boy lunged with killer intent at him, at first Ryoga saw his human ability as below his own strength, but this time his movement was more synchronized and rhythmic.

The variation of punches and kicks kept the lost boy at reasonable distance since his ace could go off on any moment. Taro managed to hit him directly several times but nothing came from his powerful attacks. "It seems I need to take it up a notch."

The beast finally appeared the second the boy used a hidden gourd he had under his belt. The quick transformation gave him several feet above him and the shadow of his wings encompassed his surroundings. "This is it. . .I'll give my regards to your mistress when I see her. I'm sure the transvestite will mourn your death."

Ryoga maintained his composure while trying to avoid the powerful swipes the incredible beast threw at him. A well calculated jump here and a somersault there kept him away from the beast until his own honorable fighting style made him trip from a cheating move. The beast spat black ink in the distance which he didn't saw right away. By the time Ryoga cleared his eyes, the monstrous minotaur was mere inches away from the boy.

A few seconds later, Ryoga was in the air and hoping back on the ground, a sudden feel of dizziness overtook him and a coppery smell filled his nose. The boy slowly tapped his shoulder blade all the way to his chest where a finger pressed in the indentation. Ryoga had been stabbed directly on the heart as he looked at the bloodied right horn on the transformed boy.

"I . . .Told you. . .No more nice fights like with your woman. . .I am a new man and your cowardly friend will die too if he gets in my way." The monster began to walk away, signaling at the crew to keep setting the explosives.

The lost boy concentrated on his own mind after so many hours of training with inner as he liked to call him had made them a team. "_Ok. . .I'm badly hurt. How does it work again?" _The inner Ryoga bared his teeth in anger at the always distracted owner of their body, but to be fair, he lost the memory of his own mastery to begin with.

"_Remember our training. . .Feel the separate senses and apply the least necessary one. . .I know all of them are important, but we can live without one or three for that matter. . .Now, concentrate."_ Ryoga focused intently in his mind, calling out a spark kind of energy much like the inner Ryoga possessed in his form.

The spark came in small intensity but began to light brighter by the second. When he felt comfortable, the lost boy focused on his sense of smell. The wound rapidly closed and the boy stood up from his near death experience.

"Taro! . . .The fight isn't over. . ." The minotaur turned around to see a weakened boy barely on his feet. "Damn piggy. . .Stay down and die!. . .Your male lover is not here so you don't need to show off. . ." Both young men stared once again before hell broke loose.

This time Ryoga's moves were a bit slow, but his resolve made him counter Taro's attacks more efficiently who was ready for a dirty fight. The minotaur noticed how the fanged boy began to get closer and closer through his punches, but he refused to fly away in a cowardly manner though.

The exchange kept pushing them together until a loud noise made them recoil a few steps back. A new dark-reddish stain appeared on Ryoga's back making his enemy furious. "Damn it! . . .I don't need your help. Stay out of this!" Said Taro after a shot had been made. Ryoga felt how a bullet hit him on his back, all the way to his heart but he never fell from his stance.

"_Damn. . .Think on your hearing. . .Concentrate. . ." _The teenager shook the sharp pain like if it was a fly resting on his back and went on his pursuit of the older boy. His punches became a lot harder and relentless to the point where Taro began to fly away.

He cursed the fanged boy for his stupid tremendous strength while leaving the place knowing fully well he had become a fugitive for the Yakuza. Zhao walked near the tired boy. With an honorable bow, the man offered his own help but Ryoga refused respectfully away from it.

"Thank you Mr. Zhao. . .If you please leave this place, I will honor my side as your enemy and leave you out of my mission to protect it. . ." his labored breathing told the yakuza man he hadn't much time to live so with a deep sigh, the man waved at the rest, telling them to wrap everything and leave.

"Well fought Mr. Hibiki. . ..The memory of your last fight will go with me the rest of my life. . .It's been an honor crossing paths with you." The men and their leader left the premises while a slouched fanged boy began to fall on his knee. . .Then, he rested on his hands and knees and finally let his tired body drop unceremoniously on the ground. . .Blood spreading over the cold concrete.

Miles away, several loved ones and others not so much felt the need to look into the sky. Natsume's eyes leaked a tear which rolled freely making her think about someone in trouble. Akemi Hibiki began to cry uncontrollably when a deep feeling told her son was doomed on this life. Two children cried by their own volition from something more than just a tummy ache or need for nourishment.

And far away, in the distance, someone who is not even a real woman felt a pang in his heart. . .Something he managed to learn with his experiences as a cursed girl. His fiancée saw the change forcing her to look after him.

"R-Ranma . . .What is it?" The boy grabbed his chest, wringing his shirt while doing so. "I don' know Akane. . .I feel like someone just died. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

At seven thirty in the morning, Akane rushed out of the house with hopes to reach school in time. Last night became one of those mystical times where her fiancé turned into the master he is destined to become. In a flash of trepidation the pigtailed boy stood from his bedroll trying to understand the sinking feeling telling him someone was in trouble.

His fiancée opened the door and asked him what was that impending sensation he spread through the house with the alarming scream but the look on him told her about the seriousness. "kane. . .I feel like someone just died." Were his words as he prepared to skip the next day's school and launch into the night in search for that victim.

"Where do you plan to look?" Asked Akane who despite the desire to help him, knew a simple sensation wasn't enough for a search party. "Whoever this person is I'm sure he or she will be ok. . .Ranma. I have seen you jump like that before and run in the direction of the one needing help, but never like this. . .With no idea where to go."

The boy tried to make sense of the feeling when his feet took him from one side of the room to the other. "I can' explain it Akane. . .I think . . .I think Ryoga is in trouble but what that doctor said left me worse than before. . ."

The youngest Tendo bowed reverently before him as a way to ask him if she could join in. When he agreed surprised, the girl went in the bedroom and sat next to the bedroll. "About that Ranma. . ." How to tell him she wanted to make things clear with his sexuality. . .To confront him to his own fears and show he could defeat them. But this was Ranma Saotome. . .A boy branded with the idea of women being weak.

"Ranma. . .I didn't stop the doctor because I wanted for you to see the other side of the curse. You are a man amongst men, you have proven it more than once, but despite that side of you, every time you play with female Ranma, others get hurt in ways you don't care to assimilate."

The boy heard every word. He always scoffed the feeling away as a side effect for his interactions with other males. When he heard the girl in him talk about the arts as "brute force" his blood boiled and his hatred for the curse became greater.

"I can' accept it Akane. . .Not only 'cuse I'm a man, but because if I do it I could accept more than just bein' a woman. She said I wanted to work diligently to please my husband with classes of flower arrangement and tea etiquette. . .I have done that before remember?. . .How can I kick the Anything goes martial arts like trash?"

The pigtail flew from side to side when his shaking head kept repeating the psychologist's words. "I. . .I don' know if I'm a hom. . .A hom . . .A guy who likes guys, but from all the ones I have tried to sneak myself through their guard, Ryoga has been the most comfortable I've been with. . ."

"I don' think I like him like a guy. . .Is just. . ." The boy blushed furiously when his fiancée smiled devilishly at him. "What!. . .What's so damn funny?" The girl frowned back when the screams made her tighten her fists on top of her wrinkling dress.

"Is not you I'm laughing about you moron. . .I remember how confused Ryoga-kun felt when you kissed him. When I asked him about his feelings for you, he began damning your name, calling you other names and curse the day he ever met you."

The girl's smile came back when the funny part came to her mind. "Then, out of the blue he changed from his hatred to "how pretty blue eyes you have" and "that red hair is the most beautiful I've seen". . .When he realized what he said, his face turned purple and began to beg forgiveness like if I was the offended party."

Ranma's eyes grew in size when Akane not only took his "inclinations" as a friendly bond between them, but when he heard how the fanged boy really liked him that way a smile crept on his lips. Smile that he erased the moment his own fangs bared out in disdain.

"Damn it Akane. . .Don' make me think that way. . .I could never accept that pig in that manner. . .Not even if I got stuck as a girl the rest of my life!" Ruled impatiently while he stared decisively at her.

The girl shrugged her shoulders after the failed intent to get him close to his own fears took a turn for the worst. "Don't get all angry. You really think I'm trying to hook you up with him? . . .I want you to be comfortable with your sexuality but like I said before. . .I . . .I love you and I know "You" love me so stop these rants and move on."

Back from her thoughts on her way to school, the girl kept looking at how everyone seemed so normal. Old people sweeping the recent wet streets, dogs chasing cats and even the post man delivering letters. Her question always remained though. . .Why did she always get the weird ones.

Upon arriving to school, the mood certainly was the same. The hentai horde proved a good workout but the moment Kuno ran at her, the boy flew through the air by none other than Ranma Saotome connecting his foot unusually harder then other times . "Damn. . .When is that pervert ever going to understand 'bout you an' me. . ."

This wasn't the regular pigtailed boy ranting over a friendly fight he always had with the swordsman though. His demeanor reflected ire. . .Akane saw how the touchy subject from the previous night made him self-conscious to the point where any personal contact with other males became a threat to his manhood.

"Control yourself Ranma. . .Remember Kuno is just delusional not dangerous." The course of the day went just in the same fashion for everyone else too. Diasuke and Hiroshi joked with the teen just like every other day, but the second a bucket of water or an accidental splash would turn him into the voluptuous redhead, her eyes would turn into red beams demanding their stares away.

"Bunch of perverts! . . .Haven' you seen a girl's chest before?. . .I swear, if you try to look my way before I change I will beat you to death!" Akane hoped for the redheaded girl to calm down when she grabbed her by the arm, pulling the girl into the bathroom with reprimands of her own. . .The only difference this time was when both girls entered a place Ranma had never went in before, the girls bathroom.

"Stop it Ranma. . .You're scaring everyone and they don't even know why." Ranma rushed to the lavatory where the warm water changed her back into his male form. "I don' know what's goin' on Akane. . .Whoever I felt in danger and all this stuff about being . . .You know what is making me nervous. . .I need to go back and talk to that doctor . . .Maybe she can tell me what the hell is goin' on. . ."

Akane agreed with him but decided to go after their school classes were over. The girl sneaked him out of the girl's bathroom without anyone noticing, leading him back to the classroom. "Now. . If you feel that way again, fake something else and leave but try to hold it until we're through. . .Two more hours and that's it."

Akane went back to her seat with Ranma by the hand. The rest of the time went considerably calm until the bell rang, making an stampede of students leave the building disorderly. Akane and Ranma's friends stared dumbfounded when not two fighting teens ran one after the other, but a couple holding hands walked out of the school at the same time.

"Akane. . .What if I . . ." The girl sighed deeply when his question threatened this new level of relationship she began to work more diligently. "What if you like him?. . .Well. . .I am Akane Tendo and I will fight for you just as you would do for me. If he wins, so be it. . .But I'm not giving up."

Her resting head on his shoulder made the boy feel confused by this new bond. This was going to be the toughest challenge he'd ever face.

* * *

The smell sure was annoying. . .That is, if you had a sense of smell. Still, the boy rested on the darkened ground after hours of bleeding during the night. "_Something is wrong. . .I should be dead hours ago. . .What is going on?"_

His eyes saw small sparkling beads of light dancing around with the pace of a heartbeat. His inner-self stared back at him while a set of stars took the form of a foot tapping nervously besides him. "_Ryoga. . .This isn't out there. . .This is in your mind. Get up and pay attention."_

His self projected image stood up with trouble just in the same way he would do so in real life. "_Tell me. Why am I not dead. . .I fought my best but both wounds severed my heart. . .Shouldn't I be unconscious for that matter?"_

The flash of lights kept the heartbeat intensity within them. Brightly on one second, almost out the next. With difficulty, the voice directed him to his last training lesson. "_Buddy. . .I talked to you about our five senses and how we can use them to out advantage. You are still trying to master them so your hearing and sense of smell are gone for a few days. . .Giving you enough power to heal those wounds and close the bleeding."_

"_you are not agonizing because of it. . .You are letting yourself go 'cuse those other feelings. . .Do we love Ranma Saotome?. . .Do we really want a baby from him and most importantly . . .Would you do the same mistake you did before?"_

This time the lost boy was . . .Well, lost. He felt attracted to the pigtailed boy only because of his curse. If he had not used it so many times nothing like this would have ever happened. . .Now the kiss sure took some feeling between them and that was ever scarier.

The next question. Does he really wants Ranma if he had a baby with him? Not really. . .Is not like there was an intimate contact between them or a time were they shared a physical relationship to create the baby. No, he would love the child no matter what but if that was the case then. . .

"_Why are you asking me about an earlier mistake?"_ The voice recovered its rhythm once again when the truth began to come out on the open. "_Ryoga. . .You accepted the memory's destruction of your parents meeting this past year to save yourself from dying. . .That was impressive by itself."_

"_What you don't remember is how you begged me to erase the memory of ever knowing you had a baby with Ranma. . .The news hit you so hard it confused you beyond recognition. You threw demeaning names at yourself inquiring you weren't a man and acted like you were the worst pervert in front of your parents."_

Ryoga tried to remember but it was useless, such memories had been burned for the good of his life and that ate him worse than the embarrassing feeling he could ever face before. "_I neglected him didn't I?. . .I set the baby aside and that's why my mom refused to tell me anything about him now. . ."_

The lost boy's inner image closed his eyes in pain from the terrible way he must have treated the child all because he was part of someone he disliked. "_I'm sorry. . .I really am. I don't know why I did that but I could never give my back to an innocent child. . .I couldn't! . . ."_

The net of shinning lights became stronger by the second which in turn made the boy's strength come back. "_I'm glad you think that way Ryoga. . .When your parents did the "procedure" you were barely sixteen and according to our experience, the kiss with Ranma was the changing phase with your feelings for him. . .So, before that, this news sure looked more than awful. . .That's why I understand you."_

"_I'm glad you have matured in less than a year . . .I really am glad. Now, get up. . .We have a family to reunite. . ."_The bandanna teen tried to move but decided to open his eyes first and survey the area. He hadn't been out for the night. . .The fight happened Saturday morning and it was Monday apparently since the workers were moving into position.

The boy slowly fixed the tattered clothes he had left, combed his hair with his arched fingers and walked to where he agreed to meet with the supervisor. The tiny man saw all the blood on his chest and back but did nothing hoping not to anger the mafia.

"Mr. Hibiki. . .I'm glad you survived this time around as well. The phone call came earlier and the "family" promised not to do anything to the plant as a personal favor for a fallen comrade . . .You don't happen to know who this comrade is, do you?"

Ryoga shook his head negatively while delivering a crimson paper before leaving. "Excuse me for the messy invoice, but our business has concluded and I must retire for the time being." His words were eloquent and well versed even when sharp, painful cramps ran all over his body.

The supervisor signed in and gave the document back. The teenager ignored any other call for help from employees and bystanders as he made his luggage and left quietly after a quick shower.

Back on the thunderbird, passengers and train workers stared strangely at how tired the teen looked. They would be utterly alarmed at the sight of a tiny blood stain accumulating on his shirt and the rest dripping from his wounds, but yet again, someone sat besides him. Mr. Zhao saw amazed and with gaping eyes how someone who fought to the death was still alive, a fact that made him say. "A dead man is seating in front of me."

Ryoga didn't ask for any reason or goal about this man but as soon as he sat besides the teen, the Yakuza representative handed a map with the coordinates of Nerima written on it. "Mr. Hibiki. . .You have no idea how impressionable my father is by your . . ."Sudden recuperation" . . .He considers pledges like honor of great value and when I described him how you died, he felt the need to withdraw from that unfavorable incident."

The young man gave Ryoga a letter where a certain name he never heard before popped. "This man is very respected in our family . . .And he has some unfinished business with the Saotome family. Now, I am not a whistler so don't think I'm switching sides."

"I give you the heads up because as you know, Mr. Taro signed his death warrant to us on that fateful day after he flew away from your fight in a so cowardly manner, he became extremely dishonorable to us. Now, he left the area altogether. . .Aiming to the district of Nerima."

The young man handed his silk scarf as an honorable way of respect before he began to leave his seat. "Mr. Daikoku has a daughter who's supposed to be the rightful fiancée for this Ranma Saotome. Personally I don't understand why many girls are after him, but if Mr. Taro contact him somehow, the Yakuza will make Nerima their next playground. . .Be advised and stay clear from it Mr. Hibiki."

From that moment on there were no more interruptions the rest of the way back. Ryoga had in mind all the merciless carnage organizations like the Yakuza could do to a rather harmless district like Nerima. He had Akane and the Tendos to think about. . .he needed to stop Taro before he would get any closer, but mostly, he feared the time he would cross paths with the pigtailed boy. . .Especially if he's transformed.

"_Give it up Ryoga. We cannot go back there ever. . .Ranma can fix pretty much any obstacle plus he is not alone. He has the Chinese pair, that chef and Happosai with his disciples. . .We don't need to put a foot in that place and meet . . ."Her" . . ."_

Indeed the same thought ran through their bond. Ryoga knew he could never hide anything from his subconscious but to let him lead him that way meant he had something else in his sight. "_Ok . . .You are not that helpful when it comes to Ranma. . .Are you goading me into going in there with the pretext to defend them from the Yakuza and Taro while resolving my feelings for Ranma?"_

His inner-self smiled yet again with the same set of ordered stars. "_Well. . .Look at you. Getting wiser by the day. Admit it. . .You want to know how he really feels and if there is a chance between you two." _The boy shook his head again in front of the passengers without any regard for how he looked, trying to stop his own argument.

"_I can't think that way. . .I don't care anymore if he is a man or if I am one. I decided to stay away from them both and live my life at Natsume's side. . .Think about it. I have a daughter with Akane's genes and a baby boy. . .Or girl with Ranma's. What else do I want? . . .A fight with Akane and the other fiancées for his hand? . . .No thank you. . ."_

The argument seemed more than fair so his inner voice stopped fighting over his decision. He agreed to recognize his two babies as his closest family and accepted Natsume-san as his mate. . .What else was there to argue about. The train finally stopped on Kyoto station where the Hibikis waited cheerfully for the boy. Ryoga managed to see Natsume with little Michiko in her arms. Kurumi besides his parents and his mother holding a redheaded, little boy.

The ex-lost boy waved at them with a tired expression but the moment he joined them, the teenager extended his arms at the little child with red, flaming hair. "And who is this handsome guy?" Akemi smiled in a way she hadn't for a long time when Ryoga lifted the tiny ten month old child on his arms.

"his name is Ichiro. . .Ichiro Hibiki. . ." Ryoga stared between him and his parents quickly only to stop and stare at the little boy once again. A tear rolled from his right eye when he kissed him on the forehead. "Ichiro. . .I-I'm sorry about before. . .I really am . . .Son."

The whole family cheered trying to make him feel better but the conversation back to their house was filled with the memories he had to burn for his survival.

Kenta ended up with his mouth hanging open when Ryoga told him about how he knew about the baby and other stuff he had forgotten when his parents used their own system to erase memories. "So, an inner voice tells you how to manage your abilities and your senses?"

The boy nodded while his mother stared questioningly at her husband. "Can that be possible Kenta?" His father bobbed affirmatively when other examples came to mind. "Remember dear, my father was able to break the Chi limitations in a regular human being thanks to the nuclear detonation."

"I can't develop any ability like Ryoga but my body regenerates on its own at incredible speeds. . .It seems to me that every generation helps our power to evolve. . .I'm sure little Michiko and Ichiro will develop a new set of powers based in the same bloodline but with their unique set of needs."

"By the way son. If you used your smelling sense and you audio capabilities, how can you understand us right now? . . . The last time you tried it took you over four days to regenerate them back." The boy smiled at his little girl and boy before answering in a very peculiar way.

"What?. . .Wait. . .Don't talk to fast, I'm trying to read your lips. . ." Everyone sweat dropped in a comical way and then laughed by his fast reactions. "Oh son. . .You really outdid yourself. . ."

Between jokes and laughter, Ryoga smile turned even bigger when he saw beyond a lack of senses, but a family who loved him. He felt so in sync that his free arm went around Natsume, hugging her together with his children.

He stared at the girl while mouthing the "thank you for helping me" phrase making the girl flush at their closeness. "Don't mention it Ryoga-kun. . .I always wanted a family of my own. . .And I think I found one." The journey back went without a hitch. Ryoga told them how his senses worked and how he was able to avoid death.

When they arrived, his parents left them alone with the children which gave him the first taste of true family after the baby girl cried from hunger and the little, redheaded boy kept playing with his legs. "Natsu-Chan. . .How. . .How can you keep up?"

The Tendo girl sighed happy by his ever scared face and her new moniker as the family's mom "Hey, they are yours. . .Can you blame such energetic children?" The smile never left them while a more natural Ryoga saw the girl breastfeeding without any tension on his part and she marveled at how strong Ichiro was rough playing with the teenager. "I swear Ryoga. . .Ichi is going to be as strong if not more than you. . ."

The boy winked at the child who somehow understood the comment and lunged at him with even more momentum. Two hours later, both children were fast asleep while their "too young" parents laid besides the pair.

She talked about how cute they looked asleep, how thanks to Ryoga's acceptance Ichiro's separation anxiety left him for good and . . .His. . .Eyes. The boy loved them very much but at the moment he was really busy tracing the girl's lips, nose and finally those pretty, brown eyes.

"Natsu. . .I. . ." He couldn't say anything else when the kiss came at the same time. The girl didn't started and neither the boy, but a common effort was the power before the affectionate demonstration. When they separated, Ryoga tried desperately to be clear but again, she beat him to it.

"Ryoga, I know how you still feel for Akane and Ranma, but I want this. . .And I know you want to try us as your real family. Keep loving them all you want but my love is all you really need." He agreed when assenting his head with Natsume's declaration and most importantly, when he returned for another kiss.

At three in the morning everyone slept comfortably. . .Everyone except Ryoga and his mother. When Akemi knocked on the door, the boy waved for her to wait outside then they left to the meeting hall together. "Tell me Ryoga. . .What is troubling you?"

The teenager sighed in confusion and humiliation when his feelings for the girl were growing, but his lingering wishes to see Ranma's fake girl form and Akane persisted in his mind. "Mom. . .I like Natsume very much but this other feeling. . ."

He moved from the seat to the entrance of the room and back trying to find the opportune time to be open. With nothing else left to talk, he came clean with her. "Almost every night I dream about a family where Michiko is peacefully sleeping on her crib."

"In the early hours of the night I woke up to find "him" or rather her. . .Ranma's female curse cuddling with me. I felt at peace and at some point I enjoy her company. . .Help me mom. . .Am I going crazy?" His mother sat close to him, grabbed his hands and poured her soul in the best way she could aid him.

"Son. . .you may feel attracted to her thanks to the humiliations he made you go through. As a lonely boy, you had no family or friends but the ones you could afford. . .He calls you a friend and a rival, but what did he really want you for?. . .A toy he could play with when bored?. . .A partner he could experiment with when his curse asked him to?. . .No son, he is not a friend, he's just someone who likes to bully others for his own amusement."

The older woman looked into empty space when finally opening her heart about the pigtailed boy. "He will pay for what he did to you. . .But not by hatred. . .He will experiment the same hell you did. I will make certain of that."

Ryoga stayed a bit longer when his mom began to walk out of the room. Time he used to told her of his plan. "Mom. . .My enemy plans to confront Ranma. I don't know when but I've been informed of it. . .I must do something . . .Anything, but my problem is that I'm going to meet him. . .I don't know if. . ."

His mother stopped him right there with her own comment. "You don't know if he'll really like you back? . . .I will be at your side son. . .And so will Natsu-Chan. We Hibiki women love our men so be ready for someone who'll fight for you."

Afterwards she left quietly into the night. The next morning the family had breakfast together while discussing their future plans. "So Ryoga. You managed to fulfill the contract but Taro became as merciless as the Yakuza? . . .It doesn't surprise me. They tend to have a mentality in common when power is their first target, and Taro seems to want that same goal." Said his dad while studying several reports.

"Dad, mom. . .I need to go and stop Taro from crossing Ranma . I don't care for him, but Zhao told me some old man has a debt against the Saotomes and the Yakuza is backing him up. I need to figure out how everything is going on without arriving there just yet."

His father had the right measurements when a list with three names dropped on the table. "These three gentlemen are the informants I use the most for surveillance. They have connections everywhere and are very loyal to the right employers."

"One of them told me of Taro's approach to Nerima when a giant bull like creature fell close to a store in the district. As we speak, the Tendos have already mobilized and Soun has him under his thumb. Don't get me wrong, I know Ranma and the others can keep up against him, but no one in that place has ever treated the specialized assassins the Yakuza is capable to dispatch."

His old man took a deep breath, composed the stack of papers with different reports, establishing his sights on his son. "This calls for your assistance whether you want it or not. . .You need to contact a powerful political figure which has accepted our help."

"Everything is ready for tomorrow. Your contact will be an old lady who comes from China. . .She has a restaurant and. . ." Ryoga waved him off when he knew who was he talking about. " I know her dad. I'll go to her first and ask for advice about how to handle the Yakuza. . .In the meantime I'll try to find Taro and convince him to turn away from Nerima."

That was meant to start the next day so the boy took his girlfriend, his two children and decided to pass a nice day out. They visited restaurants, museums and malls along the busiest trail in Kyoto. If there was one thing he had the most, it would be money because of his last mission.

Little Ichiro loved the park filled with colorful playground toys and all the children he learned to get along. An old fashioned picnic adorned the patch of grass where the brand new family rested while many joggers and people enjoying the same recreational activities walked closer to meet them.

"Wow. . .Darling, how old are you to have two children already? . . .You seem about seventeen so I am thinking fifteen?" Said one woman amazed at how young couples were becoming from her own times. "I remember my husband chose me when I was sixteen but we never procreate until I became twenty years old. . .How brave of you"

Natsume and Ryoga laughed and talked with every single one of them with such trust, most people invited them to their own activities. In fact, the teens pride soared when another young couple waved at them from the distance and the girl said. "Well you guys. . .You make the perfect couple. . ." To which both teenagers bowed before them with blushing faces.

The sun began to hide on the mountains when the fanged boy walked with Ichiro sitting around the top of his neck and Natsume at his side. "Natsu-Chan, you need to promise me something." The girl gave him her undivided attention when his demeanor turned into seriousness.

"Dad has told me the Yakuza isn't the only organization with hidden agendas. He told me about the men who imprisoned, torture and kept him locked for two long years. . ." His eyes met, making the girl stare in fear for his request.

"You must run. . .Leave with the children and don't look back. If they come after me or my parents I will turn their witch hunt into a real mess. We will arrange safe passages for you into the village of Joketsuzoku where you will become a high ranking member. . .I don't know what will happen to me, but I don't want anyone knowing about them. . .Not even Ranma."

She felt the need to reassure him things would never get that bad, but she knew better when even with her sister, they passed for hunger while on the road. "I will consider it as the last option, otherwise, I'm staying and I will fight along your side."

His hands rushed to the girl's arms trying to keep a tense atmosphere. "No! . . .Promise me you will leave no matter the danger. . ." His face fell for a second and after, he raised it with tears on the corner of his eyes. "My heart has suffered every, single time. I can't keep "you know who" out my mind. . .My parents could be in danger and I . . .I-I couldn't afford loosing you or the children. . .I don't think I could."

Her own tears brimmed into view when the promise went on after she slowly nod at him. They quickly shook around trying to take the sadness away and walked the rest of the road back with their happy faces. Fake, but still happy.

When they arrived, an ominous tone reigned on the house when right before dinner, little Ichiro turned the T.V. unintentionally. During the show they went to commercials where one in specific made them tense in extreme.

"Time has left most of humanity in the past. The pass of time indeed has become a burden for all of us, that is until now. . .Here in Chimera corporation we have defeated time with new advancements in technology and pharmaceuticals. We have become humanity's new hope and all thanks to people like you."

"Chimera corporation. . .Looking out for the little man."

When the commercial finished, Ryoga saw how his father grabbed the table in such way, he knew how painful memories from his captivity went through his mind. Dinner went quietly when even little Michiko was lost on her mother's eyes.

Finally his father talked. "Ryoga. . .Things might get rough now that "they" are growing in Tokyo. You know what to do if the mission gets out of hand. . ." He bobbed his head with the plan but when his eyes turned towards his girlfriend, Natsume flared in anger.

Food was done, Ryoga's mom cleared the table and when she prepared to wash the dishes, Natsume asked her to watch little Michiko. Her thundering steps took her from the kitchen to the next room where Ryoga awaited her already.

As soon as they met he tried to excuse himself only to be silenced the rest of the conversation. "Listen Natsume-Chan. . ." The girl slapped his welcoming arms away and pushed him gently against the opposite wall.

"Don't. You . . .You promised them to leave if things get rough but you lied didn't you? . . .You asked me to do the same and expect obedience after what you promised them?" She was pissed at him and for the first time the lost boy knew what hatred really was.

He never tried anything like soothing a girl before, but this was different. She meant the world in his eyes and Natsume became more than a surrogate mother for his children. She grew in his heart, right along Ranma's misguided affection, making her the redhead's new rival in town. . .Not even Akane played that role any longer.

"Natsume-Chan. . .This is different. My father already went through hell with those guys. . .Can you imagine how bad they will do to my mother?. . .No. . .I will not lose them again, and you. . .You are the only person who rivals that damn bastard in my heart. Believe me, I . . .I-I love you, I really do."

She could have seen it as a lie, but he kept looking into her eyes with such devotion she softened afterwards. "Sigh . . . I love you too Ryoga-kun so, please . . .Pretty please, don't push things in that direction unless there is no other way. . ." They hugged and stayed locked for a few more seconds before Michiko's wails called the mother on duty back to work.

She went on her way leaving Ryoga behind, giving him the chance to meet his parents. "Mom . .. Dad. I'm leaving now. I need to make sure Taro won't do something stupid." Akemi breathed deeply when his desire to protect that boy came in the conversation.

"Son, you need to stay away from that pervert. I know he means a lot to you whether you want it or not, but you must fight for the ones who really love you. . .Fight away from his trance." He agreed with her but the point never left his mind.

"I know mom, but this isn't just about how I feel for him. I must find Taro first because he broke his normal misguided intentions. When he stabbed me through the chest, he said he would do the same if Ranma crosses him."

"I need to stop him from doing the same. . .I-I don't want. . ."Him" to die." His eyes turned down to the shameful ground giving them the idea of how much the pigtailed boy meant in his heart but avoiding their judgment altogether.

Words were said, farewells bidden and once again the teenager lacking his hearing and smell boarded the train with direction to Nerima. The plan was for Ryoga to leave first, his parent's would follow and Natsume would stay to take care of the children.

Everything was in place at least on this side of the line. On the other side, something else turned from bad to worse.

The Tendo residence has hosted several undesirable characters over the last few years, Happosai coming to mind as the most dangerous. This time, a half unconscious boy rested on Ranma's bedroom while his father and him shared the Dojo.

Pantyhose Taro managed to arrive to the district with a heavy concussion and all banged up by something. The monstrous teen crashed against a small store just a few miles away from Furinkan and as leaders in the paranormal, the Tendo family was called to deal with the situation.

There wasn't much resistance from the boy since his wounds were pretty deep and seemed like he flew away from somewhere, traveling for days before getting here. Carefully, his curse was reversed and the young misfit carried back to the house.

Kasumi kept tabs at all times when she became his guard. The family kept rolling turns during the night and this time it fell on Ranma. The pigtailed boy yawned irritably when during his shift from midnight to five in the morning his only desire was to be in bed.

". . . .I . . ." Ranma noticed the now woken boy trying to establish a conversation but with difficulty after wheezing sounds came more than words from his lips. " . . .I. . .Can't-t believe. . .The transvestite is . . .Takin' care of me. . .I. . .I never asked. . .For a nurse. . ."

Ranma flushed face told him this wasn't a good time to mess with him, not specially about his gender issues. "Listen here you bastard. . .Mr. Tendo decided to help you 'cuse the state your in. . .So shut up and don' talk until we send you away. . ."

Taro smiled when he hit in the right spot when calling him by that name, smile that cost him a sharp pain on the side of his body. "Ah! . . ." He moved trying to reach and massage it, but all the bandaging around his body stopped him from doing so.

"Damn that piggy! . . .When. . .When I get my hands on him, he'll wish he'd be dead. . ." Ranma blinked several times when the boy knew who he was referring about.

"R-Ryoga? . . . Ryoga did this to you?" The half conscious teen smiled again despite his painful torment. "I knew you would recognize him. . .I-I always knew you two perverts. . .Made . . .A lovely couple. . ." His smile set him into the rage he swore to avoid after that comment.

Ranma lifted the boy ignoring completely his face filled with aches. His rage was full on and he didn't want to play it easy. "Listen here you bastard. . .I am a man. . .A man you hear! and that moron could never look at me like that. . .I don' care if you are sick or defenseless. . .Talk 'bout him or me again an' I'll kill you myself. . ."

He fell in a thud back on the bedroll but his smile never left his face. "I think . . .I, think I stroke a cord. . .You know what?. . ." Ranma contained as much as he could before launching a full assault on him but something in him wanted to know what he wanted to say, making him to peek on his direction.

"The piggy. . .The piggy never denied it either. . .We fought and. . .And he admitted his love for you. . .I can't . . .I . .Can't believe . . .You are so selfish. . .Poor piggy. . ." That did it. The pigtailed boy ignored any protocol or rule applying to weak people, he had to learn the hard way.

Not two steps closer, a last comment sent Taro into the unconscious world and away from Ranma's wrath. "Too bad. . .I . . .I killed him three days ago. . ." Finished with a happy smile and completely out.

Ranma stopped bewildered by what he felt exactly three days earlier during his sleep and what he had said. The comment lingered for space of several hours, stopping when Akane shook him from his deep meditation in the morning. "Ranma, good morning. . .Dad called school and we have the rest of the week off until we see Taro back on his feet. . ."

The girl frowned questionably at her fiancé when he didn't answer back. "R-Ranma? . . .Are you Ok?" His face had signs of tiredness but not from his duty as a guard. "Akane. . .He said. . .He said Ryoga died three days ago. . .My, feelin' . . .That's what I felt that night remember?"

The youngest Tendo could do nothing but drive her flexed index finger to her lips, biting it with remorse. "It can't be. . .Taro is no match for Ryoga-kun. . .It just can't." Both boys stayed a few more minutes silently as the rest of the family began to move over the house.

Kasumi entered the room, fixed and refreshed some flowers besides the unconscious boy before sitting at his side, waiting patiently with a bucket with warm water and more bandages she needed to change. Ranma scoffed the picture where a banged Taro laid on his bedroll disrespectfully, getting up and leaving the house with no apparent direction.

Akane followed him all morning long until they arrived to that park. . .That place where the lost boy camps thinking is the middle of the forest. The boy just dropped right there contemplating old tracks of fires and imagining a lonely teen preparing ramen for breakfast.

"He told me Ryoga likes me Akane. . .He said. . .He said he doesn' deny how much he loves me. . ." The girl couldn't think of any comeback strong enough to counter that. She sat at his side, sighing at his sadness. "What do you want to do?. . .If he is alive, will you leave me?. . .And if he . . ."

Ranma shook his head vehemently when the thought crossed his mind, he is sure of what he wants after all. "No! . . .If he's alive good, but I ain't turning into his woman you know I ain't like that. . .And if he is dead. . .Good riddance." He swallowed harshly before saying it to the world but he had to make the statement.

"If he died, I'm sorry but it is for the best. . ." He meant that, the fire in his eyes told her so, but the sadness in his blush said otherwise. Akane smiled, fell on his shoulder and declared inwardly her resolve. "_Good Ranma. . .Be a man for me and I'll be a woman for you. . .Nothing else matters. . ."_

Morning brought more than good feelings and sick boys when a not so young man walked out of the Tendo home with unknown destiny. Genma Saotome had an agenda of his own when life brought him on his knees. His story is pretty much the same of any lowlife.

The man was entrusted by his wife to turn their son into the master of his art. To train him as a man amongst men and his greatest product ended up transforming into a worthless girl with cold water and being swayed by yet another boy.

Maybe no one noticed, but when Ranma kissed him with the desire to prove he is the better fighter, his father took a heavy toll on his self-respect as a mentor. Genma's pride dwindled every time his boy dressed up to trick master Happosai, dressed and accepted Kuno's date in search for his wishing blade. . .And many other adventures where Ranma gladly sacrificed his manhood for his own stupid ego.

No, this time the kiss became the last straw. Genma in panda form kept walking aimlessly for some time until reaching the edge of the city where someone recognized the black and white fur, waving his attention to the small restaurant. Genma Saotome promptly changed and went in, accepting bowls of expensive food and costly sake.

On the other side of the table a very distinguished man sat in the center while two really big bodyguards joined him besides him.

"Mr. Saotome, I'm glad to see how you enjoy my invitation. Please, have some more Sake. . ." This man was no ordinary bystander. The grayed hair and the half million yen suit meant business and respect wherever he'd go.

This man is an important citizen in Japan and maybe other countries which incidentally made Genma feel even more bloated about himself. They had discussed business in the past when many of his own mistakes came out to get him.

This time though, the roles changed.

"As you may be aware my company is one of the largest pharmaceutical corporations in the world. We have advanced technology in that department over decades and I am proud of it. . .But. . .It wasn't without its losses. . ."

There are times where evil shows itself in the right moment. When the darkness in the small cubicle damped their shadows and the light refracted over certain parts of the glasses, his face contorted into the diabolical expression of a madman. . .Someone who he really was.

A cold, calculated man who loved being on top, possess vast amounts of money and power stared at a broken man ready to sell everything for money. Genma knew this too, but he never held an honest job in his life so, selling his child or exchanging him for food wasn't exactly a sin in his eyes.

"You and I are alike you know? . . .If I needed to betray my son for the good of my empire, I wouldn't have a son by now and I know you have done the same. Now. . .We seem to have an enemy in common. An enemy who is very precious to me."

The man brought his handkerchief and set it on top of the table before he deposited a small piece of paper. "This is a check for five million yen. Now, I know this will solve a lot of problems in your life and even if you manage to spend them all, I will give you another five after the transaction."

"There can't be a better deal than this master of the Anything goes arts. . .I'm giving you a future for your son and your family. . .And what do I want in exchange?"

The bald man licked his lips when the long piece of paper called for his full attention, only to be pushed back by the last man's request. "Yes. . .I will give you Ryoga Hibiki and his parents location, plus I will take my son's perverted sin away when you take them from ever coming here. . ."

The man smiled happily when a deal this important meant more power for his empire. "Good Genma Saotome. . .Be ready to pay your part. . .Remember, I cannot be crossed like other fools who trust you. If the Hibikis aren't at my doors when the allocated time arrives, I'm taking your son as payment and believe me. . ."

Suspense crept on the atmosphere the moment the rich, powerful man stayed quiet a few seconds for added effect. "He will be locked as a beautiful redheaded slave, ready to please me and my friends with unimaginable wishes. . ."

His laughter left Genma harsh-swallowing the last part of the expensive Sake. The man left and the bald man in glasses took the check, keeping it tightly secure in his Gi.

Same place and time but with different protagonists marked a new alliance when several members dressed in very expensive suits arrived in black cars to a deserted building a few miles away from the Tendo home.

Mr. Zhao got out of the main car where his most trusted man, a sharpshooter with impeccable eye for assassinations, followed him close behind. "Mr. Sharp. . .This is the building were everything will pass. See that building in front of it? . . .I want you to set up camp on the second floor. . .We will keep close contact in the next three days while I set the mood for our contract."

The sniper carried his pack and a long, black bag where his baby awaited to be used. When he found the place abandoned, a part had been previously fixed to support electricity, water and a set of explosives he is suppose to activate the moment his job is done.

The rest of the gang kept driving their leader to a hotel situated on the rich part of town. Places were set and the players began to form their teams. The unknown man behind Chimera corporation resided on one side of town while Yakuza's trusted son stayed on the other.

They knew of their presence, but like in a game of chess, the pieces must follow an order before the players start it. The rest of the lackeys took several strategic points where the safety of their operation would be secured. The incursion of other martial arts masters like the Chinese bimbo delivering food or the Okonomiyaki chef, were calculated as expendable assets ready to be eliminated.

The target building? The same Dr. Esther used as her base of operations where Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki assisted for their physiological issues. The place had been monitored for the space of many months and exhibited the perfect locale for an ambush or to complete their business without interference from the local police.

Everything was set. The next day would prove the definitive time where Mr. Daikoku's revenge over Genma and Ranma Saotome would be fulfilled.

As in right on cue, the consciousness in Taro's long nap came to an end when he slowly began to recognize his surroundings. A girl with brown, long hair smiled tenderly while applying unguent on his skin with care. The boy remembered how even when the lost boy was almost dead, the last punches had a certain effect. . .Not the strong muscle bound, but the ones it hits you and the repercussions come after the hit connected.

When he thought about it, something made him pop a smile of his own after that memory. "Well, what do you know. . .I tell the little piggy I would kill his woman and he gets all superman on me. . .I can't believe he has the hots for that pervert. . ."

Kasumi blinked disconcerted by the comment, but he simply ignored her care, turning his head to the side. "Don't mind me. . .Fix me and I'll be on my way woman. . ." The girl was used to this kind of behavior when attending other criminals her father would host, but the spite this boy talked with sure made his visit a unsavory one.

The oldest Tendo suddenly felt pressure on her neck forcing her to fall on top of the teen. When Taro noticed an unconscious girl, he pushed her aside knowing it wasn't accidental. The boy saw the shadow peek from the window and realized his time was up.

"So, the Yakuza has found me and you are my executioner?" The man with glasses rested on the window sill patiently waiting for the boy to shut up. When he did so, the Yakuza agent delivered a note, leaving the house afterwards.

The note said : "Master Shishi. . . I am giving you a last redeeming opportunity. Go to this place and wait further instructions otherwise consider tomorrow your last day on earth."

The young rebel ignored any pain or wound left in him, getting up and walking towards the exit through the window. "Fine. . .Let's play your game for now. We'll see who dies tomorrow." An hour later Akane and Ranma walked in when Kasumi met them with a dizzy concussion.

"Nee-san! . . .What happened?" Kasumi explained how something hit her on the back of the head and when she woke up Taro wasn't there anymore. The oldest girl kept massaging her aching neck when something came to mind.

"The last thing I remember was an address he spoke out loud something like, "the doc's office. . ." What do you think he meant?" Ranma and Akane saw each other when Dr. Esther's office came to mind. "Don't worry Kasumi-san. . .We know where he is headed, thank you . . ."

The couple rushed out of the house in direction to the building where the physiologist became part of their lives.

At the same time, far away on the train station, Ryoga Hibiki arrived rushing through the crowd who looked at him disconcerted by his behavior. Minutes earlier the young man waited to get off the transportation when he drove his open palm directly to his face.

The speed and power behind the move was so hard, it looked like he slapped himself loudly. Everyone stared, but he just bowed apologetically and went on his way. No one understood the cause for this odd behavior, but as soon as the fanged boy's sense of smell came back, it did with such strength he perceived everything.

Including a woman's perfume so strong, he almost gag from the stench. The boy left the station with his fingers covering his nose and his other hand holding his head. "_Damn it! . . .Why everything sounds so loud and what's with all these different smells. . .?"_

His inner voice snickered back at him when the new, restored senses worked that way. "_Ryoga. . .Every time you consume a sense, you gain it back stronger than before. . .Apparently it took you four days to recuperate your sense of smell and hearing but you need to be careful from now on. Is not easy to sacrifice a stronger sense than a weak one, and the repercussions are damaging too."_

It felt logic for Ryoga that when you practice on something until it goes off, at the next moment it becomes stronger, just like any other muscle but the noise quality and all the smells sure made him dizzy after a while.

The lost boy ignored the after effect when his concentration became clear about his target. Ryoga walked for several hours trying to figure out how to contact Taro if he was at the Tendo's. . .Where "he" lived. The thinking kept going until a bandaged teen walked in front of the street.

"_What do you know. . .He came to me instead. . .This must be my lucky day."_ Ryoga walked far away but never lost him from his trial. Several blocks behind the fanged boy, Ranma and Akane saw something they didn't hope to meet again.

"Kane . . .IS that Ryoga following Taro too?" The girl squinted her eyes until focusing on the bandanna. "Yes. . .You see? He is alive. . ." The news gave Ranma a sinking feeling of relief, feeling Akane noticed in a heartbeat.

Ranma cleared his throat quickly trying to change his image. "I ain't happy for him Ok? . . .I don' care if he died in the first place. . ." The Tendo girl giggled at him after saying. "Yes Ranma. . .Keep telling yourself that. . ."

The pigtailed boy pouted annoyed by her comment but blushed anyway from his hidden feelings. "Whatever. . .Let's just get this over with." They kept their distance as well until reaching their destination.

Taro entered into the empty building and directed himself to the center where yet, another note was set on the floor. "Good Mr. Shishi. . .Your task is simple. Wait in there for Ranma Saotome and fight him. The building's foundations are weakened and only a tiny punch with your transformed curse can take them down."

"Bring the whole building on top of him and consider your sentence revoked. . ." The mission was easy after all and he wanted to destroy that pest once and for all so the boy smiled at his luck. "Fine. . .Let's wait for the transvestite to come here. . .Shouldn't be too long."

Ryoga found the building, went in and noticed the lock pad set to open from the outside alone. All the windows were heavily blocked and there was only one source of light in the center where the bad guy waited.

"You! . . .No, it's impossible. . .I killed you. . .I watched you agonize and die before my eyes! . . ." Ryoga was too busy to pay attention on his monologue when everything smelled like a trap. "Whatever man. . .You almost got me, but more importantly. . .I think we should leave this place for now."

"What's wrong piggy. . .Are you afraid your woman will find us out and get all jealous?. . .If that transvestite means so much to you why don't you steal him from that Tendo brat and marry her?" Taro had the boy pegged to a tee when his short fuse always got him in trouble, specially when someone talked about the pigtailed boy.

"Shut up! . . .Is not like that. . .I don't love him. . .I . . ." Ryoga's opponent goad him to a point where his laughter made him blush in embarrassment. "So. . .You are telling me Ranma is not the object of your affections, but the curse is ain't it?"

"You are so in love with something that doesn't exist that you are willing to risk your life for that guy?. . .No. . .I think you really love the man but hide the feeling behind the curse. . ." Ryoga began to enter into the rage of his words, luckily his subconscious advised him otherwise, calming him down. "W-Whatever. . .Think anything you want. . .I don't care what you believe of me so, let's just. . ."

He tried to persuade him to leave the building but someone else interrupted their conversation. "Well. . .I care what you think of me. . .Tell me Ryoga. . .Do you really love me?"

Taro snickered out loud while a very nervous Ryoga Hibiki refused to turn around when that voice rang in his heart. He desperately tried to stop shaking but failed miserably at it and when he veered around to see those beautiful blue eyes he blushed furiously at the pigtailed boy. "R-Ranma. . .Is not like that . . .I . . ." Ranma walked directly at him with such determination, the fanged boy began to walk backwards in fear.

Their eyes met several times when Ryoga's pupils kept looking away in shame and back at him in a pleading manner. Ranma's serious face never gave him a chance and when he grabbed the lost boy by his shirt, the thud against the wall meant he was pissed. Ryoga forced himself to stare away but when he made contact with the other boy his eyes screamed for his release.

"Then tell me. . .How it is you bastard? . . .If you fell for me because that stupid kiss forget it. . .You know me. . .I am the master of deception in the Anything goes martial arts. I use any move to stay on top of my enemies and that was the kiss. . .A tool to be on top of you. . .Nothin' else you hear? . . ."

Ryoga's gaping mouth showed true fear by his hatred but Ranma flared even more when the lost boy began to trace his eyes with that weird feeling a boy does to a woman. "D-Don'. . .Don' you dare look at me like that! . . .I am a man and You know it! . . .Stop lookin' at me with those eyes! . . ."

Ranma's knees began to tremble when his feelings for the boy born from his half-girl side began to show. He had resolve, but the pleading whimper in the fanged boy begged for his curse to act on his behalf. Ranma closed the gap until resting his lips on his ear.

"Damn it Ryoga . . .Don' make feel like that. . .That's not who I am . . ." Taro tried to contain his laughs for as long as he could but after their bond began to betray them, his chance couldn't be sweeter.

"No, this is just too good to be true. . .Ranma Saotome really loves Ryoga Hibiki. Two boys love each other! . . ." The words resonated in the pigtailed boy's mind with more force than the lost boy's when he turned out to be the weak girl in the couple.

"N-No . . .No! . . I am a man ya hear? . . .A man amongst men and no one can say otherwise! . . ." Taro used the moment to transform into his cursed form. When he flew in circles around the pair, Ryoga tried to warn Ranma about the building but their closeness and the sudden change from their enemy took the pigtailed master by surprise.

"Ranma!. . .I can't discuss that now. . .Get out of here!. . ." The pigtailed boy was beyond help when his denial took all his attention away from anything else. Ryoga growled at him in anger, but after the demeaning way Taro humiliated him, he understood the state he was in.

Precious seconds passed unnoticed, time that wasn't wasted when the giant bull like creature flew against the foundations, forcing them down. "Well, perverts. . .Have a nice death together. . ." The building began to rumble as Taro used the only exit which sealed itself after his escape.

"Damn it Ranma. . .Snap out of it!. . ." There was nothing left when tons of rocks began to fall on them both. When the Saotome heir finally woke up, his senses told him to jump away from harm. He would have done it easily, but a loud noise between the falling debris made him stop instantly.

Ryoga saw how his friend plummeted to the ground with no chance to recuperate somehow, giving him the only option left to take. Ryoga launched on top of him while tons of concrete and construction materials buried them together.

Outside the broken down building, Akane fell on her knees after seeing her fiancé going in, staring at Taro leaving and seeing how the building became shambles in a matter of seconds. "Ranma . . .No! . . ."

This was it for anyone witnessing the fall of an eight story building falling on top of two young teens.


	4. Chapter 4

The night became lit with shinning lights made of red and white when several patrols, ambulances and fire trucks arrived to a devastated neighborhood a few miles from Nerima. The T.V. reporters were on the scene where a mysterious set of explosions took two enormous buildings apart in a deserted area from the main city.

So far two were the total of missing persons. Two young teens who happened to walk by when the incident took them by surprise. Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki were recognized as the only victims on the blast, but volunteers stayed for the rest of the night pushing debris away in hopes to at least recover their remains.

In the same part of the zone, under tons of rubble, Ryoga Hibiki prayed his thanks to whoever deity helped him this time when after the explosions he managed to land on top of his friend. The miracle?. . .A broken line splashing from underneath them, but thankfully, damping only the now redheaded girl.

"Damn . . .This is too heavy . . .Even for me. . ." Said the fanged teen when all the weight from the broken building rested on his back. His hands were firmly clamped to the ground, as were his feet. . .All spread in such a way that Ranma ended up safe from any damage.

Even when that was a relief, the boy noticed two important things. First, sooner or later someone had to find them in time and rescue them before his strength would run out, burying them alive. Second, the coppery smell of blood coming from the girl.

He saw how the water under Ranma was taking a red tint from the blood loss on the girl, but if she was unharmed, why was she bleeding? He had no other option but to talk with the only one available at his reach.

"R-Ranma. . .You idiot!. . .Wake up!" There was nothing much but grunts and moans coming from her until those beautiful blue eyes opened and stared at him. "Damn . . .Finally!. . .Listen. I don't have much time left. . .Do something to get us out. . .I can barely hold us free."

The pigtailed girl tried to focus her sight to the dark blob who started to turn into a boy on top of her. "R-Ryoga. . .What . . .W-What happened?" Ryoga hadn't time to play twenty questions as his patience began to run low thanks to the several tons of rubble pushing down on them both. "Forget what happened. . .Do something quick or we'll die sooner than you think."

The girl tilted her head trying to understand his rush as her consciousness began to seep in and out from time to time. "I. . .Feel weird. . .My back. . .My . . .Back hurts like hell. . .I think. . .I think I've been shot by somethin'. . ."

In that moment Ryoga remembered the same experience he suffered by the Yakuza's sniper on the nuclear plant. "Damn. . .Everything was a set-up for you Ranma. . .And we fell for it. . ."

Ranma struggled to move, when she couldn't, a smile escaped her after the position she was in. "Man. . .What do you know. I'm the woman in my last moments of life and you are on top of me. . .Ain't this my bad luck all over again or what?"

Ryoga failed to see the humor on it when hundred of pounds screamed at his back to surrender. "Common Ranma, don't give up on me. . .You never give up on anything remember?" That didn't do much when the girl began to slowly blink away her waking moments thanks to her loss of blood.

"I . . .I don' care Ryoga. . .I . . .I feel tired. . .You love. . .Me. . .I. . .I-I love you. It don' matter no more to me. . .I just want to sleep . . .S-So sleepy. . ." The fanged boy realized this was it, his friend and platonic love was leaving him alone which made him bare his fangs in anger at himself.

"_Inner me. . .Where are you? . . ."_ The set of lights took form appearing in front of his own mental image. Both met once again after death loomed over their mortal body. "_What is it Ryoga. . .You have mastered your senses. . .As a matter of fact, the only reason you are holding all this weight is because of your sense of tact and your muscles ripping at their full strength."_

Ryoga felt how his body began to ripple from the extreme exertion of power but he was too busy trying to save someone he cared about first. "_I don't care about that now. . .Please . . .Help me save him. Ranma is dying and there is nothing I can do to help him with my hands and feet locked in place."_

His subconscious studied the position and situation they were in and how much blood the redhead had already lost after her own consciousness began to slip. "_Your asking me to help you help her?. . .But. . ."_ The image in his mind reflected the real boy's desperate eyes, making his inner voice a willing friend too.

"_Fine. . .Focus Ryoga, this time you need to push your senses at once. We need to keep our hold on the rocks and heal Ranma. Remember, you used a variation of the Bakusai-Tenketsu technique when you learned to heal others."_

"_You can't move any limb so bear with me. . .For now, burn your sense of speech. . .Leave smell and hearing for later." _Just as instructed Ryoga concentrated on his senses. After a few seconds his speech left him then he used that power to reinforce his muscles.

"_Good. . .Now this is going to be the hardest part. . .Focus the improved hearing and smelling senses and aim them on the most sensitive part of your body. . .Your lips."_ Ryoga did as told but the conclusion of inner-Ryoga's idea to save Ranma didn't bode so well now.

"_Wait! . . .You don't mean . . ."_ His sub-consciousness nodded when he reached to the right idea. "_Sorry Ryoga, but whether you like it or not you need to kiss her. The contact with the lips and the senses burned in your Chi should be enough to revive him. . .Besides, I know you'll like it."_

Ryoga sweated profusely when this was more than a kiss of life for him. The pigtailed boy had tried it before on him, but this was different. . .This time he was leading the kiss. "_I . . .I don't know. . ."_ Inner-Ryoga rolled his eyes when his resistance became too pronounced.

"_Ryoga. . .Is either that or he dies. . .Tell you what. Give her a tiny peck on her upper lip, enough to restart her heart and maybe control the blood loss. . .We can go from there."_ Ryoga swallowed dryly, closed the gap between them and gave the tiniest peck on the corner of her lip.

Ranma felt the jolt of energy strong enough to come back from her last voyage. She opened her eyes by herself, feeling a type of warmth she had felt before but when?. As she did so, a fanged boy was moving away from her face trying to give the girl some space and at the same time, stare at the beautiful set of red lips.

"_What the hell is he doin' . . .?"_ Asked Ranma in her mind as the sensation of the boy's lips stayed impregnated on her. "_Well . . .He kissed you. . .Just like you wanted."_ The pigtailed girl frowned when a certain voice she hadn't heard before popped in her mind.

"_Ok. . .Why did he do that an' more importantly. . .Who the hell are you?" _In the redhead's mind a group of fireflies formed the figure of female Ranma who spoke to the girl again. "_I'm here to help you out with your problems. . .Now, accept the kiss and move on, remember, Ryoga is your friend and a worthy boy for you."_

The redhead refused to see him as more than just a friend. With all her strength left she created an image in her mind, giving the role of the real Ranma to that image. "_Listen here. . .I don' know who you are or where you come from, but I'm a man. . .Born a man. . .Will die as a man. I don' need anyone and specially that moron to rescue me. Now, what the hell is he doin' . . .?"_

Just as inner Ranma argued with her new voice, Ryoga approached her again. This time, the lost boy aimed to her neck, giving small kisses on the side of it and slowly moving towards her lips. Ranma flared once more but her weakened state stopped her from doing anything else.

"_Damn it Ryoga stop that! . . .Don' touch me there. . .I . . .I feel weird. . .Why is he kissing me there damn it . . ." _The boy's kisses were slow and timid but they were steadily moving from her neck to the back of her ear and slowly moving in direction to her mouth.

"_I. . .I need to stay . . .Strong. . ." _The girl reflected on that tiny speck of flash passing through her brains and lower regions when she kissed him that day. She convinced herself ever since that the feeling was no more than a fluke, but deep inside she craved for a second chance to experiment the same ecstasy.

"_Inner-Ryoga. . .Are you sure this is right?. . .Ranma looks redder by the second and that looks more like anger than her life force. . ."_ The group of lights agreed with the boy since the idea was the same after all. "_That's the point Ryoga. . .We need to push her into consciousness and the more aroused she gets, the longer she'll stay alive until we heal her wounds."_

Ryoga focused his hearing and smelling senses into his lips with more intensity, making the touch a lot more powerful and sensitive. Ranma trembled from his touching lips, making her extremely self-conscious but it was working. The girl felt how her breathing became labored and her pain on the back disappeared completely.

"_I can' . . .If he keeps doin' that I'll just. . .No! . . .I must not think that. . .Not again . . ." _The same flash began to fill her desires with such intensity, a blinding sensation made her moan out loud, moan that escaped her mouth.

"_N-No. . .I have to fight. . .I can't loose it now. . ." _Her struggles were clear for the boy on top of her, the difference this time was the feeling leading to this point as Ryoga's own eyes trembled by how amazing the redhead looked blushing like that and in her weakened position.

"_Damn. . .She looks so gorgeous I wish I could stay like this forever. . ." _Inner-Ryoga blew up from the comment when their main plans began to wane. "_Hey! . . .What the hell are you talking about. . .We have a girlfriend and two children, remember that. . .Besides. I'm the voice of reason here. . .Your supposed to hear me out and not the other way around."_

Ryoga chuckled silently at the way Ranma slowly blinked making her eyelashes totally sensual and beautiful. "_Oh common look at her. . .Even if she is a guy, I would love her with no restrictions. . .She is my best friend in male form and the cutest girl in female. . .What else can I ask for?"_

Inner-Ryoga slapped his forehead when realizing the kiss would entice the lost boy even more towards Ranma, but subconscious is nothing but the honest true. He cannot lie to you or convince you from what you really feel. . .Which reminded him of his responsibility.

"_Fine. . .Marry Ranma. Fight with the other fiancées, turn his own manhood into a humiliating life as a woman and a boy loving another boy. . .Make him feel inferior since he will be the one on the receiving end in a sexual relationship. . .Destroy his pride as a man completely. . ." _

After a few seconds she was able to articulate her speech. She tried to move but her weakness was still very noticeable. "R-Ryoga. . .What. . .W-What the hell. . .S-Stop. . .Stop doin' that. . ."

Ranma was completely aroused by his kisses to a point where she couldn't think straight, but her pride as a man always occupied a first place in her ego. "Damn it. . .Say somethin' don' just stay quiet you . . .You bastard."

"_Y-Your right. . .I have to respect him for who he is if I really love him. . .Fine, let's concentrate on all this as a way to heal him and forget everything else"_ Ryoga grew convinced when the beautiful girl underneath him stared with a mix look of lust and panic in her eyes. He could understand lust for the things he was doing to her. . .Panic? . . .He guessed the reason as well.

From that moment on he procured his friend's safety, but with no speech or any other senses but his sight, there was no way he could communicate that to the girl. Ranma kept pushing him away when his close body heat began to seep in on her own.

"_Why? . . .Why is he doin' it like this. . .Is this my punishment for my teasing? . . .No, it's just too cruel from him. . .I . . .I am feelin' everythin'. . .I can' stop thinkin' about him damn it. . .Stop!"_ Ranma did her best to push him away but any effort was in vain.

What she didn't understand was the state the fanged boy was in. His body began to suffer the excess of weight on him. His senses became obsolete apart from his eyesight and lastly his feelings for her kept him from plummeting and die.

After the process had been finished, Ryoga felt something different this time. Part of the power raised by his senses vanished from his own Chi. He tried to search for the missing energy but something blocked his attempt when Ranma's own life force became stronger than her physical one.

"_Inner me. . .You don't think Ranma can absorb away my power can he? . . .I mean, I can feel something sucking some of my senses away and his Chi is growing incredibly. . ."_ His inner voice didn't answer when the lost boy recognized his power infusing in the girl's healing ability in a form of a green glow.

"_Fine, whatever. . .I need to finish this before something else drains me dry. Ranma, forgive me but this is going to be the most pleasurable punishment I am about to apply on you."_ The boy tried to tell her it was for her own good with facial expressions, hoping she could understand.

But Ranma didn't care one bit when the boy restarted his last move on her. With all the resistance she tried to summon, Ranma fought to stay away, but when her body refused to move. She witnessed how his eyes met hers and his lips pressed on hers with passion.

"_He's kissin' me. . .His lips are so pretty. . .Wha! . . .What am I sayin' . . .But, he is kind of cute. . .No! . . .Fight it. . ."_ She fought with everything she had but something was surfacing from the girl he once become. . .The one forsaking the arts. "_I knew it. . .I-I knew I would end up like this . . ."_

"Damn. . .Ryoga. . .No! . . .Please. . .I beg-. . ." Nothing came after their lips sealed with each other. Ryoga closed his eyes with the purpose to feel the sensation while Ranma kept pushing him away with her weak strength.

"_Why is he doin' this . . .I know I played with him and teased him before, but I never thought he would push back like this. . .I don' want this. . .I don' . . .I . . .Well . . .I want. . .M-Maybe this once. . ." _Her desire to expulse him away slowly changed into a feeling of intimate care. Ranma began to accept the kiss and even deepen it with the remaining power she had left.

"_You see Ranma. . .You wanted this from the beginning. . .Forget you father or the pledge. . .You deserve someone who loves you for who you are. . .Let yourself go to the moment."_ Indeed, the redhead enjoyed the kiss to a point where both teens opened their eyes and there was nothing but true love in their bond.

Inside Ryoga's mind the task had been completed. Inner-Ryoga gave him the green light where almost all his senses except his eyesight and tact were gone. Ryoga let go of the kiss, pushing himself away from the girl with the objective to make more room in their tiny cave.

Ranma felt the separation from his lips like a cold shower. The girl puckered her mouth looking comfort on him but the boy was gone. The girl opened her eyes to encounter the lost boy talking to someone else and planning their escape.

A devastating feeling of guilt assaulted the girl when her heated body begged the boy for more. Her humiliation was total when he pulled away from her, giving Ranma a taste of weakness before a better opponent. . .She began to explode in anger towards the prideful boy.

When he didn't pay attention to her taunts and demeaning words about his cowardly behavior, she searched for the next culprit. "_Damn voice! . . .Where are you? . . .I swear you're goin' to hear me whether you want it or not. . ."_

"_I know your that damn girl who took over my body when I hit my head. Well, this ain't over . . .I'm going to make a living hell out of you from now on. I will be manly all the time. . .I will forget I ever had a girly curse and mostly, I'll fight for my art like never before. . .What do you think of that eh? . . .Answer me you coward!"_

At first, the silence was deafening but as soon as the fireflies began to form that tiny, female figure, Ranma became aware the voice had heard him. "_Other girl? . . .No Ranma . . .She is already locked in your body. I am not her. . .I'm your sub-conscious. . .The one who truly understands you and has all the basic needs you seem to reject often. . .I'm you, the real you, Ranma."_

Ranma gaped at the news with no comeback or witty comment. The voice was him. . .His inner desires to taste the forbidden fruit even when he knew he shouldn't. Her thoughts broke suddenly when the fanged boy came to her mind after he began to move.

Ryoga saw her with an expression she could only understand as a last good bye. He smiled with his fang sticking out, gave her a last kiss on her nose and powered up. The next move made her scream at him in search for the reason of his farewell but it became so clear when the boy moved his left hand to throw a Shishi-Hokodan horizontally, pushing her with all his strength right behind the blast.

The pigtailed girl saw how the small cave fell on the boy, burying him under all the rocks and concrete with no hope to survive while she slid away with the help of a clear path and water spilled underneath.

Moments later, rescuers and Akane pulled a bruised redheaded girl from the ashes of a burned down path. The girl looked into the emptiness after she suffered the demise of a dear friend, leaving the place back, she was rushed into the hospital.

Sudden realization made Ranma frown angry at a small piglet coming out of a crevice, dusting his paws and running away into the darkness where the only thing she could see anymore was the bandanna around its neck. "R-Ryoga. . .You're so. . .Dead. . ." Finished before passing out.

A few minutes later, the girl arrived to the emergency room where scanners took x-rays and other tests to verify everything was Ok. When she was left on her room, something awful dawned in her mind. This time Dr. Tofu had been called to assist them since Ranma Saotome was a patient of his.

Ono entered the room together with Akane and the Tendos. When they were around the girl, the Dr. waited for them to relax before relying the bad news. "Ranma. . .According to this X-ray sheet, something sealed your wound and fixed the flow of your blood, avoiding any internal bleeding. . .I don't know how."

"What concerns me is this piece of metal." Said while pointing at a long, cylindrical object incrusted in her back. "It appears to be a bullet of great caliber, perhaps a rifle . . .The thing is, this bullet is stuck in you spine."

Everyone stayed quiet as the doctor asked if Ranma had tried to move since coming out of the emergency room. "Tell me Ranma. . .Can you move your feet?" The girl looked sad when she tried again but neither her feet, legs or waist moved when she tried to.

"No Dr. Tofu . . .I already tried and I can' move nothin' from the waist down." Akane moved her hands to her lips, Soun looked to the floor while shaking his head and the rest kept in silence. "That's what I was afraid of."

"Ranma. . .There is one more thing you need to understand." The girl couldn't resist anymore bad news but she knew the diagnostic wasn't done yet so she just nodded for him to continue. "Well, you see. . .The screen tells me the place where the bullet is stuck is a very delicate area. . .I . . .I believe if you change back to your male form, the bullet could deepen, affecting you in more places. . .Most likely, paralyzing you from the neck down. . ."

That was it. The Saotome heir was destined to be a "paralyzed from the waist down woman" for the rest of her life and there was nothing anyone could do. The girl's eyes were over-shadowed by her bangs when someone came to mind after all.

"This is all Ryoga's fault. . ." Her hatred towards the lost boy flared with new intensity when she considered him the culprit on her new tragedy.

"He is going to pay, I swear . . .Somehow, I will kill him for what he did to me. . ." Akane wondered about that so Ranma asked the rest of the family to leave and, alone with her still fiancée, she told her what really happened in the rubble

Several miles away, a banged up piglet limped his way to his old house. Luckily he took a dose of the medicine in the morning, so he was smart enough to guide himself without any hassle. When he arrived, Akemi received him with great relief when she heard the news on T.V.

Kenta made sure he was Ok but the expertise on his case became the doctor Esther Tanaka. She tended the poor boy after he doused himself with warm water. No one expected the transformation to be an excruciating process when the cursed animal was injured.

The moment the water hit him, a contorted face in pain welcomed his family when loudly noises of broken bones were re-introduced in the physical change from a small porcine to a much bigger human being. Crackling of ribs, muscles ripping out of form and spamming cramps took him into his unconscious state when he passed out from the pain.

"Kenta . . .I never knew the change would be so terrible." Her husband's eyes began to tear when seeing his only son in agony but he realized no matter how powerful someone is, there are always natural laws to be obeyed.

"Akemi. . .We are powerful beings on our own way, but remember. . .Our son needs to follow a path when changing from tiny to full size instantly. . .Every bone and tissue must adapt to the transformation and if its injured, I'm sure his wounds won't be the same size. . .Isn't that right Dr. . .?"

Dr. Esther agreed with him, so she took the naked boy into the living room where she started to revise him from broken bones to cauterizing his cuts. Father and mother stayed at his side for the rest of the night as the boy turned and grunted by the pain.

Morning came when Ryoga woke up, meeting his parent and the physiologist. "Son! . . .I'm so glad you are Ok . . .I thought you would have perished after we couldn't contact you last night." The fanged boy smiled when everything seemed normal, but when he signaled them for a pad and a pen, they realized he had used more than his regular strength.

He wrote every piece of fact that happened the day before. From Taro's betrayal over the Yakuza, up to how everything went on when stuck with Ranma. This time Esther asked her own questions. "Ryoga-kun, I need to know for your evaluation."

"Did you feel strongly attracted to Ranma as you two shared a near death experience?" Ryoga looked to the side ashamed which gave the doctor the answer she was looking for, On the other side. His mother intervened with jealous rage.

"How can you ask him that now? . . .He is my son and he has a wife and two beautiful children . . .He doesn't need that pervert or his misguided feelings to prove he is a loving boy. . ." Dr. Esther understood her desire to protect her son, but this was a question of deeper consequence.

"I understand that Akemi-san, but you need to understand Ryoga's psychological state of mind. He needs to confront those feelings in order to defeat them and move on with his family. . .Otherwise, he'll keep burying them in his mind until they pop again when Ranma appear in his life and he will fall for him again."

Akemi bobbed her head understanding the woman meant well, bowing before her in respect. "Forgive me Esther. . .I only want what's best for my son and my instincts tell me that boy is not his happiness." The doctor agreed as long as he accepted the same way of thinking, but the life of two boys as a couple has worked in the past. . .Time is the only factor if he would like this relationship to work. . Time and Ranma.

"Everything is set then. We can go back to Kyoto while everyone thinks my son is dead." Said the father but Ryoga wanted to stay anyway. He began to scribble on the notepad about his next tasks. Akemi raised the pad, gasped and trembled by his request.

"N-No son. . .I will not find out how that boy is. . .We know he was admitted in the hospital in the middle of the night so leave him alone for now. . .The second request. . .Are you sure your ready to do it?" When Kenta read the second task, he had to agree with the boy.

"His right Akemi, we need to meet Elder Cologne since that's our priority on this journey. We can leave after we made the alliance with them. We will let you rest for a few days, then, we'll visit the Neko-hanten." Everyone agreed with the plan so, Kenta helped Ryoga back to his room upstairs while the girls went for food for the stay.

A day had passed when Ranma felt the frustration reaching her patience. She begged Akane to take her back to the Tendo house and away from the depressing hospital room. When they left, a raven haired girl pushed a redhead strapped to a wheelchair.

Depression was the word when her fiancée pushed the medical device close to the fence the redhead walked on for so many times. Friends were waiting on the house as Soun fixed several pieces of wood firmly on the entrance of the house, the Dojo and the stairs as made up ramps.

Ukyo and Shampoo looked so deflated, the latter begged the redhead to stay in Akane's home to treat her to tasty Ramen every day. "Husband need good care. . .Shampoo take care every day. . .Tasty food make you stronger. . ."

Ukyo had a heart of gold when she knew how much she loved him, but understood she would be a crowd in an already cramped house. "I will visit you every day too Ran-Chan. . .Hang in there, you'll see everything will be better soon enough."

The redhead just ignored her cheers when a certain boy stayed in her mind. With a desperate move, she tried to get up, only to be sent back to her seat with the same momentum. She began to bear her teeth in ire, grabbing the resting arms with her strained fists.

"AH! . . .I can't take this. . .I wasn' born to be tied to this thin' . . .!" Everyone stepped back when her scream turned into a plead for her freedom. What made them feel even sadder was when the redhead covered her face with her hair and the only thing they could see was the sparkly stream of tears on each side of her cheeks.

"R-Ranma. . ." They tried to get near, but the girl took the wheels, spun them around and pushed herself away from everyone. Genma saw how everything in his son's life belonged to that boy's fault. When he eavesdrop on Akane and his son, he heard the boy had survived as well, making him his target from then on.

Akane walked at Ranma's side when out of no where, the redhead raised her arms into the air. "Akane . . .You are my witness! . . .From today I swear I'll find a way for Ryoga to pay what he did to me. . .Ryoga Hibiki. . .Prepare to die!"

The girl trembled when her boyfriend got this serious about something, but after hearing how humiliating his revenge kiss was over Ranma, her resolve agreed with the redheaded girl. "Fine Ranma. . .I will be at your side. . .This time, Ryoga went too far. . ."

Several days passed, days that made the redhead more depressed to a point where she stopped eating or going out, leaving the school for good and focusing on her upper body through sheer will and exercise. The wheelchair became of second nature for her. She moved all over the house with ease and not even the stairs proved an obstacle for her free spirit.

The same days passed when Dr. Esther, Ryoga and his parents arrived to the Neko-hanten. Cologne received them in a small room next to the restaurant where they used it for personal activities. Mousse became the scribe in charge of the village's business so he was present on the meeting as well.

The old woman sat in front of the table where the Hibiki family was seated. "Very well Kenta Hibiki. . .My tribe has heard many things about your father. . .Before we can start our alliance, I would like something from your son."

The elder turned her sights to the lost boy who looked somewhat tired. "Tell me Ryoga. . .What happened when the building went down on Ranma and you?" The boy blushed when Kenta nodded for him to be honest on his explanations.

The boy took his notebook, beginning to scribble in detail how he managed to hold the weight of the fallen building on top of Ranma and him. . .He explained how he was pinned against the ground with only one part of his body free to act.

He told her about his ability to sacrifice the normal physical senses to strengthen others and even heal quickly from near death wounds. "So, that's how Ranma healed so fast after that bullet pierced his body and almost killed him instantly."

The boy nodded. He wrote that he had to use his speech, smell and hearing senses to hold the tons of rubble while closing and healing Ranma's wound. The elder frowned at the description when not everything was repaired by his talent.

"But there's more isn't?. . .You were pinned against the ground. . .How did you reach for his wound if it was on his back?" The boy's blush increased when he wrote shakily how he had to kiss a female Ranma after he was splashed with water when the building went down.

He told her how the lips were the only contact he had to save him and if he had stalled Ranma would have died before the lost boy cured her completely. Cologne bobbed her head in understanding at the problem her son in law faced thanks to the limited help from the fanged teen.

"Thank you Ryoga. . .You were able to save Ranma from dying, the problem is, he doesn't recognize what you did. He believes he healed himself by his own will and now he blames you for his new paralyzed state." The boy blinked disconcerted by the last comment, relying his doubt with several question marks written on the pad.

"Oh, you don't know. . .Well. When Ranma was taken to the hospital, the doctor saw a bullet stuck in his spine, messing with all his nerves. Now, they can't pull it out afraid they could paralyze him further and Ranma cannot change back to male for the same reason."

"So, as you can see. Ranma Saotome is paralyzed from the waist down, stuck on a wheelchair and he will be a woman for the rest of his life. . .Sad news isn't?" The wise woman relied on the boy's good heart to do what was right, but she threaded carefully when Ryoga became precious to her too.

She set a piece of paper on the table, offering the boy to sign it. "Ryoga Hibiki, I will accept you as a proud citizen in our tribe with one condition. . .You will be shed of you animal curse and will be reinstated with a female one."

The boy gaped at her from that idea, specially when he wrote it with big letters. "You can cure curses?" The old woman cleared her throat trying to explain the process. "No, the curse is stuck with you, but we have a way to over-write it with the water of drowned girl. . .Just like Taro did, but he experimented on his own. We can make the female curse stronger than the piglet."

When he asked about the result, the elder chuckled comically at him. "Well, most likely you will be a girl with piglet ears or some other part from the animal curse. But mostly female, and before you go on about why not pure male, that's not the way of the Amazon tribe. . .You know that well."

The boy kept thinking for sometime but his parents were in need of protecting as were Natsume and his kids. The boy agreed with the old woman, signed and stopped thinking about it after a few seconds. During that time, someone else called him in.

In his mind, his inner voice warned him of something. "_Ryoga! . . .This is not good. You lost almost all your senses, but I use the most important one, our sixth sense and now is telling me we are in danger. . .There is nothing we can do right now but we can at least send your parents away. . This is an emergency!"_

The boy signed the piece of paper, stood up and grabbed Esther from her shoulders. Ryoga moved his lips in an out of proportion manner, it looked almost funny but the doctor began to spell what he was mouthing so desperately.

"Cologne. . .Take. . .Parents. . . .Hide them. . .Now. . . .Emergency. . . .Hide . . .them . . .Now!" The old woman's intuition kicked in as well, nodding at Mousse to take them to their private room. Akemi fought to stay back but the Dr. shoved her into Mousse's arms.

"I'll stay at his side Akemi-san. . .Go now!" A few seconds later, several men walked into the restaurant's front guided by Genma and Shampoo. When Cologne met the man on an expensive suit, the man walked near the old woman, throwing a piece of paper on the table.

"My name is Hans. . .Hans Ryder. You don't need to know me woman, but I know you and I know I have more jurisdiction over this boy and his family than you. . .Hand them over and you will not be harmed." Cologne never feared men whether they had power or not, but when the local police was behind him, she was forced to inquire the reasons.

"Tell me. . .What are your business with my grandson?" The man scoffed at her poor attempt to claim them as family, waving at his agents to go into the restaurant. "Forget them. . .Search everywhere! . . .I want the Hibikis in custody. . ."

Cologne rushed at her granddaughter's side. When they were close, she asked him about the meaning of this. "Grandmother. . .Husband is bad. . .Is Pigboy fault so Pigboy must pay. . .I told husband father and he help."

The old woman finally understood when Genma was the one leading them to Ryoga in the first place. "Genma you fool. . .Ryoga did not. . ." She tried to explain but a hand grabbed her shoulder, begging her to say nothing.

Ryoga came from the back handcuffed and looking into his captor's eyes. Dr. Esther was at his side as they escorted him out of the place. When he stopped, the agents tried to force him into the cars, but the psychologist stopped them from doing so.

"W-Wait. . .He wants to say something. . ." The man let him write on a paper and then he read it, nodding at his request. "Gentlemen, we have a short stop before leaving this retched place. . ." The men went in their cars taking the boy with them.

A few minutes later they arrived to the Tendo home, where the boy was taken after they released the chains and ties around his neck. When he entered silently but the first thing that happened was the angry feeling flaring on the redhead. "You! . . .What the hell are you doin' here?"

Ranma stared enraged at the boy but she could do nothing while stuck on the chair. "have you come to gloat? . . .Is that it? . . .You came to ask for forgiveness or maybe to tell me how much you love me." Her hands moved to the wheels, pushing her closer and closer to the quiet boy.

Akane fumed as well when no word came from Ryoga. He kept staring at her and Ranma as if he was really basking on their misery. "Well? . . .Ain't you goin' to say somethin' you bastard? . . ." The redhead stopped an inch away from him, forcing her vision from his crotch to his eyes and back.

"Damn. . .You know how humiliatin' this is? . . .Answer me damn it! . . ." Ryoga sighed deeply when yet, another misunderstanding was about to apply on the already fuming girl. Before she could do anything, the fanged boy promptly moved his hand into her shirt. . .All the way in between her breasts.

The girl turned bright red by his touch, freezing the moment he smiled tenderly at her. She wanted to push him away, specially after her father and fiancée were looking at the indecent attempt he was trying when feeling the girl's assets, but a sensation told her not to.

Ryoga's index finger and thumb arched in the center of her chest. The sensation told her something was being pulled within her organs which felt like a hard object. She stared back at the crouching boy, noticing his eyes turning from brown to light yellow, to gray and finally completely white.

When his pupils vanished from his eyes. The fanged boy's smile grew even more when he moved away from the redhead, showing a long bullet held in between his fingers. Everyone gaped at the meaning of it, but the hatred on the paralyzed teen compelled her to jump from her moving cage to the now blind boy with full force, crushing him against the wall.

Too late came to everyone's mind she was standing on her own two feet. Her body was moving from the waist down and the one who healed her mortal wound was in front of the girl. Dr. Esther moved in, pushing the girl away from Ryoga when her reasons to harm the boy were apparent. "Stay away from him! . . .He has saved you again and that's how you repay him?. . ."

While Ranma tried to understand what just happened, everyone including her saw how the lost boy moved away from the wall, turned around and raised his hands, trying to "touch" where he was going. A flower pot fell by his waving arms and the sudden desperation to see only darkness made him snarl at his weak state.

"I-Is he Ok?" Asked Kasumi concerned by the boy's behavior. Dr. Esther walked on his direction before leaving the house. "No, he is not Ok and you don't deserve to know why. . ." When Ranma felt a pang of guilt, the girl went at his aid, but as soon as the boy crashed with the main door, something pulled him out through it.

Akane, Ranma and Dr. Esther saw how Ryoga was being tied like an animal with chains and ropes, taken by the men who finally claimed him as theirs and left on the car, leaving Dr. Esther behind with the Tendos. There was nothing else anyone could do so, Esther Tanaka ignored the teens pleads to know what was going on, leaving the district in search of her hidden friends.

Calm fell once again on the Tendo home, calm they needed so much except a still transformed girl who became unnerved after so many reasons needed to be explained. "Damn it! . . .What the hell is happenin' . . ." Was the big question in everybody's mind, question that finally was resolved by the old woman on a pogo stick.

"I believe is time to discuss your short-comings son in law." The redhead blinked at the old lady while the rest moved closer to hear what she knew. "Tell me old ghoul. . .What do you know 'bout all this mess?" Ranma felt the need to see what she had missed in between the lines so the girl waited impatiently for the old woman to explain.

"Well let's see. . .You played a cruel trick with the other boy a few months back, than he gets lost on his on confusion, seeing you as a pretty girl instead of the boy you really are. . .Am I getting closer?" The redheaded girl scoffed when pretty much everyone knew that part.

"So what. . .Half Nerima knew 'bout that stupid prank." The woman laughed at the teen when she began to push into serious matters. "Ah, but most people doesn't know what happened under all the rubble from that broken building, do they? . . .Should I say what really happened between the boy and you. . .About the bullet and the sparks flying everywhere by your "intimate contact" . . .?" Ranma swallowed nervously when that part no one really knew about her threatened to destroy whatever manly feeling she had left.

"I . . .I . . ." Cologne laughed once again, but stopped from going into details. "Don't worry son in law. . .I am loyal to your cause so I won't say what went on. . .What I'm going to tell you is what you didn't see in that moment." The redhead stopped ranting, leaving all her attention on the old woman

"Well you see. Ryoga learned to develop a new set of skills based on his senses. . ." During her explanation, Cologne told her how their intimate moment was the only way he could act to save him from dying. She told her how he feels about the curse but he won't pursue the feeling because of something else she is not allowed to say.

"So, son in law. . .All this time Ryoga tried to protect you from dying, from harm and just now he used up his last sense. . .He became completely blind trying to take the bullet and make you whole. . .Now you have swore his death by your hands and there is nothing changing your pledge."

It was true, Ranma knew about pledges and honorable promises ver since he followed the one his parents cerated when he was a child. Now it was his turn to act as he boasted but if the boy did everything for his well being, how could he go on with the pledge?

Ranma's eyeballs danced from side to side trying to explain to Akane mostly she didn't know that. . .That her pledge was meaningless after what the boy did, but the raven haired girl had a mind of her own. "That's not the problem Ranma. . .You always barge in and fight, looking for a reasonable explanation later."

The girl turned away from the redhead, hiding her shame for the boy she tried to help at the beginning of it all. "Tell me Ranma. . .Is this going to be our life? . . .Will I marry you and expect to fight you over every single thing only for you to apologize later accepting fault? . . .I don't know if I'm ready for that. . ."

The redhead stared humiliated at her hands as her feet moved unconsciously when they were able after her miraculous healing. She had something forcing a way to punish the boy despite what he did in the end. Ranma began to fall for Ryoga when she let the feeling in her heart the moment they kissed and that alone became the reason to prove to himself he was a man.

_"I will find a way to fix all this, but I will make him adore me. . .After all I'm a cute girl and a handsome guy. If he wants me, he'll beg for it." _Thought seriously about his commitmentwhen he needed to be the one on top always_._

The girl walked away from her family and guests, thinking about her real relationship with the boy. Ranma was lost this time. She had no idea how to think or act after her fiancee when the demeaning treatment from the fanged boy turned out to be devotion to their friendship and a new goal in her life.

She frowned with resolve, moving back to the elder for advice. "Fine. . .I did wrong all over again, I don' care. . .I need to find him and save him from those bastards ain't it?" Cologne shook her head disapprovingly when not even she would be able to help.

"There is nothing we can do now son in law. . .The man holding Ryoga back is extremely powerful and he won't budge from the boy who has become his new golden goose. I'm afraid we are going to loose Ryoga from this new menace.

Deep inside her mind the same voice of reason fighting over her feelings called her final bluff. "_You had your chance to fight for what you deserved. Ryoga is a stubborn boy who fights for who believes is precious and guess who was he fighting all this time?. . .There is nothing left for us but to go back to the cage imposed by our parents in their so called Ranma. . .Be a man amongst men because you were "trained" to be one."_

From that moment on the voice stopped acting on her own, staying back as Ranma's non-existent sub-conscious. The girl left them alone too, going to the kitchen for a glass of warm water and dousing his true self back into action.

There was not much else to do. He had to fix his relationship with his true fiancée. Re-train his rushing judgment over matters in his life and if he could possibly do it, save his only friend from certain doom. Hours later, Cologne left in search of clues to find the fanged boy while Ranma became the one following Akane everywhere.

The girl questioned her loyalty for her boyfriend when she realized a couple is composed of two people. Ranma was a gentleman when he wanted, but once again, every time he boasted about his fiancée it was mostly to protect his pride.

He fought against Ryoga when the boy tried to get near her, only to say damaging things like "I don' know why someone would want to date a face-mule like Akane. . ." And so on. Was It really affection what he displayed in such a demeaning way?

Many thoughts passed through the girl's mind. . .All of them about Ranma's misguided attempts to be romantic. And then his curse. . .Was his female form really messing with boy just as a way to dominate them as opponents? Or does he really like to tease in a feminine manner, specially with the lost boy?.

The question popped the moment Ranma walked at her side. "Tell me Ranma. . .If I decide to leave you. . .Would you choose Shampoo or Ukyo?. . .Or would you try something with Ryoga if he'd ask you to?" The boy blushed by the question, but when no answer came, she sighed in response.

"I guess you really love him don't you. . ." The boy sat at her side, contemplating carefully his next words. "I don' know Akane. . .I thought he humiliated me when we were buried under the rocks, but the truth is. . .The truth is how he touched me. . .It made me feel so. . .I don' know. . .Loved. . ."

"But I am who I am. . .The problem is, I don' know if who I really am is 'cuse I was forced to think that way by pops, or I really want to be a man amongst men." Akane understood the same dilemma when she was forced to marry someone she never liked or met before.

"I understand you Ranma. My father wants me to marry you as part of a pledge and I must admit you grew on me, but if I were to marry you, would it be for the love I feel as a woman, or was fed into me by my family. . .I don't really know"

They stayed locked in the same conversation for the space of several hours, talking about their pros and cons, but not arriving to a complete solution. After a brief deliberation, they came to a screeching halt. "Fine Akane. . I am Ok with it too. . .I'll tell pops we're leaving the house and we are goin' to stay on the road for now. . .Let's separate our union for the time bein' . . ."

They parted from that day on, making the hunt for the now single Ranma Saotome fair game for the rest of the fiancées.

The place turned back in time when a boy and his father never left Nerima, but went back to master and student for the Anything goes martial art. Ranma occupied some of his time practicing and the rest searching for the lost boy's missing location, everything like school passed to a second term.

Ukyo became the main source of food after the girl offered Ranma a job as helper in the restaurant some days while Shampoo enjoyed him as the resident redheaded waitress in the Neko-hanten others. Their mutual arrangement became the daily life in the teen, giving him a new freedom from the harsh reality pre-arranged marriages were.

The search never stopped and the teens moved on with their old lives without forgetting the lost boy though. The pigtailed boy always kept the remorse about those feelings under the plummeted building and all the good Ryoga did to keep him alive.

"I don' know what to do Ucchan. . .I'm so confused, but I guess there is no point tellin' you this." During those days, the presence from the boy on her restaurant gave her the desire to trust in him as less of a fiancé and more like a friend which he returned happily back at her.

"I keep telling you Ran-Chan, I am not that crazed girl who tried to hunt you down. I want you to love me for who you are and if that's not the case I'll live my life anyway. Business teach you that you know?" The boy found her take on their relationship refreshing, thing that made them even closer than the Tendo girl who he had on him like chains.

"Tell me sugar. . .Will you follow that jackass if he wants to go in that direction? . . .I mean, I know you like him, but does Ranma Saotome could submit to a boy for love?" Ranma chuckled by the way she put it, but it was a reasonable question after all.

"You know Ucchan, If it was someone else I think I'd fight to be on top, but we're talkin' about Ryoga here. . .Every single time I batted my eyelashes as a girl, he would melt and bark like a little puppy at me. I think I can pretty much keep him on a leash. . ."

Both teens laughed at the idea which made a lot of sense when they knew Ryoga was a sucker for pretty faces. Talks like this never left unsaid as they learned to deal together with the wait.

Eight months passed when finally a break on the case arrived to the Neko-hanten. Shampoo surprised the Saotome heir when her bicycle ran on their camp early in the morning. "Morning husband! . . .Airen take Shampoo for date, Shampoo tell you big surprise. . ." The boy found the purple haired girl so excited, he decided to accept the date with no remorse from any other girl's jealousy.

Away from the Tendos and the Saotomes a meeting came to fruition after the rest of the Hibikis pool their resources with the Amazon's representatives in Nerima. Cologne agreed to give them asylum from their persecution, but instead of forcing the father to use the water of drowned girl, she offered an even riskier deal.

"I bow before you to protect and guard your kin Kenta Hibiki They will be most revered to us, there is just one request I ask of you . .Let your grandson be part Amazon." Akemi and Kenta Hibiki were against the ropes when a powerful company had their son, and their grandchildren were the possible next targets if they'd find out.

With heavy hearts, Ryoga's parents agreed to her petition. That same day, Natsume, Kurumi and the kids were taken together with Kenta and Akemi to China. Cologne stayed back to supervise a lead they had bribed from an employee high in the ladder of that corporation.

They fixed an appointment where they would meet to discuss their plans. That day came and they finally met in the restaurant. When they were about to start, the pigtailed boy came in unannounced. "Son in law, What are you doing here? . . .How did you?" She stopped asking when Shampoo came after him.

"Old ghoul, Shampoo told me you got a lead. . .Common, let me in on it." The elder sighed defeated, signaling him to come in, which he did right before Akane. The old woman shook her head but preferred to ignore them altogether.

"I don't have time for anymore distractions, tell me Mr. Sato, can you find my grand-son among all those corporate buildings?" The man had a yellowish tone on his face when he remembered the boy brought to lab forth-two.

"Lab forty-two is an experimental place where the most extreme tests are taken effect." The man swallowed dryly when he pulled a beta cassette from his suit. "I-I managed to sneak a copy from specimen three, or patient 003 as how we know him. Now, I need to warn you Miss. . .This material is highly sensitive and I don't want to see any discomfort on you. You should leave."

Akane pointed at herself when the old man with glasses told her to walk away from the footage, but stubborn was a nice adjective for the Tendo girl. Mousse, Shampoo, Ranma and Akane stayed as the man gave the tape to Cologne.

The Elder skipped to where an old T.V. with a beta cassette player was on for their research. The lights went off so they could focus on every detail of the movie, but when all the room began to light in intervals of bright lights and then darkness, everyone gaped at what was in the film.

Akane was the most impressionable when a strapped lost boy on a vertical plank made disproportionate faces in terror by the high voltage his captors were torturing him with. "As you c-can see, Patient 003 is a very resistant subject. . .To the point where they use ten thousand volt rods in his body."

After the shocking treatment, several doctors completely covered in suits brought enormous needles, sticking them on his back and arms as voices on the background were guiding them on. "Good, suck him dry! . . .Every fluid must be cataloged. Pull all his blood and spine fluids too. . .Don't feel remorse by his face, remember . . .He is deaf, mute and blind so don't worry about him. . ."

Ranma's tears began to run from his eyes as he saw the pain stamped on the boy's contorted expressions. Akane ran to the bathroom where she emptied the lunch she had three hours ago. Shampoo and Mousse closed their eyes at the pain, but the light show displaying around the dark room gave them the same idea anyway.

" I got to do somethin' . .Anythin' . . ." Said the pigtailed boy to the elder but apparently she had good news from all this. "You can't do a thing Ranma. . .Neither can I, but the good Mr. Sato might have a way. . ."

All the teens gave their undivided attention as he fixed his glasses and told them his own secret. "I have become close friends with patient 003. . .He has told me many things. . .Specially about some redheaded girl." Ranma ignored the looks on the rest when his smile told them about his deep connection with the fanged boy.

"Anyway. . .There was this one time where he begged me for a sip of water. I felt so bad I rushed in with two vials with water, one was cold and the other hot. When I tripped, I splashed him turning him into a piglet who easily escaped from the restraints."

"When I tried to grab him, he moved in such speed it was impossible to do it so I waited patiently until he cornered himself, in that moment I threw the other vial trying to freeze him in fear. My surprise was majuscule when he turned back into a dizzy, naked boy."

The man gave them a map where the building was situated, leaving a schedule right on the side. "When that happened I was alone since the change of shift happens at midnight. The floor is ten levels underground so there is no need for heavy security on that room, and as soon as I saw him back, I took him to the restraints."

"I promised him to free him but I can't do it alone. . .I need someone who can move faster than the security cameras and the normal guards. Than, I can smuggle him out in that form. By the way, I think no one else knows he can transform since I never found that ability on his log. . ."

Ranma's eyes sparkled when he stood up in a second, raising his hand like a school boy. "Me! . . .I want to rescue him . . .Please old ghoul, let me! . . ." Cologne knew he would volunteer anyway, so she agreed with the boy.

"Fine son in law, you may accompany me but there is one more thing you need to hear." Ranma and the rest kept quiet after the man looked to the floor ashamed. "Well, I'm afraid it's been so long patient 003 has forgotten many things."

" He talks about that redheaded girl, his parents and . . ." He wanted to mention who else but Cologne stopped him from doing so. "Well, the case is the treatment is erasing almost all of his memories as a human being. . .I . . .I heard him one night crying like a little piggy in pain but in his human form. . .I don't know how long can he keep up the torture."

Nothing else could be said after his last instruction. Ranma's teeth showed up in ire when he heard how his friend was dying away from him. "No . . .I will save him before that happens. . .I swear it!" Akane wanted to say something about his always rushed mind but this time she agreed as well, despite the clear feelings the boy felt for Ryoga.


	5. Chapter 5

**8 months ago**

A heavy surge of pain crossed by the lost boy when a discharge of electricity ran through his body. He was at the Tendos trying to save a friend in trouble when an attack he couldn't counter took him out in a second. A few hours later, the boy came from his nap, but the situation didn't change much.

He felt ties strong as steel around his body with his head as the only free attachment. Ryoga tilted around groggily trying to study his surroundings but when you are blind, mute and deaf pretty much nothing can help you visualize anything.

"_Inner voice. . .Are you there? . . .What's going on. I can't perceive nothing." _from within his mind the set of lights formed his own image made of sparkling stars. The figure talked like the voice of reason Ryoga had as his only companion.

"_Don't worry Ryoga we are safe for now. I can see everything with you sixth sense and apparently we are trapped on a room with lots of machines around us. There are three guys with suits covering them from head to toe but they don't seem like the one in charge."_

Inner Ryoga didn't finished with his recognizance when a tall man very well dressed walked into the room smoking one of those thick, expensive cigars. "Finally! . . .I got in my possession the most precious commodity in advanced medicine. . .Ladies and gentlemen . . .I give you, death's cure."

All the employees were forced to applaud at the maniac with doubts about his arguments although he didn't have any need for their understanding. The man walked near the lost boy carrying a syringe he applied ruthlessly on the boy's arm.

Ryoga bared his teeth in pain but there was no sound escaping his lips which gave the strange captor a pleasurable feeling for dominance.

"Doctor! . . .Do your thing. . ." The team's leader took the blood filled vial into a machine were spun at high intervals until only a clear substance was left while the rest was stored for future experimentation. The scientists applied the cells from the clear fluid back into the several glass containers with names written on them.

Some had the title Hodgkin's disease type 1 or 2. They were treated after the clear liquid seeped through the samples for the space of seconds. A minute later, the scientist dressed in white gave the thumbs up when the disease vanished from the tiny piece of cerebral cortex.

"Success gentlemen!. . .We have the cure for pretty much anything. . ." After he showed a smile so big it could buy the most stingy voter in a rigged election, the man laughed diabolically when staring at the boy, his plan began to unravel. "Now gentlemen. . .Take everything from him and make me the most vicious of viruses you can come up with. . .The stronger the strain, the more money they'll pay to be cured. . ."

He left the room with two more doctors following behind. "_Ryoga. . .This isn't good. This guy is going to milk us dry and for some reason he's using it to create illnesses, not cures. . .We need to think on something to escape."_

The regular image walked from side to side of his small mind only to stop in mid fly. "_Ok. . .There is nothing I can do strapped on this bed, and even if I get free, how am I supposed to move around. . .I can't even feel my surroundings. . ."_

Something wrong came to mind when the boy touched his imaginary body. Ryoga felt something leaving him when healing Ranma under the landslide and when he pulled the bullet out, some more of his Chi left him in the redhead's own energy pool.

"_You know. . .I've been thinking about the time I healed Ranma. . .Did you feel it too?"_ The set of stars nodded agreeing with the boy when something was definitely missing. "_Yes. . .The way I can describe is that you wished for her safety so strongly that a portion of your life force was shared in the transaction. . .Ryoga, if we don't get all our Chi back, we can't reset our senses fully."_

" _Than again. . .We don't know where here is and by the looks of all those needles and machines, I don't think we'll escape at all. . .I felt physical matter leaving our body. . .I think they are taking us apart piece by piece."_

Both Ryogas reflected on ways to survive the new hell when a timid man walked close to the silent boy. "E-Excuse me. . .I shouldn't be talking to you, but since they say you can't hear any of this I think is not a big deal. . ." The man sighed when he wanted a fair job where he could help humanity and not one where torture was the peak of his day.

"I see what they do to you and it's an appalling disgrace for civilized people. I have no family or friends but my work and I feel the need to protect you even when there's nothing I can do for you physically. You know, is nice having someone who doesn't talk back or treat you like your dirt so thank you for your understanding."

His almost quiet whispering always gave the creeps to the female scientists on the level and the men usually ignored his introverted behavior so the doctor finally found a friend in the poor captive boy. Ryoga on the other hand, came to the conclusion that the only way to leave this place alive was to survive mentally more than physically which took him to his next decision.

"_Ok . . .What options do we have?" _His inner voice felt the need to warn him about a new frontier he was about to cross, but since this could be their end, he opted to work with the teen. "_There are several ways we can survive this for prolonged lapses of time, but remember . . .Some are extremely dangerous."_

After the warnings and advice, the pair discussed their escape in the nick of time when the practitioners set up everything for the electro-shock treatment. Dr. Sato, the tiny man on Ryoga's side saw with terror in his eyes how the teenager arched on the table as thousands of volts ran through his body.

"T-This is inhuman! . . .A grown man could not survive these many voltage, how can a child pass through this. . ." He turned away from the poor boy's misery when the torture went too far to the point where tiny arcs of lighting ran alongside his shaking body and his face reflected pure agony.

A hand grabbed him from his back, pulling him right in front of the captive. The main leader saw how his colleagues needed this type of experience in their line of work. "Mr. Sato. . .You stay and stare at what we do or the boss will kill you like Dr. Mau. . ."

The name rang a bell when the small man realized his co-worker failed to assist on their team. He bowed to the leader and quietly inserted more electrified needles on the boy's chest and back.

"_Fine Ryoga. . .Our. . .Body is barely taking all this, but there isn't much we can do unless we sacrifice serious energy into it. We have the senses who regenerate every four days, so we can use something else while they reset to almost full power."_

The set of lights threaded lightly when the next idea was the most extreme on their plan but the necessary one. "_While we wait, we can burn your memories. . .The ones with serious attachments give the most power, thus giving us enough time to heal from these attacks, but. . .You will loose them for good. Think about it and tell me if you want that."_

Ryoga's self had one idea in mind. . .Natsume and the children. He could live without Ranma's love when he saw the moment the girl threw all her anger towards him even though he couldn't control his love for her. His parents were second next, leaving the rest to be used as burning material.

"_Tell me inner. . .Can you manipulate memories?" _The group of lights pondered the question for a few seconds, understanding more or less where he was going with it. When he nodded, the lost boy looked straight at him with the resolve he keeps against dire situations.

"_Fine, I want you to do this. . .Use everything I got while we keep our senses powering up. Everything goes no matter how tiny the memory. . .Leave only three sets of memories intact and one altered." _The boy massaged the bridge of his nose as the decision to burn what he experienced all his life was going to become obsolete.

"_Save Natsume and her sister. . .Ichiro and Michiko. . .And, my father and mother." _The last instruction hurt deeply to the point where tears began to flow non-stop from the image. "_Erase him. . .Erase Ranma's good moments and teasing. Leave everything he did to upset me and the fights he used to humiliate me."_

As the image's tears ran by his face, the real Ryoga Hibiki in the real world began to cry uncontrollably as well. Dr. Sato and the rest saw how the teen's salty droplets interfered with the shocking treatment as sparks flew everywhere from contact.

"P-Poor boy. . .He must be in hell right now." Said the short man as his own tears began to sparkle before the light show thinking the boy suffered from the pain. . .How wrong he was though.

Ryoga raised his sights high at the dark sky begging not to let go of such heart-worming feeling for the beautiful pigtailed girl, but he knew better when there was nothing left in that relationship. . .That he could humiliate his best friend as his lover in front of friends and family, and most importantly. . .Maybe he would be unhappy as a male in the trapped form of a girl.

"_Take all what I remember from my love for her. . .What happened under the rubble. . .Everything. . ." _Finished the teen as he fell on his knees crying his heart of glass out. His inner voice felt the agonizing pain but agreed with the boy when those memories would be enough to outlast anything the men outside could do to him.

"_It's for the best Ryoga. . .Ranma doesn't want you like that because he is a man and we have our faithful family else where. . .Remember, little Ichiro and Michiko is all we need to love Akane and him. . .Love the Ranma in your little son. . ."_

No matter how he saw it, it still hurt but his sub-conscious was right, The redheaded little boy was the image of his beloved female Ranma, the only being capable to remind him of that misguided but honest love.

Out of nowhere, the fanged teen managed to moan a few words, impacting all the presents. "O-One year. . .Eight months. . .One year. . .Eight months. . ." The men in charge of the operation quickly recorded the sentence which kept repeating on the boy's lips as his only mantra after his torturing punishment.

After what felt like a routine, The group of scientists would punch in and out like a regular job while pressing horrendous damage on their prey. Ryoga learned to administrate his senses, giving them the chance to use one while the others rested.

Just as well, the days where he ran out of senses to use came . . . Ryoga was forced to use instead memories of childhood pranks from other kids, vague ideas of certain kid stealing his food in Junior high, and the anecdotes he shared with the pigtailed boy noticing first hand how they were leaving an empty mind. Herb. . .Saffron and other marvelous adventures at his side, plus his timid love for Akane and Akari were dissipating like water through a drain after all those feelings fueled his existence.

In the mean time, Mr. Sato would walk every day with poetry books and novels where the hero in the stories wasn't a muscle-bound man with wavy hair, but tiny kids from humble origins or poor farmers in look for a better life.

Ryoga grew in Mr. Sato's little world as he contemplated a man among men adapting and receiving every type of unrestrained penalty for the only sin to have what others desired.

"Oh Ryoga-san. . .If you just were able to see Jack and the beanstalk. . .Tiny men have reached great deeds in this world of ours. . .I'm sure you are a great boy with a past filled of glorious adventures who happens to be trapped at the moment, but in the right time, you'll spring out in the end victorious. . ."

The wise chemical engineer hid two vials under his desk after talking to the silent boy. Those two glass containers had simple cold and hot water, but the salts he kept well guarded gave him the right reaction when mixed properly with the solutions.

Dr. Sato pulled a tiny soft pad where the salt with cold water turned into an endothermic reactive aid, making it the perfect icepack for the poor boy's sore muscles. So did the hot water when he turned it with an exothermic process, making it into the perfect hot pack.

"See Ryoga-san. . .Not everyone here is against you. . .These packs should be enough to lower the inflammation from those electro-shocks . . .I just need to . . ." He tried to use the packs on the boy when no one was around to criticize or make fun of him, usually around midnight.

This time though, his aim failed when a water spill made him almost fall, throwing the vials into the air. Luckily, he was able to save them both, but the cold water splashed directly into what it looked like a small, black piglet in place of the teen.

Dr. Sato shook from the fear to be killed by his clumsiness, forcing him to find and seize the tiny animal. When the tiny porcine realized he was free, he ran like the wind only to stamp face first against the wall. No matter how he looked at it, a blind, deaf and mute animal was way worse than a human being so he stopped trying while cowering where he felt was the corner.

The chemical doctor saw how the tiny pig shook in fear but when he had nothing but an empty vial on one hand and a vial filled with hot water on the other, his reflex told him to throw it at him hoping to keep him frozen in fear. Instantly, the piglet turned into a complete naked boy.

"Wha . . .!" The short man promptly ran at him, helping him back into his clothes and clamping him on the table once again. "I don't know how that happened. . .that ability is not even on your skill log entry. . .They must not know about it. . ."

From that moment on, the man kept the footage hidden as much as he could, taking it without them noticing. He was able to copy several "sessions" with the poor boy just as a way to protect himself from external attacks when he sneaked into the security room.

There was only one thing recorded on the boy's spoken log-book, something keeping the main man awake sometimes. With a loud thud, the boss hit his desk with fury in front of his team and two teenagers he had on the office.

"What the hell is he talking about!. . .Every month since we captured that brat he keeps counting a damn year and eight months. . .Masaki !. . .Is that a code? . . .Some kind of secret technique those martial arts fools practice? . . .What are they. . .?"

The group of scientists shook their heads unknowingly. There were permutations, coordinates and even secret code breakers working on the two dates, but they failed with the data. The boss ordered them to leave, letting his own team in front of him.

"You two brats. . .Time has changed and you belong to Chimera Co. From now on, I want you on the search of Ryoga's parents. . .I want them now! . . ." He pointed towards the door, as Ryo Kumon and Rouge left the man alone with his thoughts.

"Why do we need to do what he says again?" Asked the beautiful but deadly girl as Kumon scoffed at her when the reason was too obvious. "Moron. . .That idiot set a freaking bomb in our heads. . .Either we comply or we blow up. . ." The girl sighed when there wasn't much else to do but obey the rich man in charge.

Both teens left the main building in direction to the only lead they had, Nerima Japan.

Months kept moving forward giving the prisoner a new perspective in life. Ryoga's mind and his inner-voice began to grow closer with the days making him his only confidant about his past mistakes. "_Tell me inner-me. . .Why did I live on forests most of the time? . . .It sounds so far-fetched for a teen to be alone in the wilderness you know?"_

Inner Ryoga saw how a teenager who had bad experiences most of his life never cared for the path of evil but the ideals of heroes on this world. The group of lights sighed depressed when the image in the boy's head began to act differently, exactly like someone old in Ryoga's life.

Suddenly, the fanged boy's mind fell on his knees and hands, sniffing the dark ground in front of the sub-conscious. "_Damn Ryoga. . .I warned you what would happen if you burn your memories. . .Even if they meant your survival."_

On the outside, the teen strapped to the bed smiled at his so called friend before he sputtered a BWEE only heard in small animals. " Ryoga-san. . .I think your loosing it man. . .But, I think I got a way to free you. You see, on my investigation about your origins I stumbled with an old woman who knows you somehow."

"She lives in Nerima and has a Chinese restaurant. I'm about to contact her next month so, hang in there boy. . .Soon you'll be free from all this. . ." Finished the short man as he patted him on the shoulder, left the room well locked and drove home for the day.

"_Hear that Ryoga. . .Oh no wait, you can't hear a thing. . .Well, It seems this short guy knows Cologne and they are going to meet next month . . .I think. We should keep up until they rescue us." _The teen blinked several times when neither the old woman's name or what the constellation was talking about rang a bell, but somehow the sound of Cologne gave him the hint about someone else.

"_Who is this Cologne? . . .Is she related to my children or Natsu?" _The inner voice sadden even more when he realized he was pretty much devoid from any friendly contact in his mind, giving him the occurrence to spill something he didn't have to.

"_Not directly no. . .But Cologne knows Ranma. . .You know, the girl who is your son's mom. . ." _The image kept thinking about his answer but a black screen with no memories or pictures passed in front of them both as an example to his lost mind.

"_I . . .I don't know who are you talking about, I mean, I know that damn Ranma since childhood but that bastard is a guy. . .I think you have your wires crossed. . ."_ The group of lights in the form of another Ryoga shook its head by the blunder he had done.

"_Don't mind me. . .Heads up, that man is coming . . ."_ Ryoga closed his half open eyes faking his senses destroyed for the time being. The boss walked in a few hours after Mr. Sato had left for the evening, thing he had never done before.

The man moved at his side while tracing his fingers through the boy's feet all the way to the tip of the head. The contact gave him the wrong idea when the poor teenager squirmed by his touch, that's when he grabbed him by his hair, pulling it with force.

"I don't know what are you planning brat, but it won't work. . .I am not on top of a company 'cuse I trust people you see. . .I know how you martial artists work and I have kept a close eye on my employees." The tall man took a cigar to his lips, puffing through it while scratching Ryoga's forehead with a match.

The monster ignored every safety protocol in the room when clouds of smoke began to raise all over the place. "I have the worm's life in my hands and I can squish him any damn second I want, but there's more to this than letting a scientist out of my hands."

"You see, I may not know about those dates you keep talking about, but I do know you can get to your parents if I release you into the open world. I have studied your case and I believe your not faking your state of mind according to the EKGs so . . .Coming next month, be ready to leave this place as a side experiment of mine."

Finished the ranting adult as he left the facility's level with the same cackle the boy met him once before.

Far away, under green trees and fresh air, a worried sick woman paced from side to side as their respective loved one had an uncertain future away from them. "Damn it Kenta, we can't stay here in hiding while our son is somewhere captive by those bastards . . ."

Ryoga's father had the same nagging sensation to go after his son, but he knew Chimera corporation's ruthless man in charge would find them and force everything out of them. . .Specially any other super powered relatives.

Akemi knew this as well which sent her back to the silent pray she kept on her lips the rest of the conversation. Someone else arrived from an extensive training session with her two little daughters gazing upon the tiredness the Hibiki family was going through.

Natsume had a beautiful eight month old girl on her arms as she smiled at Kurumi and a one year old Ichiro walking together close by her. "Kurumi. . .I need to leave. . .You know what to do." Said to her sister who nodded obediently back with a straight hand on front of her forehead as a military sign of respect. "Yes!"

The older girl left her two most precious jewels in the care of Akemi and Kurumi as she prepared her old carpet duster ready for the fight. Kenta tried to stop her, as other Amazon guards did too, but this wasn't a foolish teenager ready for adventure.

No, this was a desperate woman looking for her missing piece in life and nothing would interpose on her way. The fight went on right outside Joketsuzoku when big, strong female warriors confronted a worried mother of two.

"If you think you can leave this place, your sadly mistaken. . .Elder Cologne instructed us to keep all of you as our most precious treasure and that's what we'll do." Finished the girl in charge of the foreign family. Natsume didn't wait for an invitation when her trusty weapon flared with the frozen effect of icicles against her opponents.

"I am sorry, we promised loyalty to her and this tribe in exchange of protection, but I swore my loyalty to someone else first. . .If you excuse me, I need to leave now." Finished as the surprised girls stared from the ground at the big, gaping hole with frozen edges stamped on the main gate.

The last they were able to see was a teen running away from the town and into the nearly civilized village she could find.

After her escape, the rest of the family was set under heavy guards awaiting the elder counsel. Somewhere else, In Nerima, the different methods the Saotomes and Tendos looked to find the lost boy gave no fruition giving the teens a sensation of doom for their friend in need.

Ranma had tried to work things not only with Akane but with the others fiancées as he grew out of his relationship with the Tendo girl. There was one thing in his mind most of the time though. A raging feeling fought diligently in his mind as the girl curse made him feel some kind of love for the fanged boy despite all his training as a man, still, something kept fighting back for his sanity.

When he passed for the traumatizing moment with Ryoga under the rubble, he came to a definitive conclusion. He wasn't meant to be a girl at his side despite his weird feelings for the boy. so the teasing meant only his way to mess with the ones he considered friends and to use it as a way to win anything.

The female curse grew to be a way to understand not only the girl side but all the other arts forbidden for a boy. He deeply regretted how far he went after Ryoga, but the lost boy always became the easier of men to trick, making his amusement a delight. In the end, that feeling began to grow beyond his control and slowly becoming stronger with time.

In that moment he promised to himself to find him and restore whatever dignity he took from his friend, but accepted his nature and a real attraction for the fanged teen wasn't in his plans at all, or so he hoped. He decided to follow his instincts more than his feelings this time, hoping that wouldn't get him in more trouble.

Akane on the other side, had her mind on the bandanna boy too. When she agreed to leave Ranma for the good of their real friendship, the girl understood the type of trust a couple must really have to make it work. She feared that in the future his flaming little husband would get them in so much trouble with his rushed judgment that a solution for an everyday mess wasn't an easy one to come up with.

She sighed remembering all the memories of rescues and troubles she could have avoided if the pigtailed boy wasn't in her life. . .Then, she thought about all the hidden romanticism on the boy's desire to protect her and save her from the clutches of evil, making her smile at his rushed decisions.

"Maybe . . .Maybe we aren't so bad together. . ." Was her last thought as a flash of mallets and bad decisions she made in the past had got him in trouble as well. She bobbed her head in acceptance to no one in particular when her desire to stay at his side despite his moronic behavior was a given.

The time arrived when Mr. Sato prepared all the evidence for Cologne to see, Natsume finally arrived to the only place she could find any viable clue which was Nerima and as soon as the tiny man left the main building, the nefarious boss began to plot against his best investment.

The strong company's owner had everything ready as Kumon and Rouge waited outside patiently for his plan to go off. The moment the place was empty, he loosened Ryoga's ties to a point where he felt relief from the pressure of the same.

The man left moments after swiping his Id over every door he walked through all the way to the main entrance. What he didn't realize was the content the tiny man took from the security room so when he waited with his lackeys for a dizzy teenage boy running aimlessly into the night, nothing left the building.

"Damn . . .What the hell is taking him so long? . . ." The tall man went back to make sure every passageway leading to his freedom would be available and ready to be high-jacked by his prey, but something called his attention even more.

The strapping bed was empty. Security cameras couldn't detect anything humanly shaped on any of the levels and the infrared sensors caught nothing but small rodents running all over the place. The man hit the board with such force, it made the other two teens wonder about his own strength.

"What the hell happened! . . .No matter. . .You two!. . .Find his trail and catch up to wherever he goes." The man looked away when a side effect from his own experiments showed a green glow in his eyes, covering them in anger. "Go! . . .Now!"

Rouge and Ryu Kumon used their tracking abilities to find the boy, but the pair had a pretty good idea where he would go every time he got lost. This time everything changed when the chimera leader gave him something he was supposed to never use.

Ryu had the written consent from Genma himself to use the Yama-Sen ken at his full potential and with no restraints thanks to his boss "buying it" with the second check. Rouge had been "fixed" when the corporation's owner installed not only the tiny explosive device in her brain, but the bio-magnetic attachments in her joints, which when transformed, would give her plenty of room and strength to expand her skills as a fighter.

"You know, you remind me so much to Ranma. . .Are you related to him somehow?" Asked the girl as the military clothed boy smiled at her in that peculiar way he uses to charm a pretty face. "Please. . .Don't compare me to that bastard. . .But more importantly, you are too nice to treat other morons lightly. I think you and I would make a perfect couple. . ." Declared the daring boy to a perplexed girl but somehow the thought crossed her mind as well.

They left the deserted building on the outskirts of an abandoned silo. They had traveled for some time and began to see each other in a more comfortable way after their common enemy forced them to work as hired muscle.

"You know. .. This crap is way to advanced for me to tamper with, but I'm sure you can do somethin' to fix this bomb in our skulls. . ." The girl agreed with him when her own transformation gave her the power to grow other two faces, thus, expanding her head a lot more than a normal human being.

"I have thought about it, but it seems as that thing is well adjusted and when I try to poke at it, it makes a weird noise in my head. . .I am so afraid something bad could happen, I stopped messing with it altogether." Added the cursed girl as their predicament kept getting them closer but still chained at the man's machinations.

The month had been up by then and when the tiny Mr. Sato talked with Elder Cologne, Ranma and the others, a tiny piglet kept his hastened pace all over Japan's wilderness with no desire to stop anywhere else.

P-Chan had the only reminder of a past life tied to a bandanna on his neck when the cursed boy left everything else welcomed the change of a wild animal when nothing kept clinging from whatever he used to do in the past, giving him the freedom to act as one.

The piglet began to understand basic needs all living creatures have embedded in their brains when everything else fails and so, after leaving humanity back, the tiny mammal decided to look for shelter in the most inhospitable of places near a city, but never to be in it.

His eyelids dropped to half their height and his behavior turned into what he had become, eating grass and berries he found tasty somehow. The tiny beast's inner self was slowly falling asleep as a self mechanism to stay conscious from his new nature. . .Inner Ryoga fell in the deepest slumber he feared not to be able to wake anymore.

When The Chemical engineer returned the next day with ideas to release the poor boy, he found everything being cleaned and with no subject in custody. When he inquired, everyone refused to acknowledge the existence of such patient or the procedures going on those labs.

Just before the man left the complex, a cold shiver ran through his spine when a hand grabbed him from his shoulder. "Mr. Sato is it? . . ." The owner and man in charge of Chimera corporation was actually talking with the puny scientist in such equal terms the man either thought he was lucky or sentenced to be killed.

"Walk with me Mr. . .Sato." Continued while pulling the man with such power, his arm almost dislocated from his joint. "As you can see, I cannot be double-crossed . . .I am aware of everything that happens on my premises and I knew from day one how a little rat like you grew accustomed to that brat."

The pair kept walking all the way to the backside where a pool of slumps and toxic waste surfaced on the backyard. This was it. . .His payment for betray an unjust man was about to be claimed, but something stopped him from moving forward into his demise. . .Something in the man's eyes. . .Hatred.

"Puny man. . .I could kill you right here and now with my own hands, but I have plans for you. Tell your friends trying to free my pet that he is on his way back. Tell them I want his parents on a silver platter or I will take their tiny district and turn it upside down until those mutants appear before me. . .Go!"

The shove sent him several feet against the stairs leading out, but what the tiny man said next not only made a lot of sense, but hit the strong man's agenda full force. "Y-You are using their genes into your own. . .That's why you are incomplete."

The man sighed defeated by a tiny nuisance with a bright mind. When he walked close to where the engineer stood, the rail besides them contorted like butter when the man applied a bit of strength to it. "Don't try my patience little man. . .I can get the message through with another messenger you know? . . .Go before I use you as my morning exercise."

The man tumbled on his way out of the facility when a feel of dread filled his senses, went into his car and drove like a crazed person after the old woman and her crew of powerful fighters.

Everyone scrambled to their own agendas, except for the tiny piglet who began to see his life in another light. Morning came with the usual chase for his life against bigger predators, especially the human types but despite his looks, most hunters would run afraid of a tiny pork beating the snot out of them with ease.

P-Chan got used to his new life, he considered to never leave it although the images of a human girl and two children kept popping in his animalistic dreams very often. Days turned into weeks when the black animal enjoyed his freedom, too bad everything was about to change again.

Instinct always tells you where a dangerous place is, but this time P-Chan found it irresistible to follow the scent of ramen in the morning towards its destiny. With the most stealthy moves he could summon, the tiny animal sneaked from busy street to crowded park with such skill, he was amazed on his ability.

Colorful dresses and sparkling lights told him this was one of those festivals human beings loved to mingle in, thing he scoffed away as useless since not even his own kind paid any attention on him anyways. He finally arrived at a place where food stands offered innumerable amounts of tasty and sweet treats. . .Enough to satisfy the biggest of pigs in the wild.

P-Chan blinked twice when from all the faces on the place, a familiar one ran among the people looking for help. The tiny man looked afraid by something, thing that made the piglet follow him right into the place with the strongest smells were coming from.

The porcine tilted his head when the short guy began to move his arms up and down in front an old woman on a pogo stick and two teenagers. The purpled haired girl saw P-Chan with frowned eyes as if she recognized him from just kept ignoring them as the aroma of food filled every craving sense in the animal.

"Grandmother . . .Pigboy is there. . .see?" Cologne cackled at the animal's nice timing when everything began to turn for the worst. "Yes! . . .That's the same piglet from the lab, did he follow me?" Asked the short man as the girl began to sing "here piggy, piggy, piggy. . ." with intention to attract him.

The piglet worked his way to the purple haired girl finding the idea of her call tantalizing, but the moment she crouched to pick him up, the little mammal jumped skillfully into the kitchen and later, on top of the table where delicious ramen was served in trays.

"No! . . .Pigboy no eat Festival food. . .You I kill . . ." Said angry the girl while at the same time pulling a staff from nowhere ready to plaster the pest against the floor. "Hold it Shampoo! . . .Leave him be for now. . .We can always make more, but right now we need to keep him happy until I can talk to the boy."

They closed the kitchen's door behind, leaving the rest of the conversation with the tiny man as their main priority. "As I was saying Elder. . .This man is in charge of the company but he has tasted something more powerful than money and society positions. . .He took Ryoga's father captive several years ago, extracting his ultimate regenerative genes."

The man grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket to dry his sweating face. "And now he has absorbed the genes from the boy. . .I actually saw him bend a steel rail by mere touch. . .I'm afraid he is still very incomplete since Akemi Hibiki posses the power of birth."

Cologne gaped at the terrible outcome if that man could procreate more beings he could "harvest" for his needs. "I see. . .A mother's genetical material would pass a stronger gene to her offspring, giving him a vast amount of raw power. . .This is indeed a big mess."

The old woman sighed relieved when the short man assured her they didn't know about the boy's piglet form. Cologne assigned Mousse and Shampoo as guards for the pet as she left the timid man in the restaurant.

"Stay here Mr. Sato . . .Is very important for my son-in-law to be present when we contact Ryoga. He might help us after the state this boy might be in right now." With that, the elder skipped several roofs with her old stick in search of the Tendo residence.

The old woman knew Ranma had left the Dojo, but a strong aura glowed from the place when she aimed on that direction. The glow belonged to yet another fight where the Saotome heir confronted not other than Ryo Kumon and Rouge.

The military dressed boy kept pushing and breaking everything on his path as his target kept avoiding every attack with precision. "Damn it Ryu . . .You promised not to use the Yama-Sen ken. . .You lost the right remember?"

His opponent kept pushing forward ignoring any comment the pigtailed boy rebuked after his mission was to pull someone else from hiding. "Shut up! . . .Your father gave me full consent, but I ain't here for you . . .Where is Ryoga . . .?"

Ranma decided to apply his faster Umi-Sen ken before the other boy could take the house apart but just in the right moment a powerful blast separated him from Ryu when Rouge fully transformed, managed to fire it off.

"Wait damn it! . . .Leave them to me. . .Go to the Neko-hanten and flush the old woman out, she should know where that guy is if not Ranma. . ." The girl turned her power down, assenting at his request and leaving the Dojo almost in shambles. . .That is, until Cologne herself popped into view.

"Well . . .I see news run fast on this town. Well children, Here I am. . ." The Asura turned out to be a powerful enemy for the Amazon elder who could have fought her fairly, but when noticing how the Tendos looked so spooked by the damage, she opted to jump away from the area.

"Follow me child. . .Let's continue this game elsewhere. . ." Both elder and a three-faced girl left the house for the sake of their own argument as Ryu Kumon did a last warning against the teen. "Ranma!. . .Stay out of this you hear?. . .This fight does not concern you!"

He left in a rush as Nabiki managed to pull Ranma into her grasp. "What the hell Saotome! . . .This place is completely destroyed. . .There has to be a good explanation because whether you're Akane's fiancé or not, your paying for all the repairs. . ."

The pigtailed boy sweat-dropped when noticing the girl's screwed up priorities gave her a wrong appreciation of the situation, but then again, this was her house to begin with. "I can' explain' now, but I will. . .I need to know what's goin' on . . ." Said the teen as he jumped away from the place. Soun turned to the next in line which happened to be his father. "Well Saotome-Kun. . .Do you know a way to fix this mess?" The bald man looked lost not for the money but because he began to appreciate how Karma began to work against him.

"Walk with me Soun. . .There is something I need to show you. . ." They left while Kasumi walked in with a tiny broom and dustpan in hand. "Oh my. . .This is going to take me forever. . .Better start now . . ."

Several blocks away, Cologne realized this wasn't the usual teen fighting to prove she was better. No, Rouge's moves were well calculated and precise from jump to counter attacks as if her life depended on it. "Child. . .You really are giving me such problems. Tell me, what got you so worked up?"

"I am sorry, but I must force the truth out of you, otherwise, the bomb in my head might go off and that could be bad. . ." Cologne saw the desperation in her eyes when something so sophisticated could be lodged in there.

"I see your point dear, but I don't know where that boy is. . .As a matter of fact, I am looking for him as well." The response made Rouge's attacks dwindle somewhat until she stopped the next lighting rain in her hands.

The tremendous looking monster walked near a busted pipe where her own heated wind attack made it into hot water. The Asura vanished among the steam as the now timid girl stood on her place. "Please, excuse me. . .I need to tell Ryu that. . .I'm sorry for all the damage I caused to you grandmother. . ."

The change certainly was refreshing for the old woman, to see a monster turn into such delicate woman was just something she wasn't used to from the other cursed kids. "Not a problem little one, but please tell me. . .Who embedded that terrible thing in your head and why . . .?"

The girl sat next to the devastated ruins of a house as she told the wise woman about Chimera and all the terrible things "that man" did to her, Ryu and Ryoga in the past months.

Not too far from there, Ranma jumped from building to building following the lightshow clashing against the pretty lights of the festival. He sure was glad the fight went in the opposite way as he thought Cologne wanted it that way.

He kept advancing away until a shadow stopped him from jumping any further. . .It was Akane Tendo who waved at the boy to go back for the girl. Ranma did so and they began their own fight for survival. "What is it Akane . . .I need to help the old ghoul . . ."

The girl walked several steps from one side to the next trying to find the right words while her face flushed from the problem. "Ranma. . .This can't wait either. . .I need to know if . . ."Us" . . .Is going to work. I am. . ."

She wanted to offer her solution to the problem. To tell him he is an egotistical jerk, but at some point she was one too and that made them the perfect couple, but the boy had other ideas in mind. . .Ideas that didn't fit in her plans.

"I can' talk about that now. . .Besides, you said I would always get us in trouble remember?. . .Well, Ucchan don' think that way . . .And neither Shampoo. . .If something come up, they stick at my side and fight on my behalf."

The teen smiled when something he tried to adapt became a strong bond with the other two girls. "Heck . . .They even encourage me to pursue Ryoga as a possible candidate. . .Would you agree to that?" The girl fumed by his nonchalant attitude towards her feelings and what he implied when insinuating such perverted thing. . .But, she had to understand Ranma was part girl too so . . ."

"I. . .I think that's a thing you might regret in the future Ranma, but I guess you can always follow your heart wherever it takes you. . .I . . .I want to try for our love too. . .A-Am I too late for that?" The blue haired girl looked away waiting for his response which he promptly gave it as honest as the boy could ever get.

"I don't mind if we can try . . .You know, but I'm sorry to say this is an equal fight between Ucchan, Shampoo and you. . .I can't give you preference over the other two, an' if Ryoga accepts, I might pursue him as a fourth love interest."

Both teens gasped at what they were talking about. Akane noticed how open a boy so nervous with romantic details would get now compared to a year and a half ago. Ranma on the other hand gaped at the declaration he was revealing to her ex-fiancée about his sexual preferences towards a boy, but he couldn't deny the feeling. . .Neither could he explain it.

"F-Fine. . .I'll stay behind and fight for our love in the same terms as the other two." She walked close to the teen who expected a mallet or a fist his way. . .He only received a dark look with the bluish bangs hiding her eyes.

"Don't expect me to grovel and treat you like a million yen prize either. . .I love you and not your ego. . ." Said the girl as she walked away from the blinking boy. The race initiated after that tiny interlude only to stop when an old woman and a young one were walking back from their fight to the death to their separate paths.

"W-What the hell happened? . . .I thought you would be half dead by now . . ." Cologne smiled at the boy as she waved to the girl and new ally to the Amazon forces. Rouge left them both as she went back to Ryu's side for the time being.

As soon as she left, Cologne directed all her attention to the boy. "Son-in-law. . .We need to talk." The elder told him about Ryoga and the state he was in, about what Mr. Sato told her from the man in charge of the lost boy's kidnapping and what Rouge knew about the same enemy.

"I'm afraid Ryoga is beyond our help since the scientist told me he noticed him distant. . .Almost devoid of any conscience. . .I need you to follow me to the restaurant boy. . .I fear Ryoga will be very hard to control even for me."

Ranma bobbed his head agreeing with the plan and excited to finally meeting the possible candidate for his affection. They hoped together from roof to roof in direction to the Neko-Hanten as Akane did from the distance as well.

A few blocks away in the middle of everything, three teenagers finally met in the right circumstances. As soon as Ryu met Rouge, they felt relieved the devices didn't go off and their heads were still very much intact.

The difference was when someone else popped unannounced in their small meeting. A legion of black suited men holding knives and guns appeared from nowhere, surrounding the two teens with the desire to exterminate them.

Ryu Kumon moved in front of the girl even when he knew her curse was far stronger than any of their opponents, still, the intention never left the girl's mind when she smiled at his heroic behavior. "What the hell do you want here you bastards!" Said the military dressed boy before powering up, but another voice made the men dressed in black move to the side. . .Letting pass their immediate boss.

"Now. . .What's the idea of treating us that way. . .I have a debt I need to claim with Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki and I won't accept any idiots staying in my way . . ." Finished the other teen as the girl growled in ire when she recognized him and the boy poured a small gourd he had hidden somewhere on himself.

The normal looking boy suddenly changed into an unimaginable beast with two small wings on his back tentacles sprouting from his body and two enormous horns sticking freakishly out of his head.

Rouge advanced beyond Ryu when a mortal enemy showed before the transforming girl. Asura stood proud with her six arms and a combination of wind, lighting and fire around her ready for the fight. "You owe me dearly for our last encounter Taro. . .I will not leave until your head is on my hands. . ."

Taro smiled as he knew The might of the Yakuza was at his disposal. He had a mission to take care of from the pigtailed boy and the fanged teen, but when they miraculously survived the collapsing of a whole building, the boy promised to take them apart on his own, despite the change of orders from a surprised Yakuza boss.

Asura and minotaur took off against each other as Ryu Kumon followed the girl, only to be pushed back by shots he managed to read before it hit them. "Damn! . . .That guy has good back up with snipers and those guys. . .I need to think of a way to disarm them before Rouge gets it."

Again his bravado as a gentleman made him gag in horror but he was built that way, unlike the pigtailed bastard which always made him laugh when thinking about him and his own mother. There was no other choice, the boy closed his eyes. . .Began to slowly dwindle from side to side and by the amazement on his opponents, he vanished from their sight.

"_I wanted to use the Umi-Sen Ken against that moron, but I guess this is the only way I can help Rouge now. . ."_ Thought Kumon as he avoided detection from the enemy and was able to fight them on even terms.

When the Asura managed to display her Fiery Dragon dance, the minotaur was already prepared for since he felt it before but most of the small fry flew away in pain by the searing heat of the attack. "Oh, you might burn me once freak, but this time I am the one laughing." Said as he avoided the hot wind by flying in circles closer to the feminine beast.

His horn barely passed by the girl as an arm dislocated from its original place after his attack. Asura stood her ground with five arms ready for battle and one hanging at her side. "You will pay for that! . . ." Said the girl as she nursed her limb back to health.

The Hindu demigoddess launched her most powerful attack with her extended arms where dancing lighting arcs flew on every direction in a big area. Taro knew of this attack as well since it was the one sending him to unconsciousness once. . .What he didn't count was on the second attack within the first one.

The pure, raw power of a direct hit came from far above as a single lighting ray pierced the sky but wasn't visible because of the smaller ones all over the place. Taro's eyes brimmed with hatred when he knew there was nothing else he could do but hope for his curse to survive such attack.

The blast made contact through the minotaur all the way to the ground where the rest of the suited men fell by its electrifying effect. Kumon had taken the rest of them out too, so the only one left was hiding somewhere in the darkness. . .Waiting for the right moment which came the second Taro plummeted against the ground, unconscious.

A "click" was the only sound Kumon heard that gave him the preemptive move, throwing a bucket of hot water to the Asura. The transformation was swift and precise as the bullet passed a few inches away from the girl's head.

She noticed this as well, trying to transform back but Ryu had to rush her into a better thinking. "Forget them. . .They must be trained to hide in the dark and shoot to kill. . .You'll only become a bigger target. Let's go!"

Back to the Neko-Hanten, Cologne and Ranma arrived as Akane followed them close by. The picture wasn't very nice as the restaurant was closed for business and when the three went in, knives, shurikens and an assorted amount of blades were sticking out of the walls.

The elder jumped from place to place on the building until meeting an exhausted Mousse and Shampoo resting on the floor. "Shampoo. . .Mousse! . . .What happened here?" The purple haired girl was the first to raise from the ground with a labored breathing and puffing sounds of tiredness.

"Grandmother. . .Pigboy too too strong. . .Duck boy no can catch him . . .Shampoo too weak too. . ." The girl fell on a chair as sounds of struggling were heard from the last room. The old lady told Ranma and Akane to wait while she went in.

The fight was considerably hard as the old woman had a furious fight of her own with a Hindu god curse not an hour ago. Despite her tremendous power and Chi, the elder came from the room flying into the wall with such force, Akane gasped in horror by the woman's crash.

"Elder! . . .Are you Ok?" Said the concerned Tendo girl as the giggling elder stood up and went back to her stick. "I can't believe Ryoga is this strong on his cursed form. . .Who would have guessed his power would carry to the piglet curse as well. . ." Finishing with gasping noises and resting on top of a table.

Akane felt the need to walk in and offer her own, welcoming arms but she was shut down by Cologne when she revealed the truth. "You can't go in there child. . .Ryoga doesn't recognize anyone . . .He is like a rabid beast who has lived in the wilderness for so long. . . .And that's what really happened."

Continued the woman as she pushed the blind, unconscious boy aside. "Mr. Sato told me he noticed how a piglet flew from the premises and into the wilderness about three weeks ago. . .Ryoga has lived almost all that time as an animal and what they did to his mind on that place took him apart as a human being."

The old woman sighed at their new predicament as something she wasn't prepared to fix loomed on the next room irritated by human concerns. "I'm afraid the boy is gone and only the curse's mind remains. . ." The reactions were varied as Akane drove her hands to her gaping lips, Shampoo looked to the ground saddened by the idea and Cologne looked away with hurt eyes.

The only one who frowned angrily at the situation bared his own fangs in anger at the closed door. "Well, that might be true but I ain't leavin' him like that. . .he . . .He is more than a friend to me an' I'm not quittin' on him . . ." Finished as he walked towards the door, opening it and closing afterwards.

Inside, furniture and kitchen utensils were scattered all over the place. The only noticeable detail was a black piglet in the corner looking angry at his new enemy. "R-Ryoga . . .It's me. . .Common buddy, you know don'cha? . . ."

The tiny animal began to growl at him with such hatred Ranma felt something in him. Ryoga was fighting defensively more than with desire to harm people. When the pigtailed boy relaxed, he slowly sat on the floor with his hands extended in front of the small porcine.

"C'mon buddy . . .It's me. . .See? . . .I'll even close my eyes. . .How 'bout it?" Ranma did as he said, leaving himself completely open for an attack but it never came. P-Chan slowly sniffed on his direction and began to walk all the way besides the boy.

Ranma chuckled a bit when a tiny, wet nose began to smell and touch his fingertips. Ryoga felt no danger from the bigger human, calming him down from his euphoric state. He slowly walked on top of his hand and laid there, finally resting from his agitated life.

The boy opened his eyes and saw a napping piggy resting comfortable on top of him. With all the care in the world, the pigtailed teen stood up and walked out of the room with his arms crossed on his chest and P-Chan asleep in them.

Everyone gaped at the picture were a tender boy had his friend on his embrace in a very calmed manner. "Son-in-law. . .I thought I could need you to subdue him, but I never thought you would capture him so easily."

The boy scoffed when people always assume the worst on others only by their looks. "He only needed to trust someone. . .Sometimes I feel like him. . .people think we are made of wood or somethin' and treat us like damn animals. . .But we got feelings too you know?" Said the teen as he briefly looked at Akane and Shampoo.

"Fine boy. . . Keep him there while I check to see what's going on." The elder touched Ryoga on several places with the tip of her fingers, sensing something disturbing she had seen in the past. "This feels . . .Strange, but I've felt it before. . ."

Ranma and Akane waited patiently as the elder went into the artifact's chamber where she kept all the magical stuff. A few seconds later she returned with something the teens had seen in another occasion. "Ain't that the incense Happosai used to make Akane sleep?"

"Indeed son-in-law, I believe the same effects were applied on Ryoga somehow. That's why he became so fiercely strong even in animal form. . .He is asleep while his subconscious is on full alert and in possession of his body. . .This is going to be hard, but I need to contact him somehow."

Ranma and Akane agreed to stay with the Elder as they began preparations for Ryoga's contact. It was a long shot but everyone accepted their responsibility over their friend.

Akane saw how Ranma treated him like she did when P-Chan was her pet. The feeling was painful but she had promised him to go on whatever way he wanted to take. . .Was she going to loose him after this? She didn't really know and that's why she decided to stay to the bitter end. . .To see what would happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

The setting was ready for the contact when in the center of the main room, the teens and the elder accommodated a piglet on a chair. P-Chan had the sleepy look with his half open eyes and the sniffing sounds animals do among people.

Akane saw how Ranma stayed on the piglet's side at all times while the incense figurine was brought to the table and another fragrant candle was set besides it. "Ok son-in-law. . .This should be enough to awaken his subconscious. . .We need to understand what is going on in his head and that part of him is the only one we can trust with."

Ranma bobbed his head, leaving briefly for a second and returning with a blanket on his hands. "Well, if he comes into, he'll be totally naked you know?" Everyone always forgot that detail and the shock to be nude before the girls wasn't something good for the boy either.

"Good thinking boy. . .Leave it on the chair and if we can bring him back, cover him." Cologne mixed the two aromas from the incense and the candle into one whiff she blew into the piglet's nose. P-Chan blinked several times when the smell hit his senses, making him somehow alert of his surroundings.

"Ok son-in-law. . .Splash him now . . ." The boy carefully poured hot water on top of the piglet, completely transforming it into a naked boy with a bandanna on his head. Ranma rushed and covered him as Ryoga saw everyone around still in the same way . . .When his eyelids went back to half open.

"Ryoga! . . .Can you hear me?" The lost boy made no reaction to the name which gave them the idea of failure but something called him back to the boy at his side. "C'mon man. . .Are you awake damn it? . . ." Said the pigtailed boy desperate at his state.

"R-Ranma. . .I can hear you. . ." Was the first smart thing the nude boy said making the group smile at him. Akane clapped excited as did Shampoo from the news. The Saotome heir felt relieved by his friend but the next response was something no one expected from him.

"R-Ranma. . .He remembers you. . .He is here, but . . .Asleep. . .Dormant from all of you." Cologne told the rest to stop inquiring any more questions until she had an idea of who was on the other side. "Tell me. . .If you're not Ryoga . . .Who are you?"

"I am his subconscious. . .Ryoga is barely functioning as it is, so he gave me full command of his body." The four teens were questioning the meaning of at all but the elder knew how things worked in that matter. "I see. . .How can we call you?"

"Ryoga calls me "Inner-voice" He and I have become very close over the time we were attacked." Said the group of lights in command of the fanged boy. "Tell me about your attack. . .What happened to Ryoga that made him this way. . ."

The bandanna boy looked uncomfortable by the idea but if there is one thing the subconscious can't do is lie and Cologne knew this as well. "Several months ago, that man forced him to endure terrible attacks against our defenses."

"We survived, but to do so, I proposed Ryoga an alternative path. . ." The elder and the teens moved closer to the boy trying to understand what had happened in his mind that altered him this much. "Please. . .Continue"

"I told him we weren't going to live after the treatment they forced us in. . .I told him we could use the most powerful energy a mind can survive from a mortal attack and he accepted on his own." The suspense kept building up, reaching levels no one could accept any longer.

"C'mon buddy. . .What happened in there . . .Tell us!" Ranma was always the most impatient, thing that got him in most of his problems but this time everyone seemed to understand his feelings. "A memory is a piece of your soul. . .They are carefully, well guarded bits of information saved in your mind and they are extremely powerful when accompanied by a feeling."

"I told him we could survive their torture by burning memories he considered precious. . .Memories that could not be reclaimed ever since once you burn a memory, it won't come back to you mind. . ." The older woman pushed him a bit further into a more detailed description of his most endearing memories lost.

"I warned him. . .I told him it was very dangerous, but this was our death if we didn't survive anyway. He burned everything he held dear. . .I have only small back-ups from those memories but he cannot access them. . ."

The boy's face turned a bit pale and his eyes began to leak in response to those back-up images. "He won't remember his childhood. . .All the fights he had against greater opponents like herb or saffron. . .His friends or any other human contact he had with people. . .But most importantly, he . . ."

The boy's tears began to flow even more when the monotonous tone on his voice made him tremble in pain. "He. . .He ordered me to destroy his most cherished feelings. . .For a redheaded girl who hunted his dreams. . .He was so in love with her and . . ." Stopped for a moment when his half opened eyes turned to see the pigtailed boy just for a second.

"That energy was enough to keep us alive for months, but he sacrificed his love for his life. . ." Ranma felt terrible when he discovered how the boy really felt for him. Akane tried to see this as an opportunity in her desire to keep Ranma, but it was useless. . .The pain was unbearable for the two teenagers.

"Tell me inner-voice. . .How can we call Ryoga back to his original self. . .?" Asked the elder as Ranma was lost on his own thoughts. The subconscious mind tried to respond with a lie, but he was forced to the truth, it didn't matter how painful, it was the reason of its existence.

"I . . .I don't know elder. . .When we left the building Ryoga was gone as a human being. I stopped feeling his presence in our mind and the only thing I saw was the same representation but on all four, sniffing the ground like an animal. . .I don't know if in the end Ryoga really died and the pig form has taken the lead or my master still exists somewhere in here."

Cologne couldn't find anymore questions to ask since the inner-voice knew as much as the ones surrounding the boy on the outside. "I'm sorry son-in-law. . .I don't think we can do anything anymore for the boy. . .I guess, if we keep him in his cursed form, he might find a better life than a mindless human. . ."

The elder, Shampoo and Mousse felt terrible but with nothing else to do, they began to leave the room to give them time for a final farewell. Akane finally broke in tears when her beloved friend died before her eyes with nothing in mind that could bring him back.

Once again, the pigtailed boy refused to give up. He was stubborn for a reason. . .He always wanted to win but in the end, he cared for his friends and loved ones. . .Wasn't that why he never chose a fiancée to begin with? . . .How could he, if he would end up hurting the rest by choosing one.

He might be a prideful fool, but he is a good-hearted one too and he would never give up against any odds. . .That's what made him who he is.

"Whatever. . .I don' care about any of that. . .My friend. . .My . . .Ryoga is in there and I'm pullin' him out no matter how. . ." The pigtailed boy shoved the table with such force, it flew all the way to the end of the room while he moved a chair directly in front of the boy in its place.

Ranma sat exactly in front of Ryoga, focusing his steely, blue eyes directly into the half open, grayed out ones the fanged boy had. The stare began from that moment on.

Ryoga's half asleep eyes began to completely open, tracing the lines on the boy's face with careful detail. He tilted his head wondering about that image where his blue eyes contrasted with the dark hair. . .Something wasn't right in his mindless brain. . .Something clashed between the black hair and those sad, longing eyes.

One thing subconscious never mentioned was the other skill helping them survive as well. When Ryoga reused his senses every single time, he refined them to new heights, making them highly sophisticated than before.

This paid off nicely the moment the lost boy in human form began to sniff like P-Chan. Ryoga kept snuffling carefully while moving closer to the pigtailed boy. His nose made contact with his face, but not directly to it. . .Instead, he moved back to his neck.

The sniffling sensation became highly arousing for Ranma when his nose not only touched him, but his lips made contact too. . .Some kind of mechanism to familiarize with the boy went on his own by some strange reason, so Ranma began to feel funny to a point where his face turned pink.

Ryoga kept sniffing and touching with his lips from his neck slowly in a path towards the back of his ear. The trail became so intoxicating for the pigtailed boy, his flushed face turned immediately red when Akane and the others stared at the intimate foreplay on the two boys.

"O-Old ghoul . . .I-I think I know where this is goin' . . .Splash me into my curse. . .I can't. . .I can't keep feelin' this way. . ." Akane did as he asked but Cologne stopped her from throwing the water on him. "No! . . .We don't know what the transformation or the water would do to Ryoga's mind if his fear is activated. . ."

She saw the embarrassment and humiliation on the boy, but Ryoga was doing this more like instinct than a sexual context and she needed to tell him that. "Son-in-law. . .Ryoga is in a piglet's mind as of now. . .What he is doing is by pure instinct. . .Forget the sexual part in it and resist the sensations. . .This could be the trigger object helping him regain his mind back."

Ranma swallowed harshly as the sensations were really doing something he almost never felt before. He was thankful when the fanged boy had his whole body covering his own since the contact not only raised his body temperature, but something else on his groin area.

"Damn . . .It. . .At least look away! . . .This is too intense." This was way too painful to watch for Akane and Shampoo so they did as they were told. Mousse kept baring the biggest of smiles when an all powerful boy was brought down to his knees in such humiliating way. . .This was just too rich for the duck boy to pass up.

Cologne always kept her cool so Ranma never saw her eyes demeaning him in any way. He could have kept thinking about other things but his intention fell short when Ryoga's nose and lips kept crawling on his skin in such sensuous way, his limbs began to react to the touch.

After several grueling moments of bliss, the lost boy's nose made contact with his own, but the explosion came when their lips were slightly touching together. Ranma closed his eyes when the feeling became too intoxicating, and then it happened, Ranma deepened the sensation he identified as a kiss starting a chain reaction on the other boy's mind.

The sensation itself gave him enough rush to play with the idea in his mind of a life with the lost boy. Still, after the ecstasy he was in gave him the rush of his life, something was missing in the moment. . .Something he enjoyed even more than what was going on.

Soon he discovered what brought his ultimate satisfaction when Ryoga blinked several times, recognizing his surroundings but most importantly, who he was being intimate with. The fanged teen gasped when an old face appeared from his past.

The boy remembered the pigtail although the red shirt and the pants were somehow different to the school uniform he wore every day. . .Yet, the resemblance was uncanny when the name of Ranma finally came to mind. He tried to yell in anger at the boy who always stole his lunch and made his life a living hell, but something made him stop abruptly on his tracks.

He kept pressing his lips which felt nice at some point, but when Ryoga looked to the side with a flushed face and trembling by the awkward position he was in, that's when Ranma identified his missing feeling. The weak appearance and the submissive shame in Ryoga made Ranma inflate in satisfaction when his new prey shook in fear by the pigtailed boy's manliness over his non-existent one.

"_That's it! . . .That's the rush I've been waitin' for. . ." _Ranma smiled through his kiss, thing that didn't escape the bandanna boy's attention, forcing him to run away from the overwhelming presence from the boy. When Ranma didn't let go but pushed the kiss in a dominant manner Ryoga panicked when he had no idea what to do.

Ryoga felt his weakened whimper through their lips, and when he looked down, the feeling lastly dawned on the boy. He let go of him which gave him the time to look around, noticing they were alone by then and the boy's grown crotch didn't help one bit.

"Ah! . . ." Screamed the boy as he jumped away in a terrifying fit of pure fear. . .Landing on top of some chairs on the other side of the room. "Ranma! . . .What the hell were you doing? . . .What the hell was I doing? . . .Damn it all! . . ." The teen saw his nakedness and his own aroused body beginning to take form, but his anger flared even more than the latest sensation.

"Ranma! . . .This is all your fault. . .Prepare to die! . . ." He launched against his opponent only to be pushed back by the same gaze the pigtailed boy tamed him with earlier. "What the hell? . . .S-Stop looking at me that way! . . .I don't have time to play with you. . .Stop staring at me like that you bastard. . ."

The moment was instantaneous when Ranma moved so fast, Ryoga had no time to react in time. The pigtailed boy approached him until they met face to face mere inches apart. Ryoga swallowed nervously by his closeness, making him whimper even more and trying to back away as fast as he could.

Ranma breathed deeply when the other boy's whimper traveled through the air as if he was absorbing it through his nose. The sensation to possess him, to own the situation was the most intoxicating feeling ever. . .He doubted any of the fiancées could become this submissive scoffing silently when thinking specially on Akane.

He finally sighed out of his relieved need to dominate him, turning back into the mellowest of people hoping that would convince the lost boy everything was back to normal.

"Well Ryoga. . .I'm glad you are back from the land of the dead man. . ." Responded the boy as he broke the ice between them. Akane and Shampoo waited impatiently for the two teens to go back and when they did, the Tendo girl rushed at the still naked boy's side sitting on the chair.

"Oh Ryoga-kun, you're safe! . . ." The boy kept squinting his eyes trying to see who this pretty girl was, but when no memory came to his head, the boy covered his body embarrassed by her looks and more confused than before. "I-I'm sorry Miss. . .But I don't think we've met before. . . My name is Ryoga. . .Ryoga Hibiki. . ." Said as he bowed with the blanket tightly wrapped around his body.

Akane tilted her own head trying to understand the state he was in, but realized he was telling the truth, forcing her to move back with the rest. "D-Don't worry Ryoga-kun. . .We j-just met this moment. . My name. . .M-My name is Akane Tendo." Finished the girl as a tear threatened to run on her cheek.

This was the time the pigtailed boy could use to establish a new set of memories he figured it could work on his behalf so, before Cologne said anything, Ranma pulled Ryoga into the next room hurriedly. "old ghoul. . .Give me a few minutes with him, than we can all do whatever is next." The wise woman knew about his intentions but she let him anyway since her main plot was going right on track.

Ranma closed the door behind and pointed to a chair where the other boy sat a bit uncomfortable. "What the hell do you want with me Ranma . . .?" The sass was there, but the stinging venom of his hatred wasn't. Ranma walked near the boy with his eyebrows high in the air, ready to ask his own questions.

"You know who I am, an' you know who are you. . .Now tell me. . .What do you remember of me exactly?" The boy stood up angry while pointing a demanding finger at him. The only reason he went back to the seat was because the blanket fell, letting his nude body on the open.

"Damn . . .Why am I naked?. . .Never mind. . .What do I remember?. . .I recall your damn laughs and teasing about you being faster than me. . .I remember you stealing my food and making fun of my lack of direction . .As a matter of fact, didn't you just took the last bento bean bread last week?. . .You really are a piece of work you know?"

After the inner-voice told them about his memory's destruction, Ranma realized Ryoga was back in Junior High, blaming him for his past deeds and completely ignorant of what happened next. He slowly walked at his side, making him even more nervous as the boy began to step away from the pigtailed teen.

Ranma brought a chair right next to him and a glass with cold water from the kitchen sink. "Ryoga. Those days are over. . .You and I are friends now an' we got more in common than before. . .There is one thing I need you to understand though. . ."

Ryoga kept looking at him wondering what was he talking about, but the moment he poured the glass on himself, the boy who he had fought endlessly turned into the most beautiful, redheaded girl he had ever seen.

"W-What just happened?" He stared carefully at the girl's assets which told him she was really a girl, but her eyes were still the same as Ranma, forcing him to point it out. "You're Ranma. . .But, How?" The redhead moved even closer to him, then, she began with the whole Jusenkyo tale.

The boy nodded every now and then after the fantastic story, but when he witnessed how the boy changed from male to female, he ended up accepting the deal. "So. . .Are you the only cursed boy in here?" Ranma felt the nervous nag to stop right there, but her honor told him to go with her story.

"No Ryoga . . .I . . .I accidentally pushed you into one too. . .It was an accident I swear!" Finished as she looked so contrite, the boy felt bad for the girl. "Don't worry. . .What's done is done I suppose. . .W-What do I turn into anyway. . ."

The redhead threw a cutesy face trying to lighten the mood when she said. "Into a little black piglet. . ." The boy saw her so understanding and nice, he shrugged the idea away. "Well. . .I better keep an eye on kitchens . . ." Said with a smirk Ranma took as a well hearted comment.

They kept talking about recent facts and how everyone was looking for him. The boy told her about the only memories he had but wanted to share it with the rest he now knew were his friends. They came out of the room just in the moment when Ranma threw a last statement his way.

"By the way Ryoga. . .I am your girlfriend . . .That's why we were kissin' you know. . ." The bait had been set so the girl waited patiently for the boy to either catch it and be reeled in, or completely negate such idea from the start.

"R-Really? . . .You d-don't mind if I turn into a pig or that I get lost . . .?" The bait had been taken, so before they met with the rest on the main hall, Ranma stopped him once again to make sure of his feelings. "Wait. . .You mean you don' mind me being really a guy?"

The fanged boy shrugged his shoulders again when he found that strangely weird. "I. . .I don't think so. Somehow I feel like I know you and well. . .You are a very beautiful girl with that curse. . ." Their shared blush told Ranma this could work after all, now the thing was to deal with the other fiancées. . .Including Akane.

"There is one problem though. . ." Ranma knew this was too good to be true so she waited patiently to be shot down by the boy. "What is it Ryoga-kun. . .?" The boy felt so liked when the girl used the suffix given to someone close to her, he felt bad when saying the next thing.

"If we are boyfriends. . .Then, why do I remember a wife. . .Not you, but someone else?" That part was completely out of the girl's reach when there was no answer from her either. "You know. . .That is a really good question an' I think I know who can answer it."

They finally met again with the rest. Ranma kept staring at Cologne like if she had grown another head while Akane and Shampoo tried to understand what was in play. "Well Ryoga. . .I believe you have a constant link with your subconscious . . .He refused to tell us more until you were present, so tell me. . .What other memories you have saved?"

The teen moved away from everyone, angling himself into the air as if he talked with someone, but no one was on that side. "Yes. . .Yes, oh . . .You told them that? . . .Ok, got it. . .Keep telling me. . .Yes. . .Ok . .. " He kept bobbing his head as his inner voice told him all the instructions Ryoga gave him before vanishing into his own mind.

"Ok. . .I believe the memories I saved the most were my parents. . .My hatred for Ranma, still don't know why I saved that instead that she is my girlfriend. . .And something about a girl, I think her name is. . ." He was about to say it until the Amazon elder cleared her throat in front of everyone.

"Yes, well. . .Please Ryoga, keep those two last memories to yourself. . .They aren't important as of now. . ." When she said that, a few faces blinked in all directions. Akane and Shampoo fumed when the boy said Ranma was his girlfriend and Ranma exploded when the old ghoul was hiding something from her.

"What the hell? . . .What are those two memories 'bout Cologne. . .He said something about a wife. . .Care to tell me what the hell is going on?" Not two seconds passed when the Tendo girl questioned the redhead on her own terms.

"And what about you being his girlfriend. . .Does he know you lied to him Ranma?" Ryoga blinked at the accusation when noticing the redhead's nervous demeanor, forcing him to close his eyes in anger. "Y-You lied? . . .You knew I couldn't remember a thing and you still lied to me?. . .Ranma! . . ."

The girl stood up in fury, baring her teeth at the Tendo girl. "I didn' lie to you Ryoga, I swear! . . .Tell me, what did you feel when we kissed. . .Do you really think I lied about the way I feel for you?" The boy stopped right there when he saw how concerned and honest the girl really was, but the idea of her as his girl at the same time with another woman didn't fit one bit in his mind.

"I . . .I believe you Ranma. . .I really do, but then, who is the other girl. . .?" Ranma tried to walk close by and hold him close, but a chair flew directly into her face, sending her all the way against the wall. "Akane! . . .What the hell? . . ."

The youngest Tendo and Shampoo frowned at the redhead when the chair flew from somewhere else. "Ranma. . .I didn't throw you that. . ." The redhead rubbed the aching bump on her head as a voice interrupted their meeting.

"Darn right she didn't do it. . .But if you get near my Ryoga again. . .I will take you apart you hear?" Ryoga turned to see the girl who attacked the pigtailed teen. This time, he recognized the face with more detail. "Natsume-Chan. . .It is you! . . ."

The fanged boy ran at her side, picked her up and kissed her with such emotion, the others stared dumbfounded at them. "Natsume. . .It's been so long. What's going on?" Said Akane as the doubt crept on her mind.

"Not much Akane-san. . .Not much. . ." Finished the girl as she stared slyly at Cologne which incidentally wasn't lost on Ranma's eyes.

"Ok. . .What the hell is goin' on an' you. . .Ryoga is with me an' we are together. . .Go back where you came from." The taller girl gaped when Ranma sounded serious. The newest Tendo walked near the redhead with the desire to explain everything, but there was just enough information she could say before Ryoga could understand all the details first.

"First of all. . .I am Ryoga's wife by law. . .My name is Natsume Hibiki and as you can see, he agrees with the idea." Ranma turned around to see a nervous boy looking to the side with a flushed face. "Second. . .You pretended to like him for some unfeasible reason, most likely to tease him in the future or to make fun of his innocence. . ."

"Lastly. . .You have no right since he is a man and so are you. . .By law, you are promised to marry my sister Akane and even if that were to fail, there are other fiancées out there waiting by the same law for your consent. . .So stop deluding yourself and know this. . ."

The girl walked even closer to the redhead with the purpose to give her the ultimate humiliation. "As my sister has told me, I tell you now. . .I am sorry but I am better built than you and Ryoga will always be mine."

Ranma chuckled at the comment when she believe no one was as beautiful as she which made her go to where the boy stood. "Tell me Ryoga. . .Who is better looking. . .Now be honest here . . ." her pride rode on the assumption that the lost boy liked her as much by instinct as by feelings, but she didn't count on the opponent's own attributes.

"Ranma, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. . ." The comment made the redhead glow with a blue aura, giving her the chance to gloat against the other girl. "But. . .Natsume is beyond beautiful. . .She is perfect and I love her even more. . ." Finished while throwing puppy eyes at the blushing girl.

Ranma immediately deflated by the last statement, sending her back to a jealous rant against the newcomer. "I don' know how you convinced him, but he is mine. . .Remember my words. . ." Akane could not believe how Ranma's pride was so hurt to the point where she felt ugly by the rejection, but she sighed defeated when the redhead never gave up on her intentions either way.

"Ok Ryoga. . .If you love her so much, tell me what do you love 'bout her that I can' top . . .?" Akane kept blinking at Ranma's infatuation with the boy, but she thought this would be necessary to take the redhead a few notches down.

"Well. . .I believe her breasts are. . .Well, um . . .Fuller and better looking. . .And she is my height. . .No offense, but you are adorable in a "midget" kind of way. . .Like a child. . ." Finally said the lost boy as he stared once again at his wife with the same puppy eyes he had before.

"Uh. . .I didn't think about that. . .A midget size. . .Now that's funny." Blurted Akane without thinking but it hit the nail when blue, waving lines came out of the redhead's sad face in the form of heavy depression. "Midget. . .he called me a midget . . ." Ranma kept repeating the demeaning word constantly while the couple began to leave the place for good.

A few seconds before they did so, Cologne asked one more question to the boy. "Ryoga. . .Do you remember our agreement?" The fanged teen moved away again to consult with his inner voice. After some deliverance, he nodded at the woman right before he began to walk towards the door.

Just one second passed when the pair went out and into the restaurant again. When Cologne saw the boy nervous, everyone else stopped their fight to concentrate on them. "What happened Ryoga?" Ranma still looked flushed by the name he described her but his tense behavior told the girl there was more pressing matters at hand.

"Cologne. . .I was on my way out when my inner voice told me he felt something out there. . .When I looked around, I saw some men dressed in black suits. Inner tells me they are with the Yakuza and Taro is with them."

The boy gently pushed Natsume into the next room and away from the windows and main entrance to the restaurant. "Inner told me this Taro knows I turn into a piglet and he is waiting outside to get me and Ranma. . .He said someone else is waiting for me. . .Some girl who transforms into a monster with six arms and three faces."

The boy begged with his eyes for his wife's safety mostly. "Please Elder. . .Hide her while I figure out a way to take them away from here. . ." Ranma stopped her depression in that instant when the boy seemed so concerned with the situation.

"Don' worry Ryoga. . .You're not alone on this. . .We can take them all easy." Ryoga smiled at his new friend despite his latest lie and he wondered what type of powers the boy had learned during all the years he missed with him. Cologne walked on direction to her secret bunker just as the girl took her trusty weapon on her hands.

"I can fight too Ryoga-kun. . .I . . .I will not loose you again . . ." The boy smiled at her, kissing her forehead gently and blurting something so extreme that everyone stared completely in awe at the comment. "You need to hide and move away from me, my subconscious told me you're the only one who knows where our children are. . .I can't risk exposing them. . .Now, Go! . . ."

Ranma, Akane and Shampoo sweat-dropped at the last sentence with such force, they all turned to see Cologne with more question marks floating in the air. "Old ghoul. . .Children? . . .Did Ryoga just said. . .His children. . .?"

The fanged boy gasped when he realized too late his last memory was now on the open. When Ranma and Akane stared back at him, his flushed face begged them not to ask him anything further. "No way buddy. . .You've been holdin' out on me. . .Now spill! . . ."

"I can't Ranma. . .My inner voice told me my old self didn't want you to know that so don't ask. . ." He then turned to see the elder for some kind of help on their situation. "What can we do. . .If my subconscious is right, they already know I turn into a piglet and all of you are in danger while I'm here."

The older woman agreed to help him in the only way she knew how, taking him alone this time for a few seconds. "I will help you, but this time I need a time alone with you . . .No one else is coming." Ranma, Shampoo and Akane waited outside as Cologne guided Natsume through a tunnel underneath the restaurant with Mousse's help.

After she waited on the tunnel's entrance, she took Ryoga into the magical chamber where she offered him a document and a bottle. "Ok Ryoga, things are getting out of hand too fast so I'll make this very clear. . .You swore allegiance to the Amazon tribe in exchange for your family's safety."

"As a way to commemorate this deal, you son was imbued with a powerful potion from the pool of drown girl. . .Now this is your turn. I offer you the part of the deal which corresponds you. This is a vial with the same water but with a potent agent that will try to override your piglet form."

The old woman showed him where to sign, which he did immediately and then, gave him the bottle which he poured right away. The fluid was cold enough to activate the curse and a girl with short, dark hair stood where the boy once was waiting for the deal.

Ryoga ignored the strange feeling focusing solely on the situation he was confronted with, but the elder had yet another ace under her sleeve. "We are almost done with the treaty son. . .You will abide by our rules and you will stay as a girl when living among us. Now, the regulation you need to follow as an active member on our society is this . . ."

The woman saw how the new girl signed every document without reading them first, but she needed to be clear on the next task. "Our most advanced and powerful male in the tribe is Mousse. For you to be counted as an active voice among the people, you must be married to a tribe's man. . .I am appointing Mousse as your groom after all this mess is sorted out."

That part Ryoga didn't like one bit, but the enemy was knocking outside and his family safety was at stake. "Damn it. . .I don't have much choice in the matter do I?. . .Fine, whatever. . ." Finished by signing the last document on the woman's arsenal of papers.

Cologne took everything into a safe right before she walked the now girl outside where the rest stared confused by her new image. The bandanna and the clothes looked too loose for the girl, but gave her away the moment they met on the main hall.

"R-Ryoga? . . .Is it you?" The girl ignored the weird looks from the boy and the girls as she waited patiently for the Elder. Cologne came back with a stack of clothes very feminine to wear, but again. . .The situation wasn't appropriate to demand other attire.

The older woman extended the blanket Ryoga used when he was naked to protect her when she shed all her old clothes and fit the new ones after. A pretty girl with a yellow dress sat on one of the tables as the other teens stayed mute by what was happening.

Ryoga nodded and Cologne pushed Ranma into the same tunnel Natsume waited while Mousse opened the main door. In that instant, several men dressed in black went in with weapons on hand and waving blades all over the place.

A still dizzy Taro walked into the restaurant verifying everything was in order and the two teens weren't hidden anywhere. When he stopped to stare at the girl on the yellow dress, he found her somehow familiar, but when her emerald-green eyes and his brown met, the boy felt certain nervousness, forgetting what was he looking on her at the beginning.

"Old woman. . .Have you seen Ranma or Ryoga around here?" Cologne had met him before so the respect was there even when they didn't look eye to eye but the sounds of struggle underneath the counter became louder enough for the boy to hear them.

"What was that?" Said as he walked towards the cash register. A female Ranma and Natsume were looking at each other angrily as the tunnel was blocked from the other side too. The boy knocked on the different pieces of wood wondering if there was some kind of secret room as he closed the distance between him and the hidden pair.

"You know. . .I've heard so much about you. . .But you don't seem like the tough guy type." Said a very surprised and feminine Ryoga when her voice squeaked in a girly tone. Ranma and Natsume noticed the crowded space in the tunnel room could barely fit them both, but when they stared at the girl in a yellow dress flirting so terribly with the boy, they silently slapped their faces in desperation.

"Damn it! . . .Ryoga is so bad at flirting with boys. . .Look at her, she is so cute with her short hair and that perky chest. . .A simple stance and pouting lips is all she needs to have him eating from her hand. . ." Natsume rolled her eyes when noticing how Ranma behaved more like a flirty girl than a real woman.

Very quietly she made sure to clear things up with the redhead. "Ok. . .You act like a bimbo to begin with. You don't act all cutely in front of boys. . .That makes you look like a "loose woman" .Second, Ryoga has just been transformed into a girl. . .You think she has the time to practice like you? . . .As a matter of fact, Ryoga acts with more respect to herself in the minutes she's been one than you since your "accident" . . ."

Ranma swallowed heavily when all that sounded kind of true since she always used the curse as a way to take advantage of everyone. . .Seeing them as weak when doing so. They both stayed quiet while a very shy Ryoga blushed when the boy stared at her quizzically.

"You know. . .You are cute when you blush. . ." Said the boy as he bowed before her and left the building after his gang found nothing suspicious. Everyone sighed relieved when they left and even the two girls blew out of hiding after the danger had passed.

Ranma walked near the girl as a fang popped from her upper lip. "So Ryoga-Chan. . .How does it feel bein' a girl . . .?" She stared at the redhead with a reserved look when she didn't want to talk about it. Natsume hugged her and said something to the ear before following Mousse once again through the now opened tunnel.

Ranma couldn't stop herself to ask and so, she went on with the same prideful ego she was so famous of. "Ok Ryoga. . .She is gone for now. . .Be honest with me. . ." The redhead waited for the girl to clear her head and pay full attention to her rant

"Who is better. . .Natsume or me?" Ryoga kept baring her fang in rage at the question. She wanted to burn the girl down. . .To let her know his wife was the best and only for him, but those blue eyes pretty much hunted her down.

"You are . . .happy now? . . .You are the most beautiful, but the point remains. . .I belong to her and not you. . .Even now, I belong even to Mousse before I could ever be at your side. . ." Said with saddened eyes as the girl began to undress in her way to the kitchen.

Akane heard that, sensing Cologne had something to do with it. When they crossed paths, the Tendo's Youngest didn't wait for the old woman to elaborate. "Elder. . .Why does Ryoga belongs to Mousse?" The old Amazon sighed when slowly, everyone began to see through her disguised plan for female supremacy.

"Child, Ryoga swore his loyalty to the Amazon tribe in exchange for his family's well being from those men. We accepted but there are rules to be followed. . .Ryoga has chosen to follow those rules and Mousse is part of that law. . ."

Akane saw how everything was becoming less complicated when the pieces began to fall one after the other. After the Yakuza and the Chimera corporation kept their constant presence on Nerima, Ranma and Ryoga were forced to flee for the time being to another place where they wouldn't be identified.

Still, while Ranma and Ryoga went into hiding, Akane did something she should had done a long time ago. The girl noticed how Ryoga talked about children of his own, and she remembered all the extra tests given when she volunteered to help Ryoga on the clinic.

The Tendo teen, ran back home where oddly enough, her father laughed and drank with Mr. Saotome while talking about a check for several thousands yen. She ignored them when she rushed into her desk where a lot of documents piled up on a corner.

She found the right ones, stacked them on her school pack and left once again with the doctor Tofu's clinic in mind. When she arrived, they met for a briefly minute before Tofu asked her to stay until the last patient had left the place.

When she stayed, the rest of the afternoon went normally slow until a few minutes before four o'clock when the doctor closed the clinic for the day. "Akane-san. . .What brings you here today?" The girl talked about the strange procedures she signed her consent about and wondered if he knew what were they supposed to be."

The doctor found the reports rather strange for the application to a sixteen year old girl and more importantly to the cursed form of Ranma. "Akane. . .This documents are dated almost two ears ago. . .Why did you fill these tests?"

The girl felt it was necessary to keep track of her health every time Ranma ended up on the hospital either because of her or the rescues he ended up doing when she was kidnapped. "Doctor Tofu. . .I signed those because they assured me they were research for the good of Ranma. . .I consented when I saw no harm being done."

The man researched every document number and he found the type of research the girl accepted as a private participant. "Akane-san. . .These are tests taken from fertile women as a method to procreate life artificially."

Tofu explained how some couples aren't able to bear children so they use a surrogate mother to carry their babies. "I believe you agreed for them to extract the female part or fertile eggs which when combined with a healthy male donor they can create a baby without sex involved.

The girl listened to every detail the doctor described and even understood the hospitals did all that under the law and was a legitimate procedure once the participants signed a waiver willingly. There was no point on fighting for what they did, but she still needed to ask the dreaded question.

"Say Doctor Tofu. . .If I consented for them to take my eggs and say . . .Ryoga-kun were to fertilize them. . .Would they grow up to be real babies?" Tofu thought carefully the question taking into consideration every bit of information on the case.

"Well, If Ryoga-san is fertile, yes. . .I believe your genetic material would be enough to create life. . ." the girl felt betrayed when she left the clinic, but she wasn't mad at the lost boy since she felt it wasn't his fault. She kept pondering on the idea that maybe someone, somewhere, took Ranma and her eggs to fertilize them with Ryoga to give birth to those two children he talked about a few days ago.

Everything felt in place and even when it sounded like a big stretch, the facts didn't lie about the tests given to the two girls all those months before.

As the team scattered all over the place for cover, two forces met for the first time to form a deadly alliance.

The mysterious man no one seemed to know by name stared untrustingly at his supposed equal when Mr. Zhao walked in front of him. "Mr. Chimera is it? . . .My father believes there should be a very advantageous endeavor if the Yakuza were to employ the might of your company. . .Would you agree to this?"

The man kept smoking his enormous cigar with no refrain even when the clouds of smoke blew on every direction like signs screaming his rebellious mind. "This indeed could be a very profitable business if you ask me. . .But stop calling "me" an employee. . .I am the most powerful economic figure in Japan and believe me. . .Money speaks volumes compared to syndicate thugs."

Both men were the strongest at what they did and the respect if not distrust, made them the best of allies. "Fine, however you want. . .The point is the need to neutralize these two kids permanently for the good of other districts. They are questioning our idle response towards their misfit behaviors and that is a bad thing in our . . ."Business"

The man snapped his fingers in a demeaning way when he called out his own elite army, Rouge and Ryu Kumon walked right behind the man forced mostly by their common explosive reason than by pure obedience, but the point was taken anyway when the boss assumed total leadership over them.

"I don't care one bit about that cross-dresser, you can kill him or make him a sex slave for all I care. . .Ryoga Hibiki on the other part is very dear to me. . .I must capture him unharmed for especial reasons of mine alone so, if you please find them, leave the brat to me."

Like it was stated before, their distrust made them the best of partners as they step forward and shook hands as a sign of collaboration.

This was more than their minds and objectives pooled together but when Taro, Kumon and Rouge were forced to work together, the most powerful team in the world went on the look out for our heroes.

Mr. Chimera stared at his crew with jealousy over the mission when he stated. "Kumon. . .Rouge, make sure these goons don't harm that idiot and extract his parents location by any means necessary. . .Pull every tooth for all I care, make him cry in pain . . .Anything but I need to know where his mother is hiding."

If there was one thing he hated the most it would be not knowing where his prey hid. Chimera had tried for several months with no avail which gave him the worst humiliation, so he made it a mission to correct his mistakes once and for all.

Mr. Zhao had his own agenda too which described with his own subordinates. "Taro. . .Cooperate as much as you can, but father wants a special meeting with Ryoga Hibiki. . .Ranma is just another prideful teen trying to make a name for his school. . .That is of no consequence for us. . .If you kill him, we don't really care . . .But Mr. Hibiki is."

The Yakuza in charge of the operation was a very honorable man, thing that worked on behalf of our hero. Ryoga tangled with the man in the past and he earned his respect. His father agreed when Mr. Zhao told him about the boy's heroics and what he did on the hospitals and clinics all those months ago.

He considered him a very honorable man and so, he procured to keep him safe until they could meet again.

Back on the Tendos, the situation didn't look any better. In the living room, parents and daughters met for an emergency gathering of sorts. Soun presided the reunion as he wondered about the pledge and his daughter situation. Akane tried to speak but was abruptly stopped when a knock alerted the family of a new addition.

"Auntie! . . .It's so nice to see you . . ." Said Kasumi as she welcomed Nodoka Saotome into the house. Just when no one noticed, a vanishing smoke curtain appeared out of nowhere to confused them, but it failed miserably when the escapist stood his ground with his hands in the air when a blade popped from the woman's kimono

"And where do you think your going husband?" The mute father tried to do his "other" famous trick when a glass of water was set on the table but his attempt was thwarted once again by the same blade cutting the glass in half, bursting the water on the floor.

"Oh no. . .No more cowardly pandas on this house. . .You will answer my questions or I will enforce the Seppuku pledge earlier on you." The man changed totally from the fearful cat behavior to a wise, bald man when he fixed his shades and went back to his seat.

"Very well wife. . .You want to play it that way, so be it." The rest of the family sweat-dropped at the poor intent for the older man to act smugly against a bigger opponent. "Well Akane-Chan. . .You were saying?"

The girl bobbed her head in respect to the woman before she continued. "Well. . .Ranma and I agreed to give the other fiancées a fair treatment since their reasons are valid. As we all know, Mr. Saotome managed to arrange several marriages for his son even when he knew I was supposed to be the rightful bride."

"Well, we discussed that since they were just as honorable as my deal, we accepted to let them try their luck on a more fair ground." She bit her lower lip when trying to avoid the next report but her father made this meeting so they could be up to speed with the facts.

"Mr. Saotome. . .Auntie, I need your full cooperation on this. . .Well, you see. . ." Genma sweated like if he was in his panda's fur as the girl fought to let the next bit of information out. He knew what was about to happen and the moment the older woman would know, she would blow up, pulling her blade and ending his life.

Nodoka bowed at the girl to continue while she focused her full attention to her. "Please Akane-Chan. . .Go on." The girl swallowed and looked to the side in hopes that Ranma's mother wouldn't go all scorned by the news.

"Well auntie . . .You see, Ranma has had some troubles in the past with the curse. . .You know that very well and you have agreed on his behavior as a girl." This was true the moment she realized Ranma and Ranko were the same being all those years ago.

She was hurt at that moment when her son's manliness threatened to break thanks to the tomboyish manners on the girl, so she came to the conclusion to "re-educate" his son in matters of his curse as a way to avoid any more problems as a male.

"I see. . .I know I have been away for sometime, but that's why I left Genma in my place. He should be enough role model in his life and I'm sure Soun-sama did his best as well to teach my son the fine lesson of male adulthood."

Again, both parents sweat-dropped when the rebellious boy was more than a match for them both than what they wanted to admit. Ranma grew accustomed to his curse and they felt this was the reason for all this mess in the first place.

When Akane thought she had Nodoka on her side, her report touched that which no one wanted to discuss in the first place. "Well. . .Ranma has developed certain feelings for a boy and he assured me they are legitimate. . .Auntie, I believe him since this boy is a dear friend of mine and I assure you. . ."

The report stopped right there when the woman stood up abruptly from her seat. "Y-You mean my son is attracted to another boy?" Akane bared her teeth fearfully when the words she used, although true, contorted her explanation in a total, different meaning.

"Well, you see. . .They have fought forever and this boy is really nice. . .I think all the teasing Ranma did on him, kind of backfired in the end, making him fall for my friend. . ." That didn't help much when the honor of the family's manliness was on the line.

"I-I see. . ." There was no angry comeback or shout to the heavens about a broken Seppuku pledge. The woman sat back on her chair and stared thoughtful at her sword. "Akane-Chan. . .How do you feel about that. . .?"

The girl tightened her fists and looked away ashamed by her decision, but she did promise it to the pigtailed boy and she needed to confront the rest of the family. "I . . .I love him Auntie, but I understand his predicament so, I accepted his efforts to court Ryoga. . .I believe he doesn't need to be forced into this marriage if he feels that strongly for him. . .That's the reason I let him go."

Nodoka stood up, moving to where Akane was sitting. "I love you like a daughter Akane-Chan, that will never change, but what you say is true. . .There were times when Ranma would sit on the park with me when no one knew."

"His face reflected something else. . .Something like impotence to fight destiny and I think that's why he keeps fighting this arrangement so fiercely. . .I believe he wants to pursue his other inclinations to be sure of his feelings. I think he loves you too daughter, but he must be thinking on that boy as well."

Everyone gaped at the understanding the woman had, specially Genma who stood enraged by the calmed demeanor on his wife. "No-Chan. . .Are you mad? . . .Our son is courting another damn boy and you are defending him! . . .I sure as hell have done the impossible to bring him back on track. . .Believe me, I've gone too far if you ask me."

That wasn't a rant over his fatherly love but more like a hidden confession he put on the open, hoping no one would notice. . .Too bad his wife knew him better than himself.

"Explain yourself Genma. . .What have you done "exactly" to procure our son's well being?" The bald man slumped in defeat when he knew he had been caught in his own skim. From that moment on, the spot moved from the girl to the older man.

Genma talked about his participation on the Chimera boss, all the Intel he gathered and reported to the man to the point where he accepted the two million yen and he was the one giving Ryoga's information when he was kidnapped.

Akane couldn't stop herself when she moved violently from her seat to where he was, slapping him harshly across the face. "How dare you! . . .Ryoga is a dear friend of mine and thanks to your misguided attempts to bring Ranma back into your plans, you destroyed him. . .You almost killed Ryoga-kun in the process and you don't even know it."

The girl ran to her bedroom but she never left the living room when a feminine hand grabbed her arm tightly. "Wait daughter. . .Please tell me everything you know." With sobs and hiccups, the girl began to talk about Ryoga's torture showed on the video. . .The grueling months he passed alone and ended up as a mindless zombie and how everything turned from bad to worse to his own family.

"Auntie. . .I already said I love Ranma and I do love Ryoga too, maybe not on the same way, but I love him like a younger brother who needs protecting and I failed him. . .I swore I would keep him safe and I failed every step of the way." Her confession was out, and there was no turning point for the suffering.

Nodoka sighed deeply when she recognized the feeling on the girl. "Akane-Chan, this boy means so much for you and Ranma. . .That speaks volumes in my book you know? . . .I just wonder but. . .What would you do if my son stays with this Ryoga?"

That was the hardest question Akane asked all this time. She wanted to make a life with Ranma whether he was a pain or not, but she felt something for the fanged boy, something sisterly like. . .Was it that she felt jealous of them together?

"Auntie. . .I . . .I love Ranma and I really love Ryoga. If they end up together I would be happy for them, but. . ." The woman smiled at her with tender eyes as she began to see the picture more clearly. "You want to experience them both don't you? . . .You want Ryoga and Ranma in your constant life, kind of like a family more than a marriage."

The girl nodded sadly at the idea. . .That was her dream all along, dream that wasn't very selfless after all. "I am selfish aren't I? . . .I want a husband and a brother to stay with me so I can be happy forever. . ." The woman giggled at the idea when something came to her mind.

"You are not too far from your family's roots dear. We all want what's best for us and believe me, I have sacrificed just as much. I am a wandering woman looking to move away from my roots, but a long time ago, I remember certain someone who begged me to live together with another couple."

The crimson haired woman winked on Soun and Genma's direction as they blushed by their own secret. Akane gaped at the idea but she still pointed her finger at them. "Y-You two? . . .You were too close weren't you dad?"

Soun swallowed nervously when he was forced to explain his lost past history. "Akane-Chan, is not what you think! . . .We are the best of Happosai's disciples. . .We needed to join forces to defeat him in the end so. . .I asked Nodoka and Genma to move in with your mother and I. . .We were perfect as a big family, you know that too. . .Who do you think took care of you three when your mother passed away?"

Akane had some recollection about a woman at her side, but she looked entirely different from her mother, specially her hair. The girl gasped when she realized her wishes weren't as selfish as she made them out to be.

"So you see darling, is Ok to want Ranma and this boy in your life. . .Well, just a thought dear. . .Is this Ryoga manly?" The girl's eyes flew open when the question aimed to know if Ryoga would be a manly man for her son, thinking that maybe it would be Ok for her to accept such union.

"W-Well. . .He is very manly and a gentleman, but I don't think he is a good match for Ranma. . ." Her thoughts took her to all the humiliating facts the redhead did over the years to the poor boy and how he fell for each and every one of them.

"I see. . .Well, I need to have a serious talk with this boy before I decide to let Ranma go on with this. . .After all, my son's happiness is what drives me to understand him." The Tendo girl agreed as well, accepting to go at her side but something else was in the way though.

"Auntie. . .There is one more detail you need to understand. . ." Nabiki was eating popcorn and looking everywhere as Kasumi stared at how everything developed in such abrupt way. "Dad. . .Mr. Saotome. I believe there is more to this than what we all know so far."

The girl made sure everyone was attentive when she pulled a stack of papers with the written explanation of every term described on those documents. "I have been researching a new fact I missed for the longest time. Dr. Tofu helped me with the medical translation and we came up with this."

The teen went point by point until reaching her assumption in the end. "Before we were out of danger, Ryoga-kun said something about his "children" . . .When I revised these documents I came to the solution that someone took Ranma's female eggs and mine somewhere where they fertilized them with Ryoga-kun's own. . .I believe his children are Ranma's and mine. . ."

Everyone reacted on their unique way when the news shocked them to the core. Genma blew a gasket as he felt the indignation devastating as did her father. Kasumi's eyes turned into bright stars when the thought of two little children running on the Dojo meant so much happiness in her rather dull existence.

Nabiki gaped at the news and angry at the idea of Akane being a better detective than her, and last but not least, a very proud Nodoka raised from her seat once again screaming triumphing shouts in all directions. "I am a grandmother! . . .I am a grandmother! . . ."

Akane never expected this reaction from her family, than again, her motherly instinct kicked in when she saw them so happy. "You know. . .I think this is a good thing after all. . .I'm a mom! . . ."


	7. Chapter 7

Life wasn't so bad for the fanged teen when he lived in the forest. There were predators everywhere waiting for the small piglet, but the strange strength he possessed in comparison to other pigs always made the difference.

This time though, things changed when an annoying boy walked at his side with no backpacks or ways to survive in the wilderness. This boy stared at him all the way from the outskirts of Nerima up to whatever place they were on at the moment.

His gaze was like sharp blades slicing his blushing face with every step. Ryoga kept looking away while his pink face screamed how uncomfortable he was, "Damn it! . . .What the hell do you want? . . .!" The pigtailed boy's smile grew even more after the effect he pressed on him was working marvelously.

"Say it. . .I want to hear you say it again. . ." Ryoga went into an angry fit when the stupid boy kept pushing him around, the teen screamed at full force and lunged at the pigtailed menace with all his might while Ranma simply avoided every hit and kick like it was nothing.

Ryoga kept swinging his enormous strength behind his attack, but with all the power in the world at his command, he wasn't able to touch the even faster boy. Finally, after so many intents the fanged fighter gave up exhausted by his pressing tries.

Ranma smiled in a sly manner when he ran at him, pushing him against his back on the grass and pinning his hands so fast behind his back, the only thing Ryoga could do was to stare at his face mere inches from his own.

Ryoga left out that same whimper Ranma was so excited about, but when the boy tried to use his stronger, raw power his wrists hurt like hell. "Stop it Ryoga, you didn' notice but I tied your hands before I set them back. . .Forced them apart and it will hurt you even more."

The pigtailed boy kept searching his eyes as the pinned victim tried to look elsewhere while his blush gave away his weakened state. "R-Ranma. . .Stop! . . .This isn't funny any more. . ." This was intoxicating for the intimidating male on top so he kept pushing his prey into the grass.

"Say it Ryoga. . .Say it again and I'll set you free." Ryoga bared his teeth in defiance but in the end he gave up. "F-Fine. . .Ranma Saotome. . .You are very . . ." He stopped for a moment when the phrase Ranma craved vehemently was the hardest thing he had ever said. ". . .V-Very handsome and you make a beautiful girl. . .There, I said it. . .Now, let me go!"

Ranma took a deep whiff for a second, smiled and let go of the bound teen for now. When they both were on the road again, Ranma wondered about certain things he wanted to know about the lost teen. "Tell me Ryoga. . .What goin' on with Natsume and those Children?"

The boy's memories set back on the image of the girl when his stupor for what Ranma did back there vanished. "She is my wife and we have two beautiful children together. . .What's the big deal about that. . .?" The pigtailed boy kept thinking about it, but many things didn't make any sense.

"I don' think so Ryoga buddy. . .If you two were together enough time to have children, we would have known. . .News that important fly fast in Nerima. Besides, you don't have the face of a dad. . .You kept falling for my disguises and you never mentioned her before."

"But the strongest proof is your love for Akane and Akari. . .And how about Natsume and her sister when they fought for the Dojo. . .They were alone on the streets with no one to call family. . .And now you tell me you are her husband of many years where you two gave life to several children? . . .Sorry man, but I don' buy it. . ."

Everything the annoying boy said rang true for the teen too. Even his inner-voice never told him how they came to be, supposedly as a promise he did to the old Ryoga. "You know, all that sounds true, but I have memories of them and Natsu at my side. . .How do you explain that?"

The Saotome heir kept deducing the memories carefully as he walked out of the road, to rest for the day. "Well. . .Maybe you were brainwashed like when that bastard tortured you before? . . .Maybe someone wants you to think you are married?"

The train of thought kept going as Ranma left the spot to look for branches and materials to start a fire. Ryoga kept thinking about his explanation but his feelings were real. . .He felt love for the girl and adored those children. . .This had to be something else in his life.

When Ranma had the fire going, the teen looked worried when darkness began to fall and there was no food for dinner. He just sat by the fire as his stomach growled with fury. Out of nowhere, a fish fell on his head making the boy turn to see Ryoga with several on his hands and one on his mouth.

The fanged teen was working around his own raw fish as Ranma stared at him awkwardly. "Man. . .Did you know your eating a fish raw?" Ryoga shrugged his shoulders when he took the fish out to take a bite of some grass he had as well.

"Well, yes . . .How do you think I survived in the wild. . .Sometimes fish was a feast for me so it was mostly berries and grass every day. . .Is not so bad you know. . ." The pigtailed boy took a handful of the green roots and foliage, smelling it up close and throwing a bite at them. . .He suddenly turned green himself and began run while throwing up away from the camp. He returned a few minutes later while cleaning his mouth.

Ranma walked up to the boy, pulled him forcibly away from his "type of food" and brought him to the fire by his ear. "Ow, Ow, Ow . . .Stop it! . . .That hurts. . .What the hell?" He sat him at his side before he handed him a fish fully cooked.

"You ain't a pig no more so act like a man . . ." The rest of the night before they left to sleep was a staring contest between the teens. Ranma saw how Ryoga looked at him with squinting eyes. He began to feel his eyes penetrating his mind to a point where the pigtailed boy reacted with anger.

"What!. . .If you got somethin' to say, say it!. . ." The fanged boy felt really intimidated by the teen's commanding tone and in fact that's what kept him staring at him. "R-Ranma. . .Why are you doing this?" The pigtailed youngster tried to finish his meal before answering but the timid eyes on Ryoga kept creeping in his thoughts.

"What am I doin' . . .?" Ryoga didn't know if he should keep staring directly, giving him the idea of how weak minded he really was or to look away and let him know he would always be a whimpering idiot. "W-Why do you keep pushing me like that. . .Is like you enjoy seeing me squirm or something."

Ranma stopped eating, leaving the fire and moving closer to the boy. "I don' know Ryoga. . .It's so easy to tease you into submission it has satisfied me so much. . .I am sorry, I really am but you are so cute when you act so weak and vulnerable."

That did it. The boy jumped on top of Ranma with such fury, he was about to pound him good before bed. "That's not true!. . .I am stronger than you are. . .I have endured more than you've done. . .I am better than you! . . .I . . .I . . ."

Ranma kept staring without missing one beat. His blue, steely eyes pierced his own with such force, he felt the need to look away once more. "S-Stop . . .Stop looking at me like that! . . ." All of a sudden Ranma let his arms stayed pin his against the ground, but he raised his head, pushing his lips to the fanged boy's lips.

The kiss was so fast and swift, the cowardly whimper and the tiny moan made Ryoga feel ashamed by the situation. When he saw how dominated he had become by Ranma, he tried to pull away in fear. . .To bad the pigtailed boy moved his arms from his bound position and around his neck, forcing him to stay in place.

Ryoga kept struggling to set himself free, he never realized how invigorating all this felt for his captor. Too late he understood the reason for Ranma's behavior. . .He was fueling his Ego as a man and his pride as the alpha male. . .The thought stuck with him from that moment on as a reminder of how dangerous the pigtailed boy really was against his sensitive heart of glass.

Ranma let go after the teen almost passed out from lack of air. His red face screamed submission to the teen on top and that made the whole day worthwhile. "D-Damn it! . . .Stop harassing me like that. . .!" Ranma let him go when he realized he may had gone too far this time, but things changed since then.

While Ranma moved away ashamedly by his actions, Ryoga pretended to fall asleep away from the boy. He made a rustic bulk of leaves and dirt in his shape near the fire and hid after the boy came back from his walk. Ranma sat besides the bulk but he never paid any attention as his confession rendered him shy.

"Ryoga. . .Sorry for the way I treated you buddy. . .I don' know what's gotten into me lately, but I feel this rush every time I push you around. . .The funny thing is not about me being a guy. As a matter of fact this all started when I was a girl teasing you."

"The way how you squirmed when I told you that day I was your fiancée and the only one capable to understand your curse as a piglet made you so weak and willing to be at my side, I began to feel that rush. After that, every time I teased you as a girl or sister, you always fell to my satisfaction to own you somehow. . .I don' know man. . .You are just perfect for any set up an' like hell if I let someone else have you. . .I need you at my side. . ."

The time was well into the night when Ranma noticed Ryoga never said a thing. He turned around to meet the bulk not moving at all. "Hey Ryoga. . .Are you Ok?" When he patted him on the back, the leaves and dirt blew in all directions making the boy chuckle at his own confession.

"Damn Ryoga. . .I guess you felt it too . . .I don' blame you for leavin' me back." In that second, Ranma traveled alone on his own as Ryoga was never seen again.

The fanged boy sighed relieved when he left that heavy load behind, what he didn't realized was the path he took which lead him back in direction to Nerima. The town where he arrived turned out to be one of those busy places where people worked all day long while leaving the late afternoons to rest.

Ryoga sure was glad Natsume gave him a bottle of those pills giving him his sense of direction back to normal. He walked into the local bar trying to ask for a place where to stay the night when he saw the same group dressed in black suits on one of the tables.

The teen hurried into the bathroom, changed and stepped once again in the pub this time dressed in a very feminine blue blouse and white pants. "Excuse me . . .I'm looking for a job and a place to stay for the night. . .Who could I ask for any information?"

The fanged girl tried her best to pout in the same manner Ranma did when teasing him and to her surprise, the move opened many doors when the bartender smiled back, throwing an apron her way. "Well little girl, you are in luck. . .There is an empty room on the back and you can start immediately."

Ryoga stood wide eyed when things worked so easy after a simple smile and a pouting face from a girl was all she needed in the end. "Thank you boss. . .You won't regret it. . ." The enthusiastic girl swiftly skipped from the tray with all the drinks to every table on the place.

Around ten at night, many of the patrons began to retire for the night, giving the owner and the new girl enough time to clean the place and close it. "Ok Ryo. . .Have a good night and rest well, tomorrow there will be more people around after the guys finished their rounds.

When he left, Ryoga locked the pub doors, walked to her room and changed back into his old self. "_Hey you in there. . .Don't get too comfy. . .I still need to understand why I couldn't beat Ranma on our last fight and I need to know more about my recent life." _His subconscious explained how the memories he had forged in his life not only worked like part of his identity but they were necessary for him to activate his old skills.

"_You knew powerful attacks like the ShiShi-Hokodan and the Bakusai-Tenketsu, but when you ordered me to destroy everything in your mind, I did as you said. . .I have mental footprints from your past life, but we need to practice all over again."_

That's how the days passed for the fanged boy. During daylight, he became the sweetest waitress she could come up with and at night, he practiced everything he could to retrain his mind into shape. The money was the least of his worries as the tips for a pretty girl were high. . .Not to mention the extra donations from the pinches she had to endure from the drunker men.

Later on the week, he managed to get another job on the afternoons where the local baths needed someone strong enough to chop wood and keep the intense heat from the boilers up until late at night. Ryoga endured grueling hours cutting the wood in the middle of nothing but hot steam and kept pushing himself with all matter of punishing workouts with heavy rocks after inner told him how the Bakusai-Tenketsu training worked.

A week passed when a very concerned employer offered her a way to get enough money without the hassle to deal with the drunkards. "Ryo. . .I know you are a nice girl and I'm sure you'll scream after you hear this, but one of our benefactors is coming this afternoon after a debriefing he has in town."

"Don't get angry. . .I only want what's best for you, so please. . .Take this with you and come back on it Ok?" The fanged girl blinked several times when the bag he gave her was filled with clothes. Her heart thumped nervously by the shape of the attire since it looked too skimpy for a normal, reserved girl. Still, she went into the bathroom and began to take out a tight blouse she could swear it would make her medium sized breasts stand even more. The skirt, although respectfully colored, it certainly seemed as the cut were a bit too high as well. She deflated in defeat as her regular clothes flew and the new ones came into play.

When the girl came out from her room changed, a very shy girl wearing a miniskirt and tight black blouse walked nervously into the stopped talking and joking around when the girl took several timid steps into the bar. Most men ogling her stopped the moment the bartender growled at them in anger. "Behave guys, this is our beloved waitress and she has served you well."

All men alike agreed with the older man, bowing before the teen and taking their hats off. "He is certainly right darling. . .We might be stupid drunk people, but we have wives and girlfriends. . .You are among friends here."

Ryoga felt at ease when they all went back to their conversation ignoring her skimpy looks as far as a man was capable of. The surging feeling when they took a glimpse on her legs sure gave her the rush Ryoga could only explain as the same type Ranma felt when abusing her, but she dismissed the thought after seeing how harmful was the way Ranma treated her before.

The time came when to her surprise Mr. Zhao walked into the pub with some of his crew. The girl gasped silently as something made awfully clear in that moment. Many of the men who liked her for who she pretended to be wore black suits every other day, but she never put two on two.

When she quietly went close to the bartender, her question turned out to be expected. "Of course dear. . .This place has been in the Yakuza family for a long time. . .I thought you knew that the day you came looking for work. . ." Finished as he gave her the special round of expensive sake for the table number five.

Ryoga walked with unsure steps towards the table where Zhao had his team waiting. The girl served every warm cup with skill and care, but when the man stared at her bangs, something told her to walk away. She did so until a hand grabbed hers.

"Please . . .Miss. . .Don't feel threatened by us. . .I feel the need to talk to you in private." The man signaled his crew to stay while he took the girl with him to a private booth.

Ryoga was so afraid her cover would be blown she tried to respectfully refuse, but the bartender and most of the patrons shook their heads at her struggling. "S-Sure. . .I will go with you." Finished Ryoga as she let him lead her into the booth.

He let her sit first which turned into the most unnerving scene for the girl when the tiny skirt went up a few inches more after she sat carefully on the chair. After her struggle, he sat between the girl and the entrance occupying his vision solely on her timid eyes. When Ryoga faked the biggest, most sensuous smile she could muster, the man couldn't contain his laugh, letting it out in bursts. "I can't believe you've sunk this low Mr. Hibiki. . .I knew the Amazon woman would force you into their tribe, but for you to act this. . .girlish is just not you. . ."

One thing changed the mood completely, one thing that turned the tide over the fanged girl and her profound desire to die right there. She felt the humiliation when the man laughed at her intent to act flirty, giving her the biggest blush and trembling eyes she had ever summoned unwillingly.

That pose alone turned the hardened man into putty in her hands. . .Too bad she didn't know how to handle something like that. Zhao closed the gap, grabbing her chin with his hand and forcing her stare back at him. "I must admit. . .You make a very beautiful girl and it would be an honor to make your acquaintance." The girl kept avoiding him but this was too good to be true. . .The girl hated doing something like this, but times were dire for her.

"Mr. Zhao. . .You and I have some kind of history. . .Please, leave my family and Ranma alone and I'll be at you side in any form you want. . ." The man sighed when that precise topic had been handled way before this deal, but he really liked the teenage girl so he agreed to fight for her offering.

"Come with me Miss Hibiki. . .We need to discuss this with my father. . ." They left the pub after the girl bowed before her employer and waved at the rest of the drunkards. The Yakuza rewarded the townsfolk with money and protection before Zhao's crew left the place.

When the timid girl hoped most of the demeaning experiences were behind, another challenge raised against her will. One of Zhao's men opened the door as his eyebrows danced at the rhythm of his heartbeat. She frowned her own questioning his reasoning, but when she went into the car and sat exactly underneath his field of vision, she noticed how the skirt kept pulling up.

She tried to re-arrange it quickly but by doing so the blouse dropped when she moved on the seat, showing a cleavage to the now laughing men. This was going from bad to worse when in the last second she crossed her legs trying to look a bit modest and failing so when the skirt jumped all the way to her inner-thigh.

"Damn it! . . .How in the hell can women stand all this . . .?" Zhao felt a red tinge across his face when the poor teen struggled to be more presentable. He scoffed loudly letting his crew know how to behave as he threw his jacket on top of her legs. "Miss Hibiki. . .You really need to learn how that body of yours works. . .Specially on men." The girl bowed nervously as she accepted gladly the part of his suit.

The tiny city, if it could be called that way shrunk in the distance as the girl drove away with her new partner. Ryoga contemplated something sinister when the name Yakuza involved many illegal activities under the law.

They kept moving ahead to a bigger city with a giant sign posted on the main entrance. "Welcome to Kobe" which gave her the idea where she was going and to what extent she was from Nerima. They stopped in front of a very old house where the men waited in the car as another boy opened the car's door.

Here she was again. . .The fight of the century when a hard step out of the car meant the exposure of her legs and maybe more to the other boys. She began to move in place as the jacket never left its place, but to hold the piece of cloth, grab somewhere where she could pull herself up and step rapidly out was something difficult to do.

Mr. Zhao exited before the girl, stopped for a moment and then he did something so demeaning for Ryoga, she blushed furiously again. The man well in his late twenties offered his extended hand in front of the rest of men for the girl to take and exit the vehicle, thing that would be extremely romantic for a real woman, but for a boy, that certainly felt humiliating.

The thought in her head "Just get along with it" made her grab his hand and pull herself out and close to the man with such force from the embarrassment, she bumped against his sturdy chest. After the incident the girl did something very surprising in the man's eyes when she walked behind him as a way to respect his gender and authority that the older man smiled when he noticed how Ryoga's mind was shy and gentle.

"It's good you recognize my place Ryoga-Chan. . .Despite to what you may think and what you represent as a woman, there is something you must understand." The couple walked into the house, stopping briefly on the reception as the servant left to look for Zhao's father.

"You and your friend Ranma are the greatest commodity in our society. As you can guess most if not all the members in our organization are attracted to several denominations. . .Some go for the straight way when talking to women while others prefer the "male escorts"

"The funny part is about the many who don't take an exception and go for either way. Now, you are the most precious of the two since your shyness and silent behavior makes for the perfect wife if you were to belong to one man, but if they find out you are capable to transform from boy to girl by a mere contact of water, they would go to an understanding to share you as a family's concubine."

The thought made the girl blanch nervously when the image of herself "servicing" several men with different inclinations the rest of her life could be her last act of freedom. Zhao smiled satisfied when the girl's imagination took her away from the conversation but left her blushing in an adoringly way, making him close the gap between them.

In that moment, Ryoga noticed her hands being held by the older man in such a way she tried to fight back, making her capture even more like a tease. "D-Damn Zhao. . .Stop this. . .You know I'm not really a girl." He could have let her go in that moment, but the next part made him hold her even closer.

Ryoga let out a whimpering "Please" in such a tone, the man smiled at her and moved his face almost touching hers. "That's what makes you . . .You. If you had stood up for your request, I would have obeyed, but you actually begged me with you trembling eyes and teasing voice and in the end that just killed you intent. Next time, try to control yourself and act rough. . .Otherwise, every man will try to rape you on the spot."

That term made her tremble in fear the most. Ryoga tried to struggle in a weak way, the girl was making things worse for her case as Zhao felt the empowering rush to keep her trapped in his arms until he finally let go of the girl. The submissive state she learned by force from Ranma struck again and her pride as male began to dwindle with every step from that feeling.

She contemplated her shaking hands as a question popped in her mind. . .Directed at someone else. "_Why inner. . .Why am I this weak when intimate stuff happens. That's why Ranma loves to dominate me and I am beginning to expand the sensation further with other men. . .Was I this weak before I lost my memories?"_

Her inner-voice told her the same sentiments were present, but the male ego maintained those feelings in balance. He explained her that when "she" lost her identity, the first thing that brought her back was the intimate touch with a man, thing that radically twisted her mind in the end.

"_What made things worst for you was the fact that when you woke up, your lips were glued to his and your hand was grasping something even more private." _That last piece she blocked it out in that instant but the memory came back the second inner described it. "_N-No . . .I grabbed him there?. . .But . . .But. . ."_ Her subconscious assured her it was neither her fault or Ranma's but a natural urge of what they were doing.

"_T-That's why I feel so . . .Broken. That image has been in my mind for some reason even when I pushed it away." _For the outside world, the girl kept repeating just one phrase giving her the image or a nervous breakdown to the only person on the room.

"Damn it. . .I can't be that weak. . .I just can't!" He decided to change the subject when he talked about how she needed to act before others and the respect she would acquire as part of the Yamaguchi-Gumi dynasty. "We are the largest family in the Yakuza organization. . .My father is the first Lieutenant on the line and believe me, as the Shingiin (Law advisor in the Yakuza family) I am well respected as well."

The man kept swirling his tea as he looked strangely at the girl. "Ryoga-Chan. . .You need to stay at my side at all times until I can sort your stay here." The girl bobbed her head accepting the proposal but she had requests of her own too.

"Zhao. . .I will do as you say, but you need to leave Nerima, my family and Ranma alone. . .I can't risk any of their lives and knowing how that man who imprisoned me is still looking for me, is not so easy for them either."

While they became close at least as friends, the girl had the nagging question in her mind. "By the way. . .Why is Ranma any different than me?. . .He makes a very beautiful redheaded girl. . ." The man chuckled reservedly when the cross-dresser came in the conversation again.

"Ranma Saotome is unrefined, tomboyish and a prideful fool. . .No man would touch her when she has a big mouth and an ego big enough to fight back. . .Well, at least not the normal ones. . ." The girl blinked at him disconcerted until he cleared the idea a bit further.

"Ryoga, like I said before. . .You are what all of us want on a love interest. You are obedient, quietly shy and sensuous just as much as a regular girl, hell. . .I think you are more womanly than many I've seen. The point is that if Ranma were to come here, the more ruthless members would "have" her as a prostitute. She would be used and re-used by every single one of them in ways so inhuman she would beg for death."

The man took a sip of his tea and changed his gaze at the girl. "And don't think all that fighting she does either as a boy or a girl will help. . .We are talking one powerful fighter against hundreds of well trained men in the arts of assassins and delinquency. . .He just would fuel their desire even more. . .That's why I decided to keep his existence a secret from the rest."

Ryoga admitted the organization was a powerful one and the life Ranma could end up if those men would have their way with her could be the worst kind. She accepted his judgment as a logical one and decided to proceed with the deal.

"Fine. . .Keep him out of this please. . .I will stay and do as you ask . . ." Zhao tried to see the girl as more than a sexual object and always made sure she understood that. The man did something strangely comforting to the girl which elevated the way how she perceived him.

He grabbed her hand, gave her a tight grip in a supporting manner and moved away from her personal space, giving her a more controlled area in the room.

"Ryoga. . .I don't want you as just another wife or concubine. . .I learned to respect you the day you stood up against us and Taro with nothing but your bare hands. . .That's what makes you so unique. You are a very manly boy when a fight comes your way, and you turn into the sweetest of girls when something intimate passes by."

"I want you to be protected because I like you as a comrade. . .We are not just thugs and criminals you know?. We are men who uphold the law and justice just as much as the local authorities, and we don't "publicize" such behavior like they do on T.V. and the news."

"Perhaps even more than you realize young one." Said the old man when he walked into the reception with his walker and a tiny oxygen tank hanging on the side. "Nice. . .To . . .Finally make you acquaintance Mr. . .Hibiki, or . . .Is it Miss?"

The sparkling on his eyes told her he was one of those men who has passed for painful experiences in his life. A man who values life more than death or money which gave her a feeling of relief when she smiled back at him.

"You may call me either way Sir." Said the fanged girl as she bowed respectfully before the man. "I like her Zhao. . .She is most respectful than any of your other wives. . .Keep her boy. . ." Both Ryoga and the older boy blushed lightly by his comment but her blush stood out the most when the old man laughed happy with her.

"I believe she is one of a kind. . .And. . .I wouldn't mind if he were a boy. . .He must be really shy on his other form as well wouldn't he?" Zhao bowed before his father when the old man waved reluctantly after his consent, then, he turned around and left them alone for the time being.

"Z-Zhao. . .I need to see my family. . .Is there a way for me to meet them?" Asked Ryoga worried so Zhao agreed as he asked her about them but the girl told him how most of her life vanished thanks to the Chimera man. They talked about their allegiance with the man and how his main goal was to find her and Ranma.

"I know you are very important for the safety of the weak and the sick. . .I saw you in action last year when you passed me on the hospital the day my mother was dying. . .You were healing all the terminal patients and you walked into my mom's room just before the guards stopped you."

"I tried to tell them to let you pass, but my father refused when she began to code, letting only the hospital staff in. . .I lost her that day and I . . .I regret that deeply in my heart." his eyes fell to the floor ashamed by what he confessed, sending an urge Ryoga could not understand. . .Something telling her to go and hold him despite her reluctant nature.

The urge was stronger to the point where the girl walked at his side where she hugged him and held a tight embrace on him. Zhao forgot completely who she was or what she represented in reality when he accepted the hug and brought his lips close to hers.

Once again, Ryoga's stupid heart led him into another set of problems he wasn't ready to deal with but it wasn't the kiss what kept him pinned to the man, no. . .It was the need she felt to comfort his misguided feelings of betrayal.

"Zhao. . .You didn't know, and besides. . .You were ordered to stand down when she got sicker. . .Stop blaming yourself for something beyond you reach." They stayed in place for a few minutes until he spoke again. "Thank you Ryoga. . .This has helped me immensely. . .You know, I could never understand why Chimera wants you so bad. . .I know how kind and nice you are and your ability to heal others. . .Perhaps that's his goal?"

The girl sighed defeated when she was forced to tell him something she had never said to anyone before. Ryoga explained how the atomic bomb affected her grandfather and subsequently his father in a more specific way according to inner's recollections of the facts.

"When I was born, I acquired treats of my own and was able to develop many talents like the one to heal others. . .That man found a way to "extract" that power raw from me and he used it on him. . .He did the same to my father and the only one capable to give him more power is my mother as the only one who can procreate the same genetic material on other children."

Then, it hit Zhao hard when something came to his mind. "But, you are a girl now. . .You should work just as well if he captures you. . .You would be his baby making machine for his thirst for more power wouldn't you?" The idea hit the girl like ton of bricks when she realized not only her mother but herself would be such a target.

"Oh man. . .I didn't think that way. . .What should I do! . . ." The embrace kept them close despite her feelings as a man and his understanding of her gender. They felt well protected even so when the girl said something he needed to know.

"Zhao. . .Even if I swore to be at your side you need to understand I have my own family. . .I have a girl and two babies waiting for me somewhere in the world and the only one who knows where they are is that old woman from China living in Nerima. . .I need to contact her and go back to them. . ."

"Fine. . .I will present you as my concubine to keep a status among the organization and then, we can travel to Nerima. . .Besides, I need to break the deal I did with the Chimera guy before he knows you are with me."

The girl felt at ease when things began to turn for the better. There was a chance the yakuza would protect her family and Nerima, including her annoying friend, Ranma Saotome. But best of all, she felt protected against the only man who broke her past and took her like a lab rat for so long.

She occupied a room on the house while the man gave the report to all his brothers in the organization. The order was simple 'Leave the pigtailed teen alone and if possible, protect him and his district from harm' The message went quickly far and wide all over Japan and subsequently to other regions where the Yakuza influence was strong.

Far from her new home, Ranma traveled for some of the less hospitable areas trying to avoid all his enemies when he came across some folk resting on the wilderness. The boy fixed whatever equipment he had at the moment, before he went to hunt for dinner.

The place was serene and quiet which gave him the right time to think about his latest conquest. Ryoga grew in his heart all this time and he could never explain why. At first, he blamed it all on his female urges to be attracted to him, but if that was the case, than why he never felt the same for Kuno.

The thought of the poetry spitting boy made him gag to no end, skipping the place he was hunting on for a different change in scenery and ideas. "_No. . .Ryoga is gentler and nice once you get to know him. .. I think that's why Akane really loves him too. He has a way to treat women in a weirdest of chivalrous ways is funny lookin' how he squirms in place"_

The same thought brought him to all the things he forced on the boy when he teased him and pushed him around. "_Now, I could never try nothin' with another boy while I'm a boy, but then why did I do what I did with him. . .I find him cute and dependent on me so much that it has turned me on like a light. . .He is a damn bull when it comes to fights which I welcome happily, but when I push him intimately, he turns into the most adorable guy I could love in a heartbeat."_

Once again, his last thought made him blush this time. He rubbed his eyes when the feeling of longing began to set on the lonely boy. Too late he realized he wasn't alone any longer. With a swift move, he fell on his stance ready for the fight, but the men dressed in suits stopped right away when he fit the description.

They began to leave him alone as one of them chuckled his way. "You are lucky boy, we were supposed to take you down, but our orders changed. . .Seems you have a guarding angel in headquarters. . ." He left right after his clan, leaving the boy with one name in his mind.

"Ryoga! . . ."

The pigtailed boy raced to where the group walked as they ignored his presence. "Say. . .Who is this guardian angel . . .I don' know anyone from you guys." The men began to realize how annoying the teen was turning but the same guy who let him go at first, was the one answering his question.

"I ain't sure myself kid, but I believe a pretty girl has requested our boss to let you go and protect the place where you live." The man finally shoved a piece of paper which looked more like a poster when he grabbed it, before they went on their cars and left him behind with a cloud of dark smoke.

Ranma coughed as he cleared the air around him, but the image was clear. Ryoga in female form posed besides an older man who had her from the waist declaring the girl his concubine and high ranking officer in that branch of the Yakuza.

His blood boiled and his eyes turned red when he saw how happy she looked in comparison to a captive slave. "Fine. . .You want to play it that way? . . .Then two can play as well." From that moment on, the Saotome heir kept the feeling well guarded in his heart, but he left his desire to find him or her for that matter aside for the time being.

A couple of days later he arrived once more to Nerima where his master plan went ahead. Akane and his family received him enthusiastically as he told them of the peace Nerima was about to go through thanks to his heroic participation.

The boy went back to his room and fixed the place for the new Ranma Saotome. He shed all feminine clothes, packed them deep in a bin and locked them away as he renounced to his impulses to learn more about the girl curse.

Next, he ignored the rants from his father and Mr. Tendo as they kept pushing into their plans for a second wedding when he assured him something was being done. Akane frowned at this new behavior strangely as the girl kept tabs on all his actions since he got back.

One night, the both of them sat on the patio, right in front of the Koi pond with nothing but the breeze and the chirping sounds from the crickets. Out of no where, the girl studied him trying to guess what was he thinking as a question broke the silence between the teens.

"I don't get it Ranma. . .I thought I lost you for good when you left with Ryoga-kun. . .What made you change your mind?" The boy kept staring at the stars as if he looked to make shape out of their formations without answering her back.

Far from them, inside the house but with the open door, Nodoka and Genma had their own meeting about this new development on their son. "No-Chan. . .You think this is for real? . . .I mean, I'm sure he finally got the idea about that other boy an' his stupid infatuation with his curse. . .I'm sure there is nothing we need to worry about."

The older woman took a sip of her tea as she contemplated things the father never put in consideration. "Genma. . .Do you think I went soft when I accepted this Ryoga in my son's life? . . .Do you believe I renounced the pledge to keep him a man amongst men just for fun?. . ." Another sip made her questions more suspenseful until she set the cup back on the tiny plate.

"No dear husband. . .A mother, no. . .A woman knows how men work up to certain extent, specially when the man is your son. He and I met several times in the past when either you or anyone else couldn't give him the answers he searched."

"He talks through silent pauses dear. . .When he wants something he believes I would get angry he would pause and stutter for a few seconds right before staying completely quiet. When that happens, usually the question I did first is what he is worried the most."

Her husband fixed his glasses carefully as he paid attention to the conversation. "tell me No-Chan. . .What did you ask him?" The woman knew this was going to upset him but there were things he needed to know thanks to his own stupidity.

"I asked her about Ranko and if he would be attracted to other boys" Yup, the bald man dropped the tiny speck of tea he had in the cup and coughed loudly trying to clear his throat. "Are you insane? . . .You asked him if he wanted to try bein' a girl for Pete's sake. . .What kind of foolish question is that. . .?"

He tried desperately to keep ranting about her behavior but the woman simply moved her left hand under her kimono and a metallic sound made him notice a blade being unsheathed. "Don't take me as a fool husband! . . .I am Ranma Saotome's mother and guard for his manliness, but I am human too and thanks to your idiotic idea to take him into sacred grounds, you transformed him into something completely opposite to the pledge."

The blade kept singing by the vibration of her aura and the thumb holding it as she accused him of his real transgression dared to set it free against his disrespecting behavior. "You are the cause of the curse. . .And the curse conflicts with his promise. Should I force Seppuku on you now?"

The man felt droplets of cold sweat running down his back when a furious woman was ready to take him apart until the moment he used one of the Anything goes secret technique. . .sitting on his knees and begging forgiveness.

"N-No-Chan . . .Please! . . .All I did was look out for the boy and make him stronger. How was I suppose to know he'd fall into that damn pool. . .Have some mercy wife. . ." The woman sighed relieved when the cowardly man begged for something he needed to understand, leaving her blade back into the feminine garment.

"See husband?. . .Just as you need mercy for your blunder, so my son needs counsel for "her" curse. Even if I allow her to become entangled with a man, do you think I would let her fall into the abyss that is a "loose woman" . . .?"

"No, I have heard many things about her teasing to other boys and if she is going to be a woman for a man, she will be a lady in the first place." The man stopped his desire to argue after the irrefutable opinion of his wife so, after they quiet down, the attention moved back at Ranma's own answer.

Ranma kept playing in his mind about Akane's description with his past. The boy tried to find a reasonable response but he opted to ignore everything else when he turned to look at her, smile and out of no where launch on top of the girl.

Akane felt the pressing intimidation when the pigtailed boy grabbed her arms aside and stared directly into her eyes. There was a fine line of a feeling the moment he jumped on her, kind of the same sensation he did against Ryoga's will, but it didn't feel quite there yet.

"R-Ranma . . .What the hell!. . ." Akane began to struggle which made the boy's smile grew a bit more. "_Yes. . .I think I can feel it. . .Not as strong as "him" but 'kane should do nicely. . .Just a bit longer. . ."_ The girl struggled for some time, but after her tears began to leak, something made the boy loosen up his grip.

"_N-No. . .this ain't like him. . .She is hurt an' this feels wrong. What am I doin' . . .What do I do. . ."_ He didn't need to think any further when he lose his grip, giving the girl a chance to summon a giant mallet that made contact with his jaw, sending him all the way up, against one of the tree branches and then all the way into the pond.

The redhead exploded out of the body of water spluttering the excess fluid all over the place as a very angry Akane stared just out of the pond waiting with her famous weapon. "What the hell was that! . . .Are you mad? . . .IF you ever try to do that again, I will kill you . . .Bastard. . ."

The girl's adrenaline fainted back to normal, making her react at the near forced attempt from the boy and run into the house crying her eyes out.

Soun, Genma and the girls stared dumbfounded as the redheaded girl rinsed her clothes, leaving the house for the night. "Don' bother lookin' for me. . .I'll be at Ucchan's. . ." Said as she jumped the Dojo's wall and left her family back.

A few minutes later, the girl arrived to the restaurant with signs of being closed. The chef noticed how Ranma walked all soggy and wet as the girl closed the distance to her place. "And now what just happened to you Ran-Chan. . .Wait, don't tell me, I can imagine. . .Come, I'll get you something warm and I'll get you some nice dinner. .. How about it?"

The redhead smiled happily when she knew Ukyo was the little sister she always wanted. They went in and the immodest pigtailed girl undressed like if it was a normal thing to do. Despite they being the same gender, the spatula girl felt a tinge of nervousness when the other tomboyish girl would behave like that, but thinking they were more a couple than friends, she saw no problem with it.

"Thanks Ucchan. . .I've been havin' one of those crazy days you know?" The girl devoured every bit of food as it came while staring at the floor with certain interest with the linoleum lines. "I bet you had one since most days Akane send you flying to that pond without any reason."

They kept talking about different news going on the district as criminal organizations made a pass with the girl. "You know Ran-Chan, I've been thinking on talking to Mr. Tendo. . .There seems to be this new group of gangsters you see only on T.V. shows visiting me lately. . .You know, with the funny hats and black suits, driving on black cars."

The teen kept nodding while the Okonomiyaki kept vanishing into her mouth as fast as it was served. "They mentioned accidents and policies covering those mishaps but I know better. . .My dad met many criminals in our time on the road who tried extortion and blackmail on our cart. . .Maybe you can talk to your foster family about them?"

The girl finally stopped eating when her tummy blinked with the full arrow of her tank up. Ranma rested back on the chair as tiny sips of her tea gave her a better digestion from dinner. "Don' worry 'bout it Ucchan. . .I already fixed that an' they ain't coming here no more. . .Consider that part of what I do as a martial art master."

The girl giggled enthusiastically as the image of a strong man fending her weak and defenseless restaurant waved in her mind with fireworks on the background. "Oh Ran-Chan. . .You really are a man amongst men! . . ."

The mood was set and this time there were no obstacles impeding his amorous intent on the girl. After he stared momentarily to the rest of his tea, images of Akane with fear in her eyes came rushing in his mind. This girl certainly was cuter and she proved to be a better understanding woman about his needs than the Tendo teen. . .He just wanted to be sure in his head.

"_Common man. . .You want to feel that desire to be loved . . .The sensation to give everythin'_ _after a fair play of cat and mouse rends your lover ready to spice the moment. . .That's what Ryoga is. . .A tease waiting to please you. Focus on that and you'll see how others can fill his shoes just as easily."_

The time was ripe as the girl tilted her head, poured the rest of the still warm tea on her still naked torso and a boy with manlier muscles appeared in her place. Ukyo noticed the change and the setting when the girl turn around from doing the dishes and into a heated atmosphere around the pair.

"R-Ran-Chan. . .You look . . ." She could have said amazing, cute. . .Even hot, but the breath left her once the boy jumped the grilling bar, grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the wall. This was one of those scenes she imagined a passionate manga story would be. The girl said nothing else, just a glimpse of her eyes looking into his and away was the sign she was ready to act.

But the kiss or intimate touch never came. The boy kept staring at her nervous eyes hoping to find the rush to follow up the intense feeling he considered love. "C'mon Ucchan. . .Look at em an' know who's in charge. . ."

As expected, the girl blinked disconcerted by the order. . .This wasn't a passionate element she looked for a torrid night of closeness. This felt more like an animal proving his dominance over a weaker species and that, she never was in the first place.

When Ukyo tried to clear her mind from the fog in her mind, the pigtailed boy began to push her against the wall with more force trying to uphold his commanding image but the girl found the behavior not only annoying but distasteful, finding the boy more of a predator than a lover.

"Damn it Jackass. . .Let. . .Go . . .Of me!. . ." Finished as she squirmed not in the way he hoped but with the intent to reject his attentions. The boy let go of the girl, walking barely a step back until a giant spatula made contact once again with his face.

He flew through the window all the way to the street crashing against a light post. The only thing he saw next was the chef throwing his Chinese silky shirt while shouted a last warning with indignation in her voice. "Come back when your back to normal you Jackass!. . ." Ranma sat on the sidewalk as images of physical abuse plagued his mind with Akane and Ukyo's faces in them.

"_What the hell am I doin' ? . . .They don' deserve any of this but I still try to force them into somethin' clearly wrong. Why doesn' that feeling comes when I do it to Ryoga. . .What is the difference?" _In the recess of his mind that tiny voice he heard some time ago told him the reason he was looking from the start though.

"_Maybe is because Ryoga can take it? . . .Think about it. He is stronger than you. . .Can take care of himself and is the only rival powerful enough to take your most punishing moves. . .Now add to that the incredible feeling to own him as a man . . .How he squirms and moans your name like if he "really" likes the abuse, but refuses by principal alone so he becomes the perfect magnet for your attraction."_

His own subconscious began to make more sense than him when she exposed the truth he tried to deny. He fell for the fanged boy because he could take whatever the pigtailed boy dished out. . .Either as a girl or a man and now that he can transform into a girl instead of a piglet, his desire grew even more for the forbidden fruit.

"_Then, what do I do?. . .He is out there an' I'm stuck in here for now. . ." _A last comment made the teen realize maybe not everything was lost after all. "_Well Ranma. . .If what you need is someone who can take you on, the least possible candidate would be another warrior. . .Perhaps. . .An Amazon warrior?"_

That did it. Ranma left Ukyo and Akane behind when there was yet another fiancée capable to satisfy his intimate urges instead of the fanged boy.

The way was somehow short so the time it took him from Ucchan's restaurant to the Neko-Hanten was zilch, the hour was the problem. The clock marked ten at night when the boy arrived to a restaurant where some costumers still attended the place for the day.

When he peeked inside, the first thing he hoped for was an "Wo AI ni" "Nihao Ranma" or a "Airen take Shampoo to date" but nothing of the sort popped, instead a very angry Shampoo stared back at him as Cologne hanged the phone on the desk.

"Come here Son-in-law. . .Let's discuss how things are going to be. . ." The teen was resolute on his ideal so he went into the establishment as the last costumer left for the night. "Tell me. . .Are you thinking on subdue my granddaughter into your nefarious appetite?. . . Because if you are planning to do so, I'm afraid I will be forced to intervene."

The cards had been dealt as the three warriors stood quietly facing each other in wait for a first move. "Why do you want to get in this old ghoul? . . .Weren' you the one beggin' me to join your tribe? . . .Well, here I am. Move aside an' let me take what's mine."

The purple haired girl frowned angrily at the demeaning way the pigtailed boy addressed her, like if she wasn't even present. "Airen. . .Why no want Shampoo like warrior. . .I stronger Amazon on village." The boy scoffed jokingly as he remembered otherwise.

"I don' care for that Shampoo. . .I want a nice and submissive wife. . .Someone who can compete with me an' is not afraid to fight to the next level. . .Will you give me that?. . .Or will you wave your tiny husband like a piece of jewelry in front of your Amazon friends. . .?"

The boy took a comfier stance as he contemplated the gasps on the old woman and the girl. "I know how things work in that village of yours an' if I ever were to go, it would be on my own terms. . ." Shampoo answered his stance with her own even when she knew the match was one sided.

The elder on the other hand, held her staff in front of the girl as she had an intended goal in mind. "Shampoo. . .Leave us. We have matters to discuss." This was it, Ranma had dealt in the past with a semi-serious Cologne when his pride and even his curse were on the line.

Those times though, he agreed her attacks had more of a teaching behind than a real fight. This time it would be the true challenge he waited against a very strong opponent. Everything fell silent to their stares and chi powered auras until something interrupted their mood.

Cologne chuckled amused at the seriousness on the boy while getting on her staff and jumping right besides him. "You really want to fight an old lady boy?" The response wasn't what he expected after the atmosphere they had developed earlier froze away.

The boy fell in a thud on the floor since he didn't expected that attitude. "Damn it old ghoul. . .This is serious! . . ." Ranma fixed his composure, took a deep breath and moved back in formation. The Amazon master kept giggling like a young girl when she had certain idea of what was going on.

"Tell you what son-in-law. . .What you seek, you won't find on any of your suitors." Finished as her smile gave him the right idea about that fateful day. "T-That's right! . . .You were there when I brought Ryoga back. . ." Admitted Ranma with gaping eyes as he waited to know her intentions.

"That's right son, and the reason for your "special attraction" is something no woman in her right mind would give. . .You emasculated him in that instant when he came back to life as a human being while contemplating you up close and may I say. . .Personal?"

The boy shuddered when the memory of what happened that moment froze the lost boy in place, but what "turned on" his feeling for dominance was the way he reacted after their intimate accident. "But. . .He didn' mean it an' I was. . ." He couldn't say it, so the elder went on her way to finish the sentence.

"Aroused? . . .Hardened maybe? . . .In any case, you took something from the boy when that position came into play, something no man would loose any other way which is his self esteem as a male." The old woman skipped with her pogo away from Ranma as her voice kept pushing into his mind.

"You took any pride, ego or self-respect from him as a man and that's what keeps you on top. . .He might be the greatest rival you may ever encounter, but if you push him into his intimate persona, you'll get the kicks you look so much on the others."

The woman turned around to see him straight into his eyes as her smile grew all the way she could stretch her lips. "Well son-in-law. . .Do I have a sweet deal for you. . .Now listen carefully. . ."


	8. Chapter 8

The next days went like a dream, Ryoga received many pieces of clothing "thankfully" well made with skirts below the knees and cuts high above her chest. Zhao recommended her to walk the property as a boy too since she could fraternize with his crew more closely that way.

One of those days was particularly strange when all of a sudden, a group of nurses and a doctor interrupted supper as the man and the girl talked about personal business. The medical team and the sirens announced the critical state Zhao's father was in with such abrupt timing, the girl noticed how stressed her host had become.

On his deathbed, a very old man coughing dryly had a plastic mask on his face as spasms ran through his weakened body with force. Zhao wanted to look away as his father convulsed in pain while gasping desperately for air but he refused to give in because of their mutual respect.

Ryoga had never seen so much pain in one man's eyes as he begged with his sight to be let alone before his demise. "_Damn it. . .Do something. . .Anything! . . ."_ Her thoughts were answered the moment inner stepped in. "_I must remind you but I know you'll ignore me anyway. . .There might be a way but you can't remember how it works. . .Let me meld my conscious state with yours and take over our body . . .I may be able to help him."_

She agreed internally while walking into the private room with resolve. The guards at the entrance interposed between the bed and the girl as the older man barely waved a "go away" sign at her. Zhao tried to hold her back since a female before a dying man was a disrespectful affront.

"Ryoga. . .I know you mean well, but this is not the way. . .Please wait outside and I will be with you shortly." The girl closed her eyes daringly at the same time she smiled innocently at the man. "Got it. . ." Was the only thing she said as the girl kept walking in, grabbing the hot coffee his father drank before the seizure, pouring the rest on herself.

A boy replaced her previous state, closing in to the elder and touching him with one of his fingers. The sensation was strangely familiar as Ryoga felt the transferring energy from his body to the patient just as his vocal cords began to itch.

He grabbed his throat with the other hand trying to scratch whatever sensation he was experiencing with no avail. When the Chi induced transfusion ended, the old man stopped moving erratically on the bed. . .He actually did something no one had ever seen before.

The man got up of the bed as his aches and discomforts left his body temporarily. Zhao's tear rolled by his cheek as he smiled at his renewed father just before he fell on one knee in sign of respect to his authority. The eldest man stared at his rejuvenating hands with awe as his body began to take warmer tones from his pale debilitated one.

Everyone gaped while his crew felt relieved by his recuperation. . .Everyone except the patient himself as he turned around, saw his savor and displaced the back of his hand with speed, slapping him across his face with such fury the boy fell backwards from the force.

"Father! . . ." Everyone stared questioningly at him as the man ignored them, dressed completely and left his hated room full of disconcerted people. Ryoga felt the hit miniscule, it wasn't the pain or the bit of blood dripping from his lip, but the doubt he might have done something wrong.

Zhao helped him up as he apologized profusely to the teen. "Forgive him Ryoga-Chan. . .Must be a side effect from his agony or madness from all the pain he went through. . .Don't worry, I will fix this now." The man began to step out of the bedroom as a younger hand held him back.

The Yakuza boss snarled when the fanged boy shook his head negatively at what he intended to do. Something happened in that moment when the man inspected him more closely though. "You. . .You can't talk can you? . . .That is what I saw that day. . .I saw you stumbling like a blind man as you kept healing everybody around you. Somehow you must use your own senses as a reciprocal exchange for the healing." Ryoga blinked with a straight face as he wondered how he guessed perfectly when the boy kept nodding during his explanation.

The man shrugged doubtfully adding only. "Lucky guess I think. . .But." His explanation didn't stop there when yet, another idea came to mind. He changed from the sunny happy man, into a sad almost depressed guy.

"I-I know what happened Ryoga. . .Why didn't I think of it before. . ." The fanged boy shrugged quizzically as the older man shook his head in disappointment. "It's mother. . .He kept repeating the same thing when he fell in bed. . .He said "Yes dear. . .I'm almost home. . ."

"And I would be at her side a few minutes ago if it wasn't for you boy. . ." Finished the old man as he walked near the teen, bowing respectfully before him. "I am sorry Ryoga-kun, but when I heard how I restricted you from saving my wife that dreadful day, I had convinced myself to repay her missing chance with my life."

"Son, some men consider death a blessing more than the end of all things. . .I'm sorry I hit you like that. . ." His second bow made the boy cringe in shame at his reckless blunder, forcing his eyes to the side as he blushed regrettably from his actions.

"Father. . .Ryoga heals by using his own physical senses. . .As we speak, he just lost his speech ability trying to save you." The older man's eyes grew at the magnitude of his courage and the desire to help others with no regard for personal injuries.

"I commend you boy. . .You are one of a kind and if it's not much trouble. . ." He spaced his request a bit longer trying to sound legitimate. "Could you change into a girl? . . .It would be an honor if you could be at our side. . ."

The boy laughed goodheartedly even when no sound came from his mouth. When Ryoga opened her eyes, she was herself again as inner had gone back to his own state. The girl sighed defeated when a pink, long dress with red flowers adorned on her right shoulder made her look even more girlish.

Both men stared complacent as the girl deflated by the attire. A pad and a pen told them about her feelings anyway. "Why a dress? . . .Can't I use something more manly. . .Like pants?" Zhao laughed at the questioningly girl as his father waved a hand into the air with reproach.

"No, no! . . .You are one of the most beautiful girls I have laid my eyes on, and I have had many. Ryoga-Chan. . .Please stay this way for an old man's heart. . ." His way to describe her looks gave the girl an enormous blush on her face, fact that never left the older man's eyes as she looked radiant and flirty at the same time.

"That father. . .That is what I like about her. . .Such innocence and purity." The girl wanted to puke when Kuno came to mind for some reason, but she accepted the complements with a tiny, smiling face and a respectful bow.

After the emergency had been averted, the three left the house traveling in direction to headquarters where Ryoga was about to learn yet a new lesson. As soon as the old man entered, all the men dressed in suits cheered and waved at their employer as he waved back with jovial candor.

He kept riding the elevator all the way to the last floor, where a meeting was taking place. Ryoga waited outside the reception as Zhao and his father went in for a few hours, time she used to stare at all the places visible from the tall building.

A girl just as young walked by with a small cart filled with pastries and tea offering some to the guest, but the girl had other questions of her own. With a focused mind and the help from inner, the girl managed to accelerate her speech impediment while using her smell sense with intensity. The result? . . .A very raspy, almost guttural sound escaped her lips instead of the sweet, high pitched voice she had previously.

"Hi . . .My name is. . .R-Ryoga. . .Ryoga Hibiki, what is this place?" The girl bowed respectfully as she understood Ryoga would be either a big sister or one of her bosses wife. "Mrs. Hibiki. . .This is the central headquarters for our Ninkyo Dantai (or chivalrous organizations)."

"We monitor every "business" handled by our clans in the Yamaguchi-gumi family. There are many leaders in charge of their own turfs but you could call this the nerve center of the whole." Ryoga nodded distracted from her explanation as pictures on the wall reflected many faces she never thought possible from a criminal syndicate.

The curvy girl walked by every image as she perceived something good rather than evil on every person stamped in them. "What are these?" The secretary took a deep breath as she inflated in pride after the representation altruist in the pictures.

"Well Mrs. Hibiki, that is the emergency call team we sent two years ago on the great Hanshin earthquake near Kobe. . .Close to 6, 500 people died that day. . .where 4, 600 belonged to Kobe itself. We delivered disaster relief services and even a helicopter for their most pressing emergencies."

Finished proudly the girl as Ryoga thought about his involvement on the nuclear plant that same year, precisely by the same effects. "I see. . .So, criminal behavior is not the only a thing the Yakuza is famous for?"

The slightly older girl gaped at the question but understood Ryoga when many misconceptions about their business came from what they did in the past. "There was a time when we divided ourselves depending on the "class of work" we developed."

"Some preferred to assist extortion or slave trafficking, but your husband and his father lead the gambling industry, leaving any other petty act to the rest. . .You could say they are better good guys than the good guys really are."

The fang popped nervously when she tried to correct the girl about her relationship with the man, but it was too late when both father and son walked out of the meeting room badmouthing their reunion. "Bunch of fools. . .We need more legitimate business and help those in need. . .'

His son looked troubled as well, but a smile thrown her way told Ryoga he was enjoying his life a lot better than before. "Don't worry father. . .We will make them see the Yakuza are more than just our past." What surprised and embarrassed the girl the most was when both men waited for the girl to go first in a respectful manner, contrary at the way they intended before.

When Ryoga walked through every floor instead of riding the elevator, most of the young men working on desks or playing cards would stare back at her and the company she was with with strange eyes. The girl noticed how every "employee" had his own duty to attend and some were more interested in the female population.

"If you want them to respect you. . .You need to earn it" Said Zhao as they walked to the next floor down. The whole area was one giant arena with a ring in the center. Men were fighting while others screamed for winnings and payments.

"Hey Zhao! . . .Have you come for revenge?. . ." A man big enough to rival Lime without the tiger mixed in his blood goad him into the ring as he kept pushing his different size against the normal looking man. This of course made Ryoga angry when the look on her companion flushed by the taunt. If there was one thing he hated it would be a stung prideful man showing off before the girl.

Zhao accepted the challenge, stretching while walking into the combat zone. The girl guessed he wanted to show how strong of a fighter he really was but Ryoga was more concerned with trying to help him than accept his bravado. Men laughed while others bet on and against him but something called the fanged girl the most. She couldn't quite put her finger on, but there was something else in that arena

The girl kept pacing from one side to the next, wanting to take his place, but the man's father gave her a very good point about his son. "Don't worry darling. . .He needs to learn when to pick his fights. . .Besides, would you jump with that pretty dress of yours and humiliate a man by letting his woman fight instead?"

The girl sighed at the idea of respect and honor, forcing her to go back to the cheering place a woman has for her man. There wasn't much she could do anyway since there was nothing but a raspy sound coming from her lips, so a low, well timed clap made most men look her way in surprise.

Zhao fought valiantly against a bigger opponent, but the outcome was certain when a battered man was kicked outside the ring. He stood up, fixed back to his shirt and jacket while waiting for the winner's request.

"Fine. . .We can play another time, how much do you want?" The man smiled evilly as he pointed his little finger into the air, thing that everyone knew the meaning of it, except the girl. "What does that mean Sir. . .?" forced the girl with hurried letters on the pad instead, hoping it wasn't what she was thinking.

The older man growled at the humiliation his son was about to endure thanks to stupid brawling games. A debt was honorable despite of their personal feelings so, when Zhao agreed, he took a knife. . .Setting it on top of his extended little finger on a table.

"Wait. . .Is he going to do that?" Was the next written message, but the old man ignored the girl's gasping sound or the question altogether. Ryoga stared at a serious guy cutting his own flesh as part of a foolish, prideful act giving her the feeling about the difference between machismo and heroics.

"_Are we men that reckless? . . .Is that the nature we are born with. . .I don't get it. . .Why don't I see it in the same light?" _Ryoga had done thoughtless acts in the past, heck, he did them mostly trying to outmatch Ranma, but in the end he always kept his cool or at least he tried when the pigtailed boy wasn't pushing him about it.

The debt had been paid and the taller man raised the amputated limb into the air only to regard it useless afterwards. The fighter threw the meaningless object back to his owner and kept waving against anyone who wanted to try his luck.

Zhao's handkerchief was bleeding through his hand as he walked close to the furious girl. Ryoga wanted to pound him into the floor when their eyes met, but he was satisfied by his stupid bravado. "Don't act so smug! . . .That wasn't romantic at all and even if it was. . .I am not a girl remember?"

The message came across perfectly but he shrugged at the intention of her meaning when what happened wasn't for her. "Sorry Ryoga-Chan, but this was an old debt between him and me. . .You just happened to be along the ride."

The fanged girl felt embarrassed by the assumption but she still frowned angrily at him. Her open palm requested the part missing as she moved to the backseat of her body once more. "Wait. . .What do you think your doing?" The girl scribbled quickly her own view of the facts and the question was an obvious one.

'Did you pay fairly with your finger?" The man nodded so the girl scribbled away again. "Then, the debt is paid and we can do whatever the hell we want with your extremity isn't?" Zhao bobbed his head again agreeing with her but as soon as the girl grabbed his hand, took the cloth away and closed her eyes, a light shone bright between them for a second.

After the light subsided, the older boy flexed all his fingers, contemplating his full hand restored. The girl sniffed deeply only to slouch at the lack of her second sense for the time being. Zhao hid his hand from the rest in case of disrespecting his deal, taking with him the girl and his father.

Back on the house, the older man finally sat on his favorite recliner as his son took the pretty girl into a private room. The girl saw how the only thing inside was a desk and three very comfortable chairs on the other side. She sat on one as Zhao took the main one, picked the phone and began to dial away.

"Yes. . .May I speak with Mr. Chimera please?" Ryoga trembled when her most hated enemy talked with his friend separated only from a simple line. She gripped forcibly the rest guards from the chair as blank memories pointed at old pains and torture she swore could remember from somewhere.

"Yes. . .I have Intel regarding Ryoga Hibiki. That's right. . .We believe he has some kind of magical curse enabling him to change forms into a black piglet and he has left his comrade Ranma Saotome on his own." The man winked at the girl who began to giggle silently at his misinformation technique.

"Please. . .Leave Nerima and the Saotomes out of this. They are not business of ours and we don't want any trouble with the law since Mr. Tendo is part of the main council on that district. . .That's right. . .We will keep tabs on the boy and his family while we search for the Hibiki boy. . .Fine. . .We'll keep in touch."

The man hanged the phone, nodded at the girl and hoped everything would be calm before their departure. Ryoga tilted curiously her head when two pieces of cardboard hanged from the man's hand. "These are tickets for China. . .A personal informant reported seeing Natsume boarding a ship in that direction, we just don't know exactly where since she got lost on the jungle."

Zhao talked with Ryoga about leaving for Nerima that same day, but he took her to a friend of the family who could teach certain changes on her appearance for a better look before the journey. A few hours later, a fanged girl with long, brown hair walked by the hand of her husband.

The training the girl received about wigs and the way to set them perfectly like regular hair gave her the freedom to try pretty much wear any type of color or style while keeping her short, regular kind hidden from view, just to be used on his male form only.

They left after a few instructions given by his father about some contact places in China in case of emergencies. Those were written on the tiny pad inside a very feminine purse. "Rina Tanaka sure sounds nice if you ask me." The fanged girl did like the name as well so she agreed with the man about her new title.

There had been three days already when she began to feel the raspy tone of her voice coming back. "What will I do if I meet Ranma?" The man scoffed at the name ever since he knew how pathetic he used his curse to demean other males.

"I will take care of him myself. . .You will not talk to him in any form, shape or type but to the Amazon elder alone. . .I have personal matters to attend with him." Ryoga agreed after the way inner and others described Ranma always taking advantage of his girl side, opting to stay quiet at the man's rage for the teen.

The journey was uneventful for the time it lasted. When they finally arrived to the place, the group on the luxurious car investigated carefully how some men in uniform were walking the streets with weapons on hand. "This looks more like a militarized zone than a regular district . . .What happened?"

Their contact arrived inconspicuously close to the automobile as they stopped on a corner. "Mr. Tanaka there are some changes you need to be aware of." The man whispered close to the man's ear how things changed when three teenagers with above martial art skills came into town, breaking properties and disturbing the peace.

"They left a few days ago, but the Chimera man was seen yesterday talking with Soun Tendo in his house." It looked like their plans changed thanks to the intervention from a man no one on the Tendo family knew, but Ryoga and the tiny Mr. Sato who were the only ones capable to identify who Chimera really was.

Their time had to be brief since Mr. Zhao's image was so easy to recognize by the local police and the business working with him usually attracted undesirable people. The car kept driving ahead until stopping on a well visited place full with customers, and Chinese employees. "Wait here. . ." Said the man in charge as he and the brunette walked alone into the restaurant.

"Welcome. . .Table for two?" Even when Mousse is a master of an art, the fanged girl was able to fool him thanks to those lessons about her new looks and the company of an older man. They were seated while someone from the kitchen stared quietly at them while pacing on her stick from side to side.

With no rush in the world, the owner skipped all the way to the table where her voice told Ryoga she had been discovered. "Well daughter. . .Is good to see you. . .Care to join me on a more intimate location?" Ryoga waited as the man in charge thought about, stood up and took her by the hand with the respect a serious girl deserved from a respectful man.

When they sat on a private room away from the main hall, the fanged girl sighed relieved when there was no one else but Cologne with them. "Thank you elder. . .Tell me, how can I meet my family." Cologne skipped once again in and out of the room as she brought the coordinates of her well hidden village.

"Here daughter, this is the place you need to memorize but remember. . .No one but you can go in as those are my orders." The old woman paused briefly before adding a personal request. "There is one more thing you need to know though. . ." Cologne's gaze never left her company as a serious tone and a shaking tap on the table told the girl she was done with pleasantries when someone of this caliber was sitting at her side.

"You've chose someone very dangerous to side with. . .This gentleman might be an honored man but his business are well known all over China and many other countries. . .Be careful not from him, but the influence he carries as a side effect from his work."

The woman wanted to act all enigmatic and wise but she needed to explain the truth straight forward. "As we speak, the man who kidnapped you uses his own net of hidden agendas with the law on his side. He has requested the help of no other but Ranma Saotome as his personal guardian in search for you."

"He made you out as an environmentalist attempting to destroy his labs and research facilities and now the law sees you as a menace and a criminal. . .It's good you came with a new image but be warned. You have become the evil monster the Saotome heir must vanquish under specific orders."

The news were serious like always but the girl had something else in mind, something she considered more important and final. Ryoga stood up, bowed respectfully at her and said the only defense she had left. "I don't care elder. . .Mr. Zhao and I are parting ways when I leave for China."

"He will keep certain contact from a far but I will stay as an Amazon with my family with no desire to come out from the village ever." Cologne nodded agreeing with her decision so, after nothing else holding her back, the couple walked outside the restaurant only to be stopped by no other but the boy who could sense just as much as the girl.

Ranma waited patiently on the entrance as his own purple haired contact reported him about the strange man and a rather familiar girl entering the restaurant. Zhao snarled at him with disdain ready for the fight, but she had to intervene no matter what.

"I know you try to help me Zhao but you may loose more than a tiny finger if you fight him, believe me. . .let me talk to him and then we'll leave." He refused more for principal and honor than any fear induced feeling but when she begged with those emerald, sparkling eyes, he couldn't deny her anything.

"Thank you. . ." She shook her head signaling him to come inside where they both walked into the private room by themselves. Ryoga kept thinking about what to tell him and how to describe her resolve to move on with her life and her family, but again, everything seemed to go on a different path.

As soon as the lock on the door made its click, the girl turned around to meet a very intimidating boy practically on top of her. His hands drove hers against the wall with a dry sound when their limbs crashed against the room. She tried desperately to free from the lock as the teen kept nearing on her face. "Damn it Ranma. . .We are not alone and I'm getting tired of this nonsense. . .Let go already . . ." The boy cackled quietly as the girl said such demanding order very quietly, almost hoping no one else would hear her cry.

"Why not scream Ryoga. . .Let your man in shining armor take the door down and fight for you. . ." his nose ran alongside her cheekbones and ear with desire to take what he believed was his, thing that made her somehow heat up by how close he was from her.

"I. . .I don't want this O-Ok? . . .I am a man with a wife and two beautiful children waiting for me and you can't take that away. . ." The smile stayed in place as the cowardly trembling send him a two way message. . .To let her free but it wasn't that bad being trapped by his strong arms if he'd choose to.

"I may let go for old times sake, but first I want my prize an' you know what that is. . ." Ryoga bared her teeth angrily when she knew what he wanted but refused vehemently to please him. "N-No. . .I am not humiliating myself ever again to that. . ."

When the boy moved closer, the girl's leg felt something pressing against it. . .Something warm and big which made her stare away from her captor. His touch became unbearable when his lips closed to hers and the position she was against his own swollen body made her release the most weakened whimper she had ever produced before.

"D-Damn . . .It. . ." Said defeated as the boy released his holding breath with small outbursts. "Yes. . .That's the one I waited for so long." He let go of the girl who quickly moved from their closeness to a chair nearby hugging herself from the tension. "Some day you will pay for that. . .Take my word for it you bastard. . ."

Ranma was in heaven as he crossed his arms on his chest while enjoying the spectacle her eyes did when the same risen limb stayed up right in front of her. "Man! . . .Turn around or something. . .I don't want to see that!"

"Why not Ryoga-Chan. . .You even . . ." That did it. The girl stood up enraged by what happened that day, the chair fell noisily on the floor and the table almost flew against the other side of the room when the reaction to contemplate such private part standing high up made her flush in shame. "Darling . . .Are you Ok?" Came the voice from the other side as the fanged teen ran to the door and explained the mishap.

"N-Nothing serious. . .I almost tripped honey. . ." She refused to look at him but did so when the laugh drowned in the tiny room. "Darling? . . .Honey? . . .Really Ryoga. . .Are you the woman I out to be because of the curse. . .Because if it is, I will go out there, kick his ass and claim you as my own. . .Should I?"

The girl moved hurriedly at his side as the boy walked to the door with aim to arm a scandal, but this wasn't what she wanted at all. "Stop! . . .I came for my family and he is staying away from me. . .Please, leave me alone Ranma. . .Leave me and my life the hell alone from yours."

The boy shook his head when her battling love-hate decision made the pink tinge across her nose look cute. "I can'. . .Ryoga. . .I want to live at your side, but this." Said as he moved his finger pointing at her and him simultaneously.

"This is so addictive. . .You know. I tried it before with Akane an' the others. . .They all kicked me out an' I hated myself for it. . .But you. . .You can take all this an' still act like a real damsel in distress. . .Can you imagine how empowerin' is that for a man?. . ."

He tried to convince her, but the tear on the corner of her eye told him to stop, after a certain part in the same sentence he did not understood at first hit the girl hard. Ryoga gripped her closed fists besides her legs, looked to the floor in shame and added the missing part to his submissive description.

"A real man?. . .Is this where is going?. Am I so weak when you push me intimately that I turn into a defenseless victim starved for affection, hoping to satisfy you in any way you see fit?" The girl walked enraged against her molester as the humiliation from earlier began to release her pressure.

"The next time you don't have enough with that damn whimper. . .Will you force yourself sexually?" She half laughed, half scoffed when something came to mind. "Hell. . .You've been pushing me closer and closer to my moaning state by trying to kiss me as a boy or rubbing your damn . . ."Thing" against me that there is no more limit to your ego."

The offended, young woman grabbed his shoulders trying to push him away when her last accusation made him think about his wrong-doings. "At this point, I believe you enjoy my traumatizing moment grabbing "it" more by an accidental reflex than like a deviant trying to molest you. . .Even when I did my best to save your life."

He recoiled back when the memory of a redheaded girl was trapped under the rubble and her friend stayed at her side, showing the wrong affection towards the curse with that humiliating kiss. The boy never gave up when everything seemed to get on the open so this was as best time as any to deal with that incident as well.

"Well. . .This is all 'bout that man! . . .I . . .I begged you not to push me with those stupid sensations, but you kept running your damn mouth across my face. . .You know how confusin' that is? . . .How you let me down as a comrade. . .I considered you the only best friend I've ever had and you ruined everythin' . . .!"

Ryoga trembled when she had no idea what the pigtailed teen talked about. After she consulted inner, he described her how all went down. Understanding the facts, she ran against his chest grabbing it with force against the opposite wall.

"Damn it Ranma. . .I could do nothing! . . .You were dying and I sacrificed my speech to heal you almost complete." The girl let go of the boy as she went back to the other side. "I used two of my senses to stop the internal bleeding and pull out the bullet but I couldn't use my hands because I was holding several tons of rocks on top of us. .. " Finished exhausted as the boy thought intently on the excuse.

"I know. . .I know, Cologne told me but the feeling stayed. . .It made me think 'bout bein' a girl for you. . .To maybe live at your side as an obedient wife an' that hurt me inside as a man. . .I-I tried to fight it but I had to make you see me like the husband, not the wife."

He really was beyond confusion when his identity was threatened by the female curse rending him unable to act reasonable. The boy closed his eyes tightly for a few seconds when he understood how wrong he had become. Ranma opened them again with the resolve to drop on his knees and beg forgiveness, but it was too late already.

She couldn't contain her depression any longer, releasing every ounce of pent up indignation against her assailant. "Sorry Ranma, but even if you were stuck as a girl or I were one, I would never be together with someone so possessive and reckless. . .I still think Akane is the right woman for you." This time she laughed openly against his serious demeanor.

"Actually I firmly believe she is the perfect wife for you. . .Roguish, kind of a tomboy and stubborn just like the unstoppable Ranma Saotome. . .What you need is someone who can put you back on your place and I could never do that, not when intimacy is on the line." After that, she ignored any physical response on the boy, leaving him and any apologizes he could think of behind.

This was it. . .The bitter goodbye and the time where they would never meet again. The door opened, the girl left the restaurant behind and the boy felt like a Jackass. . .Exactly how his friend Ucchan described him a few days ago.

After his intervention, Cologne hopped in quietly as the boy asked if what the girl said was true. "Yes son-in-law. . .I believe Ryoga did the best to save you and for what I can see he has embraced the curse fully. Honestly, I think he can still be your catalyst. . .The one making you stronger, but for that you need to be where he is going."

The pigtailed boy frowned questioningly until her plan looked so clear. "This was your doin' somehow ain't it? . .. You are hopin' for me to be a Amazon an' the best to get it now is by fighting for Ryoga." Cologne's smile grew widely as the only words coming from her lips were. "You are smart son-in-law. . .Really smart."

When he began to leave back to the Tendos, he noticed Mousse well dressed carrying a pack on his back. "What's with him. . ." The boy smiled slyly back when he proudly declared. "I'm going back to China Saotome. . .Is my duty to call Ryoga as my rightful wife."

Everything came to Ranma so sudden he could only snarl quietly at their plans. "Damn . . .I don' have much time to think, do I?. . ." The old woman never stopped smiling as her plan finally came into fruition. "Up to you son-in-law. . .Up to you."

On the way out of Nerima, Zhao and Ryoga talked about what happened on the room in a more civilized manner. The girl told him that was the last time they were going to ever meet again since the village in China would become her only place to live.

The man grabbed her hand for a moment before freeing the only woman he considered a good friend. When she boarded the private yacht on the shores of Japan with sights into a new change, Ryoga sighed satisfied by all the things she left behind with no regrets whatsoever.

Back on Nerima, not Ranma but someone close to him talked with yet another woman in the boy's life. Akane sat outside the courtyard when Nodoka interrupted her little meditating time. "Daughter. . .May I?" The girl promptly raised, waited for the older woman to accommodate comfortably and then, she sat at her feet.

"Tell me Akane-Chan. . .Why are you so at peace after what my son did?. . .If it had been me, he would be dead by now." The girl sighed serenely as certain thoughts filled her mind. "I would have killed him too Auntie, but actually is not his fault entirely."

She stared at the reflective moon against the pond as old memories told her about his behavior. "You see. . .There is this boy I am so in love with, not because he acts tough or because someone forced him through some kind of pledge."

"This friend is so attentive and nice, procures always for my safety and is the shyest of men I have ever met in my life. . .He met Ranma a long time ago and their rivalry started well before any of them met me. Yet, when my fiancé turned into a girl, she found amusing to entice him in the worst kind of skims which would be love."

The Tendo's youngest changed her sight to the older woman when she entered in the story. "I of course knew all that teasing would end up in disaster and I told him so, but if there is one thing Ranma excels at, it would have to be his pride as a man."

That part Nodoka never saw before. Her interest piqued more when Ranma's pledge came to mind. "Ranma is predictable as a man amongst men when the other boy managed to outrank him in some fighting arts, so he opted for the sexual approach of a timid redheaded girl to discover his weaknesses and push him into madness."

"Again Auntie. . .Ranma is very manly, no doubt about it but when he turns the charm as Ranko, he pushes some boys into her egotistical pride. I believe my friend Ryoga-kun is stronger and the best match for him. . .But when talking about sentiments he is not all there."

Akane support herself against the tree as the thought kept growing on her tired head. "Now he can transform into a girl too and I know he fears Ranma as possessive as he became. I am sure no one else but me, and maybe Ukyo would control him against his attitude."

"That's why I'm happy. . .He'll come back to me because Ryoga won't accept him, Shampoo has her own warrior's pride. . .I made myself sure of it when I called them and in the end, Ukyo won't touch him for the reason I'm saving for him alone."

The play was well planned when Ranma's mom remembered the idea Akane had about the children. If that was true, Ranma would need to stay at her side, forget Ukyo since he is a father. . .Or a mother, and Ryoga was so scared of him, he would never accept him in.

"I must admit daughter. . .You thought of everything, well almost everything. . .What If this boy accepts him?" She hoped her son could change his ways and mend something she never wished from the pledge in the first place.

"It won't Auntie. . .To negate his oppressive ways is to renounce his manliness according to his twisted mind. I know because I've lived with him the last two years or so." The girl patted Nodoka's hands reassuringly as she bowed in behalf of her son.

"Believe me Auntie. . .There is no one better to control his behavior than me, and he knows that." Nodoka accepted the girl's idea with certain satisfaction for only one reason. Eighteen years ago her husband who came and went wherever he pleased was forced to settle with his wife all thanks to the woman in the family.

"Be careful daughter. . .Let me tell you a story about my worthless man and his desire to be the number one master in Japan." Both passed the time together for the next hour or so when Ranma arrived back from the Neko-Hanten.

The serious face on the teen said he had lost someone he considered close thanks to a misplaced sense of pride. The boy sat on top of the fence as his mother talked about the perils Genma had to go through as Happosai's disciple and soon to be father.

"In the end, I'm sad to tell you he had his wish to walk all over the world in search for the strongest techniques for an already strong martial art." The woman sniffled sad at her empty memories of the road and dusty homes. "I accepted him to take Ranma so he could be a strong man, but I did it too because I saw his wings clipped from the dreams in his youth."

"Be careful daughter. . .Ranma is a rambunctious boy who loves adventure and in the end, a captive family man might not be his style. . .My only concern is the possible fights when your will clashes against his, but on that moment he'll be a forced part in your own family."

The woman stood up, bowed tenderly at her daughter-in-law and excused herself from the next conversation between her and the pigtailed boy. As soon as she left, Ranma jumped from his hiding place to confront the plan hatched by the girl.

"So . . .Are you goin' to tame me just like mom did to pops? . . .Is that really the plan?" Akane didn't act surprised or nervous from his deductions, instead she did not move a muscle, staying on the same place lazily accommodated.

"No Ranma. . .That is not my plan and I will not do such thing." The girl stared at the confused boy for a few seconds giving him the chance to understand what she meant. "You will tame yourself if you want a wife who'll love you and children who'll respect you."

"Take Ryoga-kun's outcome for example. You pushed him away when you had the chance to discover those "female urges" but instead you went all Ranma Saotome the man amongst men on him and consequently her, and in the end she and he rejected you."

The girl finally stood up from her well rested place, ready to walk into the house. "Would you risk the same with Ukyo?. . .I could say something about Shampoo but I don't think she likes being manipulated that way and so, the only one capable to match up your bravado would be someone just as stubborn."

She left afterwards without saying whom since he answered the question in his mind and she knew that already. "_Damn. . .How did she know what Ryoga said. . .Am I that transparent?"_ Same head but different voice told him how things really worked for him.

"_Not transparent Ranma-kun. . .More like predictable. . ."_ He ignored the voice of reason when the truth always hit harder than Ryoga's Shishi-Hokodan. Ranma walked back to the girl with one more idea in mind. . .There was no way she could outsmart him in the end.

"Tell me Kane. . .What if I go after Ryoga. . I can always change and share with him what I could do with you." The girl stopped for one moment, turned around and challenged him one last time. "Go Ranma, look for someone who despises you, but know this. Despite everything you have done in the past, I still love you and I know you do love me."

"I may not be as strong as him, but I can give you what you look for. . .Especially after the things I'm about to show you." The girl winked his way to follow him into her bedroom where she set the medical documents on the bed.

"This Ranma, is what Ryoga hasn't told you. . .I know he has his reasons but hear me out and then we can discuss our options." The boy couldn't understand a thing but he agreed to let her try to explain in detail, then he would either go for the fanged teen or stay at her side.

The explanation made him shift his face in so many shapes, his muscles began to feel sore. The news of two real babies made him gape in amazement. . .The idea of one of those being Akane's by artificial method was plain silly, thus unbelievable . . .And lastly, when he heard the second boy was his somehow, his anger flared into the skies like never before.

"If what you say is true he is dead. . .He used something I could never tamper with and turned it into a living being. . .Without my consent and he didn' even told me anythin'. . .!" The girl pulled the proof away as she stared angrily at him.

"Damn it Ranma, don't go overboard like you always do. I'm sure Ryoga-kun didn't know this at first but it makes sense after Natsume came in his life. . .I don't think she had the potential to do something like that, but I'm sure she participated somehow."

Her serious demeanor changed into a sweet, desperate one when she decided to set all her cards on the table. "Ranma. . .Think about it, I'm a mom and you are a . . .Well, mother or dad whichever way you want to see it, but don't you think this is a miracle without the need to "find a mate". . .?"

The boy tried to see things her way but she betted too high when a prideful ego governed him the most. "I can' Akane. . .I will not pass up this insult and he will pay dearly for it." In that precise moment the pigtailed boy remembered what Ryoga said in the restaurant.

"Some day you will pay for that. . .Take my word for it you bastard. . ." Said the boy out loud, making the girl frown doubtful at the sentence. "That's what she said before leaving me Akane. . .She knew about the babies and she counted on me not knowing as a punishment for what I did to her." The Tendo's youngest thought about it and still fit her profile perfectly.

She grabbed the boy's arm with a shaky hand as his hatred for the boy kept growing inside of him. "No Ranma. . .I want my daughter or son, I don't care but I want to know them and be part of my family. . .Promise me you won't do something stupid."

The boy stopped thinking straight minutes ago but he nodded with the request more mechanically than willingly. "Will see Akane. . .There might be a chance after all, but it all depends on you." Akane bobbed happy when he thought things through, so she sat on her bed and waited for his possible alternate option.

"Ok . . .Is like this. . ."

In the middle of the ocean, a tiny boat compared to the great transatlantic sailed with certain destination as a boy contemplated the might of the sea. Ryoga Hibiki finally left everything he considered obsolete behind when a new hope rose in the shape of two little children and a beautiful girl.

He smelled the fresh air on the deck too since his old curse was gone, he might have missed it when the boy came back to life, but this new illusion as he likes to call it has given him a chance to see what he calls "his sensitive side"

Of course, the curse came with negative effects when his own desire to love and protect those close to him weakened his guard. . .Specially against that pigtailed menace. It didn't matter though, he was going to a place where if lucky, would die in peace with his real family.

All that and more passed through his mind as the inner-voice inside commented about certain scent they picked even before they left the pier. The boy fixed his bangs, lose himself physically and took a deep breath just before he shouted out loud.

"Taro! . . .You can come out now. . .No one is here but us. . ." The only other member was the captain who wondered why was the young man screaming to no one in particular, but all of a sudden one of the cargo containers he promised to deliver in China moved up, dropping the tarp covering it tightly.

There he stood. . .A giant almost as big as the boat itself who was somehow stowed away in an even smaller area. "Good man, stay in the cabin and don't go out. . .This should take only a few minutes." Said the fanged boy as the monster kept walking in his direction.

"You have some guts Hibiki. . .I could call you a piggy, but I saw how sexy you look on a dress and held by the hand by yet, another man no less. . .Tell me. . .How does it feel being the main attraction for others your same gender? . . .Does that really excite you? . . .Maybe I should try something with you too."

The boy didn't feel threatened or fearful from his opponent this time, his eyes looked like he was at peace with his life at last after all. "What can I do for you Taro. . .Are you here for revenge or you wanted to humiliate me on the Arena just like the man you paid to beat on Zhao."

The monstrous minotaur laughed loud enough since there was no one who could come to the rescue. "So . . .I'm guessing you saw me among the gambling table and most likely you knew what the other man wanted from your boyfriend."

The boy tried to get used to his new status as a girl when names like "your boyfriend" or "your man" began to creep in his now double sided mind but it always proved to be a hard task. "Something like that. . .I recognized the tiny guy who handed the money you bet against my friend. . .He talked really low for anyone to hear but at my level, pretty much nothing is hard to hear anymore."

The scoff and the blink towards his horn gave Ryoga a message Taro wanted to express about a past incident. He felt some kind of sensation on his chest when the bigger monster kept staring in defiance but everything came blank in his mind after trying hard to recall any previous meeting.

"Sorry man. . .If you did something in the past, I have no idea what was it. . .I kind of lost myself a few months ago but if you want to come at me, I'm sure we can work a deal. Taro snarled furious when he needed no attention or condescending treatment from his part.

Once again he lunged at full speed against the smaller teen and at the same time one of his hands twisted in angle away from his main attack. The boy had no time to react against the ink fired from his fingers, but inner had been through that already.

Following exactly what he said in his mind, the boy did nothing when the black paint spread all over his face, the only difference was when he focused his smell once again into his own sense of tact. . .Increasing his muscles five times his limit.

He refused at first, but when the commanding internal voice screamed at him "_Now!. . ."_ he veered to one side avoiding the lethal horn and twisting his body into a kick aimed to his stomach using all his extra strength.

The effect was hard to witness when the giant mastodon collapsed against the floor after several sharp sounds made a terrible crack on his chest. "Damn it!. . .Why did I have to kick him so hard. . ."Said Ryoga to his own inner-voice as the minotaur tried to grab his broken ribs and fight small gasps of air in.

Ryoga kneeled at his side making the bigger opponent cringe at the outcome, but he saw something else. . .Something that made him growl in hatred against the winner of the fight. With shallow breathes the only thing he repeated was. "Finish. . .Me. . .I want . . . No mercy from you!"

The fanged boy hated reach this limit, thinking mostly on Ranma and their eternal fights though. "I-I can't Taro. . .I need to help you somehow. . ." Said the nervous teen as his subconscious lead him through the process to tend broken bones.

After a few minutes the boy finished, The monster was completely healed and in a fit of anger stood up, grabbed his neck and lift him well above the deck. His eyes roared desire to kill him right there and then. . .After all, no one would say anything if a fair fight was the end of his life, but he still had Ryoga's eyes focused on him. . .Eyes accepting defeat by a cheating opponent.

The monster turned back into his human self, let go of the boy and closed the gap almost touching his face. "I owe you one Hibiki. . .That is all, so don't read too much into this." He ignored anything else after the boy jumped over board and a giant flying monster shrunk in the distance.

After the heated fight, pretty much everything went great. Ryoga enjoyed the journey with exception of a few waves hitting the yacht and reminding him about the girl on the other side of his real identity. Besides that, nothing else came up when he walked in the Chinese pier.

Leaving civilization while entering the wilderness sure was a daunting experience but he was still able to remember things like foraging and hunting under the moon light. He sighed when certain memories as P-Chan gave him the satisfaction to survive on his own, contemplating the idea of being an animal in the wild as something better than a tourist with no clue where to go. . .Or so he thought.

The plan was simple. . .Ask for directions now that he could find places a lot easier. Establish camps while finding small jobs here and there. . .Waitress came to mind and so was chopping wood. There was still one thing of concern before he could "wash his hands" from his past and that was the so called secret crew following him since he departed from Tianjin.

By his account, a well sized group of about 30 white suited men hid among bushes, thickets and trees with the hope of not being caught. Ryoga wondered why would they dress so formal but believed it was more like an uniform then a fashion statement.

The well adapted boy stopped any desire to pace down for the good of their predators as inner bolstered from within with a frightening revelation. "_Forget them Ryoga. . .This time I am not teaching you any secret technique. . .More like a lesson you should have learned a long time ago so, do as I say."_

His subconscious described every step as the teen began to sprint into the thick forest with intention to not only loose them, but teach them a cruel lesson as well. Ryoga avoided every obstacle with skill as he left on his wake angry animals ready to pounce back but by then he was long gone.

"_We should go back! . . .They could be in danger. . ." _He might had let such beasts against Ranma since he knew the boy could avoid them just as easily, but they were talking about scientists trying to reach the fanged fugitive with ill intent.

"_No!. . .They have come to hunt you down like a dog so they need to remember this is a serious matter. Ryoga, we've been playing the hero for so long they laugh at us and torture us to death. . .Well, no more. . .If they want to fare against us favorably because of it we are sorry, but we won't comply."_

Ryoga felt terrible by the decision but inner was right at some point. The teen might have not remember what happened before he woke from his slumber, but inner did and he decided to show him just how merciless they can become.

The group found very troublesome how their prey not only outsmart them, but left many unsavory obstacles behind. With a special radio, the leader contacted his employer as three other men managed to kill a ten feet Chinese alligator they believed was extinct centuries ago.

"S-Sorry Sir . .He evaded us while leaving traps all over his path." he felt intimidated by how Chimera reacted by the bad news which made him gape when a serious response told them to back off. "Fine Dr. . .Go back to our base in China. . .I have him in my sights already."

Afterwards, the orders were direct as the scientists gazed on top of the trees how two blurs moved at high speed, barely touching the highest branches.

Ryoga finally arrived to a small stream where he decided to rest for the time. The teen was pissed beyond comprehension as his mind battled to grasp the severity of his decision. "_Why! . . .They were innocent people forced to carry a mission. . .If. . .If Ranma could see what I did he would be so disappointed with me. . ."_

His inner-voice felt the need to reciprocate with the boy when depression began to set in him. "_Ryoga. . .That's the main reason I'm doing this. . .You and I are in the same body, haven't you thought how "I" feel when that moron forces "us" to humiliate our principles because of our intimate accident?. . .I sure as hell would love to take care of your body and beat the snot out of him. . .He deserves it and you know it."_

The argument sounded so right, but the means he used to obtain justice was what pushed the Ryoga into doubt. "_I know how you feel but remember our pledge. . .To help and protect the weak. They were in trouble and we left them to rot. . .How do you think I feel. "_

"_Look, I will follow you on any instruction you have for me, but be mindful of who we mess with. . .I don't want to carry on my mind someone's death." _The message went across widely as inner sighed defeated by his only friend in existence.

"_Fine, but from now on we are going to act like we should in the first place. . .If Ranma hurts himself I expect you not to go at his aid. . .Let him deal with his actions and more importantly, if we ever meet him again there will be no weakness from us. . .He tries that damn bulge in his pants and I'm taking over. . .Ryoga Hibiki is a man after all."_

The fanged boy knew a change in management was what he needed so he accepted unconditionally while two shadows popped out of no where.

"Well. . .It took us some time to find you, but here we are and believe me. . .The boss said to bring you alive. . .Just not "how much alive" . . ."

Ryoga noticed some resemblance the boy had with Ranma somehow, except of course by the military get-up. Now the creature with six arms and three faces sure looked intimidated but the worst part was when he measured their Chi.

"Well. . .To send not one but two martial arts fighters against me sure is flattering . . .I must warn you though, I am here to escape you so . . .Don't expect a nice guy after everything that I went through, agreed?"

All three teens were ready to attack one against two when Ryoga noticed a loud rumbling on the distance. "Really? . . .Three against one? . . .Don't you think that's a bit overkill?. . .Well, seems I'll have the need to act seriously."

The boy moved in stance as the Asura lunged directly at him, Ryu decided to vanish from all his senses while trying a strategy of his own. The attack was pretty strong as rain of lightning fell on him with power, forcing him to avoid on the best of his ability.

The girl looked highly skilled on Chi advanced attacks and the other boy seemed to use some kind of ninja like skill. Ryoga began to power up right before Ryu Kumon appeared out of no where with a canteen on his hands.

When he threw a portion of cold water on the fanged fighter, the master of full frontal assault jumped ready to pound a smaller target according to their data. "Now. . .I'm not one for cheap shots, but a piglet sure is easier to subdue than a moron!. . ."Screamed Ryu as he landed besides someone who was still very human.

Ryoga crouched by the attack and at the same time the boy splashed him, aiming a lot lower to catch the animal. The result was rather embarrassing when a confused boy stared at the pretty girl while his hands grasped firmly her two big breasts.

Ryu blushed slightly when the contact sure felt warm and soft, but the girl never stopped to shout or cry pervert. . .She wasn't a girl after all but being fondled disrespectfully sure made her feel like one. Ryoga let her hated whimper out when the squeeze made her squirm at the attack, but the girl grabbed him from his wrists, pulling him close and then throwing him away with all her strength.

Kumon flew away from the force as two girls stayed in place for the fight. "Well. . .It seems this worked out pretty good. . .As a woman I get to pound you without any regret." Said Ryoga as she ran against her opponent.

Not two seconds passed when the boy popped again from nowhere, kicking the girl all the way back to her original position. "I'm sorry, but is going to take more than brute force to take me down lady. . ."

That was it. The confrontation looked uneven or so it looked on the outside, but Ryoga knew a challenge was a challenge and so she was ready for everything while the thundering sounds of broken branches could be heard far away.


	9. Chapter 9

For everyone who feels like reading this story, thank you. I hope you guys like the turn is taking and this is just my way to wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year for you and your families.

* * *

The situation sure seemed bleak when two super-powerful fighters stood between Ryoga's freedom or future captivity back with Chimera. The teenage girl had her usual strength and all the abilities bestowed upon her training but the crisis she was fighting for internally sure complicated things in the outside too.

"Look guys, I don't know you and most likely I don't have a bone to pick with you so, why don't we part our ways and let me be. . .I know who you work for and he is a cruel man. When he finishes with me, who do you think is going to use next for his little experiment?"

Ryu Kumon was the smartest fighter about the situation from the pair, but something in the information he received from Chimera made him push forward with the mission. "I don' care girl. . .I have my own troubles to worry 'bout. . .When I deliver you to that bastard, he will let us go from that damn thing in our heads and we if he doesn't, then is goin' to be hell on earth.

As usual, Ryoga kept most of her senses alert during a fight. . .It was up to inner to pick the small details from the enemy monologues to give them a better advantage. Ryoga darted against the two teens again knowing they would use the same strategy than before.

Before Kumon could vanish, the girl reached where he was, grabbed him again and this time threw him with fury against a really thick tree. She was praying inside for the boy to be Ok, specially when a loud crash made him gasp for air and reach for his chest.

"_Ryoga, that sounded like a minor broken rib. . .fractured at the most. Forget about him and focus on the giant lighting bolt coming in five seconds." _The girl wondered how would inner know about a future event, countering it within five seconds before even hit, but when she saw the short strands of hair raise all the way up and the prior attack, she deduced the same thing.

Not only that, but when a bright concentration of static energy raised high top on the branches, she knew something big was coming her way. The girl began to move away from the Asura only to hold her ground worried by the slower boy with a fractured rib or two who slowly tried to keep the pace.

"_Damn it Ryoga. . .Don't!. . .he will be a casualty of our enemy and not ours."_ The girl snarled at the idea to leave someone in trouble behind after all what she had gone through. _"Can it! . . .I get the point. Toughen me up when the situation asks for it, but don't ask me to turn my back on him. . .My dad and mom would never forgive me and I would disrespect Ranma. . ."_

Inner grew convinced how Ryoga used Ranma for his or rather, her way of life. The pigtailed boy might've been reckless, a big mouth and blunt but he had his heroics straight. . .He could never leave someone weak or attack when even an enemy was down and Ryoga knew that. Inner laughed when the Saotome brat had become his twin's role model.

The girl scoffed away when the chuckle from her subconscious made her realize she was right so the teen ignored everything else, hoping her help wouldn't endanger the situation more. Ryu Kumon tried to contain the sharp pain on his body while looking how the jumpy girl kept avoiding the small lighting attacks with ease.

Asura gestured angry at her agility forcing her to double her move with an even stronger bolt of electricity hitting from high above. The plus?. . .That bolt would hit earth in a matter of less than a second so even if she could counter it, if Asura could time it right, the pulsating arcs would reach her through the ground.

The combo went out just as she expected since a lot of trees worked as amplifiers, the small arcs made of blue lights jumped all over the place around her opponent leaving the only safe place from the bolt's contact where the girl stood. Unfortunately, Ryu barely walked from around a tree in the same location unaware of the tactic and exposed by the same effect.

Asura gaped for a second, but the attack was under way and there was nothing she could do to warn him about the massive hit advancing on his position. "_Ryu . . ."_ Was everything the monster's inner-voice who happened to be Rouge could say when witnessing the possible destruction on her best friend.

The vast amount of static energy in the air showed immediately on Kumon's hair as it stood up like a bad made wig, giving him no chance to shield from the attack. Ryoga growled desperately at her next move, hating it even before going through with it, but she always believed it was part in the life of a hero to defend all.

The lighting came down with all its fury as a loud thunder announced everything on its path of destruction was a sure bet. Ryu closed his eyes, waiting for the moment where he would leave this earth, but the shove made him scream in agony when another set of fractures appeared on his right arm and leg caused by the girl's rushed action.

The boy managed to see his enemy right in front of his weakened state as she accepted willingly all the mighty of the attack. The fluid race of electrons through her body was excruciating, she could pass most of it when applying enough Chi on the same direction, creating some kind of "river" where the stream pushed the damaging intensity around her living organs.

When the bolt kept pushing through for the space of two seconds, the girl resisted as best as she could, but when it stopped she fell on a knee while a small cloud of steam raised from her burned body. "_how bad was it Inner. . .?"_

Her friend calculated the damage on the fly as the teen's enemies were getting ready for the assault. "_You managed to avoid all the organs and pretty much the flesh under our skin burned by the current. . .I took about fifteen percent of you overall Chi and I'm healing as we speak. . .You could say that is most of the steam coming out."_

Ryu and Asura believed the girl was fried by the effect on a direct hit, but when she moved back into stance, they noticed two things. . .She was still hurt and two, exceedingly weak by the lighting effect on her muscles. Indeed she felt way slower than before even when her body was almost at full strength.

The boy used some of his own chi to ignore or kill some of the sensations on his nerves from the pain. . .Enough at least to finish a full on fight against the female warrior without the help of the cursed Hindu goddess.

As he walked closer to their prey, he felt certain pang for her situation but this was all about her capture or his life, so pretty much the outcome was settled. "I'm sorry girl. . .I really appreciate what you did back there, but I must carry my mission before that maniac blow our heads up."

The Intel kept coming in as Inner took every note on their conversations and the girl outside their body prepared for the receiving attack. Asura didn't even feel bad since the curse was made that way, but Rouge begged to see how the boy was doing, thing she had to leave for later.

"Don't worry. . .I didn't do it for you to thank me. . .Is what good guys are supposed to do regardless of whose side on who. . .Well, let's go on with the fight before your nerves give up from the pain." said smugly the girl as she knew how hard the boy hit the tree earlier.

Kumon smiled slyly, spat to one side and began to force his body into a sprint only to be stopped by the same thundering sounds which closed on their position with considerable speed. Asura prepared against any attack from both sides when she moved sideways, but the roaring monster nearing them began to round Chimera's pair as it closed on Ryoga faster.

"Boy, just when I'm to my knees with enemies I get one more added to the list." Finished a tired girl when she began to feel the cramps from the electric pulse on her muscles. "Damn . . .Stupid attack hit me hard even when I averted most of the damage."

By the end of the sound, Asura and Ryu stood at full power against a weak female Ryoga ready to fall on their hands when out of no where a giant minotaur with tentacles destroyed pretty much every high bush and small tree all over their fighting zone.

"Damn! . . .Is hard to find you pretty girl. . ." Taro smiled as Ryoga sweat dropped, flared with intensity and ignoring her cramped body, lunged at the boy with insults. "Why in the hell are you calling me that!. . .Why not transvestite like Ranma, or boy-girl. . .Or anything else except what you just called me." Said the girl enraged in front of a very amused monster.

"And "that's" why I call you pretty. . .Is so funny that you are frustrated more than that pervert who has lived longer as a girl. Heck, I've seen you all well dressed and cute and you still look miserable. . .The pervert of your woman never gave me that look while transformed you know?"

Ryoga bared her teeth mad at him but she knew there were other pressing matters in hand after all. "So. . .Are you here to finish me off?" The beast walked away from the girl and in close proximity to Asura with his sights completely directed at the goddess curse.

"No. . .I owe you one and I don't like to owe. . .Besides, that bitch and I have a fight to settle." Said the minotaur as Asura hissed angrily against a well known opponent. "You stole my power source before remember?. . .You are no match for me so flee before I take you down for good."

Ryoga saw how Taro jumped on the female warrior with all his strength, pushing her away from her fight with Kumon. They kept breaking every tree they could find like one of those old movies about Godzilla and whatever monster it pops at the time.

Ryoga chuckled when something entirely surprising made her tilt her head questioningly. The minotaur would shoot his inked based attack on the girl as she tried the lighting rain on him. By the time she cleaned her face, he had thrown the Hindu goddess into the rain itself while pounding a heavy attack.

The effects worked somehow even when the female warrior had the same type of energy on her fingertips. The kick connected at the same time the swarm of her own lighting technique rain on her, sending the monster against another big tree with force.

"Well, I'll be. . .I didn't think the same based element would work against her." Said the disbelieving teen as she jumped away in the precise moment a rock thrown to her head by the military wearing boy announcing his presence. "Hey! . . .You have your own enemy to worry about!" Ryu Kumon looked tired just as much as the teen, but what he didn't count on was her ability to heal almost instantly if she should apply the right amount of Chi in her wounds.

"Please man. . .I don't want to fight you. Can't you see I only want to survive the bastard who hired you?" The boy kept listening to her, not paying attention but powering up his most devastating attack yet. When Ryu Kumon vanished from view, not only Ryoga was able to find him but Taro missed him as well from his senses.

"So. . .We have an escapist like that damn pervert. . .You get friends on high places I see." The girl ignored his comment as her senses tried to cover anything that could insinuate his whereabouts. A moving leaf with no wind or certain smell would be great deterrents for this move but the pressure of a possible surprise attack kept her from focusing adequately.

And it did happen just as she feared when out of the silence on her left, a tremendous, loud shout made her jump more scared than defenseless sending the fanged girl several feet away from where she stood. When she got up, a black mark on the stomach told Ryoga he hit her so hard with that last move, she barely registered the attack until the pain appeared a few seconds later.

"Ow! . . .Damn it. . .What did you hit me with?" Ryoga tried to remain up until sharp flashes of pain ran through her belly and lower chest like knife cuts. "Whatever you did I will do just as bad so be careful how you attack me!"

The threat was more than a bluff when Ryoga gaped at the voice who said it. In a fit of rage, Inner peeked from inside in the exact moment the pain the both of them felt, taking over her body for a second and emitting his dreadful warning.

"_Ryoga. .. You need to change in these situations. . .Forget he is hurt for now and attack to maim. . .We can fix him later." _The girl was scared by her inner-voice's resolve specially when our subconscious is supposed to be the voice of reason, but he was right.

She needed to concentrate on what was she fighting for. . .Not only her survival from that man, but to reunite with her wife and kids. That's when inner and Ryoga became one. The girl stopped her rants, closed her eyes and focused on everything her high developed senses let her track.

Kumon felt the fight won after his attack most conveniently rendered her victim unable to defend herself with one go. When he powered again to use the Umi Sen-ken and the Yama Sen-ken at the same time, he knew the victory was his.

He vanished and began to walk silently through the broken bushes and trees as his Chi began to coat his fists with terrible power. The moment Ryu felt he was close enough for the finishing attack, something amazing happened though. He came out of the Yama Sen-ken with a shout but the girl waited already for him.

She avoided the strongest punch effectively and connected her closed fist against his own gut with just as much force as the impact he did on her. Hard labored breathing told the girl he was about to pass out but before he did so, the boy asked one last question. "How? . . ."

The girl stared with squinting eyes firmly at him for a few seconds but she failed to understand the meaning at first, prompting her to shout just as loud. "What!. . ." Kumon fell unconscious as a deaf girl ran on the monster's direction after her secret counter-attack was revealed.

A mile or so into the deepest side of the forest Taro breathed heavily as the constant attacks made of fire and lighting sure were hard to avoid for someone so big. The minotaur kept using the trees as shelter to shield the small arcs of blinding light and electricity away, but fire took most of the foliage even when green plants were too hard to set alight.

"Give up Taro, this is just matter of time before I burn you to a crisp." There was no witty come back this time as Taro struggled to deflect with his tremendous body or avoid the incoming lighting bolts. "In your dreams bitch. . .I will make sure your down this time."

His defiant speech felt like the last warning before his assault would be the end of the fight, but the severely cursed boy never imagined the Hindu monster already set her flames of the storm attack on him from high above.

Once again Taro was at the end of the same hit who took him out the last time, but now she applied electricity instead of fire just like she did with Ryoga earlier. A passed out minotaur lain on the ground while Asura stared proudly on top of him.

"I told you to back off . . .I am forced to exterminate anyone who crosses our way to capture Ryoga Hibiki. I am sorry but this is the end for you." Finished as she released her fiery dragon dance at full force against the downed opponent.

The tornado of flames created by her spinning in place began to bath searing lashings against Taro making his fur burn from the contact. He would be charred by then, but the fanged girl managed to push the twirling Asura away with an enormous rock throw from the distance.

The Hindu deity curse recuperated instantly from the surprise attack but the point was to distract her from her main objective. "I hope you're not too angry but I am the one you look for and I will face you now." Said the fanged girl as she stood against her new opponent with resolve.

Asura shrugged carelessly knowing the state on Ryoga before hand and lunged at the fighter with flames on one hand and lighting globes on the other. Ryoga had sacrificed her hearing sense to reinforce the cramped muscles and made them stronger than before.

The attack fell on the normal looking girl but the effects somehow changed as Inner counseled her with additional information on how to counter the same type of results by simply taking her shoes off this time and while barefooted, she became an easier conductor for the electrifying combos from the other girl.

Her brute force was enough to kill the living flames when her own depressive Chi drowned them out of any oxygen. Asura understood rather too late any special move was wasted on the improved fighter, but she kept pushing forward anyway.

"Damn it. . .I have neutralized your attacks. . .Why are you still pushing me?" The Azura kept struggling with all matter of moves she desperately enforced on the girl, from her blinding globes of light to the scorching fireballs, the girl seemed to either counter them or evade them easily.

"I . . .Must kill you or Chimera will kill me and Ryu. . .There is no other way out." Ryoga listened Inner carefully as he instructed on the Intel he had gathered from previous encounters. "Ok. . .Stop!." Said Ryoga as she raised her hand in front of her.

The Hindu goddess stared questioningly at her waiting if this was some kind of trick, but the fanged girl walked closer to her enemy and stood right in front of her. "Please. .Let me see. I think I can help you." Asura is the cursed form of a relentless warrior, but her original form was tired of fighting for the moment so, the female creature took a deep breath, went to a nearby stream of water and poured some of it while heating it up with her flames.

Rouge appeared instead of the monster's curse bowing before the tired girl. "I-Is this a trick?" Ryoga shook her head as she walked closer, massaging the now normal young lady's scalp with her fingertips. "No. . .Is not. Please, let me find the problem."

Her Chi merged with the hearing sense to create an ultrasound kind of reading by her touch giving her an idea about the device firmly encrusted right besides her brain. "I don't know who did this to you. . .I'd imagine it was that bastard so I need you to come as fast as you can with me. . ."

Rouge noticed the same beeping Ryoga felt when the device threatened to go off so she nodded with the idea when the fanged girl pointed on Kumon's direction. As fast as she could, the older girl sprinted with Ryoga, arriving mere seconds to where the other boy was.

The Hibiki teen used the sharper sense of smell too as part of the procedure where her hands pulled slowly the devices from her two enemies just like she did with Ranma and the bullet stuck in her chest. Took her about ten seconds to fully pull them out and throw them away, contemplating in the distance the magnitude of the blast.

Several trees blew on several directions as the combined blast from the two explosives detonated far away. "Damn . . .What was he trying to do. . .Vaporize you from existence?" Rouge gaped at the tiny flaming mushroom a few meters away with a doubtful mind.

"Ryu Kumon told me the devices were capable to blow our heads but I never thought they would be that powerful." Said the purple haired girl as she saw awe-stricken at her savor. "Oh Ryoga-sama. . .Thank you so much for freeing him and me. . .And. . .I'm sorry for what we tried to do to you."

The girl felt so proud by her action that a small comment went inwards, directed at certain friend. "_See? . . .Not everything is hate and be direct to the point. . .We are the good guys and we help anyone who needs our aid."_ Inner agreed with the girl but made sure their training on her behavior was still under way.

"_I understand that Ryoga, but we need to toughen up against other's attacks and I don't mean fights. . .Taro insulted you when he said "pretty" and you went all angry to defend your title as a man, you turned into a simple argument into a worse scenario. . .We need to gain respect through actions."_

Finished her subconscious just when Kumon began to come from his nap. The boy quickly reacted back in position but Rouge stopped him before going into the Umi Sen-ken. "Wait Ryu! . . .Ryoga saved us from the device. . .She pulled it out!"

Kumon frowned doubtful but when he grabbed his scalp, there was no more bump with the explosive attached to his brain. He composed back into a relaxed stance, stared at the girl and back at Rouge. "Guess we can leave that bastard's plans once and for all."

The Asura cursed girl smiled back at him and something definitely new popped into Ryoga's eyes. Both older teens held hands as they started to leave the forest behind. Ryoga never saw that outcome, making her chuckle out loud from the scene.

"Wow. . .You . . .And you, I never thought. . ." Ryu scoffed at the girl as they stopped once more before leaving for good. "Ryoga Hibiki, I don't envy you. . .We were told you had a piglet curse but now you are what that maniac wants most. . .A boy with healing powers and a girl capable to procreate more of your kind."

"By mindful of your surroundings because he will find out about that and you will suffer a lot worse than before." After his fair warning they left believing his debt had been paid. The fanged girl sighed relieved when after so much suffering the past was behind and her family was just a few miles away.

The forest went back to its regular melodic sounds as the teen dragged an unconscious Taro into a small made up camp. An hour later, the boy woke up well bandaged and resting comfortably on a rustic bed made of leaves.

"Don't tell me . .I still owe you aren't I?" The now boy passed him a form of tea made of wild herbs and proceeded to put some unguent on his swollen shoulder. "Hey, who's counting. . .Anyway. Thanks for the help man. . .I really appreciate you timing."

Taro smiled devilishly when he moved close to the boy in a sensuous manner. "W-What are you doing . . .?" Said the fanged boy as he kept moving back just in the same speed his friend moved towards him. "Well . . .If you turn into a pretty girl, I sure as hell will pay for your help with a big smooch."

That did it. Ryoga fumed after the insinuation, lunging just a few inches away while his fists powered up against his prey. "Damn it! I am not Ranma and I will kill you if you even think that way." Taro kept ignoring while pushing himself closer to the boy.

When they were close enough, his smile grew even bigger as he said. "Psych! . . .Damn, it's so easy how to mess with you Hibiki. . ." The fooled boy snarled back at him as his inner-voice kept reprimanding him about the same problem he had.

"You shut up! . . .I have enough troubles fighting over my toughen up attitude to be scolded by my own mind. . ." Taro just blinked when the other boy screamed like if someone else was with them. "Gee. . .You are getting weird on me man. . .Anyway, thanks for the laugh and the heal. I'll send your regards to you woman when I see her."

The boy went back into his minotaur form, flying away after his debt supposedly was paid in full.

After his ordeal, Ryoga found the rest of the journey rather calm with the sounds of nature and the peaceful serenade of his thoughts. The rest of the way took about two more days before the coordinates he memorized made any sense with the shapely milestones he met along the way.

An eagle formation here or a river in the shape of a woman there gave him the right path until the sounds of strange birds made him look high above him. The sounds revealed to be two well endowed women dressed in skimpy attires which didn't leave much to his imagination.

"Are you that Hibiki slave elder Cologne spoke so highly of?" The boy noticed the woman's Chinese was flawless for someone whose lived in the forest away from civilization for so long. The good thing about traveling all over the world for Ryoga was his perk to learn any language on the fly and this time, that skill came handy for this situation.

His Chinese was a bit rustic but understandable as he bowed to the pair even when the word slave didn't feel right. "Yes. . .I'm Hibiki. . .Can I see my family?" The woman with the green hair walked near the boy, poured water on him and afterwards, both females bowed respectfully at the new changed girl.

"Indeed warrior, you may see your family but be warned. . .Here you are a woman all the time. If someone sees you in your male cocoon you will be humiliated like trash." Ryoga somehow knew that would be the case since an Amazon village had femininity as a rule of thumb.

The three girls walked in while the new addition stared at the magnificence on the enormous village. This wasn't a rustic place full of indigenous people but more like a city filled with women well armed, blacksmiths and arenas all over the place where these warriors were fighting in between.

"I must admit, I didn't think Cologne's land would be this amazing. . .All the majestic view of your people sure makes me want to go and train with them." Pretty much Ryoga's eloquent speech went the drain when all the presents kept doing their stuff while ignoring her.

Slowly as they kept going, the fanged girl saw how another section of the village began to change into crop fields and farm land. She wanted to say something but their stares made her more uncomfortable than before. The next part though was the strangest of them all.

A land where all men were washing clothes, babysitting and cooking under the supervision of female guards and resulting on the last portion of her tour as the two warriors left not before warning the girl one more time. "Can you see what men mean in here? . . .Well. . .You don't even belong here. Your place is next to this area, go there and stay for further instructions."

Ryoga sighed at some kind of news she knew were coming her way when the girl saw several women rather beautiful but breast feeding the smaller babies. She blanched at the scene when from it, her parents walked close to her.

Ryoga ignored everything else when they ran at each other to make sure the three of them were fine. "Mom! . . .Dad, It's great that your Ok. . .Where is Natsume and the boys?" Akemi grabbed her from her shoulders as her dad bowed at her and left them alone quietly.

"Daughter. . .May I call you daughter?" Ryoga felt weird to be called that but she was her mother after all, It wasn't like she would be mad for that. "Mom, you can call me anything you want. . ." The older woman invited her to take a walk to their hut while she explained their situation.

"This place is marvelous to say the least, but there are certain arrangements we need to meet. As you could see, your father can only talk in our home but outside he becomes a mute resident here. Men are treated poorly and they have talked about you even before you arrived here."

"You must be in your girl form all the time you go outside and the hierarchies are a bit screwed up." Akemi took a stick and began to draw on the sandy ground how everything was set for them. "First we have the elders who lead the village, than we have the elite warriors. . .Those who protect and serve as main fighters for the city."

Next, she draw two more areas way down from the first two. "The third are men who live and work in the same way old fashioned women are in our world. . .Lastly is the cursed ones. I believe the pools are a punishment for those who fail or disobey the law."

"I'm afraid you are in the lowest of levels which incidentally are given the most demeaning jobs for a proud woman. . .Feed their young." The older woman shook her head disapprovingly when something so beautiful as to breastfeed was rendered a sin for the elite warriors.

"I'm sorry Ryoga, but here you will be forced to act as a mother for any new born they have." The fanged teen gaped ashamed by the job description but failed to see Natsume with them, prompting her to look all over the place hurriedly.

"She is not here daughter. . .The elders found Natsume a worthy warrior along with Kurumi. They have been selected as Elite warriors with ties to your male form as her mate. At first we were afraid Mousse would take you for his own, but Natsume fought valiantly to keep you for her alone and that permission was granted until you could claim a man for you."

Ryoga blinked when the last part didn't make much sense since her wife was in charge of him. "Sorry daughter, but Natsume is acknowledged as a warrior but is not a native Amazon. . .If you don't find a man to marry under their laws, Mousse will be assigned by force."

This was getting better and better for the girl, but there were options she knew from previous encounters with Shampoo. . .One of those was the reason the purple haired girl rejected Mousse in the first place, a fight to see if the boy was worthy.

"Don't worry mom. . .As long as I can hold my own against any male in a fight, I will be Ok and believe me. . .The only bastard capable to defeat me is long gone from my life." Accepted gratefully the girl when the pigtailed boy was the only capable to take her down.

Still, the less than favorable system emasculated him anyway from who he represented to use a body part she wasn't even aware it existed until recently, and now she won a place as the village's trash . . .That sure didn't bode well. Ryoga began to walk in direction towards the elders sanctuary just before one of the guards on that zone stopped her.

"Trash. . .Go back to your duties now or I'll make you." The fanged teen flared angrily by warrior's humiliating speech, pushing her into taunting fight. . .She was about to but a waving girl in the distance made her forget that raging desire.

"Ryoga-Chan! . . ." Said a beautiful Natsume running to meet her with the enthusiasm she expected from all their missing time together. They hugged, cuddle where they stood and finally walk back to their home as the warrior protecting the entrance smiled in Ryoga's direction.

"Natsu. . .Why is that girl staring so creepily at us?" The elite warrior winked the guard away as she stepped from her view. "Well, here I have a high position on the tribe and well . . .They get happy when two women share an affectionate welcome. . .You know, as if they were of the same gender identity?"

The newcomer swallowed dryly when it hit her how by the lack of strong men women would opt for other women as intimate partners. "Yeah. .Well, they better get things right. . .I didn't accept a life with my family only to be the mother of our children and humble housewife."

Now when she said that mouthful her partner frowned questionably at her. "Wait . . .What's wrong with being one if I'm in charge as the leader of our family. . .Why wouldn't you? Is it too demeaning to take care of Ichiro and Michiko?"

Ryoga swallowed again, this time afraid by a possible scolding because of her male bravado. "N-No. . .I mean. . .You are a strong fighter just like me, but what I meant is. . .Well, you see . . ." The girl's babbling kept going for a few more seconds until her real woman peeked a smile of revenge.

"I know what you mean Ryoga and I agree. . .Being a warrior full time is tiresome and annoying. They don't let me enjoy my time with my babies and breastfeeding or changing diapers are a blessing for my family, not a chore."

The rant made Ryoga throw sparkling eyes her way, but Natsume had the response way before her question popped. "Sorry Ryo. . .I believe those who are cursed become the lowest in this society and what makes things worse are the one cursed by the pool of drowned girl."

She sat besides the deflated girl as sad stories about good friends were the reason many fled a beautiful place like this. "Why do you think Shampoo and Mousse loved being in Nerima? . . .They were cast aside like trash the moment they were punished with the waters of Jusenkyo."

"Shampoo was the strongest elite warrior apprentice before she turned into a cat and when friends and family looked down on her afterwards, she decided to "pursue" her promise to either kill or marry Ranma by leaving her new job as babysitter behind."

Natsume welcomed Akemi as the older woman and her husband joined in the conversation by following the same tale. "Mousse is just the same too, but being humiliated when Shampoo rejected him aside and his own cursed form took him from a prominent elite warrior's husband to the town's clown, he opted to follow Shampoo as well."

"Now that you are here, if you don't get a worthy male to claim you as a full fledged Amazon, your female curse won't count for anything but a slave with no rights." That was the part Ryoga hated the most when avoiding thinking through with the deal for the sake of her family.

Cologne offered him a way to protect his kin but in exchange, she asked with underhanded means to become a salvation plank for Mousse as a prominent warrior. . .A powerful yet submissive elite warrior made to obey the old woman without question and most of all, the newest addition to her army.

"So. Either I become a quiet, obedient servant for everyone to step on or a worthy woman with a male curse and a husband to make him look good. . .?" All the family nodded at the same time when pretty much that was the idea from the start.

"Fine. . .I will accept Mousse as my man but if he dares to even come closer in any other way than friendship, I'm killing him on the spot. . ." Finished an irate, fanged girl. Natsume never left her side as the cheerful demeanor she boasted promised to make sure the girl's predicament wouldn't take the wrong turn.

"You and me Ryoga. . .Remember, you might need to be a woman for that blind boy but you are rightfully mine here, in the outside world and after we die." Said Natsume-Chan with firmness in her speech. That made Ryoga feel stronger as a male hidden on a female body.

The fanged teen smiled back as a sign of understanding as a child with flaming red hair and a tiny little girl barely walking came from the second room. Ryoga gaped in surprise and somewhat sadness when the boy was a year and half without her personal contact.

Little Michiko recognized her scent immediately, running at her side with doubtful steps. Ichiro squinted his eyes trying to see who those fangs reminded him of besides his grandpa and himself and while making sure, he ran to her side. . .Directly on her mother's side.

The boy hid behind the girl's short skirt made of skins while peeking to stare at the strange woman. "Ichi. . .I know you don't recognize me but it's me. . .Remember?" Said Ryoga as she continued talking to him with strange sounds he found strangely familiar. "Bwee! . . .Bwe!." Began to wail out loud Ryoga which made the little boy smile and his eyes turn into sparkling stars. "D-Dad? . . .IS it you?"

Ryoga laughed when he had used P-Chan as a way to help him sleep when little Ichiro had issues with the dark. His constant vigilance and Bwee sounds made the kid so comfortable, they felt amazing when he finally slept on his own.

"Dad!. . .I . . .I thought you were mad at me. . ." Said the redheaded boy as he lunged with tears on his face, hugging the girl desperately. Ryoga turned to see Natsume with a concerned look but the elite in the family just shrugged defeated after she said. "He thinks you did something to him because of his curse. . .he blames himself for it."

Ryoga 's eyes began to leak when he felt the pang of missing the most important years on a child's life. The girl hugged him back tenderly while shushing away his worries. " Never my child. . .Daddy was the one messing things up with that damn curse. . .Cheer up, we'll talk about that and more since I will be your personal baby sitter from now on."

Michiko babbled names of her own, trying to repeat whatever the grown ups were talking about. When the family saw her, she blushed from the attention while the rest laughed goodheartedly with the baby's antics. "Oh man. . .How I missed you all." Said Ryoga calmly while thanking the stars she was whole again.

* * *

Far away from a happy reunion, the atmosphere paled in comparison against the harmony in the Hibikis. The place was the same base for all matter of weirdness revolving precisely around one boy. This time though the problems reached his father after the promises he did for the good of his son.

The meeting had become an usual practice as Soun agreed after Genma offered part of the check Chimera gave him to fix the mess on the Dojo for a reunion of sorts with the goal to deliver the Hibikis on the wealthy man's hands.

"Now Mr. Saotome . . .I agree you did amazingly good on delivering us that dreaded boy and for what I could gather he had becoming something like a lover to your son. . ." Said the tall man as he shook his head disapprovingly.

"This time though I require more than information. . .I need the whole family for the good of the world. Imagine! . . .Diseases like cancer eradicated from earth. . .Illnesses that plague men totally destroyed away by the might of the Saotome bloodline!."

If there was one thing the bald man loved more than being lazy was the recognition of his name and the fame his school would soar with when the sneaky man adorned his lies with shiny truths. "Remember my good Sir. . .You are protecting your son from a pervert whom wants to use his curse in the vilest of ways. . .To be used as a sex toy for his amusement."

That was the only thing he needed to hear for his pride to explode at the indignity of his family. "You're right. . .What do you want me to do." The man grabbed him from the shoulder as they began to plot against Ryoga with a dubious way to trick Ranma in the first place.

"See this? . . .Is a very powerful charm created to bring all sorts of good luck to the wearer. . .It's supposed to work with the one you give first after the one discovering it gives it to you first." The bald man fixed his glasses while his greed pushed him to ask the obvious.

"Is that so?" The man growled angry, hit him on the head and answered him as low as he could talk. "Of course not. . .It's a tracking device used on animals. . .I want you to make your son wear it so I can find the Hibikis personally."

"What makes you think my boy would want to look for that brat if he's in China?" Chimera smiled in a way that made the old man uncomfortable. "Your son might be the manliest man on earth but you and I know he has slipped in the past with other boys like that Tatewaki brat and you were there with him." Genma stared blankly when the man was well informed by his son's whereabouts making any way to outsmart him impossible.

"Fine, let me talk to the boy an' give him that necklace. . .In the meantime." There were no more words Chimera wanted to hear from him when a juicy paycheck waved on his hand, waiting for the greedy master to take it.

When the tall man left, most of the family felt that aftertaste of medicine by his mere presence. . .Probably something related to their roots as Chi readers. Kasumi has always been the cheerful girl filled with nothing but goodness but when he left, even she felt alleviated by his absence.

Walking back from the Neko-hanten, Ranma and Akane talked about all the different facts the teens missed between the lines. Ranma and the Tendo girl were mothers of two babies to which they had no knowledge until recently.

The pigtailed boy fought as much as he could hold on to the idea of a pure, male boy with nothing effeminate but a female curse and failed to recognize it as such when certain feelings for the fanged boy popped against his will.

Ryoga had left for good and there was no way for him to get him back since Mousse would reclaim his female curse as his mate. Everything began to feel wrong. . .And now that his father had ties with the man who kidnapped his friend in the first place, pretty much everything looked as going down hill.

"Akane. . .I think we need to fix our problems here first if we want to do somethin' 'bout Ryoga. . .I mean, if you want to do somethin' about it . . ." The girl admitted Ranma as a person with two genders battling within and not as a full male.

The girl wanted Ryoga back too, but the idea to loose Ranma in the process looked bleak at best. "I don't know Ranma. . .I want him with us too, but . . .What about . . .Me?" The boy kept meditating that detail while doubts filled his mind when the deal he talked with Cologne doomed his will as a man.

The idea on the Amazon Elder was simple. Marry Akane. . .Go to Joketsuzoku and claim Ryoga's female side as a second wife allowed by Amazonian law. It really was simple since the boy's ego would soar through the air when two beautiful girls would be attached in matrimony to the boy.

Than again, the male was the lower species in the city and so, Ranma Saotome would be the obedient spouse in Ryoga's female form in charge of the relationship. . .He stuck his tongue out, making a funny face when girl type Ryoga would brag about her dominance over him.

Akane wanted to guess why he had done the face, but someone so transparent like the pigtailed boy was easy to read. "You just thought about Ryoga ruling over you didn't you?" The boy nodded disgruntled, looking down on his luck.

"All I want is to fix what I broke . . .If he ends up with Natsume so be it, but I want to know my son in good terms. . .An' I want to be with you, I really do. . .But I ain't takin' his insults an' humiliations as the head of the family. . .No way, no how." The girl's frown told him clearly he was getting ahead of himself plus, the reason for all this mess was the cause of their predicament.

"Ranma. . .If I remember right, you are the one acting all high and mighty when he kissed you." Said the girl as Ranma felt a sharp pain on his chest. "When he saved you under all the rocks." Another sharp pain made him grab on the affected area as he leaned on the fence.

"And after all that, he saved you once again from a life stuck on a wheelchair. . .And all the humiliations you have done as a girl supposedly in love with him. . .As his fiancée or sister have done nothing but to make matters worse for Ryoga-kun." So many imaginative slashes sent the boy against the floor after all his "miscommunications" were nothing but that.

"And after all the things he has done for you, I think he deserves to be the better half. . ." He could have accepted his fault on all of it, but the last part stung like a giant needle in his well inflated ego. "Never! . . .I am Ranma Saotome and no one is above me. . ." Finished with labored breathing and a finger high in the sky.

"Whatever Ranma. . .Either you get with the program and we act as a family or we loose him for good. . .Your choice." The girl paced away from the confused boy as he kept staring on his two separated hands like if they were the two options on his upcoming challenge.

His thoughts got him even faster to the Dojo where the family enjoyed supper together. Both Ranma and Akane bobbed decidedly when his old man popped into view while eating like an animal. The boy took one side while the Tendo girl cut the other.

There were impressions in his mind from the previous talk with his fiancée although he believed something else was bound to happen so he waited for Akane to open up only to be pushed back by the girl.

Ranma kicked Akane's accusations about Ryoga to the back of his mind, leaving them for another time before he moved on to more pressing matters. "Ok Pops. . .Spit it out." The Tendo family gathered around the living room waiting patiently for the Saotome father to explain his latest motives as the plates kept lining for the teens.

Genma hated to end up as the bad guy even when he was at fault so, after some staring contest with his son, the bald man stood up with the might of an innocent man. "I did what I had to for the sake of my son and I don' regret a thing. . ."

The girls and Ranma sweat dropped at the idea of his prideful alibi but as soon as he turned back to stare back at the pigtail boy, he knew this was going to be worse than Akane's scolding. "Is it because of you ungrateful son! . . .You have used that damn curse for you benefit from day one and who ends up the villain? . . .me."

Ranma still didn't buy any of his nonsense but over the course of his reprimand his father touched points he wanted to avoid from the beginning. "You used that female illusion to gain free food on stalls . . .You accepted treats from boys on the beach while acting all cute an' innocent. . .You! . . .Dated that Tatewaki boy to take over the wish granting sword. . ."

"What was I suppose to do? . . .Stay back an' watch how you lose your manliness? . . .I had to do what I had to. . .Otherwise, you would be Ryoga's woman . . .Or worse." Ranma felt the same pang like slashes than before but after what the fanged boy did under the rocks, the pigtailed teen knew he would go that far.

"Further more, I have protected your right with Akane-san from the day you two met. . .I try to teach you everythin' for you to defeat the master one of these days and lastly. . .I raised you to be a man! . . .Not a touchy feeling girl with a male curse."

They hurt. . .The words falling in his ears were stinging worse than Akane's when his manhood was on the line, but if that was the whole truth then why did he still feel attracted to the fanged teen?. "S-Stop Pops! . . .I know . . .I do, but . . ." There was nothing he could say to defend his points as the raven haired girl looked away from him in deep thought.

"Well . . .I didn' think it would get this far . . .I swear!." The tiny smile in the bald man made him feel empowered by how things turned his way until a wise Soun walked near his friend holding a figuratively last nail on his coffin.

"Ahem. . .Saotome-san. . .I think you should tell them about "that" other thing. . ." The sad expression on the boy changed to an angry frown when something else was omitted from his reproaching speech. ". . .Pops? . . .What else are you not tellin' us?"

His father coughed, cleared his throat and stalled for as long as he could until an angrier boy asked him impatiently about it. "Damn it Pops . . .What else is missin' . . .?" His father exploded with his own anger as he needed to come clean with his family.

"I accepted that man's money OK? . . .He offered me a lot of money to give Ryoga to him. . .T-That's what happened all those months ago." When he said that all the girls were angry at him but Akane flared when something came to mind.

"That's how they found him on the Neko-hanten and how he was captured here after Ryoga-kun saved your son from being paralyzed. . .You know what you did? . . .All the torture he went through thanks to that bloodied money?"

Ranma was just as furious thinking on how his father ruined any chance he had to fix things with the boy, he walked closer to him ready to pound him when the man rebutted in his defense the reason Ranma feared the most. "What was I suppose to do! . . .He kissed my son for Pete sake! . . .Tell me son. If Ryoga-kun would get closer to Akane, what would you do?"

The boy did think about all the seductions he flirted with the fanged boy when he was about to express his feelings to the Tendo girl, trying to screw with him which made him understand his methods a bit. "You used that curse to confuse him. . .I did the same with that Chimera guy. I took Ryoga away from your pride as a man, you can't blame me for that."

Ranma stopped and backed off slowly just as the girl questioned one more detail. "Pray tell Mr. Saotome. . .How much did he paid you for backstabbing Ryoga-kun?" The man began to babble again, saying numbers with a low pitched tone, no one was able to understand.

When Akane asked him again with a louder tone of her own, the man answered Back angrily at her pushing tone. "Five million alright? . . .Five million yen was the check he gave me." If the family was surprised by the amount, when Soun popped from no where declaring about a second check for the same size, everyone gaped at the amount the coward stranger gave for simple information which begged them to ask once more for the details.

"How much information did you give him? . . .That's just too much money." Was the wise question from the only one who knew all about good business. Genma stared at Nabiki as her comment raised more flags from the teens than he hoped not to answer. " Well. . .I gave full permission for Ryu Kumon to use my secret scrolls and I swore to tell him every move, including the boy's transformation curse and the coordinates where to find him in China."

With timid steps Ranma moved from side to side thinking on something that might make things a lot harder for all of them, asking him with as much tact as he could summon. "P-Pops. . .Does he know about Ryoga's children?"

The man fixed his glasses, looked away and then back at the boy with the guilty sight of a condemned man. "He knows everythin'. . ." He knew somehow and that hurt him more than any other blunder his father could have done in the past.

The youngest Tendo drove her hands to her lips in amazed surprise by the turn of events where her child could be in danger all thanks to the slip the old man did. "D-Damn you . . .I am going to kill you!" Said the girl as a giant mallet flew into the air, mallet that Ranma stopped right on time.

Again. . .Everyone stared dumbstruck when all their plans involving Ryoga meant to deliver him and his family again to that maniac. Ranma saw Akane firmly before he dared to ask her something. "'Kane. . .I have an idea." The girl bobbed agreeing with him, leaving afterwards to plan their own strategy.

The only reason the couple stopped before leaving the room was when Soun felt the need to reprimand his friend. "Why Saotome-Kun. . .Why would you betray your family for money." The man began to feel terrible, but his resolve never waned.

"I Had to Tendo-Kun. . .He warned me if I didn't, M'boy would be in terrible danger. . .Used as a sexual slave for his personal purposes." He plummeted back on his chair as a pigtailed boy snarled by the thought alone, but ignoring the rest of the conversation to try and fix his mess.

Genma stayed back discussing matters with the money and all the food, plus all the disastrous damage his son did around the house as the couple walked outside to discuss their options. "I think we should stop looking for Ryoga now. . .If we try somethin' that bastard could be on to him."

Akane agreed as well thinking not only on his best friend's life but her own. "Fine, but we need to work on us Ranma. . .Let's leave Ryoga-kun alone for now while we try to understand this messed up relationship of ours."

Both accepted the terms, leaving the Hibikis in peace for the time being. The next day, Ranma and the girl arrived to a deserted Chinese restaurant while Mousse and Cologne looked ready to depart. "Old Ghoul! . . .Wait!."

When they met, the old woman had a nice smile stamped on her happy face proud by her accomplishments. "Oh. . .Son-in-law. Ready to marry Ryoga and claim your place at our side?" The boy felt awkward when the mention of his union with the fanged boy sounded so. . .Weird but he let that pass for now.

" Not yet. . .I decided to stay for now, but I want to claim my position as his mate against Mousse. . .Will you grant me that?" The blind boy lunged madly at the poster on the wall as his finger pointed directly at the picture.

"Listen Saotome. . .Ryoga will be my woman and there is nothing you can say about it. . .Want to fight for her? . . .Too bad, she is mine!" Said the boy pleased by his sudden involvement and hoping the pigtailed fighter would slip into his trap.

The boy ignored Mousse's taunts as the old woman became his priority. "Well old ghoul? . . .Do I have your word?" The wise elder needed Ranma as one of her secret weapons together with the bandanna boy so the deal had to be made now. "How long son?"

Ranma gazed to the floor counting a fair date for his effort to work on his life with Akane and a possible chance to redeem himself before Ryoga. "Give me six months. . .Six months to prepare for Ryoga and be ready with my business here." The woman considered the deal as a proper one so she bobbed positively at him.

"Fine son-in-law. . .In six months I'll be back here for your response. . .Work on what you need done and we will see each other soon." Ranma was surprised when there were no tricks or arguments from the duck-boy again, but he shrugged and left the place in a hurry.

* * *

Yet, on another distant place another meeting went underway as the Chimera man discussed plans of his own. This time the people involved was of hard reputation. The tall, strong man meet someone even stronger and bigger who looked somewhat dumb for his shape.

"That is correct! . . .I did not get to my place by trusting others and giving money away. . .I have plans of my own and you boy. . .You are my plan C." The boy had the size of a full grown man and the shape of a bodybuilder.

When the boy accepted his proposal, he stared at all the pictures and trophies his new employer had but what captive him the most were the females adorning his frames. He ran his fingers across the shapes while his brimming eyes contemplated the raised chests on their upper torso.

Chimera found the idea rather amusing but after the fame and history of this boy's people, he accepted to some degree his perverted curiosity for female anatomy. "My prince does not know I am here. . .When we meet, what will be the main plan."

The man sighed after his well prepared speech did nothing for the senseless brute. "Again. . .You will send word to your prince that I have a way to conquer that damn village filled with Amazons. He can keep them as pets for all I care. . .All I want is certain boy and his family in my grasp. . .Do you understand?"

His inspiration hit a new high when the same enthusiasm running through his vain made him say something he kept well hidden, but pride is such an easy sin to slip from. "I want that damn boy and his children. . .They are the key to my real future and I will not lose them to a run down, little town ruled by women."

The moment his desire surfaced from the speech, the same green eyes he flared from the effects before appeared once again in front of the boy. "I never thought someone could posses this much power. . ..It's fulfilling!' Finished as a finger touched his desk, turning it into gray flames by his touch.

Mint saw him uninterestingly while glued to the pictures though. "I understand. . .My prince and the Musk have done great without women but Herb believes is time to change that. . .I will report your plan and I'm sure he'll be pleased with those warriors as our slaves."

It took the man several ways to contact the prince of the Musk but when Ranma and his friends were in danger, the ruler seemed to respond to his inquiries. "Good boy, now go and do your part. . .I will help your race become the greatest ruling civilization in China."


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't like he expected when the next morning food was ready on the table, his wife was gone to practice the art of war and the solid muscles in his body were replaced with a girl's curvy form. Ryoga didn't like this one bit and it seemed like the day aimed from bad to worse.

"Good morning daughter!" Said the proud mother who never saw the transformation as a transition for the boy. She, like most mothers, had eyes for her baby and gender was never an issue. .. Besides, most women think is better to raise a girl than a boy under most circumstances.

Slowly but surely, little Ichiro and Michi-Chan made their way to the table as soon as Akemi and Kenta prepared the rest of the things for the first day in their daughter's life. "Listen Ryoga, what you are about to work on is something that has never passed through you mind, don't sweat it though since I'll be there and someone else who has helped us in the past will be there as well."

Ryoga noticed how Natsume's itinerary consisted mostly on scouting and tracking abilities, leaving the girl into one of the lower clans for what the girl could gather. Breakfast was done in a matter of minutes and Kenta left to the back of the house with his children after Akemi took her daughter to work.

The fields sure looked beautiful with the glow of the sun and the early dew on the green patches of grass and although these little things were what made her wonder about the paradise she lived in, she realized those same details were wasted on the other habitants.

The area where they lived composed of the new citizens in the city and unlike the Elite and Amazon warriors, these were usually people with no skill whatsoever or cursed like how the fanged girl became. The next set of fields showed vast lands of well treated grounds.

They look ready for the harvest but the crops looked somewhat young still for them to be picked. From a small hut in the center of the fields, a beautiful woman with purple hair waved at her mother while both made their way in.

"Akemi!. . .So nice to see you in time. . .This must be you daughter Ryoga isn't she?" The girl bowed respectfully without taking her eyes from the pretty emerald looking orbs and how slender she was. For a moment the woman noticed the stare and smiled her way with a nod directed to the other, older woman.

"I see she has some male qualities after all. Tell me Ryoga-Chan, do you think I'm pretty?" The fanged teen could do nothing from the nervous attitude but the woman understood the behavior when she nodded shyly.

"Well, thank you dear. . .I think you are very beautiful yourself and to make matters worse. . ." The woman moved closer with an extended hand as a sign of secrecy over their mouths, relying a statement Akemi had to agree at some point it was the strangest topic at hand.

"I think that's why those Amazons are so jealous of "us". . .Males cursed into women. . ." The comment brought a cold sweat on the teen's forehead and the pale face didn't help one bit when both women laughed heartedly at her.

"I knew you wouldn't recognize one of your own. Well, we are the only ones stuck in this hell." Ryoga was taken by the shoulder by the purple haired woman inside the hut where no less than eighteen babies wailed desperately for nourishment.

"Your first job and the grossest I have ever endured is this." The woman carefully lifted one of the babies, leading him into her now released bosom. Ryoga saw how the tiny creature latched immediately and the baby-sitter showed no signs of discomfort.

" Amazonians believe breastfeeding is an offense only a mother could do. They think men should be in charge of it and when they found a way to cursed them into female counterparts, that dream came true."

"Now, all the men rejected the idea as unnatural and objected to the treatment, gaining the hidden hatred from their wives. There was a battle near ten years ago where they forced the idea through the elders in charge of the village. . .At that time I was the city's shaman and only healer dedicated to take care of the wounded."

The woman finished quickly with the tiny bundle, depositing him back on his crib while leading the girl on to the next while she kept telling her story. Ryoga remembered how Natsume showed her about the procedure with her children so it really wasn't that big of a deal.

The problem was when the baby latched and she felt the demanding askance the child forced through a part she had never used before. The sensation made her face flush in a deep red tinge as she tried to avoid the puzzled eyes of her mother.

"Don't worry Ryoga-Chan, feeling aroused by their suckling is something natural and hopefully you will learn to dominate that feeling in time." Said the woman when she went to get another wailing baby. "Anyway. The men chose me to represent them against the Elders ruling the land and I did the only thing left from their demands."

"I was challenged to fight the strongest or warriors with the pretext to demonstrate how weak men were. . .I won every single round with my own techniques and ability, thing that made them enrage more against men, forcing the curse and locking me in it ever since."

Akemi sighed by how society would always prey on a specific gender either against women out there or men in this rustic civilization. The sigh followed a smile and a woman who understood what her daughter was going through, admitting this would be too much for her, walked close to the pair and grabbed a third child while they kept talking.

"It will be easier if three take turns on six babies than nine each" Exclaimed the woman to her daughter who received the help with a smile. Chao accepted the help as well but made sure this would be a daunting experience with or without help.

"Ryoga. . .A baby feeds every half an hour from the youngest to a few times the older ones. . .I hope your mother can help you every single day 'cuse this is a full time job until the warriors come and get their offspring on the afternoon."

Ryoga gaped by the chore and after some shuddering moments thinking how hard it would be, she swallowed dryly as a nod escaped his nervous head. "O-Ok. . .Eighteen babies fed every half an hour or so. . .Sounds like a good practice."

Her timid laughter did nothing to calm her mother over the possible mental state she might end with after that challenge and the only hope she had left was to pray silently for her good health. Both mother and daughter latched the next set of babies while Chao kept talking about how all this came to be.

"After they used me as a guinea pig, I was sent to the outskirts of the city as a reminder to all males never to cross an Amazon and they stated breastfeeding among other manual chores as part of my punishment." The woman stared at the horizon with a tear on her eye and a smile Ryoga found difficult to decipher before she could declare. . .

"I have learned many things a man never could and I guess, I would do it all over again Ryoga. You see, being a healer and understanding your opposite gender has its perks. . ." She let the baby down, peeked to each side of the window and spread her hands over the rest of the children.

Her fingers began to glow and that vivid green aura started to envelop the tiny children, giving them a sense of well rest and gently sending them to nap.

"A mother is more than a woman giving birth. . .A mother nourish more than a baby's physical needs like the planet does us. . .Let them sleep for a moment while I show you something." All three women walked silently out of the hut and into the fields where the same glow in the woman's hands began to spread the moment she grabbed the dirt.

Ryoga's smile grew like a child staring happily when the glow mingled with the sprouts and crops until they began to dance at the pace of Chao's heartbeats. "Chi in a healer's body does more to the soul than to the people Ryoga-Chan. . .We use our inner strength to cure from within until the wounded regenerates by himself."

"The same applies to the earth. We healers can help move forward that whose been stuck by time. We can accelerate their rhythm and give them purpose to a dead object. The Amazons can keep all the fighting spirit they want. . .What I have learned over the years in this farm is more precious to me."

Ryoga followed every instruction quietly letting the woman explain her technique while Akemi smiled knowing from before what her daughter was capable of. Chao saw how the girl knelt on the ground and grabbed the same dirt, infusing it with her own Chi.

This time, the glow became an intense green spreading far and wide all over the lands, even beyond the limits the older woman managed to affect with her own power. Chao gasped this time when Ryoga took a deep breath and muttered a series of words not aimed at her but at someone else invisible to the present spectators.

The crops grew at a faster speed and the seeds the woman planted gave birth fully, developed fruits and vegetables the size she hadn't seen before. "H-How!? . . .It took me ten years to practice and I can barely affect the land closest to me. . .How are you able to release so much Chi?"

Akemi and her daughter started their own story about an old man who learned and used his own Chi to cover from an atomic blast and the repercussions he bestowed over his children. "I have my own set of skills and my children have their own as well. . .It has taken me a lot of hardships to master them, but I feel like I can do better. . ."

The yawning sounds coming from the hut alerted them to go back and finish what they started a few hours ago. Akemi, Chao and Ryoga found this new so called hell a promising way of life and they seemed to enjoy each others company until the afternoon called for the inquisitive looks from the Amazon warriors.

As the might of the Amazons arrived for their kin, Ryoga noticed how they looked at her and Chao with demeaning intent, at first she ignored when her own children walked in by the hand of a mute Kenta. She forgot everything else and focus her existence solely on them.

"I must admit Akemi, you have a very powerful daughter. . .Let's hope Elder Wu won't feel threatened by her." Chao bowed and left them as she made her way to a nice afternoon alone. The Hibiki family decided to stay a bit longer when the younger girl took her two little children into the camp.

She began to move into a slow paced kata which was then followed by Ichiro and later on Michiko. The three began one stance and moved into the next in such a synchronized motion, Akemi and Kenta questioned how the children were able to read their mother.

Their surprised face lit when Ryoga displayed the same high powerful green glow a few seconds before Ichiro released a Red glow of his own. Michiko narrowed her eyes for a moment, but after some strenuous effort, the little girl released a purple aura encompassing the other two.

"What is this Kenta?. . .Is my daughter teaching them her own ways?" Kenta nodded his head agreeing with his wife when the three colorful shades began to fill the air, the land and the dancing wave slowly reached the city walls.

The kata kept going for the space of ten more minutes and at the end of it, the family saw a tree sprouting taller than any other on all the land. This tree certainly was different from all the other foliage in the forest but what made the older couple jump back was when the giant moved around, taking form like a man.

"I see. . .I see you have awaken me from my slumber little ones. Tell me. . .Who are you?" Ryoga and the kids stopped the exercise only to stare at the giant new addition to the tribe. "My name is Ryoga Hibiki and these are my seeds. We felt your aching thoughts through the land and decided to rescue you from the loneliness plaguing your kind."

The treant formed a strange slit across the upper side of his torso they figure it would be a mouth. "I see. . .My kind talk through the forest, but a mouth must be in order to talk with you humans. Tell me, am I to be the guardian of your people?"

Ryoga stared at her father puzzled by the request but when the patriarch shook negatively, she understood the Amazon pride would never accept such favor. "Not at the moment old one, stay on this valley and enjoy the soothing calm my family can bring you."

The treant bowed and moved back, taking the form of a normal, planted tree. Ryoga asked her father to help her with the kids and they left for that day hoping the girl would meet her other half. When they arrived home there she was, waiting at the door impatiently while the fanged girl rushed at her side.

"Took you your sweet time Ryo. . .Where were you?" Ryoga's eyes stayed emotionless as she walked into the house. "What is it?. . .Didn't the elder gave you a set of chores for you to work on?" That's when the fanged teen's eyes grew in size when she realized her mate had no idea what was going on in the lower area of the city.

"She did, and it took me some time to understand my chores, but I'm getting there. . ." The next part became more like an strategic dance of chess where Ryoga would offer dinner and the Amazon warrior would act with other assumptions.

Ryoga tried to lighten the mood, maybe even take her to see their children but Natsume's hands grabbed hers, leading the nervous girl into the bedroom. Both girls laid on the bed and hands reached places the fanged teen wasn't ready to feel.

When the warrior reached for the vase of water on the stand, ready to transform her mate into the man, Ryoga managed to hold the vase before it was emptied on her. "N-No!. . .Wait. . ." Natsume frowned questioningly but understood something was wrong. . .After all, she was a girl now and maybe the Amazon was moving too fast.

They moved to the edge of the bed where Ryoga stared at the wall trying to piece the missing feelings forcing back what she wished as well to release. "What is it Ryo. . .Am I too pushy?" Ryoga shook nervously but never it crossed her mind talking honestly with her mate until the bandanna girl decided to open up.

"It's not you Natsu. . .It's me. . ."Him" and everything in between. . ." That she didn't expect after all the effort Ryoga did to forget Ranma and move on with her life at her side. "Ok. . .Tell me. . ." Ryoga tried to find the order in which she should start but the feeling killing most of her soul popped in every thought.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you a story about how Ranma acted despite my best efforts to help him. Some memories are gone and Inner has filled me in but in the end, I am not who I should be." Ryoga needed to be clear. This was the moment she had to mention every crevice and secret she went through with the pigtailed boy.

The conversation escalated from what exactly happened under the rubble, to how she used all her senses to cure him from a doomed existence. She talked about how her consciousness woke up from a slumber lost in her mind and the incident involving Ranma's erected part with a whimper she let out every time the boy would push her into embarrassing situations.

The talk kept going into high tones about how dominant he had become over her and how he enjoyed torturing her in that way. Natsume's face kept turning redder by the minute but it wasn't embarrassment, but hatred. . .Pure, unadulterated hatred towards the boy who made her mate into a living hell.

"Natsume. . .I am not a man. . .I feel like I never was one to begin with. He found ways to humiliate me, to chip down a piece of my manhood and whatever self-esteem I had long ago. . .And the worse part is how he did it with his curse. . .That damn redheaded curse."

That was the moment when Ryoga broke silently in tears held tightly closed by her wife who tried to console her as best as she could. "But you left him for good!. . .Ranma will never come here and you have me. . .Me, mom, dad and the children. We are here to rebuild what that bastard took from you."

Her fist flew into the air as her own tears intermingled with Ryoga's for the rest of the night. "There are many challenges ahead but your family is here to help you every step of the way . . .Husband." Ryoga blinked several times when the title brought nice memories she had forged over the travels.

A chuckle escaped and both girls began to rejoin to the same passion filled with kisses and hugs. Ryoga refused to see herself on her male form but when you love someone, gender isn't exactly an issue so, they fell on bed and spent the rest of the time cuddling until the first rays of the sun called for their daily chores.

The bandanna girl tried to get up only to be pulled back into bed by a lazily, tired woman. "B-But, what about your duties as Amazon?" Natsume shrugged defiantly, smiling at her mate with a coy look. "I want to know what do you do, I don't care if they get mad at me or not."

Ryoga blanched at the thought but there was no time to loose in explanations. Food ran onto the table, kids and parents ate and left just as time escaped the fanged girl's fingers with no intention to wait. The field looked amazingly full with all manner of produce picked by all the males living on the second zone.

Ryoga and Natsume walked near Chao and an old woman Natsume recognized from afar. The Amazon knelt, bowing as the other men and Chao did. . .All except Ryoga who stared angrily at her. "Well, well. . .Dear Akemi, you daughter certainly is a feisty one."

The elder looked somewhat close like Cologne with the exception of her staff and the seashells around her neck. The older woman studied Ryoga carefully trying not to miss either her human limitations of her Chi or the angry stares she threw at her.

"Tell me child. . .How did you developed these crops so fast? . . .Old Chao doesn't have the level of power or the time to teach you the ways in one day. . ." Ryoga ignored her questions as she quietly walked into the hut where the babies waited impatiently for their food.

Elder Wu chuckled at the reaction but understood how a male would act after the humiliating chore given by a woman. "I am a wise and patient woman child, but if you don't face me and respond my questions I will take you as a washer in front of my Amazon girls. . .Maybe that can help you be more respectful?"

Ryoga said nothing but kept feeding and switching to the next in line with not a care about the ranting woman. "Fine. . .Have it your way. Fen, Hua!. . .Take this girl with us. . .There are lots of clothes in need of attention."

Natsume tried to intercede only to be stopped by the fanged girl with a endearing smile she interpreted as trust. "Let them Natsu. . .Chao taught me more than just techniques."

All the warriors left the zone leaving the rest of the babies to Chao and Akemi while Natsume followed right behind Ryoga and the other Elites. Everyone murmured how the girl all the males knew it was really a guy was escorted to the higher area as a fugitive.

Ryoga saw several women laughing and pointing fingers while load after load of dirty clothes were thrown on a pond in front of the Arena. "There my child. . .This should keep you busy until the afternoon. . .Girls?. . .Don't be so rough with her."

All the Elite laughed disrespectfully at the bandanna teen making Natsume lunge and help with it but Ryoga simply smiled, stared at the giant mountain of clothes, focusing her mind into it. Elder Wu noticed the wind picking up and pooling its force in the center of the pond.

All the woman stared at Ryoga, some angrily others quietly trying to figure it out what she was doing until a gust of wind took form around the girl, enveloping her and the clothes into a mass of leaves and water. No one could see a thing except for the elder woman who felt the massive Chi merging with the natural energies around the pond.

When the leaves dissipated and the wind went calm, Ryoga laid on the grass near the pond while the mountain of clothes had disappeared into three stacks well lined up. Wu skipped close and saw with amazement how clean the linen were.

"If you don't have anything else for me to do "old ghoul" I need to go back to my babies." Said the girl as she started to walk towards the last region in the city. "Hold it!. . .I don't know who you think you are Missy, but there are rules in this tribe and I am the one upholding the law!" Wu clearly seemed angry but the way the girl handled the situation sure talked volumes about her.

"From now on you will be at my side and whatever you do I will be at yours. Now, is there any other surprise I need to know before we start your training?" Ryoga scoffed disgustingly, shrugging her shoulders carelessly at her.

"Do what you will you shriveled mommy, but I got better things to do than baby-sitting you. . ." That did. This time Wu flared with an aura no one had seen before. The Amazons stepped back while the birds and even the trees shook by the winds rippled by her Chi.

"Call me any of those names once again and you will pay for it!" Although it was a sight, the fanged girl never left her stance or her defying smile until the same trees she managed to move began to move aside, giving pass to the treant no one had noticed until now.

Wu gasped at the sight. A living creature she had never seen in her nine-hundred years of life walked in their direction and that was a precedent no one valued from her tribe. The Amazon warriors jumped into gear, dressing their weapons and armor just in time to fight the beast but the Elder shouted energetically at them.

"No!. . .My children. . .Do you know who he is?. . .An ancient from long ago has graced our city!" The Elite gaped fearfully when the elder bowed to the wise creature who stood in front of the valiant warriors. "Oh great tree of life!. . .It is an honor to have you among us!"

Slowly, the rest of the Amazons began to bow respectfully when the image represented something beyond the authority Elder Wu possessed. "Where is my savior?. . .Have you harmed her in any way?" Shouted out loud the indignant treant, searching all the tiny humans scattered around its feet. Finally he tracked her, offering her open palm and his shoulder. "There you are little one. Come. . .There is much you need to learn. . ." Elder Wu observed how Ryoga nodded obediently, stepped on top of his shoulder and left the proud first region of Joketsozuko behind.

The rest stared at a puzzled leader who smiled at the scene with a shaking head. "Well. . .It seems we have a diamond in the rough. You sure know how to pick them Koron. . ."

Many citizens ran all over the place after the rare tree had come and gone through the same path with the difference of a passenger this time. They talked like any other normal pair carelessly roaming the city and when the treant vanished from the male only area to the last circle in the tribe, those many agreed times were about to change.

"Tell me Eon, how could you allow an ancient tribe like the Amazons take charge over Jusenkyo?" She knew there was no real difference between genders now that she walked on both sides of the road, but just as the male population in the exterior decided to rule mostly over women, the Amazonian race adapted the exact opposite way.

"Oh little one. . .My kin had nothing to worry about humans seven thousand years ago. We were a proud race who let the ruling of this world to others and agreed to pursue only its survival. . .The only humans capable to make a difference back then were the good old Musk king and his kingdom."

Before they continued talking, Eon stopped briefly near Ryoga's house waiting two even smaller humans who ran happily on to his branchy hand. "Dad!. . .Wait for us. . ." The fanged girl saw how intrepid were Michiko and her son as they mounted the treant without any difficulty.

When everyone was set on his shoulder the old tree began to rant about his good old times. "As I was saying little ones, men ruling the lands or their female counterparts are of no concern to us. . .What we need to supervise is our mother and her four sons."

Akemi waved them good bye, going back to cover for her daughter while the girl and her sons were needed elsewhere. Eon walked a few more feet pass the main walls dividing Joketsozuko from the mysterious Jusenkyo pools, stopping only a few meters close to a big rock.

With a bit of effort, the giant managed to pull the heavy boulder aside, discovering in its place a cave leading downhill. "Well my little savors, this is the place I need to guard. . .Go on and give my regards to mother, I'm sure she'll be happy to welcome you in."

Ryoga bowed before the mighty tree and left into the cave with her two children, moments later, the cave was sealed by a very old Oak tree who no one would suspect it was Eon.

"Dad?. . .Is too dark in here, I can't see a thing." Asked Ichiro, but Michi was ahead of them both when the little girl focused the same purple glow she had practiced over the last year. A "Wow" left the boy's lips when he smiled at her proudly and after reflecting on the skill, his red aura flashed all over the dark tunnel turning it into a self-sustained lamp.

They walked for almost an hour downhill until the gap connecting out showed an enormous area almost as big as the city above. Ryoga and the children saw different creatures uncommon to them as possibly anyone out there could recognize.

They didn't seem threatening or even interested in them but minding their own business as they roamed far and wide. The cave could very well fit Joketsozuko loosely and more with expansions for a bigger land to be farmed and areas she felt a strong Chi in them.

They decided to follow those vibes several miles into the chamber and at the end, a beautiful woman glowed with golden rays splashing the environment around.

"Come my children. . .It is good to finally meet the little ones who may give me another chance." Spoke with certain echo across the walls and the ceiling. The fanged girl noticed how the closer they walked to that figure, her size turned bigger and bigger, almost as big as the treant she had met before.

Just a few steps were required for them to meet face to face when four blazing pillars fell from atop the feminine stranger. High above her, a new type of creatures descended forcibly pushing any other familiar aside.

"You humans have no right to be here!. . .Desist and leave before our wrath befall on you!" Ryoga immediately took a stance and her green Chi flared into the cave encompassing the same golden aura the female giant displayed on her own.

"I have come because Eon asked me to. . .Let my children and I leave peacefully and I will not fight back. . ." The enormous woman waved tensely at the four large animalistic figures, requesting a cease to their hostilities while at the same time, smiling calmly at the little girl who somehow recognized her from somewhere.

Michiko ran away from Ryoga and into the giant's open palm resting on the ground like she was part of the family. When they made contact, the four creatures stopped any provocation towards the girl and the boy, keeping their steady descent to where their master rested.

"Come children. . .I am no threat to you and we must make haste for what's to come. . ." Ryoga tempted her luck when she didn't feel any negative energy from them and when her daughter decided to sat besides the golden woman, she felt the need to run at her side without leaving Ichiro behind.

When they finally met, the obvious question left the girl's mouth with riddling curiosity. "May I ask who might you be?" Asked as respectful and politely as she could. The feminine being smiled at her recognizing the effects Jusenkyo had dotted her with and understanding all the predicaments she had to go through.

"My name is Ma-Tsu or most widely known as Mazu, goddess in charge of the ocean and protector of this planet. . .The four guardians jealousy challenging you from above are the four dragon kings. . .Guang, lord of the east sea. . .Qin, guardian of the South sea. . .Run, king in charge of the West sea and Shun, dragon of the North sea. . ."

Ryoga watched as the larger than life dragons covered with orange, yellow, blue and violet morphed into human form with only their heads wearing the dragon formation as a helmet.

"We have protected this land from its beginnings and even though there are forces risking its demise, humans! Are the sinners taking this world apart." Declared with an angry tone the king with the yellow helmet.

Ryoga jeered back at them trying to defend herself and all the things she had sacrificed for the good of mankind and the land itself. She really tried to argue, but Mazu intervened before she could muster a word.

"Guardians!. . .This little child has given us the chance to defend ourselves from immediate evil and at the same time, gave humanity a fighting chance to redeem themselves. . .You will not pass judgment until she knows what's to come. . ."

The dragon king bowed apologetically and rejoined the other three who stared firmly at the human girl. The goddess smiled in Ryoga's way, pleading with her eyes to get near where they could speak in a more equal manner, if that could even be possible.

"Little one, I know the hardships you have endured but I'm aware of the good you have healed for your kind and the land itself. . .Eon and the fields in the Amazon land spoke in your behalf." Her looks felt sad and heartbreaking when her eyes pointed at the little children who were mesmerized with the dragons and the glow emanating energy from their helmets.

"Not too far into the future mankind will try to play their hand as gods and will take what mother earth has created for thousands of years into their limited hands, turning it into nothing. . .Ryoga my child. . .You are the link capable to survive and reclaim what those humans are about to unbalance."

The girl considered at this point the conversation aimed at things she could not possibly understand on her own, but Mazu made sure Ryoga could understand her mission was of vital importance. "There needs to be harmony all over the world before we could accomplish such feat and for that reason, you will be my representative out in the lands of men when this event come to pass."

The four kings gathered around somewhat undignified after their respective colors glowed in harmony around the golden Aura the goddess emanated. To their surprise, little Michiko's facial expression tightened and her Indigo colored Chi manifested, mingling with the dragon kings.

Ryoga and Ichiro followed as well and when their respective green and red aura matched perfectly with the rest, a powerful rumbling vibration shook the cave from ground to the roof.

"I-Impossible. . .No mortal can assimilate Chakras given to the guardians of this world!" shouted the king with the blue aura but Mazu felt the impressive wave after wave of energy bathe the rather dead cave she had to use from the outside world.

"Oh, but it is true. . .Young Ryoga Hibiki is the descendant of a man who listened and practiced the teachings of a master who everyone else ignored and threw away like trash. He survived an earth shattering event a few human decades ago and passed the talent to this girl's father."

"And now, another cataclysm is about to cover our beautiful home, something much more powerful that will have deathly repercussions over mankind." Ryoga kept seeing how the goddess ran the same explanation in a loop, understanding maybe how important this even was going to be.

"How can I stop that from happening? . . .I don't even feel prepared to withstand something like a nuclear bomb falling on me like my grandfather did!" Her chest swiveled up and down from the excessive panic she felt but soon she calmed down by Michiko who seemed to be more in control.

"Don't worry mom. . .We can survive it here, can we?" Asked the little girl with questioning looks the giant agreed with. The fanged girl still had some loose ends before her new training would start though. If there was to be something so strong that could take apart the planet, she made sure those who she considered friends and family would be safe from that incident.

"Tell me Mazu-san. . .Is there a way for me to warn Japan. . .Specifically, the Nerima ward?" The woman knew she would be concerned about her other relatives even when the girl had part ways in not so good terms.

"Yes child. The same guide who supervises the magic pools high above reported to the Amazonian elder about a spring connecting underground to that place you cherish the most. . .I will protect your friends and loved ones from here and I will accommodate Joketsozuko in this place after I made myself another cave, deeper into this world."

Ryoga felt the term "loved ones" a bit strong when Talking about Ranma and the Tendos, but she had to admit there was still some affection and after all, he and Akane were her children's biological parents.

"In the meantime we need to prepare you for what's to come. There is no specific way I can describe the means they will use, but as they did in the past, so they will to the point where total devastation will rule the earth."

"You need to understand how your chi works in harmony with your children and the right choices you take along the way. . .I have felt something troubling you and your son that compel you from mastering these human treats."

The golden glowing female displayed a mirror like image on top where Ranma's past lit before them. Scenes from her mind illustrated every step she and Ranma took as a possible couple until the very end where Ryoga sighed at the idea of loving him in return unconditionally.

"Little one, I sense doubt in you. Doubt about your loyalty to that girl you live with. . .Doubt that if you ever meet this boy, you will fall prey to his charms. . .Doubt that makes your Aura weak and defenseless." She turned around to stare at the nervous little boy who rubbed his arm nervously from her impregnating gaze.

"Tell me little one. . .Shouldn't you share with your creator who keeps you dragged back from happiness?" Ichiro's eyes trembled with supplicating tears begging the deity not to force "that" in front of her father, but the feminine figure just stared back with the peaceful demeanor in her.

With all the courage he could collect, Ichi-kun spun around facing the quizzical eyes in the fanged girl. "It's mom, dad. . .I heard you that night you cried to Natsume-Chan how my real mom humiliate you and took you away from me all this time."

His little arm flew to his redden eyes filled with tears who began to spill freely, rubbing them in apparent distress. "I. . .I hate her!. . .I hate mom for what she did to you and I wish I had never known I had a real mother. Natsu. . .I mean, "my" real mother has raised me and loved me since I can remember and she loves you very much. No!. . .I will never forgive the monster who gave me this!" Finished as he pulled firmly from his red mane.

Ryoga broke inside at the sight of her son blaming everything on Ranma from her last outburst, compelling her to run at him, hold him tightly close and spill just as freely her anguished tears. "No son, don't hate the one who gave you life. Sure, Ranma had some shortcomings but she is your mother and she needs to redeem herself to you. . .I am a different case that will resolve itself with time, but you need to give "her" a chance. . ."

Michiko felt a pang pressing her little chest when both her brother and very feminine father laid on the ground trying to solve something she could barely understand. "Dad!. . ." Was the only thing she could said as her own wailing cries muffled everything else during her rushing race to meet her family.

There was it again thought Mazu when the Orange colored dragon threatened to leak a tear from the scene, which she considered a step forward between human kind and the guardians of the seas. The moment left a bit later and both father and son composed themselves before holding each others during the rest of their training.

"Good little ones, I'm glad your Auras have been cleansed now." The woman extended her hand in an orderly fashion, signaling to her guardians where to go from here. "Take that route my kings, and lead me to my new home, deeper into the ground."

The four kings bowed respectfully, flew into the ample sky within the enormous cave and began to breathe their relentless fire making a tunnel through dirt and stone.

She returned to the matter at hand, asking her human guests to slowly follow her as the tunnel opened up ahead. "Do not blame your son for what he so desires little one. Unlike him and your daughter, you have something very special in you."

"The Chi flowing through your soul, that green glow, is more than just an intense life energy. It is called the "heart Chakra" or Anahata which rules the center of your body, bridging the gap between the physical and spiritual worlds. Mastering the heart chakra allows a dragon king or a human in this case to love more, empathize and feel compassion beyond his or her understanding."

She then gently rested a hand on top of the girl as her eyes darted to her blushing face. "That is why when that incident made your subconscious gain a life of its own, filled you in a way you weren't prepared for and thus, accepted every bit of humiliation that boy did over you."

"I should point out as well how the heart chakra molded your personality into accepting your female state a lot easier and even embraced it, turning you into a real girl instead of that same boy who only tries to emulate one. . ."

That made a lot of sense to Ryoga when every embarrassing moment Ranma forced her to experience. . .Those strange feelings he had all his life as a boy and even how shy he had become since childhood were side effects from a much stronger type of Chi he would discover now.

"Little Ichiro-kun has the base or root Chakra, known as Muladhara. The mastery of his chakra resides in his spine, allowing him to be grounded and connected to the universal energies. Trust, belonging and loyalty imbue him with the solemn need to protect you as his main creator and closest loving being."

"He will defend you with his life if possible, giving away any fear and feeding any hatred for those who wish ill or demean you away from pride and self-respect. . .So, don't blame him child. . .He is your guardian and constant companion in conjoint effort with that girl living with you."

Her gazing sight moved again, this time aiming at the happy go around girl who shied away from those penetrating eyes. "Little Michiko. . .You posses an Indigo hue energy unlike I have ever seen on a human before. Your color is the Chakra of the brow or the third eye also known as Ajna firmly linked to the universal unconsciousness. Mastering this Chakra can aid in clear sight, intuition, integrity and lessens feelings of despair."

"That's why I can talk with my twin sister when I need her?" Asked the little girl just as a second shadow in indigo popped from her silhouette splashed on the ground. "Yes!. . .She is here too!" Mazu smiled attentively when the interpretation the child had was not the right one, but innocently enough she believabled it anyway.

"No, my dear child. . .Just like your father, you too can talk freely with your subconscious, well. . .I guess you could call her a twin I guess." Let the goddess out with a chuckle when noticing how the tiny kid ignored her explanations and danced with her living shadow at her side.

By the end of her extended description everyone reached several miles downhill in a matter of minutes somehow. The luminosity encompassing her golden glow entered the new chamber just caved by the dragon kings when the only humans among the superior beings stared at each other with amazement.

Michiko pointed at Ichiro who ported dark hair just like his dad and his eyes had turned from the Hibiki prominent brown to bright red ones. The little boy did smile as well and he too pointed at Michiko when her eyes had turn from the same brown colored to an intense indigo hue.

They both suddenly turned around and saw their dad showing bright green eyes where her honey-brown existed.

"Why did our eyes changed Mom. . .I mean, dad?" Ryoga blinked surprised by the mistake but one big part of their training was opening up as a family, so she took the lead with her son and gave him all her undivided attention. "Ok Ichi. . .Be honest and tell me what's in your mind. . ."

He spun around hurriedly while his eyes twirled hoping Ryoga would forget the answer to her question, but after several tapping noises made by her foot on the ground, the girl stopped him and turned him to face her.

"What is it." Questioned again and this time Ichiro trembled when she held his shoulders firmly grasped with her grip. "S-Sorry dad." Said the child crying afterwards with pained sobs. "I. . .I see mom more like. . .Like you and I. . .I see you like a mom" finally let out, pushing her grasping hands away and falling on her chest with deep, painful cries.

Ryoga bared her teeth, showing partially her fangs when she realized all this feminine mood affecting her transformation and constant use of her female form were taking a toll in the boy's mind, giving him the idea Ryoga fitted more like the mother figure than the father's side of the couple.

"There, there Ichi. . .I don't care what you think of me. Call me mom or dad I will always be your parent and proud of it." Reassured him with a stroke on his darkened hair, fixing it back in place. "By the way, why did your hair change?. . .Is that part of our eye color?"

Mazu sighed at the question knowing the true desires in little Ichiro's heart but was afraid to tell her mom. "Your son is concerned with the girl who helped you give him birth Ryoga-Chan. I feel bitterness and the color red in his head remind him constantly that. . .So I decided to change it in your image."

Ryoga bobbed understandably and after everyone had no more questions except for the eye transformation, the goddess set the contract in order. "Very well, from today and forth Ryoga, Ichiro and Michiko Hibiki are the three guardians in charge of this world's protection."

"Usually the pledge comes with some type of special jewelry commemorating the significance of it. "The dragon Kings posses their respective Chakra stones in their helmets as you can perceive. . .Yellow dragon king has the amber."

The woman described their meaning and title according with their shades of hues. "Orange, Carnelian. . .Blue, Turquoise. . .And Violet, with a diamond. Now. . .Ryoga Hibiki, I gave you Emerald but not in a gem, I made the pact with another constant reminder." Mentioned as the girl bowed knowing the meaning of her green eyes.

"Michi and Ichi should port An Amethyst and a Ruby respectively but their human eyes make for a better deal. Now, for the what's to come. . ." The seven Chakra representatives gathered closer to the goddess as she began to rely every piece of information mother earth had researched over the last months.

Ryoga gaped, trembled and some times even squirmed when the giant woman described what a normal human being would call the end of the world. Despite the bad news, they all agreed to leave the children in charge of the Dragon kings while their mother needed to leave the city in search of certain parts all over the globe with the end to heal it back to its original state.

They stayed deep in the second cave for hours until the grumbling tummy in Michiko made them realize the kids needed nourishment before continuing with the mission. "Human. . .Uhm, so weak minded. . ." Said The dragon of the west with a smug face Ryoga could not take one more second, lunging at him without caring who he represented.

"I don't care who you were but if you don't apologize to my daughter I will make sure you stay dead this time." Both began to power up and even though the Dragon King had superior Chi output, the fanged girl never retracted from protecting her children.

Ichiro's eyes bulged by the sheer amount of spiritual energy her mom could push with ease and his smile clearly noted the pride he felt to be her son. Run, the king from the west ignored Mazu's prying eyes to stand down with the goal to teach the only human girl who she needed to bow in respect.

Little did he know a force greater than his pushed him all the way to his original position and when he growled menacingly looking for the culprit, little Michiko's shadow were at the base of the impressive force.

"Get this Dragon King of the west, these humans represent me, and it doesn't matter if they are a child or a teenager. . .They have my full power to work with. . ." Run understood the offense but with bitter eyes he just retracted his challenge and looked away from the new addition to their group.

Michi's eyes almost fell from their sockets when the little shadow ran at her side faking innocence and getting a hit on her transparent head. "Don' you ever scare me like that!. . .The man looks mean. . ." Said the little girl to her own silhouette before rushing back to her mom.

"Very well then, Please let me take care of my Children and report to the elder in charge before I get in trouble. . .Can we come back tomorrow about the same time?" Mazu agreed with the time and she told Ryoga no to worry about anything else for the time being, she volunteered to fix her situation in the outside world.

By the time they left the second cave and surfaced on the outskirt of the city, it was already night and the three could see in the distance how a small group with lanterns moved erratically all over the fields. "Ryoga!. . .Ichiro!. . .Michiko!" Shouted loudly who Ryoga believed was Natsume and Akemi.

Kenta accompanied them as a chaperone but he knew better than to worry when her daughter was one of the strongest fighters in the world. "Mom!. . ." Akemi heard her daughter yell and she promptly hurried towards the tone until they met in the middle of the land field.

"Ryoga!. . .Are you Ok dear?. . .I tried to wait for you and even I asked that giant living tree but he just kept singing something and ignoring my questions. . .Oh, I was so worried for you and the kids." Little Ichiro and Michi ran at her grandmother when Natsume walked closer to her mate with an angry face.

Ryoga swallowed nervously and winced the moment she ran at her side, expecting a slap or a scolding but instead the girl hugged her and Ryoga could feel how her wife shivered in her arms. "Please Ryoga. . .I know you are the toughest around, but don't you ever play games like these with us. . .We were really worried you know?"

Ryoga said nothing else but keep the hug and walked back understanding how distressed she had left her family during their special training. As they returned to their house, the area was far from quiet and empty as they hoped.

To Ryoga's surprise, Elder Wu, Cologne and some of the Amazons waited impatiently after the girl had missed her chores during the day. Mousse was as well and when The fanged teen tried to speak, the blind boy rushed past her, crashing against Natsume who had separated from her mate.

"There you are honey!. . .I am here to reclaim you at my side. . " Finished triumphal as his hand rubbed all around Ryoga's wife. "Who do you think you are talking to Mutzu?" The boy fixed his enormous glasses back in place and noticed a fuming Natsume ready to pound him into the ground when his hands firmly grasped her chest.

As if the girl was engulfed in flames, Mousse let go immediately of the girl, adjusting the spectacles once again until he found the target for his claim. "There you are Ryoga-Chan!. . ." he rushed again only to be stomped against the sole of a foot, dropping on the ground in a thud.

"Better behave Mousse or I will take you apart you hear?" Ryoga blinked comically when Shampoo talked in a very fluent language she could clearly understand. She tried to think how she had done it until it made sense, she of course was speaking in Chinese instead of the Japanese they had to communicate on Nerima.

"Oh Hi Cologne. . .I didn't know you were back, what's going on?" Asked Ryoga puzzled by how fraternal Mousse was acting with her. The old woman hopped several steps until meeting the girl almost face to face and explain what she may had forgotten by now.

"Remember what we discussed when I gave you the antidote for the pig curse and the contract to protect your family my child?" How could she forget when the pledge had sacrificed her son turned into a girl like her and how humiliating she had turned as a slave for the Amazon tribe.

"I remember. . .What about it?" The old woman peeked away, stealing a glance to no other than Elder Wu who waited to see how this game of Chess would take its course. "Well, If I remember correctly you swore to find an Amazon man to betroth you and make your family into our tribe officially."

"Natsume is your first wife and only official woman to share intimacy with, but you need a male that can put you in the map of our society to say it that way. Since there has not been any progress on your part, I have decided just like we agreed, to leave Mousse as your husband and official male mate."

In that precise moment the boy in glasses took the girl by the waist with such surprise Ryoga could do nothing but let a tiny whimper out. She hated that ever since Ranma had forced her to show weakness in that manner, but could do nothing after she had promised it to the older woman.

"F-Fine. . But he will be my husband as a title right?. . .No cuddling or any intimate stuff. . ." Despite the duck boy's disappointment, he went along with the contract accepting the added bonus he had over the stronger Ranma Saotome with the only person he could never have as a woman.

Still not out of trouble, Wu realized the well planned strategy from her colleague had worked but she needed to reassure the Elder's status of leadership after the rebellious display the fanged girl did in front of the Elites.

"That is all well and all, but Mutzu's wife has failed as an Amazonian and must pay for her wrongdoings. Tell me child, are you ready to receive your punishment?" Ryoga sneered at the smirking old lady with the desire to fight her, but there were more pressing matters she had to deal with first and the Amazon tribe wasn't one of them.

"Elder. .. I swore loyalty to this city and I have sacrificed my son's well being with a curse he never deserved. I will never question your authority if that's your concern, but I must be ready for my training and you're not helping one bit."

Cologne's mouth hanged open when she saw how despondent Ryoga had treated the oldest of the surviving elders in Joketsozuko. She hopped in the girl's direction and readied her staff to knock her out when a golden glow emerged from within the group.

Everyone gasped by the intensity but after a few seconds, the glow resided and in its place, a beautiful yet enormous woman stood besides the bandanna girl. All the Amazons and the Elites who heed the call were ready once again for the fight, but the elders stopped them with apprehensive haste. The group stopped at their orders and waited while the two oldest Amazons contemplated someone who they read in ancient books and legends.

"Koron. . .Is she who I think it is?" Asked the oldest woman in charge while Shampoo's great-grandmother hopped slowly in front of her. The big sized woman wore a red robe holding a jeweled staff on her right hand.

Cologne dared to speak more out of curiosity than fear with the next question that made the woman smile. "Lin Moniang. . .Is it really you my goddess?" Ryoga frowned disconcerted by the very earthly and human name but the laughter from the deity made the girl wonder even more.

"Well. . .I haven't heard that name for a long time. It's so refreshing to know I'm still remembered after all these years. . .Tell me Elder, why would you impede the freedom my Child Ryoga needs to fulfill her pact with me?. .. Is it maybe you race is in need of more warriors? Or you just want to rule over them unconditionally . . .?"

Wu had no idea what to answer and Cologne tried to but she wasn't even in China while all this came to be. With apologetically bows, the two elders showed no disrespect for the woman and let slide whatever crime Ryoga seemed to be in.

"There is no such problem Mazu. . .There are guidelines we all need to follow and she apparently missed some but I believe with reasonable excuse. . .I will let the girl go for today, but she has an obligation to this proud tribe."

Both goddess and Elder bowed once again more like in a respectful manner than in good terms and the old woman hopped away while the enormous deity vanished from sight. Concerned by what just happened, Natsume walked close to Ryoga with the firm desire to solve one more problem she thought her mate didn't need now.

" Ryo. . .About Mousse. Would you feel Ok if I accept him as second husband?. That way you can focus on that training without being disturbed by him and maybe. . .I don't know. . .Maybe would help you feel more in control of your male gender."

The fanged girl could see clearly the worried look on her wife and hoped the reason she had in mind could be enough to satisfy her trust over their marriage. "Don't worry Natsu. . .I need Mousse as my husband. . .That way, if in the future Ranma comes to see his child, he won't try anything with me."

"Besides, there are a lot of other things we need to discus right now. It seems something big is coming our way and no matter our efforts, it cannot be stopped. . .Don't worry, we'll talk about it later." She kissed her wife tenderly on her forehead and left briefly trying to ask one last favor with the recent arrived Elder.

"Cologne!" Shouted the girl trying to reach the old woman as she made her way back to the first Amazon area. When she heard her name, a hopping staff stopped from moving forward while the owner tucked a smirk away unnoticed.

"Ryoga. . .My Child, is there something I can do to help you?" The question sounded so hollow, almost empty of any real interest making the bandanna teen raise her brow quizzically even when knowing she had stepped into a trap. "You know it old ghoul. . .I swore and here I am. . .What about Ranma?. . .Is he going to try and follow me here even when I have Mousse as my male husband?"

The smirk reappeared into a snickering contorted smile when the plan she had forged for so long was finally taking shape. Cologne's fake sadness obliged Ryoga to be ready for the thing she feared the most. . .A possible re-encounter with her most powerful enemy.

"Indeed my child. He asked me to give him six months to resolve unfinished business back in Japan and when I come back, he would contact me to come and reclaim you. . ." Ryoga slouched defeated when she knew how it didn't matter how strong she would get, Ranma would always find a way to pass her guard and that scared the girl the most.

Natsume heard what the Elder said and her own frown made Ryoga see how the pigtailed boy would not be welcome near her family. She decided to forget everything for now and let those six months come while she prepared everything for Mazu's plan to save the planet.

On their way back to the house, the sleepy children barely had any time left to eat properly when their heavy lids began to fall. Akemi and Kenta Hibiki carried each one of them to their respective rooms when Natsume finally noticed something she hadn't before.

When everyone went to sleep for the night, the girl with the carpet beater set on her back led Ryoga into theirs, spinning her around suddenly. "Ryoga?. . .What's with my children's eyes and why does Ichiro's hair is jet black?"

The fanged girl propped her wife on the bed, positioned her own self on the opposite side and began to explain all what went on down on the cave. When most had been explained, she started to reflect in points she hadn't take into account before.

"Natsu. . .I. . .I want to stay as a girl for the good of Ichiro. He refuses to see me as a male role in this family and has grown accustomed to my presence as a female. I will train under Mazu's supervision with them and when the time comes, you will take my place with Ichi and Michi while I go out there in search of "the others". . ."

Natsume reflected every bit of information carefully, specially after hearing how Ryoga was about to leave them again. She wanted to protest, to fight back for her family and husband, but Ryoga made certain what was going to happen would be bigger than any of them.

"I need to travel on my own and according to her, Inner is going to take charge of my body while doing so. There will be many changes Natsu-Chan and I must be prepared." With that last warning, the fanged fighter kissed her intimately, pulled the blankets and went to sleep tired from the initial training.

Natsume could not close her eyes the entire night, until the bright rays of the sun hitting through the window told her the day had come. This time everything changed once again. There was no food ready on the table or a family ready to part their way. . .This time, Akemi and Natsume stayed at home while other women offered to breastfeed their own kin and Ryoga with her children were dispatched into the cave.

Moments before they entered into the tunnel under the supervision from Eon, Cologne and Wu arrived hurriedly trying to warn the girl. "Ryoga!. . .Wait!" The bandanna wearing mom stopped patiently until the two older women hopping from afar reached them in time.

"Daughter. . .There has been a new development and we need your presence among the council. Ryoga nodded at Ichi and Michiko who bobbed their heads and went along into the cave without their mother.

"Ok. .. Let's go. . ."

An hour later, The Elders and Ryoga arrived to a clamoring scene where close to fifty Amazon warriors she had never met before lain on the floor screaming in agonizing pain. The girl saw how many of them missed limbs and the wounds they had taken were deep into their flesh.

There was nothing more important for Ryoga now who launched at them while ignoring the condescending looks from the Elite guards. Elder Wu waved for the jealous Amazons to step down as the fanged martial artist began to power up.

Everyone gaped astonished when Ryoga's eyes lit a bright shade of green which began to encompass her whole body. Within a few minutes, she was passing from bedroll to bedroll instantly healing and even regenerating the lost limbs from the fallen warriors.

When midday arrived, all the female wounded had been cured and after the healer dropped to the ground exhausted, The gathering came to be. She stared how more and more Elders began to hop from different places, all rejoining Cologne and Wu in the center of the hall.

Ryoga counted twelve in total. . .Twelve Elders just as old if not older than Wu who fixed their position around the girl.

"So. . .This is Koron's new addition to the main branch. . .Interesting." Ryoga was sure they all were leaders somehow and her doubtful eyes reached to Cologne who forced a tiny chuckle from Ryoga's thoughts.

"Indeed daughter. . .There are other tribes out there and these are their Elders in charge. The problem rising now is the strange occurrence of the Musk initiating war against us. . .That had never happened before and we don't know why they began, but we must defend ourselves and our way of life. Will you fight along the Amazons?"

Ryoga wanted to bow and declare her loyalty for the ones who protect her family, but this was part of a greater plan she needed to implement now. With a shaky voice she told the Elders how Mazu allowed her to intervene.

"Cologne, all this is the prelude for something worse. I have strong information about the future destruction of this planet and its way to be saved from it. You need to escape their armies and retreat to a place designed for the Amazon country."

Elder Wu urged at the rest to convene inside the hall and they listen attentively while Ryoga laid down all the information the goddess had relied on her. After they agreed, the alarm called for all Amazonian to be ready for the evacuation of the city.

Ryoga asked Mousse to intervene in her behalf with the exterior world. The boy tilted his head puzzled and when the fanged girl asked what was the problem he said. "I'm a man Ryoga. . .My words don't count here so. . .What could I possibly accomplish without you being at my side."

Ryoga swallowed nervously but she decided to play her cards now, before a certain pigtailed menace could have the chance to win her over. "Mousse, I am your wife and I treat my mates as equals. . .To me you are as strong if not stronger than any proud Elite, and besides. . .I need to keep you at my side against you know who."

Mousse softened his eyes when he contemplated the truth in Ryoga's own orbs. He was always depicted as a weak, unworthy male who would never be more than a stepping mat for the prideful Amazons and here he had met someone who valued him for who he really was.

With a bow and a smile, the duck boy agreed with the girl and took her message outside the city.


End file.
